Fragmentos de primavera
by Tuquito
Summary: Cómo es la primera vez de todas las cosas.
1. Min pao o morir en el intento

A: las golondrinas, incansables viajeras; a las cenizas y al río amado que se las lleva; al grito en la garganta y a la divina sensación de existir. A cada una de las partículas del cuerpo de ustedes, por el simple hecho de sentir con cada una de ellas; a las que piensan en silencio y a las que necesitan buena música para ello; a las que hablan y a las que callan; a las que se fueron, buscando un lugar desde donde mirar el sol y a las que se quedan, reafirmando que donde están es _un lugar de este mundo_.  
A las que miran el paisaje detrás de una ventana abierta, y a las que deciden saltarla y llenarse los pies de rocío.

Un deseo: Que puedan leer esta historia con por lo menos un poco de la libertad que yo sentí al escribirla.

Imagen de cubierta: printemps, de Ansuit.

* * *

Un_ baozi _o_ min pao_ es un tipo de bollo de pan relleno, muy tradicional en el recetario casero y ancestral chino; en sí, la palabra min pao significa pan en ese idioma. En los hogares tradicionales esta preparación a base de huevo, levadura y harina está destinada a aquellas mujeres de la casa. Significativamente y con esa sabiduría tan lejana al occidente, representa la ternura y el amor de la madre... o de toda mujer del hogar.

El baozi no es un pan común, sino que la masa encierra el relleno de una amplia variedad de carnes, vegetales y algunas pastas dulces a las cuales no era muy adepta.

El baozi dulce, en este caso, es el que siempre llamó su atención y también a sus papilas gustativas.

Esta preparación dulce variaba al nombre de _doushabao_, que en su forma tradicional se prepara con pasta de judías rojas. Pero, como ya se mencionó anteriormente, las judías a ella no le gustaban… y mucho menos aceptaba el huevo y la materia grasa como ingredientes en esa llamativa preparación ancestral. Sí, por supuesto, ella había averiguado exhaustivamente cómo se preparaba aquello que a la vista se percibía delicioso.

A pesar de todo, esos mínimos detalles no le impidieron enamorarse profundamente de la forma tan simpática que poseían. De esa manera había comenzado su enamoramiento culinario, detrás de un vidrio y dentro de un mostrador con vista a la calle.

En las frecuentes visitas que había hecho casi todos los jueves a ese restaurante chino, medio oculto entre un local de renta de video juegos y un sex shop, durante los dos últimos años, logró llegar a un acuerdo un tanto particular con los cocineros y los dueños, que ya la conocían. Sí, por supuesto, ella se presentó esa primera vez, y su nombre fue recordado… muy recordado.

La propuesta en aquel tiempo fue sencilla y poco delirante si se lo preguntaban: ¿por qué no sustituir el huevo por el aceite de oliva y las judías rojas por dulce de coco y maní, y así tener una excelente propuesta vegetariana dulce?

No había nada de malo en ello… principalmente porque no estaba dispuesta por nada del mundo a no poder morder uno de esos encantadores panecillos.

Le resultó un tanto difícil convencer con desparpajo e insistente capricho a los dueños del lugar, de que aquélla era una buena manera de aumentar la clientela, y dar un giro de modernidad y fusión a una preparación tan tradicional.

¿Qué creen que sucedió? La empresa duró meses entre comida y comida, conversación insistente que se entendía poco y algunas sopas deliciosas de bambú en medio. Hasta se tomó el trabajo de presentarles un breve estudio de mercadeo que dejó azorado al matrimonio.

Finalmente, un día su tenacidad rindió frutos positivos, lanzándola a la _dulce_ victoria. Capitularon ante ella.

Los nuevos panecillos comenzaron a integrar la lista de delicias dulces del restaurante, y en verdad funcionó de maravilla. Ella era su fanática número uno, indiscutida.

La iniciativa no iba a llenar de fortuna al señor y la señora Jintao, pero con el tiempo se tornó en un complemento muy bien recibido por la clientela.

Bien, aquél era otro jueves, y bastante especial, por cierto; estaba yendo a recoger su tanda personal de cuatro panecillos con una amplia sonrisa.

Sin perder su mueca divertida estacionó el pequeño Spark negro de dos puertas, y bajó ansiosamente. No quería llegar tarde.

Marzo llegaba a su fin; estaba en su esplendor, pero a pesar del clima cálido aún era conveniente llevar una chaqueta liviana para ir y venir, así que se arrebujó más en ella y apresuró el paso.

La mujer que dobló la esquina y se disponía a cruzar la calle con bastante imprudencia estaba pensando en cualquier cosa, más precisamente en que necesitaba esa cuota de ternura y amor que dejaba la leyenda de esos bocadillos que compraría en solo minutos.

Era el tentempié vespertino que acompañaría su charla especial.

En verdad estaba ilusionada; hoy le daría una sorpresa, una enorme y que la dejaría con la boca abierta. Era consciente de que la estaban esperando decenas de llamados, pruebas y absurdas reuniones sin fin, pero necesitaba ese momento ritual; después de tanto estrés se lo merecían.

Pensando en todo aquello se encontraba la joven que seguía queriendo cruzar la calle poco concurrida y lejos de la senda para peatones…

Dio un paso, dio dos pasos… y un bocinazo estridente la detuvo en seco, dibujándole una verdadera expresión de horror en su rostro.

—¡Oye, loco al volante! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! —gritó, cuando de pronto tuvo a un suspiro de su cuerpo esa trompa amenazante y motorizada.

El auto viró para esquivarla, chirriando los neumáticos, y una cabeza enrojecida y furiosa prácticamente se colgó de la ventanilla del conductor.

—¡Por qué no te fijas tú, estúpida! ¡La calle no es la alfombra roja!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el coche continuó su camino con una veloz maniobra, demostrando su poderío.

Esa grosería sacó lo peor de ella… y lo hizo. Le mostró en altura y orgullo el gesto que jamás en su vida pensó usar, su dedo medio bien erguido mientras los otros se mantenían bien apretados a su palma.

—Alfombra roja, ¡ja! Ya quisieras, bestia. ¡Me vas a ver por televisión, te lo juro…! —gritó a todo pulmón, y luego se quedó refunfuñando con el corazón latiendo desesperadamente contra su pecho. Tragando saliva impulsó sus piernas para salir de la línea de fuego.

Se vio bombardeada por varios pares de ojos que sí cruzaron correctamente en las dos direcciones; lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada, sabiendo que fue la responsable entera de ese hecho.

Por todos los santos; gritaba y murmuraba como una desquiciada, y sintió vergüenza. Se ajustó las gafas negras e intentó llegar dignamente a la otra acera.

Está bien… era culpable; estuvieron a punto de atropellarla por estar en las nubes… ¡Pero vamos, que también la gente estaba hecha un desastre!

A pocos pasos y detrás de las puertas de marco rojo, las miradas contra el vidrio del señor y la señora Jintao le dedicaban su mejor gesto de sorpresa y preocupación.

—Esto es perfecto… ahora finalmente creerán que estoy completamente loca… Si no me denunciaron antes, lo van a hacer ahora… —se susurró apenas con un movimiento de labios, enviándoles una sonrisa nerviosa junto a un despreocupado gesto con la mano.

Su teléfono dentro del bolso volvió a sonar por tercera vez en esa media hora, y decidió atender sin mirarlo siquiera, sabiendo de quién se trataba.

—Spike…

—_¡Por qué diablos no me contestaste antes!_

Aquel "saludo" desde el aparato no fue muy bien recibido.

—¡Porque estaba conduciendo; casi me atropellan y estoy bastante alterada! ¿Quieres saber algo más?

Del otro lado de la línea el asistente general y compañero solo suspiró con cansancio.

—_No… no… no me puedes hacer esto… ¿Dónde estás?_

—¿No es evidente? Fuera del teatro… —contestó ella con ironía, perdiendo la mirada en ese envidiado y libre sol de las dos y veinte minutos de la tarde.

—_¡¿Cómo que fuera?! ¡Por todos los santos en los que no creo; quieres matarme! ¡Solo irías a refrescarte a los servicios y ahora me sales con que…!_

—Spike, te lo pido por favor, no empieces… —interrumpió, siseando con dificultad en el medio de la acera, evitando que su ya maltrecho estado de nervios explotase, y consiga que la vengan a buscar en una camioneta blanca.

—_¡Compréndeme! ¡Estás a mi cargo, y todo lo que hagas y deshagas me repercute!_

El lastimero ruego y el posterior reproche contribuyeron a crisparle más el humor. La joven solo pudo cerrar los ojos, aceptando otra verdad y otra irresponsabilidad de su parte. Largando el aliento cerró los ojos, esperando la catarata de reprimendas.

—_Estábamos en medio de una reunión; concluir con la adaptación del guión se está convirtiendo en un infierno; el vestuario no llega… ¡Y tú te irás en menos de tres días!..._

—Por dios… —susurró ella, despegando de su oreja el aparato, ya que ese último lamento en verdad fue el de un contratenor—. Escucha, Spike… tú sabes que necesito verla, no funciono de otra manera. Y en verdad estoy entrando en un estado de nervios que no es conveniente. Solo salí a respirar…

Ahora la voz de este lado procuró ser apacible para aligerar humores.

—_Pero no con mentiras, y menos en medio de una reunión con los productores. ¿Qué les digo?_

—Tú sabes la presión a la que estoy expuesta, y ni siquiera comenzamos los ensayos —se quejó, molesta, respirando agitada—. Qué puedo hacer yo por el vestuario, dime… Hace una semana que tendría que estar y no lo tengo en el bolsillo.

—_Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, lo ves cada día. Tu repre…_

—¡_Mi_ nada, Spike, _mi_ nada! —se volvió a escuchar la interrupción vehemente de la mujer, sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigía el muchacho—. No quiero oír sobre ella, ni si quiera la primera letra de su nombre; bastante mal la llevo con su holgazanería. ¿Quién decidió que era la mejor de New York? ¡Y cómo se me ocurrió hacerle caso a Kurt; se ha vuelto todo un almidonado por esos snobs de Tribeca!

—_Vivimos gracias a esos snobs, muñeca…_

Aquélla suspiró, observando más atentamente el interior del restaurante y a la señora Jintao extender hacia ella su paquete con una sonrisa ancha.

Ella le sonrió de igual manera y asintió, recordando que tenía que estar en otro lugar y con otra persona, y no manteniendo una conversación callejera del porqué se fugó de una importante reunión de _jerarcas_.

—Lo sé, lo sé… sin embargo podría matarlo mientras duerme… —finalmente capituló, tratando concienzudamente de serenarse después de mencionar a su representante.

Spike tenía razón, algunos de los patrocinadores y productores que se daban el lujo de proponer las obras más desopilantes y ambiciosas, se repartían entre Tribeca y el Soho; el suyo era un ejemplo. Los dos productores de la obra vivían por allí.

Si bien ella no estaba muy lejos de aquellos snobs… lo estaba definitivamente en esencia. Su hogar en Greenwich Village era un universo apartado de todos y todo.

Había elegido el sitio perfecto para aislarse del mundo cuando no quería ser encontrada, creando el ambiente necesario para perderse de la locura que había elegido y de la cual no podía prescindir, a pesar de todo el entrevero al que estaba expuesta.

Ese hogar se convirtió en uno de sus mejores logros, sin dudas…

—_Yo no te sacaré de prisión, no mientras insistas en jugar a la fugitiva como lo has hecho hoy._

—Consígueme una entrevista con Logan Moore, y te prometo que me quedaré pegada a mi asiento la próxima vez.

La risa de su compañero se escuchó clara del otro lado.

—_Tú no te puedes quedar quieta y ésa es mi maldición… Ahora... ¿quieres ver al director? Es imposible. Tiene a los escritores a punta de látigo encerrados en su oficina; dicen que no les da ni agua, y no quiere ver a ningún actor todavía._

Ahora le tocó el turno a ella de reír con ganas y sarcasmo en el medio de la acera.

—¡Qué excéntrico, por todos los cielos! Me parece que aún no sabe con quién está trabajando.

—_Es el mejor…_

—Spike, que te acuestes con él no hace que deje de ser un petulante. No eres objetivo.

—_Lo que has dicho es de muy mal gusto..._

La voz seria y tajante del asistente general no la amedrentó. Ella era la actriz, ella debería estar haciendo uso y abuso de sus mañas en toda su gloria, y no al revés.

—Buen gusto, mal gusto… eso lo decides tú, amigo; lo que menos quiero es meterme en tu cama, pero eres consciente de que estoy en completo desacuerdo con sus manejos.

No necesito más reuniones con trajes y zapatos italianos; necesito a mi director y a mi equipo juntos; de esta manera me es imposible trabajar.

Escuchó otro suspiro resignado. Se conocían demasiado bien; el mundo en el que se movían no era grande, y por esa razón se tornaba agresivo y sumamente competitivo. Todos se conocían, todos se adulaban y todos mentían en cierta manera, salvo arriba del escenario.

Allí era donde las verdades, todas, se exponían ante los ojos que más interesados estaban en observar. Y a ella la miraban, simplemente porque era una de las mejores sin llegar a los treinta, y si era "una" de las mejores, definitivamente era la más completa de todas las actrices jóvenes. Por eso la buscaban, y por eso ella podía elegir con quién trabajar. No por nada era la favorita.

—_Hoy no es mi día. Tú me matarás y Yentl terminará por enterrarme sin ni siquiera existir..._

La chica se tapó la boca para no volver a reír ante la desazón del chico; se aclaró la garganta con disimulo y dio por terminada la conversación.

—Ya deja el drama, _Avigdor_; solo quiero ir por mis panecillos y volver a mi casa. Ya estoy retrasada.

—_Qué… ¡Espera, no te atrevas a cortarme!_

—Oh, sí que lo haré. Mañana a primera hora me tienes en tu oficina, lo prometo —resolvió rápidamente.

—_Pero…_

—Y recuerda que nadie conoce mejor a Barbra que yo.

Adoraba quedarse con la última palabra, pero más adoraba si aquéllas llevaban todo su peso en verdad.

Observó con satisfacción la pantalla negra de su teléfono después de cortar la comunicación, y por fin apresuró los pasos para entrar al restaurante.

Ya de camino a su hogar se sintió mucho más relajada. Quince minutos más en auto y la llave tintineaba en sus manos para entrar.

El pecho se le llenó de goce al primer escalón, y ya le comenzó a cosquillear el vientre en el segundo.

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, solo se encerraría en su cuarto para…

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró con sorpresa, cuando todo el ambiente le devolvió imágenes que no estaban cuando salió hacía horas.

El piso de parqué cedió ante sus pasos y su cuerpo se tensó. Algo andaba mal, muy mal…

Observó sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor-sala, dos copas vacías y una botella de… el Bourgogne. Llena de incredulidad dejó su paquete al lado de la prueba irrefutable de que el _gran Bourgogne_ había sido consumido, casi a la mitad.

Negando con la cabeza, con el corazón martilleando en sus oídos, giró sobre sus pasos hacia los dos sillones en una esquina del departamento, situados a la vera de una pintoresca ventana que daba a la calle. Sobre la pequeña mesa redonda y lustrosa del medio, se encontraba la laptop que conocía bien, encendida, y sobre uno de los sillones que conformaban ese apetecible rincón de descanso y lectura, había dos chaquetas tiradas con descuido, un bolso, que también conocía muy bien, al lado de un maletín sobrio y masculino que no le era familiar.

Tragando saliva volvió sus pasos para recorrer el estrecho distribuidor que la llevaba a la cocina solitaria, al baño cerrado y a las dos habitaciones.

En su hogar había más de una persona, eso era evidente, dos personas que no se encontraban disfrutando de la terraza, porque los sonidos que delataban esa dolorosa evidencia salían de su propia habitación.

Con mano temblorosa intentó llegar al pomo de la puerta, pero un gemido agudo acompañado de otro gutural la dejó suspendida en el aire.

De pronto el rostro se le encendió, el pecho se le abarrotó de un agrio cosquilleo y el frío gélido absorbió toda la fuerza de su columna vertebral.

Con la peor cara de consternación e ira, finalmente lo tomó y abrió la puerta con violencia.

Lo que vio allí fue terrible… dos cuerpos jadeantes, copulando como si el mundo fuera a terminar en los próximos tres segundos, tiempo que bastó para que los amantes clandestinos se dieran cuenta de que ya no estaban solos.

Mujer y hombre se separaron con un grito y comenzaron a taparse. Un joven rubio trastabilló hasta el borde de la cama y tragó saliva, sudado y rojo.

Los ojos oscuros se detuvieron con asco en la mujer, que no estaba en mejores condiciones que su compañero. Horrorizada, aquélla se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el grito que seguramente quería salir de allí, pero estaba tan conmocionada que no lograba articular sonido.

Sí se escuchó uno, y ese correspondió a la potente garganta de la que descubrió la traición.

—¡Qué carajos es esto!

La ira de la que enfrentaba era descomunal. Ni miró al hombre, solo la escrutaba a ella con odio, a la zorra traicionera…

—Escucha… no es lo que parece… —comenzó a explicar la otra mujer, elevando una mano hacia ella.

—¡No me vengas con libretos baratos, Monique! —gritó la otra duelista, abriendo los brazos, adentrándose más a su habitación—. ¡Sé perfectamente lo que están haciendo! ¡Crees que soy una niña!

—No, espera... —comenzó a decir el muchacho rubio con cara de real desgracia.

—¡Tú cállate, imbécil! ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

—T-tendrías que haber vuelto en dos horas… —graznó la mujer, corriendo los cabellos negros de su rostro, a la vez que intentaba levantarse torpemente. En la acción se llevó la sábana con ella para cubrir su desnudez.

Sin darle importancia dejó al hombre completamente expuesto, provocando que con insultos y vergüenza intentara cubrir sus partes con una de las almohadas de pluma.

Una risa sarcástica inundó la habitación, _su _habitación.

—Por supuesto, todos los finales son trillados, Monique. ¡Qué ilusa eres! ¿Estando en el rubro no lo pudiste haber previsto?

—Rachel... en verdad no… —Monique trataba de explicarse, pero no llegaba ni si quiera a articular una mínima defensa para su persona. Solo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules.

—¡No me nombres! —la detuvo Rachel con violencia, queriendo realmente sacarle los ojos—. Me traicionaste; traicionaste mi confianza, mi persona. ¡Este es mi hogar, maldita sea! ¡Mientras yo estaba reunida por décima vez con esos buitres completamente sola, tú estabas cogiendo en mi cama con este imbécil!

El joven se arrinconó más contra el respaldo de hierro; su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba peligrosamente en su garganta; parecía estar ahogándose.

Rachel fantaseó por un segundo con que ese monigote de dos metros cayera de bruces al suelo…

—¿Quién eres y de dónde? —la voz amenazante de Rachel bajó considerablemente de tono, escuchándose realmente tétrica.

—Steve Hanks… —balbuceó él—; uno de los coreógrafos del Winter Garden…

Al escuchar el nombre de teatro, la que interrogaba abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero se compuso rápidamente y lo miró con furia multiplicada.

—Así que trabajas en el Winter Garden —murmuró rabiosa, retrocediendo un poco en sus recuerdos de pocas semanas atrás—. Sí… te vi en la fiesta de Bill…

—Lo siento… lo siento —la otra joven comenzó a sollozar, agachando la cabeza, y Rachel también sintió las suyas, pero por la rabia, la desilusión y todo el estrés acumulado ese último mes. Realmente su vida se convirtió en un caos las últimas semanas.

—Tendrías que estar planeando el viaje a Brooklyn, maldita seas, Monique. No debí confiar en ti, yo… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de pensar con claridad.

Todas las imágenes de lo que vendría de pronto la llenaron de un vertiginoso mareo. La decepción, la rabia, los nervios… todo comenzó a girar alarmantemente dentro su cabeza.

—Vete… —ordenó en tono mortecino, mirando al suelo para después elevar sus ojos sombríos hacia el hombre que seguía congelado en su lugar, con la almohada contra su desnudez.

Rachel contuvo una arcada y explotó.

—¡Vete de mi cama, cerdo! ¡Vete ya!

El grito lo despertó, porque la almohada saltó por los aires, así como ese cuerpo desnudo hacia el piso, juntando toda su ropa y corriendo hacia la puerta abierta.

En tiempo récord se escuchó también la puerta de la calle, abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, dejando a las dos mujeres observándose en idéntico estado de congoja y conmoción.

Pero una estaba más furiosa que la otra, una quería estrangular, una quería estallar en sollozos… y era la más pequeña.

—Te quiero fuera de este cuarto en cinco minutos, y no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida —murmuró Rachel, saliendo por fin de la habitación.

Llegó al comedor arrastrando los pies y se sentó en una silla, observando el Bourgogne oriundo de su tierra con dolor. Y cuando le tocó el turno a sus panecillos rellenos fue peor. Las lágrimas retrasadas adrede marcaron sus mejillas rojas sin poder evitarlo.

Comenzó a temblar y se abrazó a sí misma.

No miró cuando oyó a Monique cerca de ella, tampoco cuando ésta intento hablarle.

No la miró cuando en un silencio pesado ella recogió su laptop, bolso y chaqueta.

La mujer dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta y la abrió con un sollozo.

—Perdóname…

El silencio llenó la sala después de volver a escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

La belleza del sol que se colaba por la ventana quedó amarga ante la mirada de Rachel. Solo quiso esconder la cabeza entre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Se le venía todo encima; se le caía todo encima…

* * *

Qué bueno es volver.


	2. Tesoros

_"La mujer es el animal más difícil de complacer; podría negarla, odiarla hasta la locura, pero eso solo significaría mi muerte."_

**M. L.**

¿En verdad no gustó el min pao? Mi corazón se rompe cortesanas… lo bueno es que sano rápido… Ahora a mí me da curiosidad saber qué preguntas quieren hacer, si se refieren a la historia o son de índole personal, como por ejemplo esas divertidas sobre la ropa interior o qué se usa para dormir…

En fin, en ambos casos podríamos negociar.

* * *

Si ganó la primera competencia de baile a los tres años, la palabra _Broadway_ la escuchó a los dos, según le contaron… y en la sonrisa que le siguió mostró sus dos filillas de dientes blancos, sin más; también le contaron aquello.

Años después lo primero que imaginó fue que Broadway significaba el nombre de un teatro, y no de toda una ciudad de teatros.

Cuando tuvo edad suficiente para comprender de qué se trataba, su pequeño cuerpo, aun más pequeño por aquella época, sufrió una descarga de vértigo y agitación al mismo tiempo, prácticamente insostenible; y eso no se lo contaron, ya que lo recordaba a la perfección.

Siempre supo que desear todo con tanta intensidad la llevaría a un desequilibrio emocional y mental seguro, y que nadie podría salvarla de ese destino injusto para aquellas personas que se jactan de ser verdaderos soñadores.

Se pasó la adolescencia sintiendo deseos que podía cumplir y lo hizo, hasta que comenzar a ser adulta significó más que la palabra en sí misma.

Ser adulto se torna aburrido e incomprensible para un niño, y ser niño se vuelve el mayor deseo de un adulto a medida que los años transcurren.

Entonces era real aquello de que nunca se está conforme, porque siempre faltará algo; simplemente era inevitable.

Y parecía ser ése el momento azaroso para que la atosigaran todas esas sensaciones, en medio de una gasolinera, observando como un muchacho cambiaba el neumático pinchado de su auto. Estaba siendo esa adulta que ansiaba volver a ser niña, por lo menos por algunas horas, y no la favorita de la ciudad de los teatros desde hacía más de tres años.

Cualquier niño se negaría rotundamente a pasar por aquellos trasiegos si alguien tuviera la gentileza de revelarle qué es lo que tendrá que hacer en el futuro para lograr ser una estrella.

Pero entonces un niño no lo comprendería, porque eso también era natural e inevitable.

Ser estrella significaba recorrer un camino yerto y solitario, y nunca se llegaba en realidad a una cumbre exacta; en cambio ser popular, salir en tapas de revistas, firmar autógrafos, tener romances y ocupar páginas en la prensa del corazón… bueno… eso era más fácil; más efímero pero más sencillo. Solo bastaba con mostrarse desnudo desde la Estatua de la Libertad, y la fama vendría sola, y los romances vendrían solos, y también el dinero.

Ahora, amar lo que se hace _sí_ convierte a cualquiera en una estrella. Sentarse detrás del tocador para maquillarse y poder entregar aquello incontenible supeditado al cuerpo, no solo hablaba de ser alguien que brilla, sino de tener tesoros para contar en la posteridad.

Como un relicario, una carta, un recuerdo.

Lograr que Funny Girl estuviera tres años seguidos encabezando taquillas en Broadway y fuera de Manhattan era un precioso tesoro que pisoteó absolutamente todos los aires de diva que alguna vez pudo haber tenido. A base de esfuerzo y dedicación, junto con sus entrañables compañeros de elenco, por primera vez en su vida pudo redefinir la expresión _brillar como una estrella _para siempre.

Aquél era un mundo demasiado complejo en el que había que luchar para permanecer; año tras año aprendió a vivirlo a flor de piel. En esa necesidad de vigencia lo sentía, en esa tremenda y ahogante necesidad de que toda la expresión que tenía para derrochar perdurase el mayor tiempo posible; en aquel grito del cuerpo radicaba parte de los tesoros que poseía...

Como logar que Quinn estuviera en primera fila aquella inolvidable primavera de marzo para su estreno; como ser una de las damas de honor en la boda de Kurt y Blaine, tres años atrás, aunque ese capricho se saltara todos los preceptos y costumbres; o como embarcarse en el ambicioso y presente proyecto de llevar Yentl al teatro, por primera vez en la historia.

Tesoros… estaba llena de ellos… y poco importaba salir en tapas de revistas cuando lo verdaderamente importante, ciertas veces, se encontraba dentro de cuatro paredes.

Se refregó los ojos con cansancio; todavía estaban irritados. Ya había llorado de rabia lo suficiente, enfurecido otra cuota más y vuelto a llorar de desilusión otro poco.

Cómo todo podía llegarse a complicar tanto; cómo era posible…

—Bien señorita; hemos terminado por aquí… —anunció el muchacho, apareciendo frente a ella de pronto, sacándola de sus reflexiones entre melancólicas y furiosas.

Rachel le sonrió débilmente, colocándose sus gafas oscuras.

—Genial; déjame buscar en mi bolso…

Abrió la puerta del conductor para llegar a su cartera, cuando desde el vidrio delantero observó con curiosidad como un hombre mayor y una mujer, más o menos de la misma edad, salían del minimercado a paso ligero, haciéndole señas al muchacho.

—¡Muchacho, muchacho; ven aquí! —le gritó el hombre, levantando con vehemencia los brazos, mientras no perdía de vista al auto.

Rachel se irguió un tanto apenada por él. El chico, de unos dieciocho años, hizo un buen trabajo, y seguramente se estaba pagando los estudios…

Rápidamente el joven se acercó, y el hombre mayor le murmuró algo con bastante énfasis, provocando que bajara la cabeza. Al parecer se trataba de una buena reprimenda.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza con reprobación; los mayores observaban indignados al joven empleado, pero cuando enfocaron las miradas en ella lo hicieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Señorita Berry… Es usted Rachel Berry, ¿verdad? —exclamó y confirmó el hombre al mismo tiempo, acercándose con timidez. El regañado ya se estaba perdiendo dentro del local.

Y Rachel le sonrió en respuesta, algo incómoda. Ahora entendía aquella llamada de atención.

—Sí… —afirmó, alargando una mano al ver que los recién llegados se quedaban parados sin saber qué hacer—. Un placer.

—¡Oh no, el placer es todo nuestro! —exclamó él, aceptando rápidamente el saludo con su mano libre, ya que en la otra sostenía una caja con donas—. Yo soy Fred, y ella es Lily, mi esposa desde hace cuarenta años.

—Vaya, felicidades —dijo Rachel, tomando ahora la mano más efusiva de la mujer.

—¡Has visto Lily! ¡De cerca es aún más bella! —la halagó Fred, mientras su esposa no dejaba de asentir y sonreír.

Rachel hizo otro tanto, llena de calor.

—Hemos ido a ver tres veces la obra. Una vez con cada hijo, ya que ninguno está viviendo en New York. ¡Qué maravilla de jovencita! —aduló esta vez Lily—. En cada visita los arrastrábamos a cada uno; jamás les gustó el teatro hasta que la vieron a usted.

—Eso me pone muy contenta. Es muy halagador… —respondió la joven, riendo ante esa confesión.

—¡Y eso no es todo! —expresó con entusiasmo el marido, desorbitando más sus ojos azules—. La seguimos en todas sus presentaciones por televisión; su voz es maravillosa…

Rachel bajó unos segundos la mirada, sintiéndose enrojecer.

—Gracias; la verdad es que nunca dejo de estudiar. La profesión es muy exigente.

La esposa se adelantó antes de que su marido pudiera decir algo más.

—Por favor; díganos cuándo va a volver.

Rachel titubeó. ¿Qué decirles? Aquello que la haría _volver_ le estaba trayendo más dolores de cabeza que otra cosa… Justamente estaba allí para resolver un importantísimo caso de vestuario prófugo.

—Pronto; hay algo en vista más que interesante, y estamos trabajando en ello.

—¡Qué alegría escuchar eso! ¿Podría comentarnos algo más? —volvió a intervenir el esposo.

—Lo lamento pero no; los productores y el director podrían llegar a matarme.

Lily miró a su marido con regaño.

—Entendemos, por supuesto —se apresuró a decir éste, haciéndole una mueca a su compañera.

Eran encantadores, pensó Rachel con una sonrisa.

—Dejemos ya a la señorita, Fred; seguramente estará muy ocupada.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. No queremos ser entrometidos.

Ambos habían pronunciado sus comentarios con tan sincero afecto, que a Rachel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Un poco apremiada, nada más —murmuró con voz queda.

Esas muestras de cariño la tomaban siempre por sorpresa, y la dejaban sin palabras.

—Lo imaginábamos —afirmó la señora, extendiéndole la caja de donas que le quitó a su marido, y que la joven recibió con sorpresa—. Para el viaje; acéptelas, por favor. Qué honor que Rachel Berry haya pasado por la gasolinera. ¡Nadie lo va a creer!

—Bueno… la atención fue magnífica, así que recomendaré a todo el mundo que pase por aquí —expresó la broma con una ancha sonrisa.

Se despidió del matrimonio que volvió a saludarla efusivo. Quiso pagar el trabajo del chico, pero la pareja se lo negó rotundamente. Después de insistir tres veces y encontrar más negativas tomó la manija del auto y se dispuso a abrir, pero Fred la detuvo.

—Señorita… —el hombre se adelantó un par de pasos.

Rachel se giró hacia él, expectante.

—Fred…

—Ese _Tony_ era para la obra, pero… definitivamente es suyo.

A Rachel se le formó otro nudo incontenible, y asintió con agradecimiento.

—Gracias Fred; es uno de mis grandes incentivos desde que tengo uso de razón —masculló sensibilizada.

—No pierda el camino entonces, que ya llegará.

Rachel volvió a asentir en silencio. En un impulso se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, poniéndolo colorado.

—Si algún día llego a ganar uno… recordaré a Lily y Fred —prometió con ojos enormes.

Con la mirada iluminada el hombre mayor se tocó el pecho, palmeándolo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

—Será un gran honor, Rachel.

Después de un último saludo, la joven finalmente se instaló en el coche con un hondo suspiro. De dos admiradores que tenía, ganó un enemigo. El muchacho no solo recibió un reto por no reconocerla, sino que también le sería negada la paga por un trabajo que hizo responsablemente.

Volvió a suspirar.

Siempre que le sucedían esas cosas necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse, así que observó el movimiento que hacían los coches a su alrededor. Esa tarde no todo estaba siendo pesado y horrible.

Durante toda la mañana Spike le dejó la cabeza hecha un nudo reforzado; su insistencia para que no haga ese viaje terminó con su paciencia, así que volvió a dejarlo plantado.

Ya estaba decidido; lo haría y punto. Se peleó con medio mundo y la otra mitad la estaría esperando para llevarla a la horca, pero debía hacerlo. Se sentía completamente avergonzada y responsable.

Maldita Monique… Maldita zorra…

Pensar que pasaría las siguientes dos o tres horas manejando era realmente un panorama desalentador, mucho más si no conocía su destino en lo absoluto, con el agregado de que trataría personalmente con un hombre desconocido, altanero e irresponsable que estaba en deuda con ella y la mitad de su equipo.

Miró la caja de donas con una sonrisa. No podía comerlas, pero el gesto fue realmente enternecedor.

En momentos como esos extrañaba la palabra justa y amorosa de sus padres, pero no podía llamarlos. Con la madurez que la definía, Rachel Berry lo resolvería sola, sin consuelo.

Su teléfono comenzó a llamar y lo tomó con desgano al imaginar que sería por quinceava vez Spike, pero la sorpresa inundó su rostro cuando una imagen mucho más interesante apareció en la pantalla.

—¡Hola, cielo! —contestó alegre.

—_Hola, Rach…_

—¡Qué alivio escucharte! En verdad me alegraste todo el día, todo completo —aseguró la mujer con una media sonrisa, mientras se relajaba contra la butaca.

—_¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal?_

—No… solo que… estoy teniendo algunas horas complicadas desde ayer a la tarde, y tú ya me alegraste todo el largo día que me queda por delante.

Se escuchó una risa franca del otro lado que recargó la suya.

—_¿Así como tú me lo alegras a mí cuando me llevas al zoológico?_

—Igual mi amor, exactamente igual...

La vocecilla del otro lado se quedó unos segundos en suspenso, hasta que se escuchó algunos ruidos de movimiento y un ladrido.

—_Oye, Rach; ¿me escuchas?_

Ahora esa voz aguda se escuchó en un murmullo, provocando una mueca divertida en la mujer mayor. Conocía demasiado bien ese tono y se preparó.

—Sí, acá estoy. Escucho atenta.

—_Mamá me dijo que podía pedirte solo un regalo cada dos meses… y… ¿recuerdas ese documental que vi la semana pasada?_

Rachel se llevó una mano a la boca para no reír.

—Claro que sí. Te llamé para recordarte el horario.

—_Sí, sí, ése… bueno…_

Y de pronto la niña se detuvo abruptamente, y escuchó algunos ruidos extraños que interrumpieron el pedido seguro que iba en camino.

Los tonos de hija y madre se mezclaron a lo lejos, ya que la segunda parecía haber descubierto la cuidadosa estrategia de demanda que había logrado hasta ese momento la primera, para su nuevo capricho.

Una retando a la otra, la otra peleando tozudamente por ese antojo y el perro ladrando insoportablemente entre ellas. Hasta que, por supuesto, la voz cantante fue la triunfadora. La madre concienzuda le ganó a la hija, y lo que se escuchó del otro lado segundos después fue un desanimado chillido.

—_¡Rachel, mamá no me deja…!_

No era justo para su niña mimada, pero Rachel estaba apretando cada vez más la mano contra su boca para no reír a las carcajadas, y desalentarla más.

—Escucha, yo hablaré con ella, no te preocupes. Dile que hace más de cuatro meses fue mi último regalo, lo recuerdo bien, y el de tu cumpleaños no cuenta, así que no… —el diálogo se interrumpió nuevamente, pero esta vez fue por su propio teléfono; tenía una llamada entrante.

Observó la pantalla brevemente y cerró los ojos con pesar.

—Cariño, me está entrando una llamada y tengo que contestarla sí o sí…

—_Pero, Rach…_

—No te preocupes por nada —dijo rápidamente y con profunda pena, ya que se sentía como una desalmada por tener que cortar su conversación de esa manera—. Te prometo que lo solucionaremos. ¡Eres mi tesoro, nunca lo olvides!

Y con esa última declaración atendió la otra llamada con un mohín disgustado.

—Bien…

—_¡Bien, sí, bien…! ¡Al fin me atiendes! ¡Dónde diablos estás!_

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras colocaba los auriculares al teléfono. El tempo apremiaba.

—Un poco más de educación, criatura salvaje, que me has hecho cortar una importante conversación con Beth.

Suspiro irónico del otro lado, motor encendido de éste y volantazo para salir del estacionamiento.

—_Por si no te das cuenta, "esto" también es importante… ¡Demasiado!_

Rachel revoleó los ojos. Ella no estaba ni enterada del brusco giro de los acontecimientos en solo veinticuatro horas.

—En diez minutos cruzaré el puente Williamsburg… —dijo casi sin aliento, esperando el grito que le haría estallar los tímpanos… y llegó.

—_¡Qué! ¡No…! ¡No... no puedes "hacerme" esto; no puedes "hacernos" esto! Oh dios…_

Rachel se desesperó al escuchar la desesperación de la otra martilleándole la cabeza y los oídos. Estaba segura de no poder soportar otra escena más sin estallar en sollozos y mandar a todos al diablo, literalmente.

Trató de tranquilizarse y prestar atención a la calle. Era una imprudencia lo que estaba haciendo; hablar y manejar no iban de la mano, pero no tenía opción.

—Tranquilízate, por favor… Mira… hace un día, un maldito día atrás, yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo; iba a seguir los planes tal cual los trazamos, con pasajes, trajes de baño y gafas nuevas… ¡Y todo se fue al demonio!

—_Entonces es cierto… no viajarás… Nadie me dice nada; me siento una idiota…_

La voz ahogada le llegó como una cachetada en pleno rostro a Rachel, y tragó saliva. Entendía perfectamente que se trataba de un momento sumamente especial y aquélla estaba sensible como jamás en la vida, por eso trató de ser lo más responsable posible, como siempre.

—Escucha… nadie más lo sabe; y soy la única responsable en decírtelo. Yo tenía que hacerlo… así que aquí voy… ¿está bien?… —finalmente se confesó en un murmullo, a la vez que tocaba bocina al coche que tenía enfrente para que avanzara—. Todo se complicó, San… tengo que cruzar el maldito distrito para averiguar dónde está el vestuario de la mitad de los actores, incluido el mío. El guión todavía no se terminó de adaptar, el director no se quiere reunir todavía con sus actores y la mitad del mundo está enojado conmigo, incluida Beth. Seguramente la decepcioné por haber terminado la llamada de esa manera...

—_¡Y para qué diantres tienes representante! ¡Qué haces tú viajando a Brooklyn!_

Rachel resopló con fuerza y frenó violentamente ante un semáforo en rojo.

—Seguramente no para encontrarla teniendo sexo con un hombre en mi cama mientras yo no estaba… ¡Mi propia cama! ¡Maldita Monique!

La luz roja del semáforo cambió a verde, pero el rojo brillante perduró en la frente de Rachel, hasta bajar por sus ojos.

La conductora quedó enfurecida, y Santana, del otro lado, estalló en carcajadas.

La pobre Santana acongojada y prácticamente histérica desapareció, y ese detalle solo hizo enfurecer más a la diva tras el volante.

—¿Lo ves?; te lo digo, completamente indignada, abochornada, asqueada… ¡Y tú me pagas con tu estúpido sentido del humor! ¡Por dios, Santana! ¡Estoy a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, y voy a cortarte la llamada en este momento!

—_¡No, no; espera!_

Al instante la otra cesó las carcajadas y se quedó en silencio.

—_En verdad es una mierda... lo siento… Me dejas helada; ya veo por qué nadie más lo sabe._

Rachel suspiró con cansancio.

—Por supuesto que no; y _nadie_ debe saberlo. Es un bochorno… Me siento responsable por todo esto. Trabajaba conmigo y en definitiva, yo dejé que las cosas se me fueran de las manos…

—_A ver… ¿Cómo te ahogas así? Tienes a tantos mequetrefes que podrían hacer eso por ti. ¡Hay teléfonos, Rachel!_

—¡Hay llamados que ni siquiera son atendidos, Santana! Y ya te lo dije, me siento responsable. Yo opté por arriesgar mi pellejo y ahora lo estoy pagando. Si quieres que las cosas salgan…

—…_bien; hazlas tú misma._

Rachel sonrió cuando Santana completó su frase.

—Tú lo has dicho.

—_Y tú lo llevas a cabo al pie de la letra._

Rachel torció la boca ante el tono de reproche.

—Tarde para cambiar.

—_Maldita seas tú y esa manía de controlarlo todo._

La aludida elevó una ceja con ironía, pisando un poco más el acelerador.

—Ni siquiera; ya ves cómo salen las cosas. Pero te aseguro que Kurt me va a escuchar; y Monique… me aseguraré de que nadie más la contrate, por zorra.

Ahora sí Santana rió en consenso, porque ella también lo hizo, más relajada de poder contar con su amiga para pasar ese mal trago.

—_No me fallarás, Berry; ¿verdad?_

Rachel se conmovió ante el murmullo que quedó pendiente en lo auriculares, y que le llegó al corazón. Esa mujer tenía el pecho abierto, ofreciéndole todas las inseguridades y temores lógicos que daban esos momentos tan importantes y únicos en la vida.

—No te fallaré, mi sensible criatura salvaje. Soy la chica Broadway.

Santana le gruñó algunas maldiciones, provocándole más risas. Ya estaba en la mitad del puente; se sentía satisfecha.

—Oye; de esto ni una palabra a nadie o te planto; te juro que te planto…

Y lo decía enserio; pensó en ello todo el camino. Tal vez esa era la excusa perfecta para explicar por qué tardó tanto en realizar un camino básicamente sencillo.

Midwood era un barrio tranquilo, lo supuso al recorrerlo en el último tramo de su peripecia hasta dar con la residencia del buscado hombre.

Cuando vio la casa de dos pisos y el coqueto porche desde el auto respiró con alivio. Tres horas en encontrarla, tres horas de caminos que se le hacían familiares todo el tiempo… porque los había recorrido una y otra vez…

Desde que salió del puente se encontró retomando calles, retrocediendo, frenando y preguntando varias veces. Toda esa aventura se debía a un solo motivo: se había perdido; y no solo una vez, ni dos… sino varias, aun teniendo la dirección claramente especificada. Sabía que sucedería eso en algún momento; no era una mujer que se guiara con facilidad. Literalmente su cabeza solía estar entre nubes musicales, y aquel día no era la excepción.

En el trayecto se dio el gusto de insultar a todos los que lo merecían, pero en especial al nombre que tenía escrito en su agenda, Vanko Isyn.

Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, ni su "afamada" trayectoria, pero según Moore era el mejor sastre de todo el país. Sí... también lo había insultado a él sin tapujos y casi con una actitud psicópata dentro del auto.

Estúpido caprichoso. ¿Por qué querer que el vestuario de los actores principales lo haga un modisto ucraniano? No podría saberlo, y a esas alturas ya no le importaba.

Lo único que le entraba en la cabeza embotada y exhausta era que _allí_ tenían todo lo que se necesitaba y más. ¡Era Broadway, por todos los santos! La meca de los costureros y costureras, de los escenógrafos, de los músicos...

Por más que sea el mejor, Logan Moore era un maniático pervertido que se acostaba con hombres mucho más jóvenes que él, y estaba loco… y terminó enloqueciéndola a ella.

Sin perder más tiempo bajó del auto con las rosquillas de Lily y Fred. Servirían para una buena causa. Si ese hombre era tan importante e inaccesible, las buenas impresiones siempre abrían puertas impredecibles. Aunque se tratase de donas con glaseado común…

Se arregló el cabello y luego presionó el ornamentado llamador. A los pocos segundos una mujer mayor abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes— saludó una rígida ama de llaves con fuerte acento.

—Buenas tardes; estoy buscando al señor Isyn.

—¿De parte de quién?

—De Rachel Berry.

La mujer solo asintió, abriendo más la puerta para que se adentrara.

La recibió una lujosa entrada, vaticinando un interior con una decoración algo antigua y recargada, pero con estilo. Algo vacilante miró su humilde caja de rosquillas. Por un segundo dudó… pero ya tenía unos pasos resonantes a su espalda.

—_¡Miss Berry! _No puedo creer que haya venido en persona a mi hogar.

La joven se volvió asustada, y pestañeó varias veces ante la mirada del hombre que tenía enfrente.

Era muy alto, de rasgos fuertes y prominentes. Especialmente su nariz; era enorme y tallada… y se llevaba todo el escrutinio casi alevoso. El cabello castaño estaba bien ajustado a su nuca en una coleta, y una barba y bigotes al estilo c_hin puff_ adornaban ese rostro particular.

No solamente la fama de este hombre lo predecía, sino todo su aspecto; desde el cabello, pasando por el llamativo pañuelo de seda que le rodeaba el cuello, hasta sus zapatos acharolados.

—Señor Isyn… Finalmente nos conocemos.

Rachel aceptó con una sonrisa el apretón afeminado que recibió de aquél.

—Yo ya te he visto, _miss Berry_. Cómo no ver tu fluida, perfecta y armoniosa figura. Cuando mis asistentes trajeron tus medidas quedé fascinado. Las considero exquisitas, y tuve que verlas en persona —hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió—. Nunca lo hago si no vienen a mí, pero contigo hice una excepción…

El fuerte acento ucraniano junto con ese intenso escrutinio de su persona completa golpearon su rostro con un intenso sonrojo. ¿Cuándo la había visto?

—B-bueno, le agradezco… yo no lo…

—No me digas que te envió Logan —interrumpió su titubeo, haciendo otro ademán para que lo siguiera a la enorme sala.

Rachel se llevó una mano a la nuca, visiblemente nerviosa.

—En realidad no; hubo algunos problemas y tuve que venir hasta aquí. Es urgente que tengamos alguna respuesta sobre el vestuario, señor Isyn.

—Vanko, por favor —pidió el hombre.

—Vanko, sí… —aceptó ella con media sonrisa forzada.

El hombre atemporal rió gravemente, invitándola a que se acomodara frente a él en un sillón que tal vez tendría poco menos de un siglo, y un tapizado con complicados bordados que realmente no llamaba a ningún trasero a sentarse. Pero de todas formas Rachel lo hizo, y luego aquél excéntrico modisto, cruzando sus largas piernas.

—Ustedes los americanos son… tan impacientes. Al arte no puede apremiarlo el tiempo, _miss Berry_.

Rachel enarcó sus cejas; su mirada oscura pareció echar chispas.

—No estoy muy de acuerdo con ello, Vanko. Una obra es una consecución de pasos a seguir rigurosamente… —trató de explicarse sin que se le notara el enojo que la estaba invadiendo—. No sé lo que habló con Moore…

Aquél elevó una mano, como restando importancia.

—_Miss Berry_ no se preocupe por Logan; el vestuario que me pidió está completo; solo falta las pruebas correspondientes.

—Pero cuándo… —musitó ella, sintiendo que esa parsimonia se le estaba apretando fuertemente en el cuello.

—Siete días más —confirmó con una sonrisa ladina, logrando que su mostacho se moviera vivamente.

Siete días más... Ya tenía la bendita respuesta que fue a buscar.

Una pelea con el universo, planes destrozados, un viaje en auto de tres horas mientras se extraviaba por las calles de Brooklyn, la sensación de estar en una película de Hitchcock… para tan solo tres palabras y una muy mala atención del anfitrión.

Con un suspiro se recostó contra el respaldo, dejando la caja de rosquillas sobre la impoluta y ovalada mesa ratona de la época de Moisés.

—_Mr. Vanko,_ el viaje hasta aquí ha sido largo y agitado. Me vendría muy bien un té chai; traje donas… muy norteamericanas, por cierto.

* * *

Quería agradecer los rws anteriores, de Disfraz y del primer capítulo de FDP. Anímense a postear las silenciosas; es bueno saber que están por ahí, y me dan más ganas de continuar.


	3. Tesoros cobalto, azules, transparentes

Encantadísima de ver nuevos mensajes y que estén esperando esta historia. No sé si se dan cuenta de la importancia que tiene, por lo menos para mí, saber que están ahí. Esto es tan frío e impersonal, y yo soy tan italiana...

Intentaré conceder deseos. ¡Vamos que me siento _Genio_ de Aladdín!

Me encantan las preguntas, pero no sirve de nada si las respondo yo y ustedes no, así que hagamos más interactivo esto, que si no, me siento en un monólogo. ¡Usen al pajarito!

**ikuga**: paso dos rayitas los treinta, si no me tuteas... me voy a enojar.

Ultimo libro leído: El libro de la almohada, de Sei Shônagon.

Baile (¿cómo de privado? porque cambia la cosa) en todo caso: Piazzolla, Alicia Keys...

Manía: ¿No bañarse los domingos es una manía?

**Juana**:

1) Me dijeron que hago muy buenos masajes, muy buenos… muy buenos.

2) Respuesta para twitter.

3) Irreproducible, respuesta para twitter.

4) Solo peluches... sí, peluches... (todo no se puede)

5) Pregunta confusa, para twitter.

6) Soy lesbiana, así que no famoso, sí famosa, Gwyneth Paltrow.

Gracias cortesanas.

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

P.D.: Ahora sí, atentas… _Hi Q_

* * *

La vida se basaba en momentos que finalizaban y tesoros que quedaban.

Quienes no creían en ellos, no tenían cajones donde guardar o memoria donde alojar. En cambio los que sí creían, bueno… eran dueños de todo un repertorio de recovecos en cualquier lugar, y varias cajas musicales, regaladas por parientes y vecinos en cumpleaños.

Ella era una de esas que sí creían. Poseía cofres y memoria privilegiada, por ejemplo, para _ella._ Se sabía perfectamente cada una de sus morisquetas y lo que significaban.

Cómo no hacerlo, si con el solo hecho de sostener ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos se sentía anclada a la tierra que deseó durante tantos años; la ligaba a la firmeza del suelo y la obligaba a pertenecer, como las primigenias sensaciones, esas que quedan grabadas a través de los años.

Definitivamente, ella era un tesoro de ojos azules, inmensos, guarecidos por pestañas trigueñas que le recordaban a las de su abuela, y un hoyuelo mínimo en su mentón, donde ella misma podía dibujar su propia barbilla marcada.

Los hijos eran una continuidad mejor de la propia existencia, y un llanto que jamás tendrá fin.

Su madre siempre le dijo eso; pero Quinn no lo entendió hasta que su hija estuvo lejos. En la lejanía siempre se ve mejor aquello que más cerca está, o que más cerca se quiere tener. Ella lo pudo ver solo de esa manera.

Nunca fue fácil decidir ni dejar atrás, pero se debía recaer en esas dos acciones para poder continuar un camino.

Quinn decidió y dejó atrás. Decidió que tenía que estar cerca de su hija; no para que la llamara madre, sino para que comprendiera que había otra persona que también la amaba más que nadie. Era parte de las cosas que debía hacer bien, ya definitivamente y sin recaídas. Dejar atrás lo que fue.

El tiempo le dio la revancha; y pasó las navidades, los nuevos años, los amigos… y por supuesto el amor; el amor en todas sus opciones y matices, porque no se podía vivir sin amor ni lejos de él.

Fue visionaria haciendo lo que amaba y estaba logrando cosas maravillosas; todo lo que una vez soñó, recostada en su cuarto de quinceañera, así como también lo que memorizó en un cuarto viejo y parisino.

Su cabello creció, y en esos bellos años su hija aprendió a hacer trenzas en él, y varios peinados más… Quinn también aprendió a trenzar esas hondas que su niña insistía en querer tener tan largas como las de ella.

Creció con su hija, por dios que creció; no maduró tanto, pero creció bajo su mirada azul y sus juegos; ella también le enseñó los que recordaba.

Quinn amaba la fotografía y su extinta polaroid, entonces con mucha paciencia y encanto le enseñó a manejarla bajo su estricta supervisión. Fue así como tuvo el honor de tener una colección entera de fotografías, sacadas por la mirada de Beth.

Con sabiduría le enseñó su propio universo.

En su oficina conservaba las secuencias más bellas, enmarcadas y poblando toda una pared. En el espacio contiguo tenía otras que también consideraba tesoros, como las de las personas amadas, y algunas que la llevaron al lugar donde estaba ahora.

Quinn utilizaba la fotografía para llenarse de visiones, para lograr que su trabajo sea innovador y prácticamente irresistible. Sus ideas eran un collage, y ese collage terminaba siendo una realidad tangible y armoniosa.

Hubo una mujer en toda esa transformación que ayudó también a que sea la mujer que era hoy. Shelby Corcoran.

Shelby le abrió las puertas de su hogar, le enseñó cómo acercarse a Beth, convirtiéndose en el puente perfecto y necesario para que todo fluyera de forma natural, como lo quiso siempre, y como Quinn en aquellos primeros años de adolescencia, nunca le dejó.

Shelby la abrazó, le dio el impulso que estaba pidiendo a gritos silenciosos y se enorgulleció de sus logros, cada uno de ellos, al igual que fue uno de sus consuelos cuando las cosas no iban tan bien.

No se salvó tampoco de salivar incontables veces, cuando tuvo que tragarse el orgullo al encontrarse con la posibilidad de que una puerta se abriera de la mano de esa mujer, para que pudiera comenzar con su oficio.

De esa manera Quinn Fabray tuvo la oportunidad de dirigir su primera obra hacía poco más de un año, y nunca paró de trabajar.

Shelby sin dudas se convirtió en parte de su familia y hada protectora.

Beth no la llamaba mamá, pero sabía quién era desde que pudo comprender algunas cosas, y lo más importante… sabía que era una de las personas que más la amaba en ese mundo.

Desde la ventanilla del taxi recorrió con media sonrisa la conocida calle donde haría su última parada, antes de regresar a su hogar. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero no quería perderse de despedirse de la niña.

Pocos minutos después el auto estacionó, Quinn pagó y bajó casi corriendo.

Con su copia de llaves en mano, se adentró al hall y subió por el ascensor al quinto y último piso que tenía el edificio. Tocó timbre y ni siquiera pasaron dos segundos, que ya le estaban abriendo la puerta con un recibimiento digno de una reina.

—¡Quinn!

—¡Mi cosa perfecta! —exclamó, cuando un pequeño bulto de cabellos rubios se colgó de su cuello y cintura, después de un gran salto.

La joven dejó caer su bolso de viaje al suelo y así poder cargar mejor al pequeño mono que besaba su mejilla una y otra vez.

—¡Has tardado mucho! —recriminó la aguda voz ahora muy cerca de su rostro, y la joven aprovechó para darle más besos en las mejillas.

—El tránsito, cariño —se excusó con una carcajada—. Espero que cuando tú puedas manejar, los autos vuelen.

—¡Pero yo quiero un caballo que vuele, Quinn; no un auto! —dijo la niña con un mohín.

Quinn la miró, asintiendo sabiamente.

—Sí… eso suena más lógico… —aceptó divertida—. Oye, pero estás más grande o qué… ¿Estás segura de que eres la Beth que yo conozco?

La niña revoleó los ojos en un gesto muy típico, que imitaba al de alguien que conocía demasiado.

Las cejas rubias se unieron un poco, a la vez que la miraba fijamente.

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy!

Con otra mueca en sus pequeños labios tiró de su cuello con sus brazos y de su cuerpo con las piernas, logrando que la joven madre riera a las carcajadas, estrechándola más en el abrazo.

—Pues no lo pareces. ¿De verdad no tienes unos quince años?

—Tengo ocho. ¿Todavía no sabes mi edad? —preguntó algo molesta ya, y Quinn con la mano libre le pellizcó las costillas, causándole una carcajada.

Beth tenía un temperamento explosivo, al igual que el suyo, y una racionalidad casi al borde del delirio, como todos los niños. La muchacha adoraba hacerla enojar y aquélla era una de las formas preferidas, molestándola con sus jovencísimos años, broma que frustraba mucho a la niña, y que no tardaba en hacérsela pagar, por supuesto.

—Exactamente. Y como ya eres mayor tendrás que ordenar tu cuarto; no me olvido de eso, Beth —dijo una voz que se acercaba.

La niña se escondió en el cuello de Quinn, y la recién llegada sonrió.

—Hola, Shel.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

La mujer besó su mejilla libre.

—Agotada… —repuso ella en voz baja.

—Se ve, se ve... Pasa a la cocina; te serviré un refresco.

La mujer cerró la puerta mientras Quinn se adentraba al agradable ambiente, cargando a Beth.

Todo en ese pequeño apartamento era acogedor, con los toques personales e intelectuales de la madre mayor, y el revoltijo del pequeño huracán que no se despegaba de su cuerpo. Con un suspiro dichoso se sentó con Beth encima.

—Deja a Quinn tranquila, corazón. Recién llega —pidió la madre, ya comenzando a servir los refrescos.

Beth negó con la cabeza sin una palabra.

¿Qué más podía pedir la joven? Era el paraíso después de tantos días lejos y malhumorados, especialmente los últimos dos.

—No te preocupes —aseguró aquélla, regalándole un guiño.

Shelby asintió con una sonrisa, entregándole el vaso.

—¿Cómo te fue en Boston?

—Duro… Concretar con inversionistas no es lo mío. Blaine es mejor que yo en eso; esta vez me hizo mucha falta…

Quinn tomó un trago largo de su jugo de naranja y lo agradeció en silencio.

—Eso es porque no puedes todo, Quinn —acertó a decir Shelby, con el mejor tono de madre que le salía.

—Soy consciente de ello, ¿pero quién lo haría? —suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro—. Esta última semana fue toda una locura; te aseguro que no puedo esperar a mañana. Merezco unos días libres...

—No sé cuán libres y relajados sean, pero por lo menos cambiarás de aire —murmuró soñadora—. Qué bello Quinn; qué bello lo que va a suceder… Parece que solo fue ayer cuando salieron del colegio…

La otra asintió lentamente, y antes de que pudiera responder, una cabeza rubia salió de su escondite.

—¿Te vas mañana? —preguntó la niña, ahora muy interesada en la conversación de las dos adultas.

—Me voy hoy, Beth. He venido de pasada a despedirme —contestó suavemente, provocando una mueca triste en la niña.

—¿Y dónde vas?

—A la playa —juguetona, le hizo más cosquillas para distraerla.

Y lo consiguió, esa risa volvía a embobar a las dos mujeres.

—¡Yo quiero ir también! —expresó aquélla sin dejar de reír—. ¿Me dejas mamá?

Su rostro arrebolado se giró hacia su madre, mirándola toda azul. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Quinn le llamó la atención, girándola con una mano en su mejilla.

—Esta vez no, cosa hermosa. Pero en el verano sí, te lo prometo. Si mamá nos deja pasaremos un fin de semana de chicas en la playa.

La joven miró a la mujer mayor, que no tardó en asentir, causando la mirada maravillada de la pequeña, que ya comenzó a hacer planes anticipadísimos.

—¡Sí!... —exclamó eufórica, saltando en el regazo de Quinn—. ¿Podemos comprar un inflable de ballena? El que llevé al campamento el año pasado me lo pinchó Dianna —explicó, muy concentrada al parecer en aquel recuerdo.

Las dos mayores la observaron con una tierna sonrisa cada una, moviendo la cabeza casi al unísono. En verdad aquel acontecimiento que protagonizó su mejor amiga la entristeció durante varias semanas. Era innegable la cuota de drama que corría por sus venas con tan solo ocho años…

—También llevaré crayones y hojas…

—Beth, ya cariño. Será mejor que dejes de pedir. ¡Qué niña terrible se ha levantado hoy! —se quejó Shelby con un suspiro.

Quinn rió.

—¿Ya estuvo haciendo de las suyas?

—No pierde oportunidad… —soltó, mirando a su hija con un reto explícito, y la hija solo bajó la cabeza.

Iba a continuar con su reprimenda, pero el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió.

—Ojo con lo que haces, mocosa —advirtió en un tono no tan duro, mientras se alejaba para atender la llamada.

Quinn observó a la mayor alejarse, mordiendo su labio inferior, y se acercó a la hija, cómplice y curiosa.

—Oye… qué estuviste pidiendo…

Beth dudó y se removió inquieta en sus piernas, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Es que… —empezó a susurrar, y la otra se acercó más a ella, expectante por tanto secreto—. Hablé con Rach y le pedí algo, pero al final mamá me retó y… ella después colgó… Y Bruce no paraba de ladrar…

La joven tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, sorprendida. Escuchar ese nombre la sensibilizó sobremanera.

—Y… qué… qué sucedió —balbuceó tontamente, sintiéndose mal por querer sacar información a la criatura sobre lo que había hablado con su hermana mayor.

—Bueno… —susurró Beth, espiando a su madre desde allí—… te lo diré a ti, pero tú no digas que yo te lo dije; ¿está bien?

Quinn asintió con solemnidad y sonrió dulcemente cuando el ritual del secreto entre los niños comenzó.

Aquella encantadora de corazones levantó una pequeña mano ahuecándola contra su boca, se le acercó al oído y el suave aliento le causó cosquillas, mientras el siseo le detallaba lo que realmente sucedió unas horas atrás, y lo que realmente quería su niña.

—Con que era eso… —murmuró Quinn pensativa, algo tensa e incómoda después de que los enormes ojos azules de Beth se colaran en los suyos, con una esperanza que la terminó venciendo—. Y tu hermana… ¿volvió a hablar contigo? —terminó preguntando en un susurro.

—No… —respondió Beth con evidente tristeza.

Quinn le levantó la barbilla y peinó algunos mechones que salieron de su coleta.

—Entonces no sabes qué… sucedió luego…

—¿Tú no hablas con ella? —le preguntó la otra, impaciente, ladeando la cabeza con una expresión confundida.

—N-no; no hablé con ella… —tartamudeó como chiquilla, bajo el yugo estricto de esa mirada tan lógica.

—Pero… no entiendo… —expresó la niña, jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello suelto—. ¿En verdad no hablas…?

—¡Beth! ¡Ven a llevarte a Bruce del balcón que me está destrozando los malvones! ¡Perro del demonio! —gritó Shelby, que se asomaba a la entrada de la cocina cubriendo el aparato inalámbrico con una mano; luego volvió a desaparecer.

Las pequeñas manos de la niña taparon su boca abierta con exagerada alarma, y prácticamente voló de su regazo directo al rescate de las plantas de su madre.

Quinn se quedó mirando al vacío, ausente, después de todo lo que había escuchado. Así hubiese seguido si no fuera porque el silencio de pronto se llenó de ladridos, chillidos y carcajadas.

—¡Vamos Bruce! ¡Mostrémosle a Quinnie cómo cantamos!

El grito de guerra se acercaba drásticamente a la cocina, convirtiéndola segundos después en un divertido y alborotado campo de batalla.

Ya estaba dicho; un huracán llamado Bruce y Beth se acercaba con velocidad hacia ella, llenando de desenfreno ese espacio.

Un pequeño y excitado bulldog francés correteaba detrás de la pequeña, que a su vez aullaba realmente fuerte. Los malvones de Shelby finalmente estaban a salvo… pero no Quinn. La rubia y joven profesional fue literalmente obligada a tirarse al suelo por ese tifón medio humano medio perruno, que también se le tiró encima, una riendo y el otro ladrando.

Se desternillaba de risa, recibiendo todo el peso de la imprevista batalla de cantos. La causa estaba llena de honores: proteger el diminuto jardín en el balcón que Bruce se afanaba en destruir.

Si en ese preciso momento empezaban sus días libres, ese pedazo de tarde con su hija y su fiel amigo le vaticinaba lo mejor.

Tiempo después esa misma tarde que adoró estaba llegando a su fin, y tal vez parte de su intranquilidad y mal humor, también. La inyección de amor que le dejó la casa familiar tendría que bastarle para lo que quedaba del día que aún no terminaba.

Regresaba para volver a irse, y estaba realmente agotada. Era la primera vez de tres que tuvo que viajar sin Blaine, y realmente fue un trasiego.

Una vez más se bajó de otro taxi, dejó su bolso en el suelo de la coqueta entrada de su casa, se sentó en uno de los escalones y tomó su paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Encendió uno con un largo suspiro, y se quedó unos instantes allí, respirando el tabaco y lo que conocía y la protegía; su hogar. Estaba enamorada del frente de su casa con ladrillos a la vista, de ese farol que presumía la acera y del árbol a unos pasos de distancia.

Afirmaba que esos tres aditivos hacían de esa fachada la más bella de la cuadra.

La casa no era pequeña ni grande, era cómoda, como le gustaba describirla. La estaba pagando aún, y eso la hacía todavía más elegida; uno de los lugares del mundo donde era feliz.

En momentos como aquél, en los de regreso, le era imposible no recordar los comienzos de su vida en ese nuevo lugar. Claro que no era como los tantos que tuvo que pasar desde que salió del colegio. Allí su presente ya estaba enraizado, y su futuro se escribía todos los días.

Si bien graduarse en Yale le dio prestigio debió hacerlo valer duramente, no dejándose vencer por los temores ni los preceptos ajenos.

Quinn tuvo un ideal desde antes de tener su preciado título en las manos, un ideal que la apasionaba y hacía emerger de ella su ser más creativo.

Necesitaba adentrarse y dirigir obras que se alejaran de lo convencional, y llevar un poco la producción de lo alternativo que surgió en los últimos años, al teatro.

Estar en Paris le cambió por completo la visión de las cosas, en todo sentido, pero en el profesional fue tan intenso que regresó unos meses después de que terminara su intercambio, y se radicó medio año más allí. En ese tiempo, se nutrió con otra mirada del teatro callejero y de suburbio que tanto la fascinaba.

Por supuesto que no estaba innovando, pero lograba darle a sus proyectos la vuelta justa para que su trabajo sea inédito, limpio y de una calidad por la que ya era famosa.

Muchas veces le cerraron las puertas, muchas otras no le creyeron, o simplemente le objetaban que no deseaban una obra con un actor a medio iluminar, vestido de payaso, mientras comía un sándwich y hablaba al mismo tiempo.

Jamás debían subestimar a Quinn Fabray…

La obra que dirigió aún se recordaba entre pasillos y en la calle; tuvo una buena aceptación y críticas de todo tipo. Aquello comenzó a forjar su reputación y ya era conocida, eso era lo más importante.

Aborrecía la expresión de _"No importa cómo sea tu trabajo, solo hazte conocer y después se verá"_ con la que tantos comenzaban.

Tu trabajo te precede, idiota, para eso te formas…

Bueno… admitía que levantaba apasionadamente algunas banderas; era inherente, si mencionaba el impulso de quienes la rodeaban…

En esos primeros tiempos fue cuando se tomó la decisión de que los amigos debían intentar unirse, para comenzar a "ser invencibles". Hablaba de esos impulsos precisamente.

Blaine, Kurt y ella conformaron un equipo diverso y pujante. Aun siendo ambos hijos del teatro clásico de obras musicales, Blaine tenía una veta comercial que ella desposeía, y Kurt la sorprendió, adaptándose a la innovación que ella proponía, versando su enorme talento a esas nuevas performances.

Kurt seguía estudiando y trabajando, mientras Blaine había sido más constante y se graduó en Artes Escénicas, en Nyada.

Fueron años un poco complicados y llenos de búsqueda, especialmente para ellos; una pareja tan joven casada y todavía estudiando... Pero la generosidad de los Anderson y los Hummel siempre estuvo ahí para la joven pareja; por lo menos hasta que los dos pudieron estabilizarse. Fue así como llegaron a Tribeca.

Sí… todos seguían lo mismo o intentaban hacerlo, sin poder alejarse mucho de la vida del otro, porque simplemente eran familia, y habían andado los mismos caminos.

Eran un buen equipo. Aunque se sabía que Kurt secretamente continuaba soñando con una banda y con su voz femenina fetiche, Santana López.

Con una media sonrisa arrojó la colilla a la calle y se dispuso a entrar. Encendió la lámpara que se encontraba encima del viejo aparador, y el aspecto solitario que mostró la sala la estremeció. Arrojó las llaves con descuido y una maldición.

Con sarcasmo imaginó que uno de los llaveros la miraba, mofándose de ella. El duende que muchas veces le trajo suerte, ahora se reía en su propia cara.

—Estúpido leprechaun… —murmuró con fastidio, pateando su bolso de viaje al que solo debía agregarle algunas prendas, ya que su vuelo saldría en cuatro horas nada más.

Recorriendo el aparador dejó que la melancolía se adueñase de su cuerpo una vez más.

Allí había infinidad de fotos repartidas por la rugosa y lustrosa superficie. Fotos de infancia, fotos de animadora junto a sus otras dos secuaces, fotos del casamiento de Kurt y Blaine, tres años atrás, y una especialmente eternizada en la entrada del McKinley.

No podía faltar una foto así, abrazados y mostrando las libretas de casamiento. Fue una imagen completamente emotiva y victoriosa.

Como una ráfaga, el recuerdo de cuando todos corrieron a los autos para llegar al instituto y lograr esa imagen le inundó la frente, haciéndola reír. Ese momento se convirtió en un premio que solo ellos podían comprender.

Luego había otra de los esposos junto a ella y Rachel, dos de las damas de honor en la ceremonia. Ambas habían ido juntas, claro...

Acarició el vidrio con ternura infinita. Estaban preciosas; ella lo estaba mucho más…

El corazón se le aceleró cuando repasó la instantánea que se sacaron aquella vez en el Times Square.

Había allí también de Santana y Danielle como felices novias, de Beth en diferentes secuencias con su abuela y su tía, y otras más robadas de aquel viejo depósito hecho departamento, donde se vivieron tantos momentos de dolor, magia y promesas.

Las lágrimas afloraron al fin ante esos momentos detenidos en el tiempo. Esas fotografías eran parte de su gran tesoro de vida.

El casamiento de los chicos volvió a cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Le dio la oportunidad de reivindicarse, de abrazar a los viejos compañeros de camino, a sus amigos.

Se refugió en Mercedes, en Tina. Abrazó a los queridos Artie, Sam y Mike, y recordó con Noah, con aquel hombre con el que sería algo especial de por vida.

Los vio a todos, y todos la volvieron a ver a ella.

Conoció un poco más al nuevo coro, y quedó con un par de ellos en ese camino. Schuester seguía siendo el mismo, con sus chalecos y horribles corbatas… pero cambió también cuando el club se disolvió definitivamente aquel año con la graduación de los últimos. Él se fue un poco con esa primera promoción, pero continuaba fomentando y luchando por la música. Seguía construyendo coros; ése era su motivo, su ley.

Todos ellos cambiaron; los años transforman a las personas inevitablemente. Creía en ello, lo vivía, como creía de la misma manera en que si se regresaba al mismo origen de las cosas, sea en el momento que sea, el tiempo se detenía y hasta llegaba a retroceder.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la pared, donde una fotografía de buen tamaño fue enmarcada, y colgaba en medio de dos recuadros de paisajes bucólicos de artistas bohemios.

Allí estaban _todos_. El viejo club coral en todo su esplendor, antes de la graduación de los más grandes. Allí empezó todo, con el gran mariscal sobresaliendo en altura y sonrisa picaresca.

—Sé que estás orgulloso, amigo… —susurró al aire, secándose con las manos las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

Se dirigió hacia la nevera, tomó una cerveza y la destapó. Solo unos minutos antes de volver a partir; unos pocos minutos, nada más…

Levantó la botella con una media sonrisa hacia todos los rostros que la remontaron en el tiempo. Veinte años, nueve, cinco, tres... y menos también.

Brindó por cada uno de ellos y se sentó en el piso de madera, apoyándose contra uno de los sillones, mientras en el exterior el fin de la tarde primaveral comenzaba.

Kurt y Blaine casados, los primeros de la promoción… y ahora Santana…

Sonrió entre nuevas lágrimas; definitivamente estaba en un estado total de emociones irrefrenables.

—Que me lleve el diablo… No puedo creer que esté a punto de viajar para tu boda, perra de Lima Heights…


	4. Pájaros por siempre jóvenes

Me importan los detalles; no me aburren. El salto en el tiempo es de cuatro años.

Gracias por estar, cortesanas. Un poco más de paciencia.

* * *

—Mira que estás loca… —murmuró la mujer con una amplia sonrisa, tocándose el vientre desnudo.

Estaba echada sobre la cama mirando el techo, mientras su prometida a su lado, cruzada de piernas y muy concentrada, llenaba de palabras y tachones una libreta.

La última hora había decidido vestir un fino camisón que apenas le cubría el cuerpo y concentrarse en esa actividad, después de pasar toda la tarde desnuda y entretenida en… otras cosas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó aquélla con el bolígrafo metido en la boca, haciendo que su pregunta sea un murmullo confuso.

—¡No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la cara de Mercedes! —rió con más ganas la que todavía disfrutaba de su desnudez.

—¿Me hiciste el amor pensando en Mercedes?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Santana, riendo.

—Sí, yo tampoco puedo olvidarla. Pero esa era la idea, amor. Sorprender…

Santana escuchó la risa cristalina que le siguió al comentario, imaginándose la expresión divertida que seguramente cruzaba su rostro, ya que no podía verlo; estaba inmersa en esas hojas como si fueran su máximo secreto.

—Tina lo aceptó mejor, ¿verdad? Le sienta realmente bien —aseguró la novia recostada, pensativa.

La joven sentada de pronto echó su cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una ligera carcajada. Su cabello más largo que nunca, castaño y con reflejos dorados, se removió algo salvaje, hipnotizando a su compañera. Durante toda la tarde esa cabellera había estado sobre su cuerpo, con caricias totalmente rendidas.

—¡Ya quiero verlas a todas, una al lado de la otra vestidas iguales! ¡Premiaré al rostro más indignado, lo juro!

Santana volvió a reír, acariciando su espalda con pereza.

—Tienes razón; estoy impaciente por ver sus caras —aseveró—. ¡Pájaros multicolores! Hasta a mí me sorprendiste… —murmuró, continuando sus dibujos sobre la piel bronceada.

Esa mujer estaba hecha todo un misterio; hasta ese primer día de prueba no había visto la tela elegida con que se confeccionaron los vestidos para las damas de honor, realmente fue una verdadera sorpresa; y ahora se mantenía ausente, escribiendo quién sabía qué hacía ya un buen rato…

Lógicamente sería algo referido a la boda; pero prácticamente todo estaba hecho, desde los ramos de novia, hasta los extraños centros de mesa de cristal con flores adentro… y ni hablar de los moños en las sillas para la ceremonia, que quería trasladar sí o sí a las sillas del banquete…

Porque su novia quería de altar un sencillo y pequeño gazebo en el medio de la playa lleno de lilas, y adornar la treintena de sillas dispuestas con las mismas flores y lazos blancos; y todo lo que quería, naturalmente lo tenía. Santana se encargaba de que todo sea de esa manera.

Tres meses atrás habían logrado conseguir la licencia para casarse allí, y una semana después ya tenían fecha. A partir de entonces lo cotidiano se convirtió en un caos; frenético, agotador, histérico, pero maravilloso caos.

Preparar una boda en dos meses no era tarea fácil, pero si el rito en cuestión era sencillo, entonces las cosas se volvían un poco más ligeras. Nada debería ser ostentoso ni que colapsara el presupuesto que tenían pensado. Así lo habían decidido, y funcionó desde un principio.

—Tengo una mente maquiavélica; cuándo lo van a entender —farfulló la que escribía en un murmullo distraído.

—De eso no tengo dudas… —acertó a decir Santana, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para espiarla sin disimulo.

La chica la descubrió por el rabilo del ojo, y saltó de su lugar con gracilidad, mofándose de ella.

—¡No hagas trampa, Santana!

La aludida volvió a caer sobre el colchón con un bufido.

—¡Qué tanto escribes, por todos los cielos! —exclamó fastidiada.

Aquélla le sonrió, agitando la pequeña libreta de forma triunfante.

—Mis votos para ti —le informó divertida, girándose sobre sus pasos para caer sentada sobre el borde de la cama una vez más, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Santana murmuró en español, pero sonreía tontamente. Ellos podían esperar; quería toda su atención para ella…

—Tú también podrías escribirlos. Sería capaz de dejarte plantada si no me convences, López.

La morena carcajeó ante la idea.

—No me hace falta escribirlos, amor. Todo está en mi cabeza.

—Los nervios siempre juegan en contra…

—A mi no… —suspiró—. Desde que te propuse matrimonio, los únicos nervios que me paralizan son los de imaginar que no caminarás hacia mí del brazo de tu padre.

Ahora el verdadero tono de seriedad que Santana impuso en sus palabras, finalmente hizo que la concentrada redactora se levantara para dejar su anotador en la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente, y volviera a sentarse, otorgándole toda su atención.

Una mano suave se dirigió hasta el tobillo, acariciándolo con suavidad.

—¿Tienes miedo? —susurró ella, trazando con sus dedos la perfecta piel oscura.

—Claro que tengo miedo… —aseguró Santana, entrecerrando los ojos ante la caricia—. ¿Tú no?

Lo hablaban, sí. Hablaban de sus miedos sin ningún tipo de barreras ni desconfianza, haciendo gala de una libertad que hilaron durante todo ese tiempo, eslabón a eslabón. Hablaban del futuro porque era necesario, y porque no dejaban nada en el tintero; hablaban porque se eligieron para cumplir con la promesa que les faltaba.

Una no se casaba todos los días, eso era todo. Era así de simple para ellas.

—Algo… Pero yo le tendría más miedo a no poder preparar un desayuno como la gente jamás, que a no caminar por esa alfombra púrpura que elegiste.

A Santana le brilló la mirada.

—Sí… lo único que me dejaste elegir, aparte de mi vestido… —rezongó en broma sonriendo más, dibujando en el acto esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que enloquecían. Aquél era un encanto que su novia no pudo resistir, así que de un salto cayó a su lado, logrando un caos de movimiento sobre el colchón.

Capturó la cintura completamente desnuda de Santana para llevarla contra su cuerpo, y le llenó de besos cálidos y dulces la boca.

—Agradece mi buena predisposición, Santana López —murmuró su novia, apresándola contra las sábanas revueltas.

—Tus desayunos… sí —susurró ella con una mueca—. De todas formas siempre existirán las frutas y ese horrible café instantáneo… No sé qué tan malo podría ser… —murmuró entre beso y beso, ganándose varios pellizcos y mordidas vengativos.

Después de unos instantes Santana cesó ese juego, colocando una mano en la mejilla de su chica. La miró largamente, evitando estallar en lágrimas de emoción y amor. Esos días en aquel paraíso fueron parte de la maravilla que siempre encontró a su lado. Estaba hecha un estropajo de sentimentalismo, y no era para menos.

Iba a casarse, ella, la incansable desafiante, insurrecta, testaruda, temeraria estaba enamorada; más que enamorada, estaba amando locamente y se casaría. Ni en sus más lejanos sueños lo hubiese creído…

Pestañeó ante la mirada enorme de su mujer, curvando sus labios en una mueca burlona.

—Oye, _Nicolasa_ maquiavélica… ¿crees que tu chiffon con pájaros multicolores me quede mejor que el blanco?

La pregunta fue molesta adrede, tratando de distraer la propia emoción que apretaba su garganta, pero la otra la conocía y demasiado, así que entornó su mirada y negó lentamente, acercándose a su oído con un movimiento seductor.

—Entonces no serías la novia…

—Y tú qué refieres… —preguntó la morena, ahogada.

—Que vas de blanco López, como sea; a la rastra, sobre la espalda de tu padre, de tu hermano, pero vas… aunque tu abuela me amenace con una katana en cada mano.

Ese tono arrullador e intenso al mismo tiempo, finamente hizo que sus difíciles lágrimas le llenasen los ojos, derramándose en la boca de la amorosa novia, junto con un estremecimiento de deseo que le quebró el cuerpo. Pero allí estaba su prometida para recibirlo, abrazarlo y adorarlo, tomando ahora sus labios con un beso que clamaba y reclamaba lo que le pertenecía.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de la habitación; Santana lo ignoró soberanamente, atrayendo con más fuerza y entre sus piernas al cuerpo que comenzaba a despertar nuevamente al deseo.

Ninguna le hizo caso, metidas de lleno en lo que siempre sucedía cuando compartían una cama.

La llamada se detuvo pero luego volvió a la carga, insistente. La que estaba a punto de ser desvestida de un solo tirón se levantó de pronto, desprendiéndose de sus brazos con murmullos de disculpas y más besos.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí —advirtió Santana con voz ronca.

—Podría ser importante —jadeó la otra, saliendo de la cama de un salto para llegar a su teléfono.

Santana murmuró groserías y se acomodó boca abajo, doblando un brazo y recargando la mejilla en un puño cerrado.

La observó saludar y exclamar jocosa, mientras le hacía señas a ella de que sí era realmente importante la llamada. La que quedó recostada revoleó los ojos y la observó caminar y asentir, corriendo las cortinas del ventanal.

De esa manera dejó que la tarde entera entrara a esa bella habitación de hotel que compartían hacía cuatro días. Estadía que comenzaba con vacaciones adelantadas y con la conclusión de los preparativos de una boda que empezó a planearse en New York, y se consumaría en la Florida.

Su futura esposa reía estrepitosa y caminaba de un lado al otro, lanzándole besos a sus mohines descontentos.

—Sí, tranquila cariño; iremos a buscarte en cuanto San deje de acosarme.

—¡Ey, tú! —exclamó la mencionada, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero la otra ya estaba cortando con una amplísima sonrisa.

—¡Oh, por dios, ya llegará!

Santana no estaba muy convencida.

—¡Qué es esto de dejarme sola así, mintiendo y llamando cariño a cualquiera! —continuó rezongando.

—¡No es a cualquiera, amor; es a nuestra dama de honor! —expresó radiante —. Llamó desde New York; llegará en tres horas.

A pesar de todo, Santana no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha… y repentinamente entornó la mirada ante la preciosa información que estaba recibiendo.

—Bien, bien… —murmuró, comenzando a elucubrar una idea que no había pensado hasta ahora; una que por cierto estaba vislumbrando muy divertida—. Esto se está poniendo realmente interesante…

—Un momento… —comenzó a decir la otra, acercándose algo recelosa—. Conozco esa mirada… Diablos, Santana; te conozco. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—En nada malo, te lo aseguro —la tranquilizó la morena, pero su diabólica expresión no condecía con sus palabras.

La otra novia se arrodilló en un revuelo de cabellos castaños y vaporoso camisón blanco hacia los pies de la cama, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos unidas y acosándola con una mirada recriminatoria.

—No te creo absolutamente nada. Si no me dices lo que pasa por esa cabeza tan productiva, te dejo aquí —amenazó ésta.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco y asintió, capitulando.

—Tengo una idea… podría decirse que… para abaratar costos —expresó muy solemne, causando la intriga en la otra—. Puck llegará mañana, ¿verdad?

—Sí… es el único que falta de la camada que vendría antes de la boda. Mike, Artie, Marley y Sugar llegarán el mismo día… tú lo sabías…

—Sí, tranquila —interrumpió suavemente, corriendo algunos cabellos de su rostro.

—¿Entonces?

—Estaba pensando en las reservas, y en nuestras damas y amigos… —insistió con malicia.

—Pero ya están instalados, aquí no hay disponibilidad ahora y en unos días se llenará por tu familia y la mía…

—¿Y quién habló de _este_ hotel? ¡Quién habló de _habitaciones de_ _hotel_! —lanzó con una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

Y su risotada realmente se asemejó a la de un verdadero verdugo a punto de volver realidad un crimen.

—A ver, Santana; me estás preocupando. Ve al grano, ya… Porque si estás por hacer una de las tuyas…

La acusada tomó el rostro de la acusadora con sus manos, callándola con un beso.

—No voy a hacer nada que afecte la integridad de nuestras damas de honor. Al contrario. Pero… por qué no recordar viejos tiempos y hacer una gran piyamada de adultos. ¡Los chicos van a aceptar, estoy segura! Y por las reservas... ¡Se cancelan!

La más concienzuda de las dos no pudo evitar reír con culpa adelantada, aferrando esas muñecas para esta vez ella darle un impetuoso mordisco en los labios tentadores.

—Eres horrible y una embustera. La más sexy. Te matarán, y ahí sí que serás tú la que no se presente a la boda… un funeral en lugar de una boda, por dios —se lamentó aquélla.

Santana le devolvió la gentileza, atrapando también su labio inferior entre los dientes.

—Lo de sexy te lo permito, lo otro no…

—No te basta con que las cosas se hayan complicado, que ya quieres dejar tu toque a la situación, ¿verdad?

—El toque siempre fue lo mío —afirmó la morena, vanidosa, queriendo que su novia regresara a las caricias que la llamada interrumpió.

—Es cierto… pero eres injusta.

—Tómalo como mi último escándalo de soltera. Lo necesito. No sería la guapa mujer con la que te vas a casar si no tuviera estos impulsos…

—¿Tu poca modestia también se asemeja a los nervios prenupciales? —preguntó la otra, tomándola del cabello ligeramente para mirarla con reproche, provocando una mueca en la otra—. Rachel no te lo perdonará.

—Esa enana me lo debe —aseguró con una falsa expresión petulante.  
Por supuesto que no creía eso; si no fuera por esa mujer no estaría allí, definitivamente.

Escuchó a su pareja resoplar y alejarse con algo de frustración.

—Esa _enana_, como le dices, te pagó la mitad de todo esto. No contenta con ello, también nos regaló nuestros primeros días aquí…

—Nada es suficiente —aseguró Santana con terquedad; pero una terquedad mentirosa, ya que ninguna de las dos podría pagarle jamás todo lo que hizo por ellas. Solamente le gustaba verla molesta.

—¿Todavía con eso? Ves como tengo razón cuando te digo que eres una embustera.

—¡Ja! ¡Toda la vida si es necesario! ¡Pasó la mejor noche de su existencia; yo estoy de testigo!

—¡Y la más triste también! ¿O lo olvidaste?

—Yo jamás olvido —afirmó, obstinada—. Igualmente contigo no se puede hablar, porque siempre la defiendes.

—Siempre voy a defenderla. Es más… —dijo risueña—; estoy medio enamorada desde que hizo ese dueto contigo en la cafetería…

Allí Santana estalló, olvidada de todo su teatro y del amor que le tenía a su amiga.

Con un gruñido estiró los brazos para aferrarla y tirar de ella hacia la cama, pero la agilidad de la otra no se lo permitió, escapando de sus garras.

—¡Ven aquí, malcriada! —ordenó, intentando que la risa no se le escape ante la extraña y tonta danza que su chica le estaba regalando sobre la alfombra.

—Acepta que estoy enamorada también de ella, damisela.

—Yo soy la única a la que amas… —murmuró finalmente Santana, rendida sobre el colchón. Apoyó la mejilla sobre la sábana sin dejar de observarla con adoración.

Pero aquélla también la miraba de la misma manera.

—Es cierto; eres la única a la que amo —susurró divinamente, regalándole una sonrisa con la que Santana soñaba todos los días.

Le respondió en silencio, solo con embeleso. Sus cabellos oscurecidos la hacían mayor, más madura. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a oscurecer de esa manera su cabellera? No lo creía, pero estaba hermosa, como nunca.

Nadie podía ir en contra de esa ley elevada y asentada únicamente por las féminas. Cuando una mujer quería un cambio, cuando una mujer necesitaba un vuelco radical en su vida, lo primero que transformaba era su cabello.

Así era, sin importar las épocas ni las generaciones.

—¿No te gustaría ser jóvenes para siempre y poder bailar toda la vida, como ahora? O nadar como pez…

El murmullo llegó hasta Santana, perdiéndola en otro mundo que indiscutidamente empezaba con ella, y se encontró reflexionando en su pregunta y buscando una respuesta.

—¿La verdad? —murmuró a su vez.

—Sí, claro, a tu manera.

—Realmente no me importaría envejecer si te veo a ti, tal cual estás ahora, como adolescente, bailando semidesnuda.

Su novia detuvo la danza y rió, mirándola maliciosamente.

—Mi precioso demonio, yo envejeceré contigo, todo se me caerá y me haré más lenta… ¿Aun así quieres verme bailar desnuda?

—Siempre —acertó a decir Santana con un nudo en la garganta. Otra vez esas malditas lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

—Eres tan romántica…

Santana dibujó un mohín justo en el preciso momento en que la danzarina se acercó, subió a su cuerpo y la doblegó hasta dejarla de espaldas debajo de ella. Delicadamente se colocó encima. Con ademanes que encendieron fervorosamente a la mujer capturada, se desvistió con un solo movimiento provocando un sonoro gemido. El bronceado de su cuerpo entero la subyugó.

Sin darle tiempo, se inclinó hasta besarla como Santana había querido hacía incontables minutos; con pasión, curvando los labios con ardiente necesidad, repartiendo lengua y caricias por todos lados.

—De todas formas puedes quedarte tranquila; nadie sabrá que me casaré con la chica más romántica de Lima Heights.

La chica de Lima Heights murmuró contra esa boca ansiosa, entrelazando los brazos a su cuello, y alzando sus caderas ansiosas para encontrarse con las otras.

El cabello caoba formaba una cortina alrededor de sus rostro, comenzando una danza… diferente.

—Tenemos un poco más de dos horas completas, ¿verdad, cariño? —masculló Santana, volviendo a callar al segundo.


	5. Mola mola

¿Cómo surgió?... bueno…

"_Me encontraba recostada sobre mi lecho vacío; la cálida tarde de verano entraba por la ventana completamente abierta de mi cuarto, detallando poco a poco la piel que no cubría las sábanas. Corrían los noventa y me sentaban fatal._

_Una luz repentina se alojó en…"_ (¡Ah no!, este relato no era… perdón).

A ver…

"_Siempre pensé que dentro del baño surgen pensamientos geniales, y se dan las conclusiones a ciertas ideas truncas que quedan dando vuelta, pero nada, nada se le compara a la ocurrencia que llega estando sentada sobre el excusado, después de…" _(¡No! ¡Ese tampoco era el relato!... perdón…)

En realidad quiero quedar par siempre, eso es todo =)

P.D: Atentas; a sumar pistas.

* * *

Unos _"no, Santana"_; unos _"sí, Santana"_; unos _"es buena idea, le gustará"_; unos _"estás loca, me matará"_; unos _"tal vez no te hable más en tu puta vida, pero lo voy a hacer"_… así es, Quinn hablaba un idioma particular con su amiga que no se le permitía en todos lados… Otros _"sí, vamos a hacerlo, porque estoy sufriendo y ya estoy harta"_ con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos, la habían acompañado en su cabeza durante todo el camino.

Estaba llegando nerviosa y perfectamente puntual a su destino; estaba siendo la perfecta Quinn Fabray, haciendo las cosas como se debían hacer… hasta que se distrajo.

En el mundo fuera de la gran manzana no todo era posible…

Con una sonrisa inevitable observó en su teléfono el último mensaje que le había llegado hacía apenas cinco minutos.

"_¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme aquí? ¿Dónde estás?"_.

Llevaba media hora de retraso para ser exactos, pero en realidad no le importó demasiado. Todas las fichas estaban a punto de encajar.

Y si las fichas personales estaban a punto de encajar en unos minutos, que alguien le conceda el beneficio de la verdad a que ser dama de honor por segunda vez casi consecutiva, se estaba volviendo una peripecia; esas otras fichas giraban locamente por el aire, sin rumbo. Sinceramente no podría soportar un tercer honor. ¡Basta de bodas y basta de ideas descabelladas!

No se trataba de que no creyera en ellas, de hecho, nunca lo había pensado demasiado… Lo que sucedía era que ser parte directa del festejo se tornaba agotador en algún momento; más si éste se ideaba lejos del lugar de residencia.

La primera boda había sido en Lima, y la segunda se desarrollaría en el glorioso destino de la Florida.

La primera tuvo como protagonistas a sus dos chicos gays, superestrictos con las normas de etiqueta y perfección en cada detalle, como era de esperarse, volviendo histéricos a todos, y la segunda se trataba de sus dos chicas lesbianas, una más salvaje que la otra, caprichosas y volátiles.

Casarse lejos de todo traía su aventurilla a cuestas. Y lejos de todo quería decir _lejos de todo_.

Un ejemplo desafortunado de las dificultades que acarreaba casarse con ese aditivo fue llevar hasta el límite la idea de que las damas de honor no vestirían modelos ya confeccionados, sino que éstos se realizarían especialmente para la ocasión, bajo ciertas pautas y caprichos.

Fue así como entre garabatos, papeles arrugados y llamadas varias a Phoenix y Los Ángeles, se logró una completa información de talles y medidas que prontamente viajó a la Florida… con una de las novias y todo, claro…

Después de haber sido rechazada por tres casas de novias, la cuarta accedió a realizar el trabajo sin tener a sus modelos presentes.

Pero aquello fue solo un suspiro comparado con lo que vino después. Había que preparar una boda completa…

Sí… era una locura desde donde se lo mire, pero era funcional a la idea y fantasía del futuro matrimonio. Todo debía comenzar en ese pequeño paraíso del Atlántico; todo debía tener la impronta de ese lugar, de lo contrario, no sería la boda en la playa con la que tanto soñaron.

Cada dama que arribaba solo tenía tiempo para dejar sus maletas, y luego era arrastrada literalmente a ser un maniquí. Ella había sido el penúltimo durante toda la mañana anterior.

La sorpresa que se llevó al ver el resultado final fue mayúscula. Definitivamente esos días quedarían para la posteridad.

Otro mensaje de texto la sacó de su ensimismamiento, avisándole que se estaban impacientando.

"_¡Estoy a punto de entrar en pánico!"._

Y Quinn solo pudo reír más, un poco perdida dentro del Aeropuerto Internacional de Dania Beach.

Se había distraído, lo admitía. En su paso un poco despreocupado encontró un par de jugueterías dentro de toda esa oferta de locales de compras, e instantáneamente recordó el pedido multiplicado de su niña especial.

Beth se había hecho fanática de las criaturas marinas en el último tiempo; sus tareas escolares la llevaron a ese mundo, y desde entonces veía todos los documentales que podía.

Aquella famosa demanda que tanta controversia había causado fue nada más y nada menos que de un pez _Mola mola_, bicho que cayó dentro de sus más intensos deseos desde que lo vio por primera vez.

¿Dónde conseguiría un pez con forma de luna, cola de abanico y aletas? Su imagen realmente espantaba, pero era el inmenso antojo de su hija, tan grande como ese gigante marino… ¿y cómo no buscarlo hasta detrás de las piedras si era necesario?

Recorrió las dos tiendas, solicitando muy convencida alguna imitación en forma de peluche, pero solo recibió miradas curiosas, negativas y alguna que otra equivalencia que no convencería a nadie.

Quinn lo comprendía. Quién querría un muñeco de ese feo pez y no un _Dory _o _Nemo_, o los ya pasados de moda _Flounder_ o _Sebastian_… Beth, por supuesto, su particular y lógica muchacha. Para qué tener un muñeco de _mentira_ si podía tener uno de _verdad_.

Terminó entonces consiguiendo un pez mariposa, el único en catálogo… y el único en vidriera y más _real_ que aceptaría su ojo crítico.

Por lo menos era más simpático.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero ya no le prestó atención. Por fin estaba llegando.

Con un hondo suspiro se detuvo a unos metros de su figura y se quitó las gafas de sol, colgándolas de su playera.

Literalmente se fue olvidando de todo; del enojo, de las explicaciones sin sentido y de la falta de respuestas. Todo desapareció porque no había más prueba fehaciente de su presencia que su propia persona, su maleta y su bolso de cuero que tanto adoraba, porque fue uno de sus regalos de primer aniversario. Sostenía un ramo de flores blancas entre sus brazos, mientras observaba el teléfono como si se lo fuera a comer.

Un sombrero panameño le cubría la cabeza, y un pañuelo rojo cuidadosamente atado la resguardaba aún más, junto a unas enormes gafas oscuras.

Ella era una visión de perfectas y largas piernas, vestida con unos shorts blancos, una entallada camisa sin mangas, muy colorida, y todo el nervio encima porque no encontraba la respuesta que estaba buscando… Pero aquélla estaba justo allí, delante de sus ojos…

Quinn se secó un par de lágrimas de emoción de sus mejillas, y ya con firmeza caminó hasta quedar plenamente delante de su visión.

Debió ser su mirada intensa o sus ganas tremendas de tomarla entre sus brazos para fundirla contra su cuerpo, mientras un _"hola, amor" _se confundía con los cabellos, porque la ensimismada mujer levantó la mirada escondida, y por fin se encontraron.

Esa boca preciosa se abrió por la sorpresa, y al segundo una sonrisa intentó bailar entre sus labios húmedos con timidez.

Ya podía respirar; ¿entonces por qué le costaba tanto?

Por lógica, Quinn era consciente de que las cosas no habían quedado muy bien entre ellas, que se despidieron de forma brusca y nada acorde a lo que eran y sentían… y lo que más dolió fue no poder verse, como habían quedado durante esos días de separación por compromisos laborales. Realmente dolió que el pacto romántico de llevarse, aunque sea unos minutos, una imagen de la otra durante la jornada quedara roto por arrebatos y respuestas a medias.

Todo estaba mal pero todo estaba bien. Y allí estaban…

La recién arribada cayó bajo el hechizo de aquella mirada llena de la tarde que se colaba por los inmensos cristales del hall del aeropuerto. La gente pasaba, iba y venía con todos los volúmenes y velocidades, pero allí solo se encontraba Quinn.

Aquélla la miraba fijo; estaba enfadada. Lo podía ver en sus labios apretados y su gesto concentrado en toda su persona.

Bien; estaba preparada para que lanzara su mejor golpe, lista y con las defensas bajas…

Y para Quinn fue inevitable, que a pesar de querer abalanzarse sobre ella, solo pudiera arrojarle una primera estocada de ironía.

—¿Por qué tan camuflada? ¿Ya te reconocieron? —preguntó sarcástica.

La otra se sacó las gafas con un suspiro enojado y las tiró dentro del bolso apoyado en la maleta; también se despojó de su teléfono con enfado.

—Primero dime por qué me hiciste esperar una hora —respondió con terquedad.

Quinn dobló un poco la cabeza y la miró con ojos entornados. Quería reír… pero todavía no le daría el gusto.

—No seas dramática… no fue una hora, solo fue media… y me abaló una causa loable —zarandeó delante de su rostro la bolsa de la juguetería—. Sinceramente no sé qué tanto me recriminas…

La otra hizo un mohín disconforme, caprichoso y dolido.

—¿Así nos saludaremos? Prácticamente seis días sin vernos… —susurró con angustia. No podía soportar la frialdad a la que la estaba sometiendo.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, acercándose un paso.

—Cuatro… cualquier otro agregado fue tu responsabilidad.

La que llevaba las flores pataleó contra el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, sacudiendo más el maltrecho ramo.

—Pido tregua…

La otra la miró pensativa, pero asintió ligeramente.

—Cinco minutos —accedió, sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho al ver más cercana esa mirada oscura.

—Diez… —contradijo en un susurró su interlocutora, acercándose, hasta que con un gemido se lanzó a los brazos que la esperaban.

La bolsa con el peluche cayó en un murmullo suave a la alfombra, y el papel del presente conciliador también murmuró algo entre ellas, cuando el choque de los cuerpos se produjo. Fue tan intenso que las dos soltaron un jadeo, a la vez que trataban de esconderse en el cuello de la otra, aspirando su aroma, reencontrando la piel extrañada. El beso de bienvenida fue escueto, ya que no contaban en la intimidad deseada, así que se apretó ansiosamente en la comisura de las bocas y en las mejillas húmedas.

—Cómo te eché de menos… Eres horrible —le susurró de forma apasionada Quinn contra su oreja.

—Deja de romperme el corazón, Quinn Fabray. No sabes todo lo que sucedió —masculló la otra ahogada, plantándole por fin el ramo contra su pecho cuando pudo separarse unos centímetros—. Lo siento…

—Yo más que tú, te lo aseguro —rezongó, aceptándolo con un esbozo, aferrándola con fuerza—. Dímelo todo...

Esa exigencia malhumorada crispó un poco más los nervios de la que le debía bastantes explicaciones. Tragó saliva, desviando la concentración hacia sus cabellos sueltos y rubios, hacia la piel que ya comenzaba a tomar color y que dejaba ver su playera sin mangas, piel que la tenía hipnotizada.

No podía, no podía así…

Concluyó que de esa manera era imposible explicarle lo que sintió al encontrar a su "empleada de confianza" teniendo sexo animal en la cama que era de las dos, con un imbécil que Quinn conocía muy bien, ya que pertenecía a la misma compañía teatral.

Como pudo decidió en ese último momento y trató de explicarle en una llamada telefónica, que tendría que haber sido la esperada videollamada, que surgió un inconveniente por el que tendría que retrasar el viaje, cancelando los planes para hacerlo juntas.

No pudo decirle más nada, no pudo responder más que aquel pobre discurso que le dio, y después de una media hora de discusión sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, Quinn cortó la comunicación.

No esperaba otra cosa; lo merecía.

Discusión, orgullo, incomprensión, apelación e intento de redención.

En ese orden se estaban dando los sentimientos, pero algo faltaba, algo fundamental que no tardaría en suceder.

Le tomó el precioso rostro entre las manos y la miró con una expresión de abierto anhelo, pidiéndole una última y absurda dádiva.

—Todo se complicó y de una forma que ni te lo imaginas. Pero no te lo voy a decir en el aeropuerto para que te caigas desmayada… —soltó precipitada y exageradamente—. Yo… quise darte una sorpresa ese día… —musitó, llevándose una mano al sombrero.

Quinn gesticuló con la boca, comprendiendo cada vez menos. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

—¿Qué sorpresa? —preguntó confusa—; te has teñido…

—¡No! —exclamó, mirándola horrorizada—. Ésa eres tú.

Cansada ya de dilatar su pequeña locura, se separó un poco y se quitó con un ademán el panameño que llevaba, arrastrando el pañuelo al mismo tiempo.

Conteniendo el aliento quedó expectante frente a ella.

—Oh, dios… —murmuró Quinn, que no vio la sonrisa nerviosa que aquélla tenía dibujada en su rostro, solo observaba detenidamente su cabello… o la falta de él…

Las manos ansiosas de la dueña de la bendita cabellera comenzaron a peinarla bajo su enorme sorpresa.

—Te has cortado… todo, todo _mi_ cabello —continuaba murmurando, hundiendo una mano incrédula en sus mechones cortos.

—No te gusta… —susurró la otra con evidente desilusión, alejándose más.

Pero Quinn no se lo permitió, los dedos entre los mechones oscuros de la nuca se enredó más.

—Sí cielo; es que… es tan extraño verte así…

Sexy.

Esa era la palabra correcta que la mente de Quinn solo pudo escribir con letras enormes y de neón en su cabeza. Demonios que estaba sexy…

El corte era una explosión a los sentidos, a sus celosos sentidos, porque la verdad era que no quería que nadie más la mirase. Solo ella.

El despojo había sido drástico. Su preciada melena desapareció por completo, para dejar un corte profundo, muy desmechado y salvaje que tenía su toque de distinción en la cima de la cabeza, donde si bien había sido desmechado con la misma intensidad, lo tenía voluminoso y peinado hacia un costado con descuido, dejando caer casualmente algunos mechones sobre la frente.

Quinn tragó saliva, recorriendo embelesada y en silencio la nueva mujer que tenía frente a ella.

—Di algo… me matarás de los nervios —masculló, arrugando el entrecejo. El único visto que tenía una importancia relevante para ella era el de Quinn.

—Estás… preciosa —murmuró por fin, bajando hacia su mirada.

El ramalazo de deseo le borró a Quinn todas las intenciones de un reencuentro pausado y lleno de recriminaciones.

—Bueno, igual no tenía mucho remedio —espetó la otra, desviando la mirada no muy convencida—. Logan está cada vez más exigente y no le permitiré un solo cuestionamiento.

—¿Y peluca? No sería la primera vez —susurró la conmocionada rubia, elevando con un dedo su barbilla.

—Con todo el cabello que tenía… —acertó a decir y negó con la cabeza, mostrando un mohín semejante al de los niños—; no sería serio. A parte me siento muy a gusto, en verdad.

—Es cierto, no sería serio… —masculló Quinn, enviándole de pronto algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica a través de su tacto.

—Es solo cabello corto… ¿De verdad te gusta? —volvió a preguntar dubitativa.

Quinn solo asintió, un poco molesta por tanta desconfianza.

Así que decidió demostrarle cuánto le gustaba, y de qué forma se sentía al tenerla allí, a medio paso de distancia.

—Bendito sea ese tirano y tu inquebrantable sentido de la responsabilidad en tu trabajo, señora actriz.

Con esas palabras llenas de deseo, y para aseverar ya completamente la aceptación de esa nueva imagen, abrazó plenamente a su chica, su mujer, su amiga, su amante, su amor.

A Quinn le respondieron con el mismo fuego, esta vez con una sonrisa ladina. Y sus labios se encontraron, no tan intensamente como hubiesen querido, pero valía para ese lugar y momento.

Rieron contra los labios, cómplices. Todo volvía a funcionar correctamente...

Quinn seguía acariciando la sexy melena con posesión.

—¿Pasó diez minutos?

Unas manos ansiosas también se enredaban en mechones rubios y largos, para atraer y hablar a un ápice de unos labios que no dejaban de morderse.

—No me importa, Rachel Barbra Berry. Estás tan sensual que ya no quiero que nadie te mire, así que te sacaré volando de este aeropuerto atestado y curioso, y te encerraré en una habitación. Seis días son una asquerosa eternidad…

Y lo hizo. Fue algo así como una carrera hacia algún lugar, con pequeña diva sujetada fuertemente, zigzagueando entre personas con maleta, flores, regalo, bolso y pañuelo que casi se pierde en el camino.

Quinn estaba exultante y Rachel feliz, y un poco menos culposa. No podría haber salido mejor…

Una vez en la zona de taxis, la joven actriz contuvo una carcajada al ver como su novia lograba su nada noble acción del día, arrebatándole un taxi a una pareja de chicas que cargaban enormes mochilas.

En pocos segundos, Quinn perdió toda la elegancia que poseía cuando trotaban por el Central Park, traicionando las espaldas de aquellas turistas, llegando segunda, pero abriendo de todas formas la puerta. Arrojó así a diva y bártulos en la parte trasera.

Rachel se apiadó de las jóvenes y reprobó esa acción en silencio, mientras trataba de acomodarse.

—¡Oye! ¡Estás loca! —exclamó indignada una de las damnificadas, cuando la rubia comenzaba a rodear el taxi como si nada más le importase.

Pero las Fabray podían perder un poco la elegancia, pero nunca su dignidad, eso lo sabía de toda la vida; a falta de un ejemplo tenía dos.

Fue así como su novia dibujó la mejor expresión de consternación que tenía, y comenzó su actuación.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es un caso de emergencia!

—¡Me acabas de robar el taxi, idiota! ¡Eres una…!

—De verdad, amiga, lo lamento… ¿Pero es que no sabes _quién_ es la que está sentada allí?

—¡No me importa! —gritó la otra con el rostro rojo—. ¡Eres una mal educada!

Su pareja intentaba aplacarla pero era imposible, la morena estaba rabiosa y con razón.

Rachel apretó más sus labios y se apresuró a colocarse las gafas oscuras. Se preguntaba qué pretendía, y no pasó tres segundos que se lo respondió.

—¡Es Rachel Berry, caramba! ¡Bajó del avión completamente descompuesta! Debo llevarla urgente al hospital.

¡No, Quinn! Decir eso fue completamente estúpido, ya que dentro del coche la susodicha comenzó a sonreír a más no poder, ya sin evitarlo.

El rostro de la morena se sorprendió al instante, bajando varios decibeles.

—¿Qué… qué dices? ¿Rachel Berry, aquí? —preguntó incrédula, observando rápidamente la ventanilla un poco baja.

¡Eureka!

Distracción perfecta para que la rubia se escabullera hacia la otra puerta, y la abriera a toda velocidad.

La pareja ya seducida se inclinó hacia la ventanilla con exclamaciones atónitas, y la nombrada solo sonrió de forma tonta y vergonzosa, respondiendo a su saludo con una mano.

—Qué treta sucia la de utilizarme _Quinnie_. Lo recordaré… —siseó sin perder la sonrisa, observando como la que había protagonizado la pequeña reyerta, en un cambio radical de actitud, comenzaba a sacar una cámara de fotos de la mochila de su compañera.

—Pero funcionó; te reconocieron… —murmuró Quinn con una pícara sonrisa que Rachel no pudo ver—. Arranquemos por favor —pidió al taxista, dándole rápidamente una dirección.

Y el auto marchó sin más, dejando el flash en la huida.

—Eres una… —comenzó a protestar Rachel, girándose, pero calló al instante en que se encontró prácticamente con esa mirada verde encima.

—Mujer desesperada que quiere estar la próxima hora encerrada en una habitación con su novia recién llegada.

A Rachel se le secó la boca, mirando de reojo al tercero en discordia mientras el aliento caliente de Quinn se perdía por sus labios. Por suerte la música que retumbaba en el interior aplacaba un poco las voces.

—¿Solo una hora? —susurró con una sensualidad casi imperceptible.

No le quería dar un espectáculo lésbico al taxista.

Quinn rió gutural y le quitó las gafas, colgándolas del escote de su camisa.

—Sí; la hora siguiente la utilizarás para explicarme todo con lujo de detalle, y luego seguiremos encerradas otra hora más.

Mordiéndose los labios, Rachel terminó acercándose a su cuerpo y descansó toda su longitud contra ella. Cruzó un brazo por su vientre para rodearle la cintura, provocando un suave jadeo en Quinn a medida que se extendía la caricia.

Aquélla solo se contentó con rodearle el cuello. Todavía incrédula, masajeaba el cuero cabelludo, dejando un beso aquí o una caricia allá.

Parecía no darse cuenta, pero esa cadencia enviaba a Rachel sensaciones que difícilmente podría resolver con la presencia del taxista, los semáforos y los turistas minando las calles.

El paisaje plagado de canales era un sueño hecho realidad, pero en verdad no le importaba por ahora. Con la respiración entrecortada se estiró un poco hacia arriba, hasta pegar su boca a la oreja de Quinn.

—¿Y en cuánto crees que pueda besar a mi novia como corresponde? —susurró muy sugestiva.

La rubia tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta con dificultad. El calor se expandió y perforó triunfante su vientre, hasta el interior de sus shorts de jeans.

Con una mirada plena de libido jaló un poco esos cabellos para poder mirarla, sintiendo sus mejillas ardientes.

—En diez minutos exactamente… —murmuró como respuesta, vagando sus ojos por esos labios gruesos con un rezago de suave y coqueto brillo… que pronto desaparecería.

Rachel estaba fascinada por todas las expresiones contenidas que cruzaban el rostro y cuerpo de su chica, pero ella también se estaba conteniendo. Ya demasiado con la mentira piadosa y la foto que nunca fue.

Nadie acusaría a Rachel Berry de exhibiciones obscenas dentro de un taxi. Con la risa en su garganta, solo se apretó al cuello femenino.

En efecto, Quinn le aventuró que en diez minutos llegarían y así lo hicieron. Ya en la acera, Rachel no prestó atención a nada más que no fuera el paisaje soleado detrás de los hoteles de lujo, la playa y el mar a distancia… Elevó la mirada al cielo turquesa, dichosa.

Luego recorrió el edificio color amarillo pastel de dos pisos que tenía a tres pasos; tan concentrada estaba en absorber aquel nuevo lugar, que no vio como su compañera cambiaba radicalmente la expresión.

—¿Aquí es, amor? —preguntó con un gritito exultante.

—Sí, cariño... —respondió en un murmullo Quinn, de pronto abatida.

Rachel la miró y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Allí están las chicas, ¿verdad? —preguntó, señalando el otro edificio contiguo, con ventanales negros y balcón, también de dos pisos.

—Sí… también Kurt y Blaine…

—Kurt… tengo que arreglar cuentas con él… —murmuró, recordando de pronto por qué estaba enojada con su amigo. Aquello era tan idílico que se olvidó de todo en pocos minutos.

Quinn comenzó a sudar frío, segura de estar padeciendo la venganza de las turistas a las que les arrebató el viaje. Ella fue la que ahora sintió un mareo que desanimó su semblante.

"_Encerrada en una habitación"_, se repetía con ironía la ardiente provocación que le dedicó a Rachel. ¡En qué habitación, por un demonio!

—Rach; escúchame…

—¡Y los demás! ¿Dónde se hospedan? —hostigó como una niña impaciente, saltando directo a su pecho.

—Cariño… justamente de eso quería hablarte… —comenzó a murmurar la otra, acariciándole la cintura automáticamente.


	6. Monique

Qué dicha poder abrasarlas y sorprenderlas. Espero poder seguir haciéndolo.

Gracias.

Macorina y fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

Quinn comenzó a sudar frío, segura de estar padeciendo la venganza de las turistas a las que les arrebató el viaje. Ella fue la que ahora sintió un mareo que desanimó su semblante.

"_Encerrada en una habitación"_, se repetía con ironía la ardiente provocación que le dedicó a Rachel. ¡En qué habitación, por un demonio!

—Rach; escúchame…

—¡Y los demás! ¿Dónde se hospedan? —hostigó como una niña impaciente, saltando directo a su pecho.

—Cariño… justamente de eso quería hablarte… —comenzó a murmurar la otra, acariciándole la cintura automáticamente.

Pero la exaltación de su novia no la dejaba prácticamente ni respirar.

—¡Espera, no me lo digas! ¡Entremos que no puedo esperar a ver nuestro lugar! —exclamó riente, repartiendo rápidamente las pertenencias entre las dos.

Arrastrando su maleta, ella lideró el camino hacia la entrada en solo segundos. Quinn la siguió, soltando el aire hondamente; no podría hacer mucho. El momento crucial se acercaba…

Una vez en el hall de entrada, la nueva inquilina se registró entre bienvenidas cordiales y comentarios más que halagadores sobre el lugar. Rachel estaba feliz y Quinn no podía dejar de sentirse mal; su mutismo lo decía todo.

Minutos después el muchacho del mostrador las acompañó por la pintoresca recepción alfombrada, equipada con algunas mesas ocupadas y sillones dispersos, hacia una puerta lateral que abrió sin más, deseándoles luego buena estadía.

Rachel y Quinn se lo agradecieron, y por fin la primera pudo adentrarse a un espacio que no imaginó encontrar detrás de esa puerta.

Respiró con fuerza, observando todo con admiración. ¡Estaban en medio de un patio soleado y lleno de verde!

Quinn tragó el nudo de malestar que no se deshacía en su garganta, permaneciendo estoica a su lado.

No estaba nada, nada mal. El patio interior de baldosas rojas era amplio, espacio en común que compartían al parecer, tres departamentos. De las paredes blancas colgaban enredaderas y macetas coloridas; una encantadora y antigua mesa redonda de azulejos con sus bancos alrededor adornaba un extremo, y a un costado, una angosta escalera llevaba a la terraza.

—Quinn, me encanta… —susurró Rachel, tomándola de la mano para que la guiara hacia la puerta que les correspondía. La joven lo hizo temblando, esperando encontrarse con lo peor… pero el interior estaba vacío.

¿Por qué estaba abierto? Rachel no lo preguntó y Quinn lo agradeció...

La recién llegada no se equivocaba. El pequeño departamento era muy bonito y luminoso, alfombrado, con un par de mesas ratonas en las esquinas, un cómodo sillón floreado debajo de un ventanal mediano, un televisor y un par de puertas más que la intrigaron.

—Es… grande —murmuró ella, echando su último vistazo a la cocina que se veía desde la sala. Se extrañó un poco por ese confort algo exagerado.

—Así es… —respondió Quinn, desviando la mirada.

Con una mueca cerró la puerta y acomodó un poco todo lo que habían traído. Tomó distraída un jarrón de una de las mesas y su regalo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina; volvió después con las flores ya en agua.

—Son hermosas, gracias —masculló con una media sonrisa, dejándolas sobre la mesa.

—Solo un poco más que tú —bromeó Rachel suavemente.

Esa mirada oscura no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, dejándola tiesa en su lugar. Quinn se encontró de pronto inmóvil frente a la otra ocupante, retorciéndose las manos con profundo nerviosismo.

Y allí fue cuando la pudo ver mejor, dándole un poco de tregua a su alterado estado. Le sonreía, cargada de emoción, de deseo, bellísima… La rubia pestañeó, volviendo a caer en el hechizo de siempre.

Todos los días, después de cuatro años, encontraba esa mirada nueva, sin igual. Rachel Berry todos los días le cambiaba la vida; más cuando se ausentaban por trabajo o sucedían ese tipo de cosas, irremediables causes del destino, que terminaban complicando todo, para solo hacer del reencuentro algo mágico, único, aun a través del tiempo.

Rachel la miraba exactamente de la misma manera. Más delgada por el trajín de esos días, esos desgastados shorts de jeans cortados y deshilachados mostraban un poco la piel de la cadera cuando metía las manos en los bolsillos, como en esos momentos; también llevaba las tenis blancas que a Rachel le encantaban; le quedaban muy femeninas… contrastando con su vieja y favorita playera sin mangas de Radiohead, que se le caía siempre del mismo hombro... el izquierdo.

No era por querer estar al último grito de la moda casual y rebelde, sencillamente un día cayó en las fauces de Bruce, y se la destrozó.

La madre se la prestó a la hija, ya que también le gustaba solo porque era de ella, y la hija jugó como no se debía, concluyendo en aquel desafortunado incidente. Y en un intento de costura bastante fallido, pero valedero por parte de Rachel para salvar ese precioso tesoro adolescente… bueno, de alguna forma extraña la prenda quedó un poco deforme.

Pero ella la amaba igual. Quinn era así; adoraba las cosas con tiempo e historia, los objetos con un cuento detrás; y Rachel juntaba todas esas sustancias y amaba en conjunto todas y cada una de sus manías, hasta las que menos le gustaban; como cuando después de comer tocino le pedía un beso, como cuando caminaba por la casa solo con calcetines blancos… o como dejarse crecer el cabello, decisión férrea que permanecía desde hacía por lo menos un año, dejándola suspirar por sus cabellos cortos.

Ahora ella tomó la decisión de cambiar los papeles…

Con movimientos lánguidos, deseosos de su mujer, se acercó lentamente.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

—Dos —contestó ella sin aliento, perdiendo rápidamente la compostura.

—¿Dos? —su mirada se llenó de sorpresa—. Y… qué te parece si estrenamos una, ahora…

La sensualidad de su voz y esa mirada entrecerrada hicieron que no le importase nada más.

—Sí, pequeña…

Palabra correcta y cálida, que le avisó a Rachel que Quinn ya no quería esperar. Ya lo hicieron demasiado.

El tiempo que le llevó a unas manos a posarse sobre un pecho y acariciarlo con devoción fue el mismo que tardó una boca abierta en inclinarse hacia la otra, entregando como querían entregar.

El beso fue desesperado, recriminatorio y jadeante. Las manos de Quinn volaron a su cabello, y las de Rachel reemplazaron, por debajo de toda tela, al sujetador deportivo que llevaba. Estrujó con un potente quejido al sentir los pezones duros entre sus dedos.

La caricia impetuosa también provocó una queja por parte de Quinn, que no tardó en ansiar más curvas, por lo que bajó hacia una de sus preferidas, su trasero, en una fricción intensa por la espalda, que estremeció a la que se estaba enredando entre sus miembros.

La blonda la apretó contra su sexo palpitante y trastabilló al mismo tiempo, porque su novia la estaba empujando hacia atrás.

No conocían el camino, por esa razón las dos tropezaron y rieron entre murmullos, hasta que en el mismo momento en que una lengua salía para arremeter una vez más, la espalda de Quinn chocó contra el televisor.

Las manos más pequeñas aprovecharon y desabrocharon el pantalón para escabullirse dentro, y buscar esa otra piel… con su humedad.

Y lo que encontró, realmente le debilitó las piernas.

—No llevas… bragas… —gimió contra su boca.

Rachel se tragó literalmente la risa gutural de su chica, sintiendo como esas manos se anclaban en el cuello de su camisa para comenzar a desprender el primer botón.

—Vamos al cuarto, por favor… Te necesito en una cama… —rogó jadeante la pequeña morena, retorciéndose entre sus brazos.

Y Quinn, que comenzó a delirar porque esos dedos ya estaban encontrando su clítoris hinchado y lo masajeaban sin tregua, de pronto cayó en la cuenta de esas palabras, y se separó de su boca con una fuerte exhalación.

—No…

A medio camino, su compañera se quedó quieta. Se separó un poco más y la miró fijo.

—¿Cómo que _no_? —preguntó elevando un poco el tono, y toda la angustia olvidada pesó más en los hombros de Quinn, mientras observaba las dos puertas cerradas de esas benditas habitaciones.

La blonda decidió terminar con toda su parsimonia en ese preciso instante. Había extrañado el temperamento Berry… genial, en segundos lo tendría a montones y de todos los colores.

Sin una sola palabra y con movimientos rápidos acomodó su ropa y la de Rachel, apoyando luego las manos calientes sobre sus hombros.

—_Ahora_ no —corrigió.

—¿Y por qué _ahora_ no? —exclamó enojada, porque de la nada cortó aquella gran inspiración.

Quinn suspiró, un poco impaciente, dirigiendo una y otra vez la mirada sobre su cabeza.

—Baja la voz… —pidió en un murmullo—. ¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo?

—No después del primer beso —respondió, recordando de pronto su propia deuda con ella—. Tú… ¿continúas enojada? —prosiguió dubitativa, temiendo que aquel cambio brusco de actitud fuera una consecuencia del enredo que todavía no solucionaban.

—No —dijo la otra, contundente, pero su rostro estaba indeciso—; o tal vez un poco— recapituló con voz extraña—. Pero lo estuve... y mucho, _mucho_ —suspiró, bajando la mirada.

Tremendamente culposa, Rachel le levantó el rostro y le acarició el mentón con los pulgares.

—Ven, vamos a hablar y te explicaré todo…

—No, espera —se negó Quinn, capturando esas manos para estrecharlas entre las suyas.

—Ya, Quinn; qué sucede —exhortó con el ceño fruncido.

—Que si te desenojaste, te vas a volver a enojar y mucho más conmigo —jadeó, presa de una insoportable ansiedad.

Rachel se acercó tanto a su rostro que Quinn la vio enorme y amenazante.

—¿Más? Por dios, me volverás Santana en cualquier momento…

—Bueno, en parte fue idea de ella…

—Qué…

Estaba hecho. Con un sonoro y lastimoso gemido la arrastró hacia una de las puertas cerradas y la abrió con sigilo. Sí… era de esperarse que estuvieran allí; no podía ser de otra manera, después de la excesiva madrugada que pasaron bebiendo aquellos _jelly shots_ en un bar cercano.

Pero Rachel no lo sabía; la pobre no estaba enterada de nada, por eso lo que vio la dejó pasmada.

Tina y Mercedes dormían profundamente, cada una en una cama, con sus maletas desparramadas por el suelo y mucha ropa repartida por todo el cuarto.

Después de unos segundos, Rachel la observó, muda, debatiéndose entre la alegría y la confusión.

Quinn la miraba brevemente, con las mejillas encendidas. Segundos después volvió a tirar de su brazo luego de cerrar cuidadosamente, esta vez hacia la otra puerta.

Lo que vio después de asomarse la dejó aún más impávida. Sam, completamente despatarrado sobre una enorme cama, roncando dentro de la semioscuridad que daban las cortinas bajas.

Quinn volvió a cerrar, conteniendo el aliento.

—¡Los chicos están aquí! —susurró Rachel con una sonrisa, exaltada ante esos evidentes cambios de planes—. ¿Qué sucedió con el hotel? No… —preguntó entre murmullos, pero se detuvo porque su novia la llevó nuevamente al centro de la sala.

—No… —interrumpió ella.

—¿No qué, cielo? Si las reservas ya estaban hechas.

—En realidad no estaban _muy_ hechas… y como este edificio le pertenece también al hotel de al lado... bueno, ya sabes… Ahorrar gastos y esas cosas… —se apresuró a decir.

El corazón se le estaba por salir del pecho. _¿Muy hechas? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?_

—Oh… bueno… —Rachel la miró con una mueca extrañada—; me parece… muy bien —asintió razonablemente, hasta que de repente los ojos y la expresión de su novia le comunicaron que "no todo estaba bien". Fue en ese momento en el que atisbó un loco pensamiento, un _muy_ loco pensamiento.

Haciendo un recuento del lugar, de la llegada, de cómo se registraron y de su primera pregunta, respondida con una afirmación, Rachel la miró con extrema atención.

—¿Y nosotras? —preguntó con lógica.

—Nosotras… en el futton… —contestó con una voz tan aguda que no la reconocía como suya, señalando aquel sofá floreado.

Rachel rió sin mucho humor, queriendo haber escuchado mal en esos últimos segundos, o que fuera una buena broma de bienvenida. Casi estaba esperando a que Santana saliera carcajeando de algún rincón.

Quinn se crispó y pestañeó cuando la pequeña diva caminó hacia el susodicho, y lo examinó cuidadosamente. Esperó con resignación la ira que estallaría en solo segundos.

—Creo que no escuché muy bien —repitió aquélla, sin dejar de observar con la cabeza inclinada el sillón en el que cabían poco más de dos cuerpos.

—Y eso no es todo… —acertó a decir la otra, sintiendo un calor que nada tenía que ver con la pasión vivida hacía instantes.

—¿Hay más? —musitó Rachel con seriedad, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Puck… Está en la playa…

—¡Qué! —exclamó esta vez con un excelente tono alto, y se acercó, bajando considerablemente la voz—. ¡Ese simio va a querer traer a cualquiera aquí!

El siseo estaba elevándose tanto que Quinn se sintió arrinconada contra el televisor una vez más, pero de un modo completamente distinto… y fue vencida.

—Cómo crees…

—¡Lo creo porque es así! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! —chirrió una vez más entre dientes—. ¡Adoro verlos, los amo! ¡Pero esto no!

—¡Entiéndeme tú a mi Rachel! ¡Estaba furiosa y dolida! No hablamos durante días, salvo por dos mensajes que dejaron bastante qué desear, y me diste explicaciones que no tenían sentido… —se defendió, sintiéndose un poco más envalentonada entre esos susurros que la estaban alterando rápidamente—. Entonces cuando llegué, Santana me propuso…

Rachel se palmeó los muslos con frustración.

—¡Claro que tenía que ser Santana! Esa zorra sin corazón lo sabía todo, y aun así te embaucó y tú seguiste su juego como adolescente…

Ahora le tocó a Quinn fruncir el entrecejo, colocando las manos en su cintura.

—Así que Santana lo sabía antes que yo, tu propia mujer.

La blonda elevó una ceja, cohibiendo de pronto el estallido de la diva que creía tener absolutamente toda la razón.

—No me mires así, Fabray, porque no sabes lo que sucedió… —elevó su índice tan característico frente a su rostro, que poco a poco se estaba encendiendo más de calor y colores—. Esa maldita tarde dejé a mi _ex _representante trabajando en casa porque tuve que acudir a una reunión imprevista con los productores… Después de dos horas lógicamente me escapé, se me hacía tarde para nuestra charla y ya estaba harta. Tan ilusionada Quinn, tan ilusionada porque iba a verte, porque hablaríamos… ¡Si hasta fui a comprar nuestros panecillos!... que por cierto casi me atropellan de camino… —infló su caja torácica al máximo, porque se estaba quedando sin aire—; y de la nada me encuentro con que esa golfa, creyendo que me retrasaría, dejó entrar a cualquiera, y no solo eso… porque no estaban tomando un café… ¡Estaban usando _tu_ cuarto y _tu_ cama para aparearse! ¡Tu cama y la mía! ¡La misma que compartimos desde hace más de cuatro años, la misma que compartimos _todos_ los días desde hace dos años! ¡Esa misma en la que hicimos el amor por primera vez…!

Se detuvo de pronto, jadeante y con las mejillas bordó. Hasta ese momento el rostro de su novia era una sola mueca de piedra.

—Espera, espera… Qué... qué diablos dices… —balbuceó incrédula Quinn, meciéndose los cabellos—. ¿Todo esto es por Monique?

La expresión de Rachel se indignó a cotas insospechadas al escucharla.

—¡¿Y te parece poco?! —murmuró furiosa.

—¡Por supuesto! Estuve enfadada, dolida, triste, loca de celos... Que esa estúpida, que Spike, que Logan... ¡y ahora Santana! Todos antes que yo… ¿por Monique?

Rachel comenzó a ahogarse con su propia respiración y enojo.

—¡Se lo debía a Santana, Quinn! Se va a casar en cuatro días; ¿cómo no decírselo?

—¿Y yo no tenía derecho a saberlo? ¡Soy tu novia! —cuestionó ella, muy enfadada y contrita, mirando hacia el techo con un suspiro furioso. Quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Y también quería estrangular a Rachel…

—¡Porque quería decírselo de frente a mi novia! ¡Porque usaron nuestra casa como albergue y me sentí fatal! —exclamó ahogada, recorriendo la frente con sus dedos y comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro—. Pero ya veo que no le das la importancia que merece —espetó con voz ronca, realmente indignada con Quinn.

La rubia abrió los brazos y la boca, completamente confusa y rabiosa por sus acusaciones. Finalmente conocía las razones que tanto habían enojado y encaprichado a ambas, pero sentía que fue peor enterarse de esa manera.

Estaba más furiosa.

—Tuve que cruzar todo Brooklyn para resolver algo que tendría que haber resuelto ella… porque la despedí, por supuesto —continuó, muy ofuscada.

Quinn solo pudo asentir imperceptiblemente, quedándose mentalmente en el tramo anterior de la explicación. Aquella cama tenía una simbología demasiado especial para las dos, y claro que sentía rabia, y ya tomaría represalias, pero no fue la forma correcta de proceder. Al parecer ninguna de las dos tuvo una correcta forma de proceder.

Tratando de centrarse en acomodar las piezas que tan extrañamente se descolocaron, se acercó conciliadora a Rachel y la tomó de los brazos con suavidad. Su estrella no la miraba.

—Claro que me importa, Rachel, y yo me encargaré de que nos recuerde y no por nuestros talentos; pero fue una locura, mi amor. Una locura que sencillamente se hubiera sopesado mejor si hubieses hablado conmigo, y no evadiéndome como hiciste. ¿Por qué no ahorrarme tanto malestar?

—Porque tenía vergüenza —respondió, alejándose de sus brazos, a la vez que cruzaba los suyos contra el pecho—. Y no pensé que me pagarías así…

—Esto es demasiado, Rachel.

—¿Eso te dio derecho a aceptar la maldita broma de Santana, y obligarme a vivir los próximos días durmiendo en una sala de estar?

—Pequeña… —susurró Quinn, maldiciendo a Santana, que supo siempre las razones de aquel embrollo que estaba complicando más de lo que merecía. Maldita y bromista latina…

—No —negó Rachel, alejándose otro poco, bajando más la voz—. Intimidad Quinn, ¿te suena? Intimidad después de seis días sin vernos y ocho sin tocarte un pelo… y ya veo que seguirán sumándose.

—No me digas eso… eres injusta —murmuró ronca la acusada, tratando de acercarse, pero la barrera de los brazos cruzados era fuerte.

—Puede ser; he sido una estúpida, pero tú también —afirmó, agachando la mirada—. Y tiré las sábanas... las que nos regaló mis padres —se lamentó con un suspiro, haciendo luego ademanes con los brazos—. ¡Y una de las almohadas! Ese asqueroso comenzó a cubrir sus partes con ella…

Quinn abrió los ojos con horror ante la extrema reacción de su novia.

—¿Las sábanas?... Dime que te apiadaste del cubrecama. Es de la India, Rach, mi madre te va a matar y luego me enterrará viva a mí…

—Por supuesto que no hice nada con ese cubrecama —respondió, elevando el mentón—; solo lo mandé a lavar.

Quinn suspiró aliviada. El regalo de su madre estaba a salvo.

—Escucha… Rach —comenzó una vez más, conciliadora, ya que no le permitía acercársele—. No es la muerte de nadie…

Rachel se exasperó más, volviendo a caminar por la pequeña habitación, olvidada de guardar la voz y las formas.

—Evidentemente no lo vemos igual, y no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo. ¡Claro que el sexo no es nada! ¡Pero sí, si es sin nuestro consentimiento! Escabulléndose en nuestra casa como una ladrona que no tiene donde caerse muerta para follar; esperando a que me marchara para llamar a un desconocido… que no es tan desconocido…

Quinn movió la cabeza, recayendo un poco más en los dichos de Rachel; estaba en lo cierto…

—Y escucha ahora tú… —comenzó a decir ésta con un pequeño dejo de venganza, volviendo a embanderar su índice—. Se tomaron más de la mitad del _Bourgogne_ que te mandaron de Francia.

Ahora sí… Quinn pestañeó y hasta pareció palidecer, llevándose una mano a la boca, impávida. Se quedó literalmente muda, el borgoña no, ese borgoña añejado veinte años no…

No podía ver su propia expresión, pero evidentemente excedió las proporciones que Rachel deseó.

Realmente se la veía acongojada y… explotó sencillamente, transformando su rostro, y por supuesto haciendo temblar las paredes.

—¡Es el colmo, Quinn Fabray! ¡No te importa que haya cruzado el maldito distrito para hacerme cargo del trabajo de una zorra, poniendo en juego los tiempos para la boda de nuestras amigas! ¡Tampoco te interesa que hayan estado fornicando en nuestra casa, porque yo solamente los encontré en la cama, pero quién sabe! ¡No te importa mi angustia! ¡Solo sufres por ese maldito borgoña francés!

Quinn dejó colgando las mandíbulas, incrédula ante esa explosión.

—¡Rachel, por dios, basta ya de drama! —estalló, observando como una de las puertas se abría rápidamente, y Mercedes junto a Tina se asomaban con rostros preocupados.

Como Rachel estaba de espaldas, ni se enteró, pero se encargó de rubricar la firma exacta y característica de sus salidas.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Vete al infierno tú, tu vino y tu futton!

Así la diva se fue, revoleando brazos, lágrimas y dejando un portazo de telenovela.

Y Quinn se quedó boquiabierta, rascándose la frente bajo la mirada atónita de su pequeño público.

Insultó a Santana y sus ideas vengativas otra vez, y maldijo los celos y la frustración que la hizo acceder a dejarlas sin intimidad alguna.

Pero de pronto una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios; qué diablos… extrañó demasiado ese drama.

La puerta que faltaba se abrió y de allí salió un medio desnudo Sam, aturdido y bostezando.

—Ya llegó Broadway, ¿verdad?

Las tres sonrieron, pero Quinn fue la encargada de confirmar la respuesta asintiendo orgullosamente.

Estaba en el paraíso con sus amigos de toda la vida, dos de sus mejores amigas se iban a casar y viviría una aventura inolvidable con su novia, su chica de siempre, su amor…

Harían el amor en la terraza del hotel, en el jardín... ¡Qué importaba! Con una risa estrepitosa salió corriendo en busca de su _Anshel_.

En recepción especularon que dos de las inquilinas recién llegadas estaban pasando un momento de bastante tensión, por eso se escuchaban gritos que terminaron con un sacudón violento de una de las puertas, que tal vez a partir de ese momento haya quedado giratoria.

Parte del personal de limpieza pensaba que las recién llegadas estaban locas, y que eran las típicas citadinas que volverían borrachas todas las noches.

En cambio algunos de los otros ocupantes del hotel solo reían, queriendo más espectáculo, y… el espectáculo cedió ante su público.

Rachel escapó hacia la calle soleada con una furia hasta las lágrimas; se sentía una idiota y… de pronto se encontró aferrada de la cintura por la retaguardia.

Claro, era pequeña y bastante maleable, así que para quien sabía tratarla, no fue muy difícil girarla para apretarla contra su pecho.

De pronto algunas risas contenidas, un forcejeo exagerado y un abrazo más estrecho la inmovilizaron.

Quinn la apretó contra su cuerpo, inclinándola vertiginosamente hacia atrás, llegando así a dar un beso merecido, uno de película en plena calle turística, uno que se habían negado en el aeropuerto, y que una de ellas aceptó a regañadientes.

Y así, sin banda sonora pero con aclamaciones y aplausos, el beso fue épico.

Las miradas curiosas las daban los turistas y caminantes, y los aplausos provenían del público exclusivo de los compañeros de cuarto, que salieron corriendo para ver cómo terminaba la reyerta.

Del balcón del edificio lindero también salían _bravos_ y vítores ruidosos de Blaine y Kurt, y a su lado, ocupando el otro, una Santana triunfante era rodeada por su novia desde atrás.

—Te lo dije, amor; después del portazo nunca menos de tres minutos. Q no la alcanzará jamás en sus salidas dramáticas. Gané.

—Pobre mi Rachel —suspiró la otra, descansando el mentón en su hombro—. Veo tu futuro dentro de un maremoto Berry, San…

Santana rió ante el tono siniestro e infantil que le llegó desde el costado, y buscó un beso.

—No lo dudes, Britt-Britt… Anda; dame el caramelo que me debes…

* * *

Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Ryan Murphy y su séquito de **guionopas** y **escritontos**, que insisten hasta lo absurdo en dejar a Quinn Fabray como la más idiota, lela e inmadura de todas las que pasaron por la serie. ¿Puck, really?...

Pelona envidiosa. Ella tiene cabello, lo siento…

¡Supéralo!


	7. La segunda Funny

**AndruSol**: ¿really? Te hago responsable…

**M.S.**: Blasfema.

**Escenario**: Hace años visité un lugar perdido a la vera de las montañas. Era un paisaje sin igual, con caminos bordeados por álamos y un suelo que llamaba a todos mis sentidos; seguramente porque era parte de esa tierra que nos posee inevitablemente al nacer.  
Recuerdo que me sirvieron una comida de reina a base del salvataje de la humanidad, papa, pan, tomate... y vino patero.  
Sin ser demasiado romántica terminé dos horas después con una embriaguez que me llevó a la locura y al sol de la media tarde. Nunca volví a probar un vino igual. Y nunca volví a sentir lo mismo.  
Así que, sin dudas, afirmo que tendría un romance escandaloso, sexual y puramente terrenal con un adolescente borgoña.  
Y lo afirmo fumando una pipa, sentada detrás de mi escritorio de caoba.

Ahora va mi pregunta: Considero, entre algunos pocos más, que existen dos puntos fundamentales de inflexión en la mujer. Uno es cuando toma conciencia de las proporciones de su nariz, y el otro es cuando toma conciencia de su fuego interior.  
Así que quisiera saber qué piensan de sus narices, y qué enciende su fuego interior.

(No vale contestar que es la acidez…)

P.D.: Ahora sí, capítulo 7. Último capítulo.

* * *

_"¡Bienvenida!"_ fue el grito de alguien en medio de la calle y ese beso, que continuaba insistente entre las dos mujeres.

Con susurros que se debatían entre la culpa y la satisfacción, entre manos que buscaban el sostén y equilibrio en el otro cuerpo, Rachel fue la primera en romper aquel ardoroso espectáculo.

—Está bien… —jadeó contra su boca—… un beso de película… pero no vas a arreglar todo con eso.

—Y tú con esa soberbia… tampoco —jadeó de igual manera Quinn, sobre sus labios.

Un segundo después de ese intercambio de palabras que dio fin a la tregua, sin más se robaron a la recién llegada de sus brazos, y la rubia lo aceptó.

No podía hacer más que dejarla a merced de los que le debían el saludo después de varios meses, y que también habían hecho de público ansioso.

Casi un año había pasado desde que los amigos estuvieron todos juntos.

Mercedes fue la primera que la recibió. Los brazos de la morena la rodearon como siempre, cálidos y fraternales. Entre divas se entendían perfectamente.

—¡Ven aquí, escandalosa diva! ¿Qué te hizo tu encantadora chica? —bromeó ésta con una sonrisa enorme.

—Diferencias poco reconciliables —respondió Rachel con ironía, pero con una gran sonrisa. Estaba feliz de verla.

Luego fue el turno de Tina y Sam, que no perdieron la oportunidad de lanzarles más bromas, irritando considerablemente a Quinn. Al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en "la mala de la serie".

Y había una espectadora especial que ayudó a ubicar a la ex capitana en ese podio, una que se divertía y disfrutaba del espectáculo del reencuentro; jamás se cansaba de verlo a través de los años, atesorándolos a cada uno en su pecho.

Santana se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa, secándose un par de lágrimas cuando Brittany bajó escandalosamente hacia la calle y levantó por los aires a su protegida.

_"¡Brittany! ¡Pero mira tus colores! ¡Estás preciosa! ¡Oh, por dios!"_

Escuchó como Rachel la recibía de esa manera exagerada y chillona, sonriendo más. Los colores a los que se refería eran el dorado de su perfecta figura y el castaño de sus cabellos, último cambio que le dedicó a la pronta boda.

Las damas de honor eran cuatro, y eran de las dos, pero Berry era la dama especial de Britt. Así de simple; o así de complejo.

Santana se removió ante los recuerdos.

Rachel buscó a Brittany incansablemente durante esa época, aun sabiendo que se le avecinaría una guerra absurda, aun estando en aquella lamentable posición en la que su barbarie las había lanzado.

Las cosas con Danielle no funcionaron todo lo que hubiese querido; mucho menos después de enterarse del viaje experimental que Brittany hizo a Massachusetts, o que la obligaron a hacer. De un día para el otro _su chica_ no podía pertenecer a ninguna institución "normal". Poseía una mente brillante y maquiavélica en verdad, razón por la cual tuvo que dejar el colegio, mudándose a otra institución más completa.

De Lima a New York siempre había existido la distancia de un correo electrónico o mensajes de texto. Era imposible no saber cómo iba la vida allá, porque todos ellos, de alguna forma, seguían estando en su refugio adolescente.

Que la mujer a la que nunca pudo olvidar continuase con su vida por insistencia de ella, le rompía el corazón, pero el solo hecho de saber que abandonaba ese lugar donde las dos habían crecido y se enamoraron, la devastó.

Brittany no la buscó; Brittany se olvidó de aquellos primeros años y del amor… en definitiva, Santana consiguió lo que deseó, otra de sus tantas decisiones estúpidas… y no lo soportó, volviéndose el infierno en persona. Más que nunca.

A partir de entonces fue una debacle.

Rachel y ella pasaban el peor de los momentos por aquella audición de una _segunda_ _Funny _que Santana López decidió de la nada, rota y llena de basura. Pero si ella estaba llena de mierda y sin rumbo, Rachel insistía en agrandar más su corazón; era una ley prácticamente imposible de romper.

De esa manera, dentro del torbellino que fue su protagónico, un día se comunicó con Brittany, y lograron entenderse.

Así el destino volvió a entretejer su maña favorita.

Rachel nunca dejaba de buscar y proteger a las personas que quería, lo había hecho tantas veces con Quinn, más allá de toda lógica, y lo hizo también con Brittany, sin importarle los enfados por entrometerse, por buscar soluciones que solo los protagonistas de las historias debían decidir. Ella nunca dejaría de hacer lo que hacía.

Bueno… gracias a eso Brittany un día apareció en la puerta del departamento que todavía compartían, poniendo su pobre universo de cabeza…

Santana se enteró de aquellas inocentes intervenciones mucho después. Entonces estuvo algunas horas meditando sobre las dos únicas opciones posibles, y eligió. ¿Cómo enojarte cuando una de tus mejores amigas, a pesar de tus acciones, ayuda a que tu mundo vuelva a funcionar?... Bien… eso fue fácil. Lo dejaría tal vez para otra historia; no ésta.

—A veces extraño el departamento y esos momentos tan nuestros; la humedad en el techo que nunca se arregló, mi excelente gusto para la decoración… —dijo la voz de Kurt que aparecía en el balcón de al lado, observando exactamente lo mismo que ella; su esposo también había bajado para darle la bienvenida a su amiga, como si no la hubiese visto en meses.

Santana se giró, y se encontró con que el buen caballero ya tenía un pañuelo a su disposición. Con una mirada agradecida ella lo tomó, apoyándose más en la baranda.

—Yo también extraño esa pocilga. Fueron muy buenos años… —expresó, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que continuaban cayendo de sus ojos.

Éste asintió y le acarició el hombro, también en un estado similar de melancolía.

—Algún día lo compraré, te lo juro, Kurt. Se lo compraré a Britt y pondrá el estudio de baile con el que sueña… y tal vez algunos días a la semana Quinn y Blaine puedan pasar esas feas proyecciones en blanco y negro que tanto coleccionan…

Kurt volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con algo de malicia y conocimiento, aprovechando que la mirada de su amiga se dirigía una vez más hacia el escandaloso grupo de la calle.

—No dudo que lo tendrán, San.

—Estás tan convencido como yo; eso me gusta. ¿Serás mi patrocinador?

El chico rió suavemente.

—Tendrías que hacerme muchos favores.

—Bah... Ni lo sueñes.

Kurt rió más, negando con la cabeza.

—Mírala, causando el mismo escándalo de hace casi diez años —dijo después de un breve silencio.

La morena asintió sin mirarlo.

—Es la que menos cambió en todo este tiempo.

El silencio que volvieron a guardar los dos fue reflexivo y cómodo, hasta que Kurt lo rompió sin poder evitarlo.

—Si se lo pidieras ella conseguiría esa _pocilga_ para ustedes —observó, tratando de encontrar a Rachel en sus sorpresivos cabellos cortos.

Ante esas palabras, se giró una vez más para mirarlo con profunda indignación.

—Jamás. Tengo mi orgullo, Hummel… Y ella… hizo tanto por mí, por nosotras, que no me alcanzará la vida para agradecérselo.

Un murmullo burlón por parte del chico revoloteó entre los dos, pero estaba atento a la profunda seriedad que impostaba Santana en esas palabras.

—¿Por eso le sigues haciendo la vida imposible?

—Así es; soy Santana López —afirmó con arrogancia—. La adoro, y siempre les hago la vida imposible a las personas que adoro, lady Hummel de Anderson —concluyó ya compuesta, sin perder su sonrisa soberbia.

Con un ademán le arrojó en el pecho el papel tisú arrugado y húmedo que antes le había entregado.

Kurt movió la cabeza con resignación, a la vez que la veía entrar lentamente a la habitación. Ni se imaginaba lo que le estaba esperando a esta inminente recién casada…

Rápidamente él la imitó, ansioso también por el reencuentro.

—¡Rachel, de verdad que no puedo creer cómo te has cortado el cabello! —exclamó Brittany, jugando con su rostro para que le diera los perfiles. Definitivamente el tema en boga en esos instantes era el cambio radical en los aspectos de las dos chicas.

Tema que perduró hasta que la presencia de la latina apareció delante del grupo, imponente, como debía ser.

En realidad no sabían por qué, pero la recién llegada estaba furiosa con Kurt, Santana y su novia; el orden de porcentaje que a cada uno le pertenecía de enfado era confuso, así como las razones, pero allí estaban la novia rezagada y de brazos cruzados, Santana haciendo acto de presencia con su típica actitud y Kurt siguiendo sus pasos con expresión de niño perdido…

Aquello se estaba por poner muy divertido. Hacía años no veían una contienda como la que estaban presenciando, al mejor estilo "viejos tiempos".

—¡Por fin te presentas Berry, y qué te has hecho en ese cabello! —exclamó Santana, cruzándose de brazos con una mueca bastante fingida de reproche—. Escuché un "zorra" en el aire, y supe que era para mí…

La voz tuvo el efecto de siempre; el bullicioso y jocoso grupo de amigos se abrió, como el mar mítico, dando paso a la magnífica Santana con su vestido liviano y llamativamente rojo.

Rachel entornó los ojos ante la presencia esperada, y se llevó una mano a la cintura.

—Por supuesto que aquí estoy, y con mi magnífico corte de cabello —siseó, haciendo reír al resto—. Tú me las vas a pagar, pero más tarde, porque no he terminado con tu secuaz —con una mueca señaló a su novia, que desvió el rostro.

—Diablos que no entiendo nada, Blaine —murmuró Sam, rascándose el pecho ancho y desnudo.

—Conflictos de mujeres, amigo —respondió el joven en un mismo tono—, y es mejor ni enterarse... ¡Ahora, mírala! Está fantástica… Aunque un _corte bob _tampoco le hubiese quedado mal; sus ángulos son deliciosos…

Sam torció su gran boca en un gesto de absoluta incomprensión ante las palabras del chico. Blaine le palmeó el brazo, mientras revoleaba los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Querido Sam; sabes quién es Victoria Beckham, ¿verdad?; eso te ayudará. ¡Aquella mujer revivió esa moda! —exclamó entusiasmado—. Verás, el que tiene Rach es de un estilo…

—Increíble, San; no tienes nada que reprocharle —inquirió Mercedes, riendo de esa forma tan suya, gruesa y contagiosa.

Rachel cada vez estaba más enjuta; tampoco necesitaba que nadie salte en su defensa.

—Pégale duro, Rachel; estoy contigo…

Brittany también la apoyaba; la línea de batalla estaba formada por parte de las mejores combatientes, pero no amedrentaron a Santana, que se le acercó.

—Tú no tienes nada qué decirme… —comenzó a chillar la más pequeña, señalándola con un dedo, pero la detuvo un abrazo instantáneo e intenso, dejándola muda. No solo a ella, sino al resto.

Santana se quedó un largo rato en silencio, rodeando la pequeña estatura de su amiga, hasta que por fin susurró con emoción.

—No podría casarme sin ti, enana. Lo sabes; ¿no es así?

—Qué demonio eres; mira lo que me haces… —balbuceó su amiga tomada por sorpresa, pero recibiendo ese abrazo con la mayor calidez.

Se indignaba consigo misma una y otra vez por no poder estar enfadada como se debía con ellas, porque por supuesto, entre el abrazo estaban esos ojos verdes cautivantes y emocionados, disfrutando de ese momento.

Ellas sabían exactamente qué hacer para dejarla como una tonta sensiblera.

Y por supuesto llegó Kurt, sumándose a ese abrazo y a la proporción de indignación que Rachel sentía por no poder estar enfadada con él tampoco.

Al verlo acercarse con esa amplia sonrisa por unos segundos se olvidó de todo. Estaba tan feliz de estar allí…

—¡Yo también quiero sumarme al abrazo! Nuestro Satán aún soltero está haciendo estragos con mis emociones —vociferó el joven con una sonora carcajada, logrando que la susodicha rompa el enlace.

—Te estás pasando, damisela —advirtió ésta, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Pero el muchacho no le prestó atención, y miró con una enorme sonrisa a la diva.

—Bienvenida, Rach.

—Tú tampoco te escaparás… —siseó ella, golpeándolo en el hombro después de recibir sus besos y apretones.

Kurt desorbitó los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Yo? Si la que jugó sucio fue Santana… —susurró, desconcertado.

Quinn carraspeó de pronto y se interpuso entre los dos.

—¿Por qué mejor no entramos y tratamos de no embriagarnos tanto? Tenemos lugar de sobra y hay mucho para contar…

—Sí, lugar de sobra… —masculló Rachel, dirigiéndole una mirada de regaño, pero una vez más todo saltó por los aires cuando unos pasos que no supo de dónde llegaron, de pronto tronaron sobre el suelo a sus espaldas y se vio elevada por la cintura.

—¡¿Acaso escuché embriagarse?! ¡¿Acaso subió del infierno la voz más chillona y estridente de todas?! —gritó el recién llegado, levantando por los aires a un pequeño cuerpo que se retorcía con risas, susto y gritos entre sus brazos mojados de mar.

—¡Noah! ¡No! —increpó Rachel, aferrada a sus fuertes hombros desnudos; no la dejaba tocar el piso.

—Oye, más sexy judía que nunca, eso no es lo que escucho siempre de las señoritas cuando las tomo en brazos —exclamo el muchacho, besando fuertemente la mejilla dispuesta.

—Eso es porque antes no te escuchan hablar, tonto dinosaurio —gruñó la novia cada vez más ofendida, al ver como festejaban a Puck mientras cargaba a una Rachel feliz de verlo.

La risotada del chico no se hizo esperar, y se acercó a Quinn todavía con su carga, para plantarle un beso a una mejilla no tan dispuesta.

—Eso es solo porque mi encanto es superior, _loopy Quinn_ —contraatacó él con vanidad, continuando con la broma… y llevándose a su chica sobre un hombro.

—¡Ey! —exclamó la otra, disgustada por ese viejo apodo, pero ese torpe simio ya estaba dando directivas seguidas por otro medio desnudo Sam, comenzando a caminar hacia el departamento de la discordia.

Quinn estaba furiosa mientras los veía alejarse, dejando caer la mandíbula sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Qué hacía cargando a su mujer enfrente de sus narices…

Santana se colocó a su lado, observando cómo desaparecían en el interior del vestíbulo.

—Mira, un simio carga a tu mujer, mi futura esposa se pone de su lado sin ningún tipo de miramientos y tú, la reina abeja, sigues destinada a dormir en los sillones. La vida puede ser sumamente cruel, Q.

Con un murmullo plagado de ironía las dos continuaban observando el lugar vacío que dejó el grupo.

—Eres una idiota, pero yo más por hacerte caso.

Santana asintió con solemnidad.

—Los celos nos hacen seres muy idiotas…

—Sí… —suspiró ella—. De todas formas no voy a dejar que un simio cargue a mi sexy judía enojada.

Y con esa plena convicción, prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el interior del hotel.

Las carcajadas de Santana se escucharon más allá de los edificios, de la gente que pasaba, incesante, y del sol de esa tarde de primavera.

Durante esos años eran contadas las veces en que podían estar todos juntos como en ese momento, y esas reuniones siempre terminaban pareciéndose a aquellas de colegio, donde forjaron momentos inolvidables.

Mercedes estaba radicada en Los Ángeles desde hacía tres años; con su carrera solista intentaba traspasar fronteras con su primer disco grabado hacía poco más de un año, y lo estaba logrando. Aquello le quitaba mucho tiempo y le daba algo de soledad en sus relaciones de todo tipo.

Tina También tenía su trabajo y sus tiempos complicados. Apenas se graduó se mudó a Phoenix, concluyendo sus estudios en la Facultad de Artes y Ciencias.

Era profesora en un instituto de día y una fantástica bailarina de claqué en espectáculos nocturnos.

Sam se había quedado en Lima, probando suerte en lo que le gustaba; era orientador vocacional y a veces organizaba festivales callejeros de música en espacios abiertos.

Podría haber terminado en el McKinley, pero jamás volvió. Después de su visita a New York varios años atrás, se quedó en Ohio, estudiando y trabajando cerca de sus hermanos. Se había convertido en un bohemio seductor de cabellos un poco largos.

Los compromisos de cada uno los mantenían en otros estados, de visitas para cumpleaños si se podía, o de llamadas asiduas y visitas mensuales, como era el caso de Noah, que viajaba un par de veces al mes para estar junto a su hija.

En lo único en que cambió Puck fue en preservar su destino, y lo hizo sumándose al ejército como piloto de la fuerza aérea. Eso no quitaba que la mayoría del tiempo olvidase que pasó los veinte hacía varios años, como tampoco quitaba que insistiese en su encanto perpetuo.

En definitiva, estar allí, juntos, significaba algo importante, significaba volverse adolescentes con ganas de ser un poco irresponsables, de hacer un poco más de ruido que de costumbre y de sentir que estaban una vez más en ese salón de coro.

Así lo hicieron, comiendo pizza, bebiendo y conversando, relatando las últimas novedades de la vida de los que estaban más lejos.

A pesar de todo, lo ocurrido en la casa de Rachel y Quinn junto a sus consecuencias seguía en la cima de la lista de bromas preferidas, especialmente de Sam y Puck, que no dejaban de beber.

Rachel, apoyada en el marco de la ventana con Blaine y Tina a su lado, observaba como Quinn conversaba animadamente con las dos novias y Mercedes.

El cansancio y el estrés la estaban venciendo; tal vez porque se estaba relajando, tal vez porque quería un baño y un poco de silencio, pero la verdad era que la punzada persistente que comenzó en su sien, ahora sumó toda la parte frontal de la cabeza.

Noah también se encargaba de darle el toque personal a la molestia con su enorme boca ebria.

—Yo quiero volver a escuchar la historia de tu representante, Rach; no la conozco pero soy su fan número uno. Puedes presentármela; ¿verdad, Kurt?

Rachel revoleó los ojos, y pudo ver en ese instante como Quinn fruncía sombríamente el entrecejo.

—¿Puedes dejar ese tema, hombre de las cavernas? —exclamó exasperado el éste, quitándole la cerveza de su mano para apoyarla en la pequeña mesa que rodeaban—; ya bastante problemas me ha traído… en verdad tenía las mejores referencias; no tengo forma de excusarme muñeca, lo siento…

Esta vez la súplica fue dirigida a su amiga, que estaba a unos metros con una expresión visiblemente cansada.

—Ex representante —corrigió ella con ironía—. Y olvidé mencionar que se estaba revolcando con Steve Hanks.

Quinn se atragantó con un snack que estaba masticando, y Kurt cayó contra el respaldo del sillón, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Ese idiota estuvo en mi cama! —berreó Quinn, tomando un largo trago de cerveza.

La sonrisa triunfante de Rachel se desplegó en toda su gloria; era el dato que faltaba. En efecto, uno de los compañeros de Quinn, Blaine y Kurt entró a su casa.

—No te preocupes; lo arreglaremos a la vuelta, Rachel. Ya pasó, cariño… —le estaba diciendo Blaine, consolador, mientras tanto Kurt y Quinn se trenzaban en una acalorada discusión.

—Ya se me está pasando, Blaine, pero si Puck continúa hoy dormirá en la playa, te lo aseguro.

—Ya me parece que es suficiente —intervino Tina, que escuchó claramente a Rachel y asintió—; podríamos organizarnos para mañana antes de que se pongan más ebrios, ¿no?

—No hay mucho para organizar; yo quiero playa —dijo Sam, riendo y chocando las manos con Noah.

—Pero nosotras queremos pasear; no vinimos aquí solo por playa, a ver niño Ken. Mañana iremos al boulevard Las Olas —contradijo férrea Mercedes, y todo se volvió otra discusión que Rachel ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar. Las puntadas de su cabeza eran cada vez más intensas.

—Voy por agua, ya regreso —le susurró a Blaine, el único que había quedado a su lado. Tina estaba defendiendo honorablemente el paseo del día siguiente.

—Ve tranquila.

Con un bufido caminó hacia la cocina, repasando mentalmente dónde había dejado los calmantes que siempre tenía provisoriamente; dónde había dejado su bolso y la maleta…

Ya en la cocina estaba punto de tomar un vaso de la alacena, cuando una mano lo arrebató primero. Rachel se volvió con un suspiro, y allí vio a su novia que en completo silencio lo enjuagaba, lo llenaba con agua y se lo entregaba. Luego quitó una pastilla de la tableta que tenía en sus manos y la suspendió delante de su boca. Rachel esbozó una sonrisa, apretando más los labios.

Solo su ceja levantada tuvo el poder suficiente para que sus labios se abrieran, y Quinn dejara con total suavidad el calmante sobre la lengua.

Rachel tomó un gran sorbo de agua sin dejar de mirarla. Se conocían demasiado. La rubia sabía que no se encontraba bien, por más que lo disimulara; Rachel sabía que su novia no la había perdido de vista en ningún momento, por más que hubiese parecido lo contrario. Cada una sabía que el momento de buscarse se percibía, y debían bajar la guardia.

Quinn estiró un brazo y la abrazó por la cintura, acercando el pequeño cuerpo que no se resistía. En silencio sus manos subieron hasta la nuca despejada, masajeando suavemente.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos con un suave gemido.

—Hueles a cerveza… —murmuró con otra media sonrisa.

—Y tú a pepinillos en vinagre… y a cerveza —respondió la otra, ejerciendo más presión.

Rachel suspiró con placer y cansancio al mismo tiempo, apoyándose más contra ella.

—Estás exhausta.

—Tal vez un poco…

Un teléfono comenzó a escucharse, y antes de que la dueña pudiera tomarlo, las manos de Quinn hurgaron en sus bolsillos traseros, atrapándolo rápidamente.

—¿Tienes tu teléfono encima? —murmuró la blonda con molestia; observó la pantalla y al segundo cortó—. Era Spike.

—¿Y si era importante? —se quejó Rachel, queriendo recuperar su aparato, pero su chica volvió a guardarlo, esta vez en su propio bolsillo.

—No era importante —dijo sencillamente—. Nada de llamadas de trabajo. Beth está perfecta, tu madre y tus padres también, Fran y mi madre están en casa, tomando té seguramente; así que nada de llamadas laborales. Ese tipo es la mitad de lo que te espera a la vuelta; se acuesta con el jefe —hizo unas muecas graciosas, provocando la risa en Rachel—, como yo con la actriz principal —susurró, mimando ahora su mejilla con los labios, retomando los masajes.

La actriz suspiró fuertemente, sosteniéndose de sus hombros.

—Tendría que contradecirte, pero me estas seduciendo, Quinn Fabray —murmuró la otra, recibiendo besos cálidos en la sien, donde el dolor no dejaba de palpitar—. O será que te extrañé tanto que ya no puedo ni pensar…

—Yo también te extrañé, mucho —acertó a decir Quinn, apretándola completamente contra toda su longitud; sus miradas se encontraron—. Lo lamento; estaba muerta de celos… Tenías razón, esto es un desastre de gritos, y yo nada más quiero algunas horas contigo sin nadie más alrededor.

La apenada confesión llenó de ternura a Rachel, que le abarcó las mejillas con sus manos.

—Yo tendría que haberte dicho la verdad; quise arrancarles el pellejo, cielo. No la pasé nada bien, pero te debía...

Quinn no dejó que continuara, los susurros se estaban convirtiendo en una letanía que apresaba poco a poco su cuerpo y avivaba las llamas que mantuvo todo el día a rayas, respetando la lejanía de su mujer, pero ya no podía. Sus labios recayeron en los de Rachel con un deseoso gruñido, alimentándose de sus sabores memorizados, mezclados con estos nuevos que daban los pepinillos, la cerveza y el encuentro.

Paladeaban ansiosas y se quedaron sin aliento, separándose con una risa ahogada.

—¿Pasa el dolor? —bromeó Quinn, despejando su frente de algunos mechones rebeldes.

Rachel dejó varios besos más sobre sus labios con entusiasmo, colgándose de su cuello.

—Casi casi superado —mintió con una mueca divertida.

—No te creo —dijo aquélla, tocando la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice—. ¿Algún otro deseo que pueda cumplir para redimirme? Estoy a tus órdenes.

Su mirada ladina y oscura estremeció a la rubia. Le pediría decenas, pero no era el momento. Ya lo encontraría, ya lo encontraría…

—Termina con esta reunión de adolescentes hasta mañana, y duerme conmigo en ese feo futton.

Quinn asintió con solemnidad.

—Es lógico… Deseo concedido.

Claro que fue lógico.

Con algunos gestos y un par de miradas elocuentes al escuadrón especial de ex porristas, se puso manos a la obra un lento plan de "buenas noches y cada uno a su cama", pero quien al final terminó con esa reunión pasadas las doce fue Puck, que se encontraba bastante ebrio cuando los otros varones lo llevaron a la habitación. En un arranque de irónica hombría, su compañero se negó a compartir la cama con él.

Sam no tenía mucha opción, ya que también estaba pasado de cervezas y nulo de paraje, así que accedió a dormir sobre algunas mantas que Blaine y Kurt acomodaron sobre el piso.

Ya en el deseado silencio de la sala-habitación, con una única lámpara iluminando el ambiente, Quinn aprovechó a abrir el futton y armar la cama mientras Rachel se daba la deseada ducha.

Pocos minutos después su novia apareció arrastrando los pies y secándose el cabello al mismo tiempo. Quinn la interceptó con una sonrisa divertida y la sentó al borde del colchón, se arrodilló entre sus piernas cubiertas por unos pequeños pantalones, y no tardó en reemplazarla en su tarea.

—Estás hermosa con tu cabello despeinado —murmuró juguetona, secando sus orejas.

—¿Sí?... ya me las sequé… —siseó ella en un murmullo adormilado; tenía los ojos cerrados de placer y sueño.

—Me tienes cautivada completamente; no solo Yentl tiene el placer de encontrarte personificada, sino todo el que te vea, muy a mi pesar —contestó Quinn, tal y como le dijo, cautivada, peinando sus mechones con las manos.

La joven sonrió y abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en los que la admiraban.

—Tú eres la que se acuesta con la actriz principal, no lo olvides.

Quinn negó la cabeza, arrojando la toalla y llevando las manos a los pantaloncillos.

—Yo soy la que ama a la actriz principal —corrigió con una sonrisa sensual.

—Oh, Quinn… —susurró Rachel, sosteniéndose de su cuello—. E-espera, qué haces… —jadeó de pronto, al darse cuenta de que los pantalones de su piyama estaban por los tobillos.

—Te desvisto —respondió lógicamente esa rubia a sus pies.

—Estás loca, no hace falta —jadeó, viendo volar la prenda y sintiendo sus manos que ya hurgueteaban la camiseta.

—Sí que hace falta —contradijo con una mueca—. Aparte quiero volver a tu reino.

Dentro de todas las cosas que más deseaba, se encontraba el verla desnuda, y nadie se lo impediría. El cansancio de Rachel pensó que le facilitaría la empresa, pero no estaba funcionando.

—¿Mi reino? —preguntó confusa la diva, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos y las manos de su novia a raya.

—Tu risa después de tu perdón.

Rachel rio fuertemente y se tapó la boca con sus manos.

—Eres insoportablemente… _cursiencantadora_.

—¿Cursiencantadora? Soy una _idiotacelosa_ —rezongó, concentrada en tratar de perder las manos dentro de la ropa de su chica.

—Por esa razón ni se te ocurra sacarme otra prenda más.

Quinn la miró con una mueca de lo más caprichosa, y se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no veré a _mis chicas_ hoy?

—Exactamente eso. No voy a quedar desnuda en la sala. Menos estando Puck y Sam a solo cuatro metros.

"_Entonces porque no aceptaste la habitación que nos ofrecieron Mercedes y Tina"_. Se preguntó con un gemido que no llegó a su garganta.

—¿He caído en mi propia trampa? —gimoteó, mirándola lastimosamente.

—Sí, Fabray… —asintió Rachel, un poco más despierta, pero solo por algunos segundos.

—Dios… mañana encontraremos otra maldita habitación —dijo desesperada, observando como su mujer se iba de sus brazos, retrocediendo hacia los almohadones para meterse debajo de las sábanas.

—No, eso sí que no; no insultaremos a nuestros amigos de esa manera —murmuró bostezando, arrebujándose más entre las sábanas.

Quinn cerró la boca después de mantenerla abierta durante varios segundos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana abierta, y más allá de ella, hacia la noche estrellada.

—¿Por qué Puck duerme en una cama grande con Sam, y Mercedes con Tina en camas separadas? —preguntó Rachel, buscando la lógica femenina entre el sueño.

Quinn rio suavemente.

—Por una apuesta.

—¿Mañana me la cuentas?

—Claro…

—Ven… —siguió pidiendo su estrella, con los ojos cerrados ya, suspirando como una niña a punto de dormirse.

—Me ducho y vengo.

—Te espero despierta… —le susurró nuevamente.

Quinn la miró por última vez, dando finalmente unos pasos sigilosos para dirigirse al baño.

—Te amo…

Pero escuchó ese último susurro, claro y contundente, calentando su corazón.

Era imposible que la esperase despierta, pero no importaba. Ya la tenía allí; no más sensaciones de ahogo ni soledad. Rachel Berry ya estaba en sus brazos.

Se duchó lo más rápido posible y se visitó a regañadientes con su piyama, para estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Casi en puntas de pie volvió al futton, y allí la vio hecha un bollo pequeño entre las sábanas, profundamente dormida. No esperó para meterse entre ellas después de apagar la luz, y al instante su pequeño delirio se volvió y se entrelazó a ella en un abrazo cotidiano.

Cuando Quinn se quedaba trasnochando y era la última en ir a la habitación; esté dormida o despierta, Rachel la presentía a la perfección y buscaba su cuerpo para enredarse. Aquella vez no fue diferente; la llenó de un abrazo húmedo de calor y respiración, que la otra respondió con varios besos en su frente, observándola largamente.

Fue sencillo cumplir aquella promesa que no se llevó, pero que estaba explícita en cada acto que las dos se propusieron a partir de esa primera noche compartida.

Hacerse feliz sin miedos; hacerse feliz porque se lo debían.

Lo que no resultó fácil fue lidiar con la distancia, pero hasta en esos momentos ellas pudieron concebir un presente; uno que, claro, estaba lleno de compromisos de estudios, llamados hasta altas horas y mar de por medio, pero Quinn volvió; aquella primavera volvió y compró su entrada como había anticipado y aplaudió en primera fila hasta que sus palmas quedaron entumecidas. El sueño de la mujer que amaba se estaba forjando con alas invencibles.

Si la felicidad se daba a cuentagotas, Rachel convertía esa mañosa creencia en una cascada de sentimientos inagotables.

Quinn siguió estudiando en Yale, y las dos horas de viaje que separaban a las ciudades fueron recorridas con asiduidad por esos años; más para ella, ya que Rachel fue prácticamente absorbida por la obra, llegando más lejos de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Rachel no terminó sus estudios en Nyada; sus días de gloria llegaron antes, y ese camino fue asombroso; muy duro, pero esencialmente el que ella quiso recorrer toda su vida.

Todas las separaciones fueron difíciles; con las que se chocaron de frente, como cuando Quinn decidió volver a Paris, o con las que rozaban sus manos en una breve despedida desde una ventanilla, después de haber soñado un futuro juntas.

Dos años después lo lograron. Mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que había sido para ellos dejar ese departamento donde pasaron tantas cosas, pero Kurt ya se había casado, Santana quería un cambio tajante en su vida, y ella ya no podía vivir de despedidas en la estación de tren.

Y allí estaban; la pulsera de cuentas violeta volvió a su cofre, y la playera viajó incansablemente de un cajón a otro, hasta que decidieron dejarla en paz para que no terminara arruinándose.

La ecuación perfecta fue hacerse una idéntica, y usarla quien primero la encontrara en la pila de ropa limpia.

Quinn sonrió, bebiendo su aliento vital.

Estar allí fue en parte por un gran esfuerzo de Rachel, que cumplió con su promesa de regalarle a Santana el viaje con el que la torturó durante años.

Pero ella no solo hizo eso, sino que subió su apuesta y regaló parte de su boda; aun a pesar suyo, que quiso participar también de ese regalo. No hubo discusión que cambiara aquella determinación. Rachel lo había vuelto a hacer.

Modificaba cosas, enfebrecía ambientes y los llenaba de una luz única, incendiaba escenarios y elevaba cantos al cielo.

Así era ella, pensó Quinn, cayendo por fin en un sueño profundo, a su lado.


	8. La cuarta dama en la pequeña Venecia

Me encantaron sus narices, todas; las italianas, las griegas, las que se gustan y las que jamás se miraron al espejo.  
Muy buenos fuegos. Todo no se resume al amor y al sexo… eso es bueno.  
Es verdad, no consulté, pero al parecer sí se conformarían con un final tan odioso y simple. ¿Dónde están las lectoras exigentes?  
Mon dieu… AndruSol, creo que es completamente tu responsabilidad…

P.D.: Ahora sí, capítulo 8.

* * *

Fort Lauderdale es una ciudad ubicada en el condado de Broward, en el estado de Florida. Era conocida también como la "Venecia de América" por su extenso y laberíntico sistema de canales, que realmente la mostraban como una ciudad flotante. Más allá de sus playas de arenas blancas, de ser un destino cosmopolita para turistas y habitantes millonarios, era también el destino de un grupo de soñadores que no llegaban a los treinta, y en el que particularmente, dos de sus integrantes decidieron unir lazos para siempre en una boda frente al mar.

En el departamento en el que estaba instalado la mayor parte de ese grupo, la mañana se presentó bastante agitada. Un pequeño maremoto se despertó con los brazos estirados hacia el cielo raso y con las energías renovadas, después de sus habituales e ininterrumpidas siete horas de sueño que necesitaba para comenzar cualquier jornada.

Siete en punto era su horario habitual con reloj despertador, y siete y diecisiete, hora de su reloj pulsera, fue el momento exacto que consideró para despuntar la mañana.

Con sesión obligada de besos bruscos y algo torpes a su novia, que terminó echándola con murmullos adormilados de su lado, entre risas corrió hacia el baño para darse una rápida ducha.

Su voz cantante llenó la habitación, logrando que, aun entresueño, Quinn terminase por esconderse debajo de los almohadones; mucho más cuando aquella desquiciada matinal comenzó a golpear ansiosamente las puertas de las habitaciones, llamando a todo el mundo.

Vivir con ella no era gratis; tenía sus complicaciones y un estricto régimen de horarios qué cumplir, especialmente si se trataba de estar en un nuevo lugar, con importantes actividades qué realizar y lugares qué recorrer.

No contenta con ese despliegue, segundos después Rachel se atrevió a abrir las puertas y descargó en ellos ese tonillo especial y agudo que hacía tiempo no escuchaban.

Pero Quinn si… Y le martilleaba la cabeza.

—Rachel, cariño, amor, pequeña… —masculló con voz ronca la joven que seguía entre las sábanas, tratando de comprender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Son más de las siete de la mañana, y tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer! —exclamó a su vez la diva, comenzando a revolear prendas desde su maleta hacia la cama, directo al cuerpo extenuado de su novia.

—¡¿Las siete?! ¡Maldición, Rachel! —exclamó ella, haciéndose un bollo.

Pero la otra no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

—Dónde lo dejé… —murmuraba para sí misma, tamborileando los dedos contra su frente—. Dónde diablos lo dejé…

—Por dios… ¿qué estás buscando?

Quinn se estaba mareando con solo mirarla por la rendija que mantenía abierta de sus ojos, temiendo quedar enterrada entre vestidos y ropa interior. Lo mejor sería volver a dormirse… Sí… volver a soñar que estaba besando lo que le negaron la noche anterior...

—¡Mi teléfono, Quinn! ¡Mi teléfono! —tronó casi desesperada Rachel, zamarreando sus piernas.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de pronto.

—¡En mis pantalones; búscalo en mis pantalones! —exclamó molesta; juraba que era paciente, pero no tanto.

Con un gritito triunfante, Rachel se lanzó a los shorts tirados en el suelo, y allí lo encontró.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió, y un semidesnudo Sam apareció, caminando hacia el baño, despeinado y refregándose los ojos.

—Oye, Broadway; esto es completamente injusto… —rezongó con voz ronca.

Pero Rachel no lo miró; debía hacer algo más importante.

—No quiero quejas, y más vale que despiertes al otro simio —amenazó con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono—, porque de lo contrario entraré por esa puerta entonando todo el repertorio de _Cabaret_.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Apiádate Rach, por favor! —gimió Quinn, acompañando el gruñido del otro chico, que murmuró un juramento y se adentró al baño, dando un portazo.

Por unos segundos Rachel desvió su atención hacia el cuerpo de su chica desparramado en la cama, con un brazo tapando sus ojos y las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas todavía algo pálidas…

Literalmente la boca se le hizo agua; esos estúpidos ocho días le estaban cobrando los impuestos más caros de su vida. Por un momento se olvidó de su función imprescindible y autoimpuesta esa mañana y se acercó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Recorrió con los dedos esa extensa cantidad de piel a la vista.

—¿Me apiado de ti o de él? —murmuró juguetona y sensual, yendo con sus labios directamente a su boca, pero Quinn se apartó rápidamente.

—¡La boca no! —rezongó, deteniéndola por los hombros.

Con una risilla Rachel viró hacia más abajo, llenando de aliento el cuello tentador. Era una hermosa visión despatarrada sobre ese colchón un poco duro.

—N-no... No lo… hagas —jadeó la rubia, de pronto completamente despierta, sintiendo un fuerte golpe de electricidad chocando contra su vientre.

—¿Segura? —murmuró, lamiendo concentrada aquella piel suave—. Sabes que tu humor matinal no hace más que excitarme…

El aliento le hizo cosquillas, su propio cabello movido por él también lo hizo, y le importó un bledo que estuviesen rodeadas desde todos los flancos. Quinn la aferró con un gemido, y se arqueó más para darle lugar a su boca plena…

Pero otra puerta volvió a abrirse, y Rachel pareció volar de sus brazos.

—¡Te lo advertí! —protestó la rubia, volviendo a taparse con uno de los almohadones, llena de frustración.

—Bien, diva… ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Se escuchó la voz de Mercedes que se acercaba, y Quinn maldijo por millonésima vez ese gran campamento sin tiendas en el que se habían convertido. ¿Tendría el valor de soportarlo sin desquiciarse?

—¡Buenos días, Mercedes! Qué bueno que estés despierta —saludó Rachel, un poco nerviosa y sonrojada al verla aparecer con su piyama.

La recién levantada hizo un ademán con los brazos, dibujando un gesto agrio en su rostro… con marcas de almohada.

—Si consideras que casi te me tiras encima para ello, sí. Logras tu cometido, nena.

—Sí, bueno… lo siento; hay muchas cosas qué hacer —expresó con ansiedad—. Escucha; llama a Santana y Britt. Yo me encargaré de Kurt y Blaine…

—¿Eh? —expresó la mujer, observándola incrédula.

—Oh, vamos; por favor —rogó la otra, posicionándose delante para convencerla con toda su completa gesticulación—. Tenemos que estar todos listos cuanto antes. ¡El día no es eterno, increíble Jones!

Y Quinn, desde su escondite, juró que Mercedes también gimió. La mandamás del club coral parecía haber regresado…

Tiempo después todo el grupo de elite estaba acomodado alrededor de una mesa apostada en la calle, de uno de los bares cercanos al hotel. Ya se habían hecho bastante conocidos en aquel lugar también; desde los primeros días solían visitarlo todas las noches.

Bajo una gran sombrilla y entre jugos, frutas y fuerte café, se elucubraba ruidosamente los planes para ese día.

No hizo falta el repertorio completo de _Cabaret_ para Puck; Sam y Quinn se encargaron de sacarlo de la cama con un esfuerzo un poco titánico y bajo amenazas. Las llamadas también se llevaron a cabo con una insistencia desconsiderada, y no solo tuvieron que soportar la resignación de la pareja de varones, sino también el mal humor de una de las integrantes de la otra habitación. Santana se encargó de manifestar con mucho detalle su odio a levantarse de la cama sin su cuota de sexo matinal.

—Yo que tú me iría preparando, San; disfruta estos pocos días de alcoba porque llevaremos a cabo la tradición, y te encerraremos la última noche —se burló Quinn, jugueteando con los dedos de Rachel, sentada a su lado.

—¡Eso está por verse, zorra Quinn! Van a tener que amarrarme o sedarme para que no pase mi última noche de soltera con mi Britt-Britt —amenazó aquélla, señalando a cada uno con un trozo de melón insertado en su tenedor.

—¡Pero yo sí quiero cumplir con todas las tradiciones! —objetó la otra novia desde atrás, ya que Santana ocupaba su regazo—. Sam me regalará algo viejo, Artie algo nuevo, Puck algo prestado, que espero no sea su ropa interior…

Todos estaban escuchando el conteo atentamente, hasta que el absurdo provocó las carcajadas del grupo.

—Está bien, está bien; dejé de ser tan animal… —protestó el chico, enterrando el rostro en su enorme taza de café.

—… y mi lady Hummel, algo azul —continuó la castaña con una amplísima sonrisa, lanzándole al joven un beso en el aire.

Kurt recibió el beso con un guiño, sin ser consciente de la mirada azorada que le lanzaba su marido.

—No hace falta que me recuerdes que con cada uno tuviste algo… —gruñó Santana, con la boca llena de su fruta.

—Justamente por eso, cariño…

—Con mi marido no recuerdo que hayas tenido algo, belleza —espetó por fin Blaine, con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿No lo sabías? —acertó a decir Tina, observando a Mercedes, la indiscutida reina cotilla, afirmar con energía—. Tu esposo, en algún momento de su imaginaria vida heterosexual, tuvo algunos besos ardientes con nuestra excelsa bailarina.

La mesa se abarrotó una vez más de aquellos recuerdos, lo divertido y no tan divertido, elevando un poco los tonos. Salvo el que recién se enteraba, que se encontraba desconcertado.

—No me contaste nada, cariño —el chico miró a Kurt con una mueca extraña y éste solo le respondió con un sorpresivo sonrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dime… quién se puede resistir a este kilómetro de sensualidad y belleza.

—Cuida tu lengua, Hummel —advirtió la latina, removiéndose sobre las piernas de su chica. Estaba recargada para las burlas que comenzaron a correr por parte de aquella otra lady.

La risa de Rachel se escuchó estridente, que hasta ese momento se encontraba disfrutando del intercambio. Se dirigió directamente a Brittany.

—Tanta ida y venida, y las únicas que de aquí no nos involucramos fuimos tú y yo, Britt… —sentenció, deteniendo instantáneamente las caricias que Quinn le estaba dando a su brazo.

Las únicas dos damnificadas por esas palabras maliciosas doblaron el cuello al mismo tiempo, y la observaron.

Los ojos de Santana y Quinn se dirigieron hacia ella como si pudieran despedazar con solo una mirada, mientras Brittany gozaba con ese comentario, más que ninguno.

—¡Vaya que quisiera ver eso! —lanzó Sam, palmeando con entusiasmo.

—¡Cállate, Sam! —fue el grito al unísono de las dos vengadoras.

—Dime si quieres empezar ahora, Rach —se mofó Brittany, mordiendo el hombro de su novia.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —se atragantó Santana, tosiendo con fuerza. Con ira se dirigió a la que se encontraba detrás y luego a Rachel, que continuaba con sus carcajadas—. Te ahogaré en el mar, enana.

—Mejor que ni le respondas, Rachel Berry, o aquí correrá sangre —avisó Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

Enfadada, se cruzó de brazos y los celos brillaron en todo su rostro, resaltado esa mañana por un mínimo maquillaje y una estirada coleta alta.

Entre flirteos, Rachel se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó en el regazo de su novia, rodeándole el cuello.

—No se preocupen chicas; están a salvo —aseguró, guiñando un ojo a Santana, que terminó apuntándole con un cuchillo.

—Más te vale, Berry. Ni se te ocurra acercarte —volvió a advertir con más recelo Quinn, apretando posesivamente una de sus piernas desnudas.

La estrella se revolvió en sus piernas con risas de cosquillas, y se acercó con sutileza a su oído, aspirando hasta el hartazgo ese perfume francés que la volvía loca.

—¿Cómo crees? Si lo único que quiero es meterme entre esos pantalones de lino que llevas —ronroneó, estremeciendo a su presa, que se quedó de pronto tiesa en su silla—. ¿Traes ropa interior?

—Pequeña tramposa… —susurró la blonda, riendo ahora un poco más divertida y excitada, firmando su audacia con un sonoro beso en la boca.

Era un hecho bochornoso e incómodo afirmar que estaba excitada, y no solo desde la mañana, sino desde el día anterior.

Debería encontrar la forma de vengarse de Santana de alguna manera, pensó frustrada...

—Bien, bien, basta de proposiciones indecentes, criaturas salvajes —interrumpió Mercedes—. Comencemos ahora mismo con el itinerario del día. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo entonces con un paseo por el boulevard Las Olas, incluida la pequeña Venecia, última prueba de vestido y playa?

—No hay objeciones con eso; la prueba es lo más importante, especialmente para Rachel. Tenemos cita después del mediodía —secundó Brittany con seriedad.

—¿No se puede saltar la prueba de vestidos? —preguntó Puck, provocando que Santana revolee los ojos.

—Allí no estás incluido, así que puedes largarte con la primera que sucumbe a tus encantos neandertales —bromeó, con su mejor sonrisa cruel.

—Y ten en cuenta las reglas, Puck; si la llevas al departamento duermes en la terraza —advirtió Quinn, que se mordía los labios para no reír.

El joven hizo un ademán, y se quejó groseramente.

—¡Vaya que estamos en una oligarquía homosexual! ¡Es ilegal que no dejen divertirse a un joven turista de Lima!

Todos festejaron la broma, pero le costó la paga del desayuno completo. Se lo tenía merecido.

Los amigos se dirigieron caminando lentamente hacia el mencionado boulevard. El lugar era realmente bello, aunque Santana y Brittany contaban que de noche era aún mejor, porque las luminarias de la calle y las luces que adornaban los diferentes locales parecían competir para ver quién llamaba más la atención.

La verdad era que no tenían apuro para desear la noche y ver ese espectáculo, porque bajo el sol de la Florida todo resplandecía esa primera vez para muchos de ellos.

Dejaban de ser profesionales; dejaban sus triunfos, fracasos y proyectos interminables, para terminar siendo como niños queriendo absorber todo a su alrededor.

Los restaurantes pintorescos, los diferentes hoteles que coloreaban sus terrazas con banderas flameantes y coloridas de diversos países, las plazoletas con sus palmeras, las tiendas… y ni una juguetería. Fue acertado comprar el regalo para Beth en el aeropuerto.

Rachel se aferró a la mano de Quinn con un suspiro ahogado, recibiendo esa mirada verde que era camino, incrédula por estar allí; ella se encontraba de la misma manera. Íntimamente sentía que era un regalo también para las dos.

Una hora después, y tras realizar infinidad de poses para todas las cámaras dispuestas, desviaron el paseo hacia el muelle, donde la pequeña Venecia se extendía gloriosa. Desde allí se veía increíble. Casonas, mansiones y yates de lujo bordeaban la costa artificial con soberbia, y ellos se mezclaban entre los demás turistas que admiraban lo mismo.

La media mañana comenzaba a presentarse calurosa; ese día las mujeres cambiaron sus cabellos sueltos por peinados recogidos, las tenis por cómodas sandalias y los shorts por ligeros vestidos de colores claros en su mayoría, salvo Quinn, que vestía un amplio pantalón de lino blanco y una camisola roja con tirantes, también bastante holgada. De su hombro colgaba su pequeña e inseparable mochila de viaje, donde guardaba las decenas de pequeñeces que llevaba siempre Rachel, y las que para ella eran indispensables.

Los hombres también habían cambiado sus trajes de baño por bermudas coloridas, al mejor estilo "no soy de aquí" y playeras lisas, salvo la pareja de varones, que desplegaba su inconfundible estilo con sus polos.

La ansiedad de Tina llevó a la mayoría a perpetrarse en el kiosco a un lado del angosto muelle para reservar los viajes, dejando que Rachel, Santana y Brittany se encargasen de comprar algunas bebidas.

—¡Quiero ver ya los vestidos de novia! —estaba diciendo Rachel ansiosamente, llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

—¿No quieres ver antes los de las damas? —preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Por supuesto; pero los de novia despiertan todo mi romanticismo.

—También los de las damas despierta sensaciones. Hay uno especial para ti —bromeó Santana.

Su contrincante frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Más sorpresas, San? Creo que seré yo quien te tire de la lancha —amenazó con una mueca.

—No Rach; no más sorpresas —espetó Brittany, codeando a su novia con disgusto—. El de ustedes es precioso, todo bajo mi supervisión, por supuesto. No dejé que Santana se entrometiera ni con el dobladillo.

La novia mencionada revoleó los ojos, y Rachel le palmeó un hombro.

—Si fuera por ti, todas deberíamos llevar un ¿_Valentino_?

Santana desvió la mirada, pensativa.

—Soy solo una actriz de reparto y estudiante de publicidad; mi presupuesto sería inaudito para cuatro _Valentinos_.

—Eso es porque no quieres hacerle caso a nadie. Kurt y tú deberían retomar la idea de la banda —largó Rachel, sabiendo que era un tema algo ríspido para ellos, especialmente para la latina.

Y en efecto, ella la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vieja discusión, Rachel. No me siento preparada para eso ahora.

—¿Preparada para qué? —preguntó Quinn, apareciendo de pronto, colocando un brazo en los hombros de la más pequeña.

—Para ser una primera e increíble voz femenina —informó Brittany con un mohín.

—No quiero discutir eso ahora, loable ghetto lésbico. Solo quiero disfrutar de este paseo sin arrojar a mi Yentl preferido al canal por querer tirarse a mi mujer...

Solo dos de cuatro rieron ante la chanza, porque la tercera bromista fue literalmente apuñalada por dagas verdes y despiadadas que parecían salir de los ojos de la cuarta; bueno, no literalmente, pero si hubiese podido, la latina ya estaría tirada y malherida sobre la gastada madera del muelle.

—¡Ladies, zarpamos en cinco minutos! —exclamó Kurt, acercándose excitado—. ¡Ocuparemos casi toda una lancha!

A poca distancia, el capitán hizo acto de presencia y se presentó, abarcando la atención del grupo de gente que había aumentado el último minuto.

—Bien, tiempo suficiente… —dijo Quinn, tomando la mano de Rachel para alejarlas un poco.

Sobre esos canales no navegaban góndolas, pero sí yates de todo tipo y tamaño, y los llamados taxis acuáticos, embarcaciones que llevaban a los turistas a recorrer los canales intercostales; el viaje duraba una hora exacta y…

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró Rachel, cuando su novia se instaló frente a ella, ocupando toda su visión mientras hurgaba dentro de su mochila.

—Evito accidentes, ya que no llevaremos salvavidas… —murmuró ésta, sacando del interior el sombrero panameño.

—¿Accidentes? ¿Pero qué dices?… —preguntó la otra, extrañada, cuando repentinamente una victoriosa Quinn se lo encajó hasta los ojos.

—¡Listo! —exclamó con una sonrisa irresistible.

—¿Por qué debería llevar sombrero? —preguntó algo molesta, tratando de sacárselo, pero la mano de la otra se lo impedía—. Llevo gafas, me despeina y además podría volarse…

—Que se pueda volar no es problema, lo sostienes con las manos —la señaló con un dedo, intentando parecer razonable, empujando tanto el sombrero que terminó por hacerla protestar.

—Quinn Fabray… ¿estás ebria de yogurt o qué sucede?

Rachel se quitó el sombrero con enfado, mirándola con reproche.

La nombrada se llevó las manos a la cintura. En un segundo sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente.

—Suficiente con verte con ese vestido a la mitad del muslo, créeme; súmale tu cabello, que me está volviendo paranoica… ¡y de pronto Brittany por todos lados! Es demasiado para mí, Rachel…

La rubia no dejaba de hacer ademanes indignados con los brazos, señalando cada una de las razones que le estaba enumerando sobre su cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo cuando la mujer que tenía enfrente dibujó una sonrisa perspicaz.

La pequeña diva enlazó las manos a su espalda, llevándose el panameño con ellas. Ese simple movimiento acentuó su pecho, provocando que Quinn apretase los labios con más frustración.

—Quinnie; ¿sigues celosa? —preguntó suavemente Rachel, con esa mirada oscura de pronto llena de ardor.

—Puede ser… —aceptó a medias, orgullosa.

—Quinnie… —sin dejar de sonreír, Rachel se llevó una mano a los cabellos de la nuca, acercándose un poco más—… ya me dijiste que _esto_ te gusta…

Y Quinnie tragó saliva, observando sus labios.

—Mmm…

—Quinnie; ¿te parece sexy mi vestido? —esta vez susurró, acercándose completamente a ella. Una mano se elevó a su nuca, acariciándola con lentitud.

—Demonios Rach, qué juego…

—Dímelo —insistió ella a un suspiro de sus labios llenos de sol.

—Vas a quemarte Berry, porque quiero sacártelo —siseó Quinn entre dientes, apretando los puños a sus costados para no llevar a cabo su amenaza.

—Quinnie; ¿por qué no me besas? —jadeó Rachel, ahora con urgencia, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban completamente a solas.

No pudo contenerse; el no poder disfrutar de su chica como quería la estaba volviendo más caprichosa de lo que era.

Y no terminó de decir la última consonante que los labios de esa rubia tentación estaban llegando a ella en un beso hambriento de jodida estrella; tenía hambre de toda ella, entera. Su lengua se hundió profundamente en entre labios carnosos que la recibieron con gemidos.

Rachel se movió contra su boca para profundizar el beso, enredándose con esa lengua, mientras Quinn la sometía a un poderoso abrazo.

No estaba bien sentir que rápidamente todo dejaba de existir, porque no estaban solas y porque no era el lugar adecuado para tal derroche de pasión.

Justamente por esa razón un suave carraspeo llegó hasta ellas… sin funcionar. Otro carraspeo… tampoco; el tercero, un poco más brusco, sí logró su cometido, y las dos mujeres lograron separarse jadeantes, algo avergonzadas.

—Lo siento, no hay camas por aquí, así que deberán dejarlo para más tarde —bromeó Britt, señalando con la cabeza el taxi acuático, que estaba cargando la primera tanda de pasajeros.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron con calor, y se arreglaron sutilmente algún desorden dejado por el incipiente desate de pasión.

—Gracias Britt… —exclamó Puck con sarcasmo—. ¡Acabaste con el espectáculo más caliente de toda la Florida!

Las protagonistas lo miraron ceñudas, y Blaine, que estaba a su lado, se apresuró a intervenir.

—Mejor vámonos, ¿sí? —acertó a decir, dándole un empujó hacia la embarcación—. ¡A embarcar todos!

—Sí, por favor. ¡Estoy ansiosa! —exclamó Tina, que en verdad era la más impaciente de todos.

El grupo empezó a moverse como si nada hubiese pasado, y de pronto la que interrumpió el acalorado encuentro se acercó a Rachel, estirándole su brazo para que lo tomara. Para sorpresa e irritación de sus respectivas parejas, aquélla lo aceptó.

—Rach, cariño, no debes hacer eso en público —advirtió muy seriamente la nueva integrante de la tendencia del castaño.

—Lo sé, Britt —aceptó aquélla, con una media sonrisa de suficiencia hacia una Quinn y Santana boquiabiertas—. Por un momento olvidé que tengo que pensar en mi dulce castigo.

—Te ayudaré con gusto.

Brittany remató el intercambio sacándole la lengua a su pequeñísimo público, y luego se llevó a Rachel del brazo.

A varios metros, la escena del caballero ayudando a bajar a su dama por unos escalones mantenía la atención absoluta de las únicas que quedaron en tierra, con los brazos en jarro y refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? —gritó con la peor cara Santana, que solo recibió de ellas un alegre saludo con los brazos, ya instaladas en sus lugares.

—Te lo mereces —masculló Quinn con rabia, atrapando el sombrero que se había caído al suelo, comenzando luego a caminar.

—¡Oye, tú también lo mereces! —retrucó la otra, siguiéndola.

—¡Al diablo!


	9. Paris puede esperar

Un beso a Ruperto y a todos los abuelos y abuelas.  
Un beso a los perros y a los gatos que fueron y son nuestros amigos; esos de _para siempre._  
Gracias por sus palabras, cortesanas; también son parte de mi secreto fuego interior.  
Estoy segura de que la primavera de las emociones viene cuando te llevás las manos al estómago porque no podés parar de reír hasta las lágrimas. El llanto de la risa es la mejor primavera; palabra de girl scouts.

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

Realmente ese recorrido había salido directamente de un cálido cuento de princesa moderna, como los que le leía a Beth, aunque la niña prefería los más clásicos. Nada de autos descapotables ni heroínas espaciales. Su chica preferida adoraba los caballos alados y los bosques encantados. Herencia obligada Shelby, Leroy e Hiram.

El extenso y lujoso barrio costero estaba ubicado, como bien había dicho el capitán de la pequeña embarcación en un comienzo, sobre extensos e intrincados canales que rodeaban el New River. Habiendo tenido un primer desarrollo en los años veinte, no fue sino hasta los ochenta que la ciudad comenzaría a vaticinar lo que era en el presente.

Uno de los principales puertos de yates y cruceros de los Estados unidos, y el único lugar en el mundo donde se realizaba un opulento desfile de aquellas embarcaciones una vez al año.

Las coloridas mansiones con sus yates anclados a la orilla flotaban sobre aguas profundamente azules y constantemente transitadas. Taxis acuáticos, yates de mediana envergadura o lanchas privadas hacían del espectacular paisaje un ajetreo realmente vistoso.

Como el taxi que los transportaba no poseía cabina cerrada, el espacio abierto lo hacía aún más temerario; el viento azotaba incontrolable, se llevaba las voces y las risas con más facilidad, renovando el espíritu aventurero.

Sam y Britt aprovecharon esa ventaja y aquel espíritu, y se la congeniaron ya dos veces durante la primera hora de recorrido, para instalarse al lado del capitán y el panel de control.

Y esas dos veces regresaron con la mirada baja y murmurando, seguramente planeando un tercer acercamiento.

Por todas esas razones y su nuevo estilo despeinado como nunca, el panameño que le insistieron en usar no le hubiese servido para nada…

Rachel cerró los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutando del sol en su rostro.

Ella creía que la vida pasaba delante de los ojos muchas veces, y no solo en los momentos más críticos o de balance anual, como la gran mayoría solía hacer; que solo bastaba un mínimo recuerdo o un sabor específico, como los spaguettis que preparaban sus padres en cada visita que hacía con Quinn a Lima, para que esas imágenes queridas corrieran estrepitosas y se instalaran detrás de los ojos con gran nitidez, como en ese momento en que, separada del grupo, los absorbió a todos.

Volvió en el tiempo, observando la tranquilidad de Tina, Mercedes y Kurt conversando; el desparpajo de Brittany, Puck y Sam, utilizando ahora de blanco a Blaine y su inamovible cabello; la soledad de Quinn con su cámara, buscando objetivos para perpetrar los recuerdos al lado de una bulliciosa pareja de alemanes recién casados y la introspección de Santana, barriendo las aguas con sus ojos entornados.

Se sonrió con calidez, perdiendo más su mirada en esa mujer. Estaba orgullosa de ella, y sabía que ese sentimiento era plenamente compartido.

_Ella_ terminó siendo su mejor antagonista. Tantos años creyendo que Quinn tenía ese lugar de privilegio, tantos años llorando y sufriendo por ello… y estuvo equivocada siempre. Santana era su mejor antagonista; su cara opuesta, un lado de su misma naturaleza que iba a necesitar siempre.

Los tiempos que les tocó vivir después de esa primera ausencia de Quinn fueron realmente duros. Su amistad se puso en juego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando de una forma desesperada, Santana audicionó para ser la segunda del papel que le cambiaría completamente el destino. Una "segunda funny" en la piel de Santana para ella fue la peor noticia; una traición que la llenó de resentimiento, decepción y soberbia.

Rachel se volvió prácticamente ciega; lejos de Quinn, con toda la presión de los ensayos y la idea de un porvenir que no estaba dispuesta a cederle a nadie, simplemente dejó de entender. En realidad dejó de entenderla a ella, para juzgarla de la manera más cruel.

Santana no encontraba su sino; mientras ella tenía un principio de camino, ella se sentía una fracasada.

Aquel presente se había convertido rápidamente en un verdadero drama, lleno de peleas y recriminaciones, entre llamadas y cámara web con una rabiosa Quinn a la distancia, y el malestar constante de Kurt junto a una paciente y comprensiva Danielle. Todos estaban inmersos en ese peculiar caos.

Con histeria y decepción a partes iguales, la convivencia se volvió intolerable para las dos, en la que estuvieron a poco de partir a la mitad el viejo departamento, y no precisamente con muros imaginarios. Santana y ella trazaron una línea de combate que ninguna debía cruzar, y así lo hicieron durante meses.

Como era de esperarse no se presentó a su estreno; el primer estreno de su vida y sin su amiga. Todos estuvieron, la propia Shelby estuvo… todos menos Santana López, su amiga, parte de su sostén en los peores momentos de su vida. Aquello la devastó, despertándola de algún modo de su delirio de diva.

Cuando se ve la oscuridad en los otros es porque también se puede sentir la propia, con suerte. Y eso sucedió.

Rachel se decidió a cruzar esa línea decenas de veces, pero Santana no quiso recibirla; hasta que el primer abrazo fue inevitable, y sucedió después de su separación de Dani. La chica ya no estaba como antes, tampoco Santana, y sus caminos comenzaron a ser diferentes. Esos caminos terminaron de separarse cuando una noche en que todos estaban reunidos en el departamento, en uno de los tantos fines de semana en que Quinn viajaba desde New Haven, se bebió mucho… y Santana se encontraba demasiado inspirada… tanto que no tuvo mejor idea o sentimiento que llamar _Brittany _a su novia…

Luego de esa noche, aquélla la vio un par de veces más antes de que la chica renunciara a la cafetería, y luego no volvió a verla. No así Kurt y ella; los dos amigos seguían manteniendo contacto.

En realidad sucedió lo casi lógico y desastroso del amor; enfrentarse a la verdad y ser juzgada por ello. Como sucedió con Quinn, cuando se enfrentó a los amigos por primera vez después de todo lo sucedido en las puertas del teatro, aquella primavera, siendo juzgada, o como cuando Rachel y ella llegaron tomadas de las manos a la boda de Blaine y Kurt, ya en definitiva confesión ante quienes no lo sabían, siendo también juzgadas.

Cada cual defendía el amor como podía; muy pocos tenían el honor de hacerlo como se debía. Eso era lo único intocable… e irónicamente lo que menos reputación poseía.  
Santana nunca dejó de amar a Brittany; entonces sucedió lo inevitable. Cayó en el profundo abismo de la soledad y el orgullo.  
Cuando eso ocurría, solo un acontecimiento es capaz de volver a la superficie, y era ese mismo amor. El mismo que daría el _sí_ en tres días.

Brittany Pierce, la de la dulzura a granel, la de las pociones mágicas, la niña eterna que caminaba sobre arcoíris a la que crecer le parecía lo más aburrido del mundo, la que se seguía quejando porque su viejo gato fumaba y la que hacía apuestas no por dinero, sino por dulces.

Conseguir el salvataje no fue fácil, ni de su lado ni del otro. La rubia seguía a conciencia el deseo de Santana; estaba cansada de idas y vueltas. Por su lado también se complicó mucho; peleó con Quinn en un principio, porque su propia rubia no estuvo de acuerdo en que se entrometiera; Santana era insufrible en sus decisiones.

Luego Rachel se alió con Kurt y Blaine, después se amigó con su novia… y finalmente se llegó a un acuerdo aceptable. Rachel tuvo lo que quiso, y todos concordaron en que era lo que se tenía que hacer.

Y lo que Rachel quería era a Brittany en primera persona.

El primer diálogo entre ellas dos surgió mucho antes de que el cuartel salvador estuviese de acuerdo. No hizo falta mucha tenacidad ni paciencia; Brittany siempre quiso volver, y lo hizo una noche sin que nadie lo supiera.

Siguió la vieja premisa que se repetía una y otra vez, que las cosas importantes llegan, casi siempre, sin anunciarse.

En la puerta del departamento, con una vieja mochila y sus mejillas rojas, Britt apareció, y ya no volvieron a separarse; la joven llegó para quedarse.

Por primera vez el orgullo de Santana quedó guardado para otros tiempos y otras batallas empecinadas. El amor y aquel nefasto sentimiento no se llevaban bien; todos ellos lo sabían de forma muy personal.

Entonces comenzaron a construir un presente, proyectando un futuro.

El primero en irse del departamento fue su gentilhombre, por esas razones obvias que tenía el amor, luego fue ella, después de la graduación de Quinn. Estaban listas para un presente en común.

Aquel viejo lugar quedó grande para las dos últimas integrantes, que se mudaron casi de inmediato a un apartamento más chico pero en el mismo barrio, cuando Britt consiguió entrar a un colegio primario para enseñar danza… a su estilo. Ella sencillamente encantaba a todo el mundo.

Santana todavía seguía soñando con vivir en Tribeca entre incansables castings, papeles en diferentes proyectos independientes para la pantalla chica y sus estudios de publicidad. Su apartamento era un monoambiente con mucho estilo, con una gran cama en el medio, varias ventanas y muñecos por doquier, y de esa manera era feliz. Las dos lo eran.

Nunca entendió lo que era luchar por la felicidad más que en esos años transcurridos. La felicidad era mucho más de lo que había pensado. Comprendió que no se trataba tanto de conseguir cosas nuevas, sino de recuperar las que quedaron en el camino.  
Shelby Corcoran era parte fundamental de lo que quedó en su camino, y Rachel debía recuperar esa historia.

Y allí estuvo Quinn, como siempre; su vergel de trigo y campos verdes… Como madre, en esa analogía sorprendente, le enseñó a ser hija y le enseñó a la otra a ser madre de una mujer hecha.

Melrose fue el destino que Shelby eligió para criar a su hija una vez que se fue de Ohio; y allí, en un pequeño y cálido departamento fue donde se produjo el primero de muchos encuentros que le siguieron. Ese fue el comienzo de algo muy importante; como sucedió con Quinn, tiempo atrás.

Para que aquello se llevara a cabo de la mejor manera posible, Beth y Quinn fueron las mejores socias; cómo negárseles entonces, si estaba perdidamente enamorada de las dos…

Al principio fueron un par de madre e hija muy jóvenes reconociéndose, luego fueron otro par de madre e hija adultas, que pactaron sencillamente un abrazo en silencio. Y más tarde, el tiempo encontró a cuatro mujeres enlazadas indefectiblemente, ensambladas con sus destinos, intentando ser una familia neoyorkina muy personal. Mucho más personal cuando se fusionaba Ohio y New York en un mismo espacio.

Rachel comenzó a pestañear, sorprendida ante la humedad que sentía en sus ojos. Captó a la distancia a Santana que la estaba observando; aquélla le regaló un guiño y Rachel le respondió con una burlona venia militar.

Luego la latina volvió a su concentrado estado anterior, y Rachel hacia su novia.

Fue tan difícil dejarlos a todos, y que a su vez comenzaran a tenerse de una forma diferente… Pero si el premio volvería a ser esta mujer, lo haría otra vez y todas las necesarias, sin importar el tiempo ni las distancias.

Rachel se apresuró a ocupar el lugar que dejó la pareja alemana, y se sentó suavemente al lado de Quinn, con las piernas del lado contrario, sin permitir que se desconcentre en su encuadre.

Cuando escuchó el pequeño sonido del disparo se relajó a su lado, reclinándose sobre su hombro.

—¿Tesoros? —preguntó muy cerca de su mejilla, apoyándose en la baranda.

Quinn sonrió y la miró de reojo mientras protegía su teleobjetivo.

—Decenas. Nuestra niña me pidió fotos de cada rincón.

—Beth… —suspiró, apoyando el mentón en su hombro desnudo—. Con todo este ajetreo alcancé a hablar solo con Shelby antes del viaje; Beth estaba en el colegio. Espero que no esté muy enfadada conmigo…

Quinn rió divertida.

—Devuélvele la llamada, Rach. Aunque ya está todo solucionado, esa niña tiene mis genes, recuérdalo —advirtió, ganándose un mordisco en el lugar donde tenía apoyada la barbilla.

Quinn lo removió con un quejido.

—Dime qué tramaba. A mí no me lo llegó a decir.

La joven asintió, riendo.

—Es verdad, aún no te mostré nada… Nuestro secreto no tan secreto fue que quería un muñeco de un pez Mola mola; esa mañana te lo iba a pedir a ti, pero Shelby la atrapó antes.

Rachel soltó la risa, recordando el reto de su madre.

—¿Un Mola mola?

—Es un pez horrible y enorme… imposible de conseguir, así que vi una opción mucho más interesante y la compré. Por eso me retrasé en el aeropuerto.

—Oh, claro… esa manía por las criaturas acuáticas… ¿Por qué no me dejaste recorrer jugueterías contigo? —reprochó con verdadera decepción.

—Porque estaba enfadada y la vi de paso —susurró, besando su nariz—. Dejar a Rachel Berry esperándome en el aeropuerto para consentir yo sola a Beth fue mi breve revancha.

—Buena jugada, Fabray. De todas formas me encargaré de que se entere quién eres realmente —amenazó la otra, entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros.

—Perfecto; dile que fuiste tú la que le compró el regalo que no le tocaba este mes; me ahorrarás un sermón de tu madre.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada, y Rachel revoleó los ojos, tomándola de la barbilla para girarla una vez más. Ese rostro perfecto quedó frente al de ella.

—Olvídalo, te dejo todos los honores…

—Negociemos… —le ofreció Quinn, regalándole apenas un roce de labios a esa boca sonriente—; no te vendría mal un sermón para hermana mayor.

Rachel se alejó de la tentación con un ademán, siguiendo su juego.

—No negociaré contigo.

—Con una semana entera de desayuno en la cama, te aseguro que sí —propuso seductora, elevando su ceja.

Ese gesto era un planteo a una sumisión total, pero Rachel no estaba en vías de rendición. Con un suspiro cruzó las manos sobre la baranda y apoyó su rosto en ellas, observándola desde allí. El sol dio de lleno en su cabello, profundizando su mirada marrón entre pestañas oscurísimas.

—Antes de esos desayunos procura encontrar una cama —murmuró.

Con una mueca, pero sin dejar de mirarla, Quinn tomó nuevamente la cámara y la enfocó directamente hacia ella.

—Eres odiosa… y extremadamente hermosa para ser tan odiosa —masculló, sin perder la concentración en su enfoque.

Rachel comenzó a reír, pero su chica le hizo un gesto con una mano. Al parecer había encontrado una pose perfecta.

—Quédate quieta, Rach, que esta foto es de portada —continuó murmurando, logrando su atención—. Entorna un poco la mirada… sí, así… no, espera, un poco menos… perfecto —suspiró—. No me mires a mí; observa al lente y dile que lo amas —dirigió con un tono burlón.

—Quinn…

—Por favor…

Rachel hizo lo que le pidió sin quejarse. Había tenido varias sesiones fotográficas, pero ninguna sobre una lancha bamboleante y con una fotógrafa tan sensual pidiéndole morisquetas.

Allí no había que fingir, allí era todo natural, así que observó el lente como si la estuviese mirando a ella. Exactamente igual.

Y Quinn disparó, farfullando; una vez, dos, tres veces, hasta que dejó la cámara colgando de su cuello mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Juro que dormiré con una de éstas debajo de la almohada cuando hagas las giras, y quiera mast…

—¡Fabray! —chilló Rachel, interrumpiendo su acalorada confesión.

La susodicha rió estrepitosa, y la vio acercarse airosa para tomar la cámara, tirándole del cuello con la cinta.

—Te estoy halagando Berry; ¿no cuenta?

—¡No así! —exclamó, capturando la cámara—. Tú eres mi _caballero_ rosado y sensible…

Y mientras Quinn se mofaba de ella con su risa, Rachel se concentró en las imágenes.

Allí estaba su foto; era una imagen realmente bella y lograda. Estaba hablando específicamente de la luz directa del sol sobre su cabeza, y en la sombra que dejaba esa posición en su mirada inclinada. Una mirada de amor, profunda y delineada suavemente por el maquillaje.

—¿Lo ves? Incluso a ti te gustas —bromeó la rubia, inclinándose sobre ella para pasar ellas las fotos que se encontraban en la memoria.

—Son preciosas —murmuró Rachel, halagando el paisaje retratado con sus mansiones y barcas; verdaderas postales. Había decenas, como también la de los chicos en poses ridículas y llenas de camaradería. Cuando pasó aquéllas aparecieron algunas de Beth disfrazada de conejo blanco y muy peludo.

Su mirada se llenó de ternura recordando el acto escolar de ese día. Rachel miró a Quinn y su mirada brillaba de la misma manera.

—¿Crees que será bióloga? —preguntó suavemente.

—La veo más como veterinaria. Tiene una conexión especial con los animales terrestres. Dime si no, ¿cómo puede ser que haga duetos con ese desastre de perro?

La diva rió, mordiéndose el labio.

—Bruce tiene un muy buen agudo; no sé quién lleva a quién…

Con una mueca divertida, Quinn recuperó la cámara, la obligó a girar sus piernas por encima del banco y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

Con un suspiro, Rachel se sintió rodeada completamente por sus brazos, que se sostenían de las barandas.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, mimándose, disfrutando, guardando en la retina aquellos momentos irrepetibles.

—Después de que ganes un _Tony_… ¿querrás una mansión cómo éstas?

Escuchó la pregunta de Quinn contra sus cabellos, rompiendo el silencio, más allá del motor de la lancha y la conversación de la concurrida popa.

—¿Lo preguntas enserio? —inquirió ésta, sin desviar la mirada de esas casonas lujosas que su novia estaba mencionando.

—Por supuesto que lo pregunto enserio; nunca hemos hablado de… casas grandes y con jardines… de un perro… —masculló Quinn, frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa.

Algo en el tono de la joven hizo que se volviera, rompiendo un poco el abrazo. La miró sorprendida.

—Yo sigo enamorada de nuestro _penthouse_ con terraza cinco por cinco; ¿tú no?

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —se apresuró a contestar—. Pero sé cómo te gustan los espacios verdes y amplios; apuesto a que si tuviéramos un jardín cada dos por tres estirarías una manta en el césped y la llenarías de cuencos con bocadillos vegetarianos y no vegetarianos, fruta, jugos…

Rachel sonrió sin comprender dónde quería llegar su dama, pero observando certeramente las emociones que cruzaban su rostro.

—Eso suena muy bien, pero hay cientos de lugares al aire libre y llenos de césped para hacer picnics; pero solo hay uno en este mundo que no se repite en ningún lado, y ese es el lugar que ocupa nuestro sillón frente a la ventana, donde te veo leer encogida de piernas y en calcetines, o donde en invierno simplemente nos sentamos con una taza de café para ver cómo cae la nieve…

Quinn sonrió ante esa mención, recibiendo de su novia una suave caricia en la mejilla.

—¿Crees que elegiría una mansión como esa que está allí, a la vieja tienda en la terraza donde hacemos los campamentos de verano con Beth y Bruce? ¿Y qué me dices de las asquerosas barbacoas que tengo que soportar de Britt cuando se le ocurre cocinar? ¿Y nuestros jueves de películas con Blaine y Kurt tirados en los colchones? Sabes que no podría vivir sin la florería del señor Hopkins…

Quinn suspiró con fuerza cuando su novia tomó aliento para arremeter nuevamente con sus vehementes y románticas razones, que eran exactamente las mismas de ella.

—Claro que no, Rach… eso no está en discusión; es solo que… —comenzó a decir, vacilante—. Me sentí una inútil en Boston sin Blaine; solo conseguí dos entrevistas de las cuatro que teníamos previstas…

—Ey, ey… —Rachel abarcó sus mejillas encendidas con las manos—. ¿Esto se trata de dinero?

—Se trata de preocupaciones —musitó, bajando levemente la mirada—. Adoro nuestra casa; tenemos el mejor farol de la cuadra… y un parqué de cien años… pero… y si no te alcanza… A veces te elevas tanto que me da miedo… no lo sé… —suspiró Quinn, enredada en sus palabras e ideas, provocando que Rachel la mirara con verdadera preocupación.

Iba a continuar, pero la mano de ella la detuvo, posándose suavemente en su boca.

—Me elevo porque soy insoportable, porque no puedo vivir si no lo hago, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que tener todo eso descabellado que mi mente imagina —expresó con pasión, tratando de transmitirle su propia percepción—. No puedo volar con un paraguas o rodar por los aires montada en una bicicleta, aunque me gustaría hacerlo, pero sí soy parte de una familia, una familia pequeña que asumió un compromiso, que trata de elegir lo mejor, y no nos ha ido tan mal. Y cuando se complicó, bueno… siempre fue una aventura; nunca fue fácil… solo basta recordar un poco —sonrió suavemente, acariciándole la barbilla con su pulgar—. Cuando tu desenvainas la _claymore_, yo llevo el escudo, y si no es al revés… ¿Cómo no me va a alcanzar si lo logramos con tanto esfuerzo?

Una mano de Quinn se elevó hacia su muñeca y la rodeó, enviándole todo su calor.

—Lo sé… es solo que volví algo insegura del viaje… —masculló con una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, insistiendo en que le reste importancia de una vez.

—Deshazte de esa inseguridad, porque estamos a pasos de un océano cálido y de arenas blancas… ¡Y todavía ni nos hemos bañado! —exclamó, mirándola fijamente—. Todo irá bien, porque son un equipo increíble. ¿Me crees? —insistió, completamente convencida de ello.

Confiaba tanto en ellos; tal vez más que ellos mismos.

Quinn asintió, acariciando con más insistencias la piel morena.

—Dímelo —exigió Rachel.

—Por supuesto que te creo… y siempre existirán los cupones, amor.

Rachel estalló en carcajadas.

—Ven aquí, chica Yale. Por dios; eres una directora increíble, te he visto trabajar y tienes ideas contundentes, con vuelo propio. ¡Les pateas el culo a la mayoría!

Quinn la miró con la boca abierta. Su chica no solía usar ese lenguaje, de hecho, lo reprendía cuando tenía la oportunidad.

—Sí, pateas montones de culos almidonados y engreídos; lo tengo que decir así porque es la verdad.

En segundos, Quinn estuvo encerrada entre sus brazos, con el rostro hundido en su cuello, tomando toda esa calma que ella podía dar naturalmente, así como barrerla de cuajo también.

—Cuando hablas así me excitas.

Rachel rió entre dientes.

—No te lo dije antes… pero tengo otro sueño…

—¿Cuál?

—Ser dirigida por ti.

—Cariño…

—No te das una idea del honor que significaría para mí.

Quinn se estremeció entre sus brazos.

—Yo… quiero darte todo, Rach —musitó ella contra su cuello.

—Ya lo haces…

—No todo; aún no te di Paris —se lamentó con un profundo pero verdadero tono infantil.

—No vamos a discutir eso otra vez, ¿verdad? —replicó en un murmullo, dándole golpeteos en la espalda—; en medio de esta pequeña Venecia afirmo que Paris puede esperar.

Quinn salió de su refugio con un gruñido, después de dejar varios besos en su piel; varios besos intensos.

—¿Paris puede esperar? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con esa mirada voluble que terminó indignando a su chica.

—¡Oh, sí!, te aseguro que Paris esperará hasta que paguemos la casa, cariño. No tengas ninguna duda. Te prometo que va a quedarse donde está…

Quinn la miro con horror.

—¡¿Un año?!

—Sí…

—¡Paris nunca puede esperar! —exclamó Kurt de pronto, cayendo detrás de Rachel con un pesado ademán—. ¿Quién dijo semejante atrocidad?

Risueño, la desprendió de los brazos de Quinn para rodearla él por detrás.

—Tu amiga —repuso la chica sin mirarlos, preparando su cámara.

—Amiga; mira que eres sacrílega.

Kurt rió y Rachel revoleó los ojos.

—¿Por qué en vez de echar leña a la hoguera Fabray, no me ayudas a apagarla?

—Porque la única que puede controlar la _hoguera Fabray_ eres tú, muñeca. Yo solo digo la ver-dad…

Quinn rió detrás de la cámara ante la disputa.

—No arruines la foto con esa mueca fea, vamos; dame esa sonrisa preciosa, Rachel —pedía la otra, buscando la mejor posición entre el movimiento y el estrecho banco de madera.

—Si dejamos de hablar de Boston y Paris, encantada.

—Está bien, está bien —concilió Kurt, estrechándola más para la foto—; que se resuelva en la alcoba entonces…

Y el momento finalmente fue capturado con la mayor sonrisa de los dos.

Kurt se quedó unos momentos allí, ayudando a zanjar el tema por lo menos por el momento, pero un grito desde algún lugar de la lancha los distrajo.

—¡Oye, rubia yupi; y tú, chica Broadway! ¡Dejen de tontear allí y vengan, que faltan las fotos con ustedes!

Amabas sonrieron ante la "cordial" petición de Santana; entrelazaron sus manos y se dirigieron hacia donde las aclamaban. El grupo se había reunido completo para esa última etapa del recorrido.

Así era; faltaba la foto de las cuatro juntas con aquel ostentoso fondo de postal que despertó la controversia en Quinn, y la verdad absoluta en Rachel.

Britt, Rachel, Santana y Quinn se abrazaron estrechamente, sabiendo que estaban allí, que sucedió mucho para que aquello fuera realidad.

Todos habían hecho un gran esfuerzo; algunos pidiendo días libres en los trabajos, otros peleando un poco más con los jefes… pero allí estaban.

Blaine se encargó de retratar el momento de aquellas cuatro, fundidas en un abrazo, con el sol de la Florida detrás.

—¡Perfecto, ahora la grupal! —exclamó Brittany con una sonrisa enorme, mirando hacia la proa. Exactamente hacia…

—¡El capitán no, Britt; deja al hombre en paz!

El gritito de Santana quedó suspendido cuando la castaña ya corría hacia el hombre, que varias veces estuvo a punto de perder la cordialidad por estos pasajeros demasiado impertinentes.  
Lo dejó en paz porque tenían que terminar el recorrido, pero sí se salió con la suya en tierra. Y el capitán no solo les tomó la foto grupal, sino que también apareció en varias más, como debía ser.


	10. Ritual de anillos

Yulii, gracias por sumarte. Falta para que termine.  
Esta historia está llena de sexo, calor, sol y mojitos. Las sombras son solo de la noche por esta vez. Ahora, si quiere oscuridad, bueno… M. S. puede hurguetear debajo de mi escritorio burgués sin problemas.  
Juana, el anterior y éste, son tuyos. Hagamos un ritual de risas.  
Cumplí el 15 de marzo. (Creo que unos 20 y algo...)

* * *

—Si no almorzamos ahora moriré de hambre… —se quejó Sam una vez más.

—¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como niño? —replicó Tina, muy molesta, observándolo a través de Mercedes, que se llevaba una mano a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa—. Durante todo el viaje no has dejado de hacerlo; si no era con ese pobre capitán, lo hacías con cada chica que veías sobre los yates, aullando como lobo hambriento…

El joven dibujó una exagerada y fea mueca como respuesta.

—Yo no estaba aullando como lobo; estaba admirando la belleza femenina. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Es el típico protocolo de apareamiento, Tina. No juzgues al chico tan duramente —repuso Blaine con burla, tomándola del brazo—. Cualquiera diría que estás celosa…

La chica lo miró con enfado.

—No te equivoques, Blaine; no soporto la niñería y es la cuarta vez que habla del almuerzo en una trayecto de doscientos metros.

—Bueno, yo también tengo hambre y no me quejó —agregó Puck, propinándole un codazo a las costillas del amigo rubio—; déjalo ya hombre lobo, que las mujeres parecen estar muy sensibles.

—Tienes que empezar a entender estas cosas, Puck, si no quedarás soltero para siempre. La sensibilidad de la mujer es un templo profundo y delicado… mucho más si está involucrada en una inminente boda. En algunas horas se conocerán los vestidos de las novias y las damas. Es entendible el ánimo alterado ¡Un momento ritual único! —alegó Kurt sabiamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Él mejor que nadie sabía de lo que estaba hablando. No solo hizo los preparativos de la boda de su padre, sino la de él mismo; y hubiera hecho lo mismo por sus salvajes amigas, pero no pudo entrometerse. Nadie pudo en realidad.

Puck rió con burla, palmeándole el hombro.

—Déjame así como estoy, amigo. No entiendo a la mujer en general, y pretendes que comprenda las infinitas partículas que la constituyen. ¡Olvídalo!

La carcajada provocó un suspiro resignado en el otro. No tenía caso.

—¡Vaya, qué revuelo! Yo solo dije que tenía hambre; Puck tenía razón… esto es una _autarquía_ homosexual… —se defendió Sam, ofuscado.

La carcajada estridente de Mercedes finalmente se escuchó a todo pulmón.

—¡Oligarquía, Sam, oligarquía! —corrigió la cantante, tocándose el pecho tembloroso de risa.

El grupo hambriento volvía a recorrer el boulevard después del paseo marítimo. Era cuestión de horas para que se trasladaran a Dania Beach, otra pequeña ciudad cercana a Fort Lauderdale, donde se encontraba el centro neurálgico del acontecimiento.

Allí se haría la recepción, y se encontraba la boutique para novias. Era el gran día de pruebas donde los vestidos de Britt y Santana se iban a conocer, y donde Rachel conocería el suyo también.

—Vamos, labios gruesos; Beth se comportaría mucho mejor que tú —exclamó Santana, que caminaba un poco más atrás, enlazada a la cintura de su chica.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —murmuró la joven madre desde el otro lado, solo para oídos de Rachel, ya que no quería sumar más conflicto callejero; pero la verdad era que también estaba hambrienta.

—Sí, pero igual tendría hambre, mi amor —musitó Rachel como respuesta, sin dejar de mirar a Tina. Sonrió con malicia, observando la acalorada reprimenda de la joven hacia un avergonzado Sam—. ¿Crees que en verdad esté celosa?

—Yo creo que está alterada porque en unos días se encontrará con Mike.

—¡Oh, las viejas historias! No se han visto en años… —volvió a suspirar Rachel.

—Creo que esta boda traerá muchas sorpresas —canturreó Quinn, estrechando más sus hombros.

La caminata hacia cualquier destino que saciara el hambre del ya malhumorado grupo, se vio interrumpida una vez más minutos después. El teléfono de Santana recibió una llamada muy importante; su madre.

La chica se alejó unos metros para mantener su conversación, y aprovechando esa oportuna distracción, Brittany, con una mirada sumamente ensimismada, asió del brazo a Quinn para llevarla un poco lejos de los demás. Como la pareja estaba tomada de las manos, se llevó a Rachel en el camino.

—¿Qué sucede Britt?

Quinn fue la primera en preguntar, observando extrañada los movimientos un tanto escondidos que realizaba su amiga. Luego buscó la mirada de Rachel, que se encogió de hombros sin comprender.

—Silencio; esto tiene que ser rápido y secreto… —susurró tajante la castaña, abriendo rápidamente la hebilla de su pequeño bolso bandolera. Rápidamente sacó del interior una pequeña bolsita negra de terciopelo.

—Britt, qué… —comenzó a decir Rachel, pero esa mirada clara y urgente la detuvo.

—Quinn, tú debes tener esto; tómalo.

—¿Es... lo que creo que es? —preguntó con temor, observando detenidamente aquel objeto, evidentemente de joyería.

Brittany suspiró impaciente y le tomó la mano para depositar firmemente la bolsita en su palma.

—Son las alianzas; se las quité a Santana —explicó tan naturalmente que las otras dos se miraron con alarma.

—¡Qué! —vociferó Rachel, sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Rachel! Se supone que es un secreto… —siseó la más alta con reproche, irguiéndose delante de ellas en toda su estatura para ocultar su operación.

Esa exclamación había llamado la atención de las otras dos, que ya se acercaban, curiosas.

—¿Sucede algo?

Mercedes iba de un rostro hacia el otro con ojos chismosos.

—Le quité las alianzas a Santana; no lo veo tan grave —volvió a explicar Britt, observando a Rachel con una mueca.

—Estás loca, chica. Va a enfurecer —acusó Mercedes.

—Sí, completamente. Se pasó una tarde explicando que eran una sorpresa —apoyó Tina, dirigiendo una mirada disimulada hacia la no tan lejana Santana.

—Chicas, veamos… esto tiene que tener una explicación —expresó coherente Quinn, tranquilizándolas a todas, a la par que apretaba nerviosamente el tesoro por el cual podría desencadenarse una verdadera batalla—. ¿La tiene, Britt?

Aquélla le dedicó una mirada de enfado a cada una, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro que la tiene, y es muy sencilla. Antes de que todos llegaran hice un ritual con los anillos, en el mar.

Las cuatro quedaron mudas.

—Pero… prometiste que no las verías… —dijo Quinn con una mirada preocupada, observando esos enormes ojos casi transparentes salirse de las órbitas.

—¡Y no lo hice, lo juro! Cerré los ojos y dije mis promesas y peticiones para que sea para siempre.

Más silencio. ¿Cómo responder a eso?

—Oh, Brittany… eso es… un gesto de un simbolismo hermoso… —susurró Rachel, visiblemente emocionada—; pero...

—El mar estuvo de acuerdo, ¿está bien? Yo necesitaba eso y simplemente lo hice —interrumpió, haciendo ademanes con las manos—. Por eso sé que San no se va a molestar.

Bastaron esas palabras llenas de una contundencia tan elemental, para que los suspiros se adueñasen de aquellas mujeres, cargados de una profunda emoción.

Las razones que impulsaban a Brittany en todas sus acciones siempre fueron especiales, y no siempre iban con el pensamiento general de las personas. Eso era exactamente lo que la hacía única, más única que cualquiera.

—Vaya, esto sí que es romántico… —acertó a decir Tina, cruzándose de brazos con una mueca nostálgica.

La muchacha asintió con orgullo.

Quinn la miró, esbozando una leve sonrisa, encerrando más aquellas alianzas, ya no con tanto temor.

—¿Y por qué yo debería tenerlas? Era más fácil dejarlas en su lugar, Britt —susurró, sin comprender.

—Porque te elegimos para que nos entregues los anillos ese día —explicó inflando el pecho—. La otra parte de la trinidad, Q. Lo harás por nuestra historia.

Y Quinn abrió la boca con sorpresa. La humedad comenzó a llenar su mirada.

—¿De vedad? Vaya… es-es un honor para mí… —balbuceó, pestañeando rápidamente.

Rachel a su lado aplaudía suavemente con una gran sonrisa, conteniendo visiblemente las ganas de dar sus personales alaridos.

—Aunque te hayas acostado con mi San… —la observó pensativa, con una sonrisa maliciosa—; siempre seremos la más _impía trinidad_, por siempre.

Tres de ellas estallaron en risotadas, menos Rachel que perdió rápidamente la atmósfera cálida y comenzó a refunfuñar. Quinn, sin mirarla, comenzó a atragantarse con su propia saliva, apretándose el cuello con una mano.

Maldito sexo entre amigas… ¡Pasó años de aquello!

—Yo… bueno… —masculló la rubia, atreviéndose a mirar de reojo a su malhumorada y roja novia.

—Ya, ya amigas; basta de intimidades sáficas —Mercedes extendió un manto de piedad al sonrojo incómodo de la ex capitana de las animadoras, y el rojo furioso que estaba comenzando a formarse en la base del cuello de la ex capitana del club coral—. Entonces no es tan grave lo que hiciste, chica traviesa.

—Bueno, algo así… —respondió Brittany con otra mirada reflexiva, para luego dirigirse a Quinn una vez más—. San quería decírtelo el mismo día… pero yo decidí que no; que deberías llevarlos tú como su cuidadora personal después de mis promesas. Y como Santana no cree en esas cosas, lo hice por mi cuenta.

Era entendible, bastante razonado… pero por qué quedaba esa sensación de que algo faltaba…

—Un momento… cabe la posibilidad de que se enoje después de todo, porque lo va a descubrir, Britt… —aseguró con los ánimos un poco más calmados Rachel, solo un poco.

Brittany sonrió con picardía.

—Se lo contaré cuando lo sienta, aunque huelo que ya lo sabe… y si no… bueno, no hay nada que no pueda resolver unos buenos masajes en los pies.

El ocurrente comentario hizo que todas volvieran a reír, distendidas, llamando la atención de los varones y de la propia Santana, que ya había dejado de hablar. De pronto comenzó a acercarse, alejando su teléfono del rostro y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—_Satán_ por el flanco derecho… —advirtió en un murmullo Mercedes disimuladamente; tratando, como las demás, de tapar con su cuerpo la rápida reacción de Rachel, que tomó la bolsita de las manos de Quinn para guardarla en la mochila.

Los varones se les unieron en ese instante.

—¿Ya podemos seguir? —preguntó Puck.

Santana frunció el ceño, mirándolo con fastidio.

—Lo siento gorila, la madre de una de las novias estaba al teléfono y no podía esperar que mi secretaria la atienda —dijo irónica—; ya sabes cómo es esto de las bodas…

Puck frunció el ceño ante su ataque.

—Qué baldosa te piropeó amiga, que ladras más que nunca…

Puck y Santana definitivamente no eran buena combinación cuando se trataba de insultos, ironías y bromas pesadas; por esa razón al ver que Santana estaba más que dispuesta a seguirle la poco feliz trama al otro, Mercedes intervino, entrelazando su brazo al masculino para comenzar a caminar.

—Vamos don Juan; me temo que te faltan segundos para pagar también el almuerzo…

—¿Todo está bien, cariño? —preguntó Britt, observando atentamente su huraña expresión.

—Supongo que sí… Al parecer a mi padre le surgió un inconveniente, y llegará justo el día de la boda.

Con una mueca infantil, Brittany rodeó a Santana con los brazos, besando la punta de su nariz.

—Pero llegará, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —repuso la otra, con extrema seriedad.

—¡Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse! Hablaré con mi madre más tarde; si no me llamó es porque todo está bien.

Santana torció la boca, entornando su mirada con recelo, como lo hacía de igual modo el resto, en completo silencio.

—Es que… me parece tan extraño. No quisiera esperar una sorpresa de último momento. Podría llegar a infartarme… ¡Mi corazón podría detenerse ya!

Brittany chasqueó la lengua y le rodeó los hombros, obligándola a andar.

—Deja el drama para nuestro duende, San. ¡Aquí nadie trama nada!

Las que quedaron detrás recibieron un imperceptible guiño de aquella elucubradora de rituales de anillos, que la llevarían a estar con la mujer que amaba para siempre.

—¿Los guardaste ben? —indagó Quinn con preocupación, observando a la pareja que se alejaba a paso lento.

—¿Qué cosa guardó bien? —curioseó Blaine.

—Sus bragas —respondió Rachel, alejándose—. Verás… es una prenda que a veces suele olvidar…

Quinn la miró horrorizada y al segundo un intenso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Rachel no lo vio porque ya estaba con los demás; lo que sí escuchó fue la amenaza vociferada entre risotadas.

—¡No importa dónde corras, Berry; te alcanzaré!

Por suerte y para calmar el temperamento general, lo que sí alcanzaron fue a divisar un restaurante con mesas a la calle, donde los platos se adecuaban a los variados gustos del consumidor, como el de ellos. Desde carnes rojas y jugosas para Santana, Puck y Sam, ante la mirada asqueada de Rachel, pasando por una combinación de platos vegetarianos con un toque indi para la pareja de chicos, vegetariano completamente para Rachel, y una combinación de los primeros y los últimos para el resto de los comensales.

El postre, además de deliciosas confituras, fue una larga conversación que la pareja de madre y hermana tuvo en altavoz con Beth, subsanando cualquier tipo de enojo infantil.

Satisfechos todos, a la hora pactada dos taxis recorrían las calles soleadas, dirigiéndose a la avenida Hallandale, en Dania Beach, con el claro y femenino objetivo de internarse por algunas horas en _Cotton Bride_, la boutique elegida.

—Dios, espero que no sea nada grave; ¿qué habrá pasado como para que no pueda viajar? —peguntó Kurt, torciendo completamente su cuerpo desde el asiento del copiloto.

—No hay forma de averiguarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Blaine, pensativo.

—Por lo menos por mi parte no… —respondió él de mal humor—. ¿Quién tiene el teléfono de los padres de tus amigos hoy en día?

—Hay que tener confianza en ellos, chicos; vamos… son los padres de las novias. Esto tiene que salir bien —tranquilizó Quinn, también entretejiendo sus propias conjeturas.

—Opino lo mismo; de todas formas se veía preocupada en el almuerzo… —agregó Rachel, observando el paisaje por la ventanilla abierta—. Estas cosas Santana las huele… y Britt; para esa mujer no hay misterios. No sé cómo lo hace…

—Solo resta esperar… y mientras los nervios arruinarán mis cabellos —se quejó Kurt.

Las deducciones de los cuatro sobre la última llamada que recibió Santana desde Lima, no eran muy satisfactorias. Ellos ya habían hecho su parte, y bien lo dijo Kurt, solo había que esperar, pero la sola idea de que los planes para obtener uno de los regalos más importantes estuviesen flaqueando, sencillamente crispaba los nervios.

Aquél no solo era "el" regalo del año, sino que era "el" regalo de bodas. Nada podía salir mal…

El taxi que llevaba a la flamante pareja finalmente estacionó, y toda una fortaleza color rosa viejo y rosa pastel apareció ante ellos.

El excitado grupo se reunió en la acera, salvo dos integrantes. Los secuaces de siempre, como era de esperarse.

—¡Por favor… entremos ahora! —exclamó Tina, visiblemente ansiosa.

—Yo me niego absolutamente —se apresuró a decir Sam.

—Olvidaste que no vas a entrar, ¿verdad, niño rubio? —lo cortó Santana, observándolo con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡No se preocupen por nosotros; tendremos nuestra tarde de hombres! —exclamó Puck, chocando la mano con su compañero.

Observó expectante a Kurt y Blaine mientras éstos negaban lentamente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, hombrón; yo me considero híbrido, así que esto no me lo pierdo por nada —espetó Blaine, seguido inmediatamente por su esposo, que asintió vehemente.

—Y yo, como el experto en modas que sigo siendo y único crítico aceptable de todos nosotros, entraré por esa puerta.

—Lo siento mis mariposas, pero _nadie _verá los vestidos hasta el último día. Y eso los incluye —sonrió la latina, señalándolos con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡No nos puedes hacer esto, Santana!

Kurt se llevó una mano al pecho, completamente indignado, tal cual estaba el otro híbrido rechazado a su lado.

—¡Mira cómo lo hago! —profirió con una ancha sonrisa, la más ancha de ese día que luego se transformó en risa—. Los compensaré, lo juro —acordó, lanzándoles un par de besos con las manos. Acto seguido tomó la mano de una distraída y riente Rachel para arrastrarla hacia la entrada—. ¡Andando enana; andando niñas! ¡Hay mucho trabajo e interminables medias horas aquí adentro!

No hizo falta que dijera más, Tina y Mercedes se precipitaron a seguirlas, dejando a Brittany y Quinn observando como los esposos rezongaban por cada poro, y los otros dos lo disfrutaban.

Brittany y ella parecían ser las únicas que se apiadaron de los muchachos, así que la primera se les acercó, besando las mejillas de ambos con una mirada realmente apenada.

—Lady Anderson, lady Hummel, lo siento. Me hubiese encantado su presencia, pero San tiene razón. Será una bella sorpresa, lo prometo.

Kurt soltó un suspiro conformista.

—¡Promesas, promesas! No te preocupes unicornio; era de esperarse…

—¿Cómo soportas al demonio? —acertó a decir Blaine, resoplando.

—¡Porque también soy medio demonia! —rio la chica, girándose para correr hacia la entrada.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos, elevando su ceja.

—Tienes que estar atenta a cualquier comentario —advirtió Kurt, volviendo sus facciones serias.

—Tranquilos —la joven llevó sus dedos índice y mayor a la sien, burlona—. Misión "dime qué dijo tu madre" comienza en breves segundos… Ustedes vayan a divertirse, y tengan cuidado —advirtió, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Sam y Puck.

—No te preocupes, mamá sexy. Los cuidaremos —aseguró en tono zalamero el último, con una mirada que distaba mucho de su afirmación.

Con una mueca resignada, la chica camino hacia las puertas de cristal, dejando a los cuatro hombres allí.

—¡Amigos, ahora quedamos lo mejor de lo mejor! —tarareó Puck, golpeteando un hombro de Kurt.

—Hombres e híbridos se aliarán para conseguir… ¡chicas en la Florida! —gritó la última frase Sam, palmeando a su vez la espalda de Blaine.

Y aquellos suspiraron con pesar… temían que dijesen eso…

Las pruebas de vestidos para las mujeres consistían en un ritual que no solo traía todo el nerviosismo del acontecimiento por el cual se realizaba ese cometido, sino que también significaba una verdadera sesión de templanza, quietud, dedicación... y alfileres.

La importante sesión, desde que entraron hacía media hora, se estaba llevando a cabo sobre una pequeña estatura erguida arriba de un pedestal, con un par de costureras de mediana edad, conversadoras pero concentradas en su quehacer, midiendo y pinchando tela.

El único cuchicheo que se escuchaba era el de Tina, Mercedes, Brittany y Santana, que después de la primera impresión positiva y eufórica del vestido alrededor de la pequeña silueta, se habían sentado en un cómodo sillón, observando y murmurando como si lo que tuvieran enfrente fuera un maniquí con un extraño atuendo, y no la propia Rachel, vestida de pies a cabeza por la flamante elección de una de las novias.

La única que permanecía de pie era Quinn, observando silenciosamente la empresa, recibiendo todo el tiempo miradas gozosas de la viva modelo.

Esa prenda terminó siendo una extensión más de su hacedora, fresca, encantadora y original.

Una vez se adentraron a ese submundo paralelo al exterior fueron recibidas como viejas conocidas, con tazas de té para quienes quisieran un tentempié, y algunos scons de limón. La que más se llevaba con la encargada era Britt, que había sido la que estuvo atenta a cada detalle y opinión.

Luego se las invitó a una sala rebosante de tonos blancos y rosados, soleada, amueblada con taburetes, un sillón y un par de mesas con jarrones llenos de flores. El recargado ambiente femenino las rodeó por completo.

Aquello no era nuevo para ellas; todas juntas habían estado, hacía años, en una misma situación, con protagonistas completamente diferentes a las de ese presente.

Fue imposible no recordarlo, no recordar esa primera vez en que todas ellas iban a ser jóvenes damas de honor y Rachel la novia. Donde eran otras las expresiones y los sentimientos, donde algunas habían estado de acuerdo y otras no, sobre las decisiones que se tomaron, en especial la que ahora la observaba, como perdida en el tiempo, y que terminó marchándose en aquel entonces antes de cometer una locura sumamente improcedente, raptar a la decidida novia e impedir esa locura juvenil.

El destino, de la forma más caprichosa, se encargó de que terminara siendo ella la que impidiera esa boda después de todo…

Rachel en verdad estaba disfrutando de ese momento, recordando, y observando a su novia, que cada vez parecía más cercana al pequeño grupo de tres, escrutando el talle del vestido, ahora con los tirantes caídos sobre sus hombros.

—Es adorable, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un murmullo, casi sin respirar.

—Sí… muy Brittany Pierce; un trabajo estupendo, como todos, teniendo en cuenta que no estuvieron los modelos para las confecciones —halagó Quinn con la voz un poco enronquecida, sonriendo primero a las modistas y luego a Rachel, con ojos brillantes.

Y lo era con creces. Las medidas con las que llegó Brittany fueron funcionales para todas, permitiendo solo un ajuste promedio después; Rachel no fue la excepción.

La prenda era perfecta para su cuerpo, un vestido corte en _A,_ con tirantes y escote cuadrado, que apenas cubría los pechos de su novia, regalándole toda la piel que Quinn deseaba ver, pero insuficiente…

La cintura era ancha, y el vuelo de la falda llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

El detalle fundamental se encontraba en el chiffon estampado con decenas de pájaros multicolores y hojas verdes por doquier...

—Solo falta ajustar un poco las enaguas y ya habremos terminado —anunció una de las mujeres, elevando un poco más la tela para descubrir un muslo torneado, y Quinn abrió los ojos sin poder disimular.

—Muy bien, no hay apuro —espetó sonriente Rachel, encantada de estar allí.

—Deja a esas mujeres trabajar en paz, Quinn—bromeó Mercedes desde su lugar—. Ven aquí; queremos convencer a Santana de que lleve un frac al altar.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —respondió ésta, tomando un sorbo de su té—. No pagué un vestido blanco para cambiarlo por un moño y una chaqueta.

Quinn carraspeó con un fuerte sonrojo, y con una última mirada a una Rachel que estaba llenando de preguntas a las costureras, caminó hacia sus amigas.

—Si mal no recuerdo, a la que le gustaba llevar moño es a Britt.

La aludida asintió precipitadamente.

—Es cierto, pero moría por ver a Santana con uno… Ni siquiera pude convencerla con mi baile erótico sobre un pie en ropa interior —bromeó, causando la risotada general, y la molestia en Santana por pavonear sus intimidades.

—¡Ni cuatro bailes, Brittany! Es la única vez que me casaré, y no saldré en las fotos vestida como un maldito pingüino como lo hacen la mitad de las lesbianas del mundo.

—Completamente de acuerdo; qué odiosa costumbre… Son tan bellas las novias con los vestidos clásicos —expresó Tina, soñadora.

Santana sonrió satisfecha, las demás comenzaron a jugarles bromas pesadas a la soñadora Tina y Quinn esbozó una sonrisa, pensando en sus palabras, intentando no parecer ella igual o más soñadora.

Las novias eran hermosas de la forma que fuese, pero dos vestidos semejantes, uno frente a otro mientras se obsequiaban sus votos y se juraban ese amor al que cualquiera desea llegar, era un sueño.

Como ella… que era uno efervescente, y cabía en un metro y cincuenta y siete centímetros.

Irremediablemente sus ojos recayeron una vez más en esa figura sonriente, sosteniendo contra su pecho la tela que se seguía cayendo, y todo dejó de escucharse para comenzar a dar vueltas y llenarla de un calor insoportable.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente para empezar a trazar su sueño, darle alas a la silueta y empujarlo a volar. Sí…

La mano bajó a su corazón desbocado al mismo tiempo que Rachel bajaba del pedestal, acompañada del suave murmullo de las modistas, comunicando que terminaron con las pruebas.

Quinn tragó saliva, empujada por una fuerza que ya conocía y que por ser precisamente de esa manera, no podría detener.

Observó a las tres mujeres desaparecer detrás de una puerta, y en un impulso no demasiado delatador, tomó su mochila y se la colgó, agarrando a su vez el brazo de su propia secuaz.

—Vamos a los servicios —avisó apresurada, arrastrando a una sorprendida Santana hacia la dichosa puerta, abrirla y entrar.

Otro pequeño mundo las separó del otro, esta vez un delicado distribuidor alfombrado mostraba varias puertas más. Eran los probadores; con suerte encontraría lo que estaba buscando antes de…

—Aquí no están los servicios, Fabray —comenzó a decir Santana, hasta que la mirada desesperada de la otra se despegó de esas puertas y la miró con un violento sonrojo.

—Ya sé que no están aquí —murmuró, desviando un poco la mirada, alerta.

Y Santana no pudo contenerse más y largó su mejor carcajada, logrando que Quinn le diera un empellón.

—Cierra la boca, Santana…

—Muy bien zorra Fabray, ya veo dónde quieres llegar… profundo, profundo —musitó con ronroneos y risas por igual, provocando más la incomodidad de Quinn y nuevos golpes en el hombro.

—Lo sabes solo porque vas a ayudarme a que nadie nos extrañe.

Santana dejó de reír con dificultad, palmeando la mejilla ardiente de la rubia.

—Ya, ya… sé lo que es tener sexo en lugares… poco usuales —murmuró sugestiva—. Tú me ganaste de mano… que si no…

—Seguramente, gran amante latina —refunfuñó la otra con ironía, rodando la mirada—. Por eso ahora quiero experimentarlo yo.

—Bah… como si fuera la primera vez...

—Ya es suficiente —cortó en seco la rubia—. ¿Cuento contigo la próxima media hora?

—Por supuesto, capitana —canturreó su amiga, divertida—; las veo a la salida.

Aquello último lo dijo sobre el hombro antes de salir y dejarla completamente sola en ese reducido espacio color caqui…

Santana se apresuró a llegar al grupo y reunirlas a todas en una pequeña ronda.

—Futura esposa, damas de honor… —masculló, observando que ya se hacía presente una vez más la encargada—; tenemos una misión urgente los siguientes treinta minutos.

Las tres la miraron con diferentes grados de extrañeza.

—¿Misión urgente? —preguntó Tina.

— ¿Qué estás tramando, cariño? —susurró Brittany muy seria, ya metida en el papel que su chica estaba indicando.

—Daremos vuelta esta bendita casa pastel del demonio… Y podríamos empezar probándonos toda la corsetería…

—Y… ¿Quinn y Rachel? —preguntó Mercedes, buscándolas con la mirada.

—Están tomando otras medidas, Aretha; otras medidas _bastante_ diferentes… —explicó Santana, con un guiño elocuente.

Tomó la mano de Britt y se dirigió a la encargada, deteniendo completamente su paso. Se pudo escuchar la risa y los murmullos de las entendidas detrás.

Otra complicada misión ya estaba empezando...

Por su parte, Quinn no dudó en girar el pomo dorado de una de las puertas, y ésta se abrió con un chasquido. Por suerte era el probador correcto; allí estaba su mujer, dándole la espalda mientras se acomodaba su vestido.

Entró conteniendo la respiración, parpadeando incrédula.

El sonido llamó la atención de la ocupante, que se volvió con rapidez. Ese rostro sonrojado por el calor de la habitación se llenó de sorpresa al verla.

—Quinn…

El murmullo estremeció a la que entraba lentamente.

—Hola, preciosa…


	11. Lo que sucede en Cotton Bride

¡Claro!, y feliz no cumpleaños también.  
¿Por qué las escritoras cortan en la mejor parte?... porque son algo perversas y maniáticas, son egocéntricas y vanidosas… No hay que confiar en ellas porque tienen un pie en alguna parte de la tierra y el otro en algún lugar de la estratósfera… pero siempre compensan de una forma u otra; por lo menos eso escuché.  
También hay que tener cuidado de ellas porque dicen que de noche se convierten en gnomos con bigotes y visitan camas ajenas…

Yo solo soy…

* * *

Por su parte, Quinn no dudó en girar el pomo dorado de una de las puertas, y ésta se abrió con un chasquido. Por suerte era el probador correcto; allí estaba su mujer, dándole la espalda mientras se acomodaba su vestido.

Entró conteniendo la respiración, parpadeando incrédula.

El sonido llamó la atención de la ocupante, que se volvió con rapidez. Ese rostro sonrojado por el calor de la habitación se llenó de sorpresa al verla.

—Quinn…

El murmullo estremeció a la que entraba lentamente.

—Hola, preciosa…

—Ey… qué-qué haces aquí… —volvió a preguntar en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La recién llegada elevó una ceja, ya completamente adentro de aquella habitación decorada con un armario, un espejo rectangular de pie y una silla como único mobiliario.

Cerró la puerta con lentitud, y ese sonido retumbó en ambas. Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron alguna cerradura interior, y encontró un pestillo; confirmando sus intenciones lo deslizó, encerrándolas en ese universo rococó… otro más.

Fue tan intensa la mirada que le dirigió a su novia, que Rachel tragó saliva visiblemente. Sí… conocía demasiado bien esa mirada, ese brillo superior y completamente subyugante.

Rachel contuvo el aliento mientras observaba como su novia la recorría de arriba abajo, desde las sandalias dispuestas a sus pies, que antes de su interrupción estaba por calzarse, pasando por sus pies descalzos, su talle, su rostro.

—Pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda…

La más pequeña negó con la cabeza, nerviosa.

—Oh… no. Casi estoy vestida… —balbuceó, aferrándose al respaldo de la silla.

—Me refería a desvestirte —expresó la otra, acercándose lentamente.

La pequeña diva rió de forma ansiosa.

—Cielo, tú misma viste que ya terminamos con las pruebas.

Quinn le respondió con una sonrisa al ver que insistía en hacerse la desentendida.

—No, todavía queda una última.

Determinante.

Quinn llegó hasta ella, dejando a su paso la mochila sobre el suelo sin dejar de mirarla y Rachel comenzó a jadear… y a excitarse. Era una locura que no iba a permitir.

—¡Olvídalo! —exclamó por fin, ubicando de un manotazo la silla entre las dos—. No vas a hacer eso que… ¡anda por tu cabeza!

—¿Qué anda por mi cabeza, mi amor? —preguntó, volviendo su voz un murmullo imposible de soportar sin perder la lucidez.

—Lucy Quinn Fabray… te-te lo advierto —titubeó, manteniendo en su lugar la silla que la otra quería mover a toda costa—; no vas a tocarme un solo pelo mientras nuestras amigas están esperándonos… ¡Y mucho menos en un maldito infierno rococó, donde hace cinco minutos una modista, que podría ser mi abuela, me dejó para que me cambiara con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora!

Quinn no escuchaba nada más que los titubeos, y no veía nada más que sus cabellos alborotados, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes contradiciendo su rápida verborrea, junto a unos labios gruesos que se abrían a toda velocidad.

Todo terminó para Rachel cuando Quinn se deshizo de esa barrera entre las dos con suma decisión, arrancándosela hacia su costado izquierdo, y de pronto estaba a medio centímetro, moviendo con su respiración el flequillo que le caía hacia un costado; la otra se encontraba tiesa, pendiente casi sin respirar de aquel pellizco enloquecedor en su mentón.

—Desde que llegaste me estás provocando —musitó con falso enojo, elevando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla caliente—; y la frutilla del postre fueron tus bromitas pesadas con Brittany…

Rachel frunció el ceño, atajando su mano.

—La frutilla de postre fue recordarme que tuviste sexo con…

Un beso la detuvo, un beso cargado de risa y humedad que retorció el estómago de Rachel, e hizo que el de Quinn se adelantara para quedar anclado contra el de ella.

La cabeza de la diva comenzó a dar vueltas, pero hizo un esfuerzo enorme por detenerla, empujándola del hombro.

—No… no me lo vas a hacer… —gimió con dificultad, comenzando a sentir como el sudor perlaba su pecho, su novia también lo vio con ojos ardientes y esa sonrisa triunfante que clamaba victoria… una que no le daría.

—Te amo… —murmuró Quinn, enjuagando ese leve sudor con una mano, mientras el otro brazo serpenteaba hacia su cintura para estrecharla posesivamente.

—Asquerosa tramposa…

La risa de la chica vibraba contra su piel y Rachel simplemente se estaba incendiando, aplastada contra la pared y el cuerpo caliente de su ardorosa amante, que no contenta con desarmar su pecho con roces, bajó rápidamente por su delantera, acariciando sus senos en el camino hacia el ruedo del vestido, que no tardó en subir para darle pase libre a sus muslos.

—Me lo debes… —susurró gutural, dándole pequeños besos en la mandíbula, a la par que recorría su trasero con caricias fuertes, ya debajo de las bragas—. Me debes horas enteras de ganas contenidas y días de abstinencia —murmuró entre besos mojados.

—Oh, por dios… n-no puede… ser —gimió Rachel ante esa palma que descaradamente la recorría, muy cerca del volcán que ella misma había despertado en solo segundos, y con dos breves palabras.

—Me debes a estas _chicas_… Las extrañé tanto… —ronroneaba con una mueca erótica, señalando sus senos con la boca, sedienta de una piel que quería marcar con los dientes, pero que solo se contentó con rozar con sus dedos al bajar los tirantes del vestido y el sostén al mismo tiempo. Con una victoria resonante, Quinn dejó al descubierto sus preciosos pechos, y Rachel tembló.

Los lamió con hambre, provocando un fuerte chillido cuando engulló un pezón profundamente entre sus dientes.

—¡Quinn! —ese nombre salió despedido como un latigazo que la estaba marcando rápidamente. Sus labios contra la carne eran un vertiginoso y ansiado regreso a casa.

Demasiado tiempo sin ellos.

Se sostuvo de su nuca, capitulando indefectiblemente, rendida ante esa mujer decidida a hacerle el amor contra la pared, dentro de un probador, en una boutique para novias.

—Te eché tanto de menos, Rach…

—Y yo a ti… ¡Maldición, yo a ti! —masculló entrecortada, presionándola con más fuerza contra ella.

Esos susurros seguían haciendo estragos en la casi empotrada contra el empapelado, sumados a los besos y lengüetazos que se repartían por toda la piel que encontraba a su paso, y que Quinn reclamaba como suya, porque lo era, lo era enteramente.

Las entrañas se le apretaban, buscando una mano que rondaba sus nalgas, y que tardaban en llegar a su sexo, y se estaba volviendo desquiciada.

La boca de la rubia llegó a su oreja con pequeños susurros y lametones en el lóbulo y más allá, que lograron una violenta sacudida que contuvo con su propio cuerpo.

—Deja… de susurrarme… —rogó, y lo que sucedió simplemente fue inevitable.

No podía moverse; no podía ni siquiera tocarla a ella…

—¿Por qué? —masculló la amante con esa sonrisa conocedora bailando entre más besos y piel caliente.

Y allí fue donde la presa perdió sus pocas ganas de libertad.

Rachel arqueó el cuello con un gemido, sintiendo al instante esa mano rodear completamente su vulva, recibiendo un río de lava hirviente que caía desde sus entrañas, directo a los dedos de Quinn.

—¡Por eso! —chilló Rachel.

Las dos lo sintieron al mismo tiempo, una por provocarlo y otra por recibirlo.

—Oh, por dios… —balbució la rubia, tomando con ansias toda esa humedad entre sus dedos, separando esos otros labios que imploraban latientes.

Llegó a su clítoris ejerciendo presión, provocando que con ese mínimo movimiento Rachel saltara contra ella, apretándola fervorosamente del cuello. Los gemidos cada vez salían más pesados y necesitados de una de las gargantas más cotizadas de New York; mas allí era solamente Rachel, su Rachel aullando como loba hambrienta.

Con un orgullo morboso la contempló, henchida, soberbia. Era suya, completamente suya…

Y tan de ella era, que se alejó unos centímetros, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar, solo le levantó más el vaporoso vestido y tomó con dos manos apremiantes los bordes de sus bragas.

Rachel abrió los ojos con desconcierto, chocando en ese viaje presuroso con su mirada verde inyectada de lujuria.

—Qué haces… por todos los santos… —jadeó, viendo como en un segundo aquélla desaparecía de su visión de pronto, y bajaba hasta el piso, provocándole al mismo tiempo la fricción brutal de su ropa interior contra sus piernas al ser bajadas con urgencia.

En dos segundos Quinn volvió a la altura de sus ojos con su ropa interior entre los dedos.

—Sí mi vida; eres un espectáculo que no me voy a perder, y esto me estorba demasiado —ronroneó, dejando la prenda sobre el respaldo de la silla ante la mirada azorada, enorme y acalorada de Rachel.

—Las chicas…

—Las chicas están perfectamente, cuidando la retaguardia bajo mi estricto pedido.

Otro segundo más y el brazo de Quinn volvió a exigir a su reina contra su cuerpo en llamas y la pared. Su lengua, antes que sus labios, penetró la boca dispuesta para acallar cualquier reclamo.

Y poco quería hablar; estaba demasiado excitada y necesitada de lo que Quinn quería darle. Por eso es que tomó esa lengua con la suya para enredarla en una caricia agresiva, que apresuró los movimientos de una y otra.

Movimientos que golpeaban la pared, y permitieron que la pierna derecha de Rachel subiera hasta la cintura de Quinn de un solo envión, y Quinn la trabara con su brazo izquierdo para no dejarla libre en los próximos minutos. La silla desterrada y forrada con motivos florales fue perfecta para lo que tramaba, ya que esa larga extensión de su cuerpo también se apoyó en ella con firmeza.

Abierta, colgada, engullida, Rachel rápidamente estaba perdiendo lo que le quedaba de razón.

—Es… estarán… pensando… que estamos… —jadeó Rachel contra su boca, sin poder evitarlo.

—Cogien…

—¡Esa palabra!

—El amor; estarán pensando que estamos haciendo el amor —resopló Quinn contra su cuello ante la reprimenda, perdiendo los dedos entre sus piernas—. Como aquella vez, cuando estuvimos entre bambalinas…

Rachel carcajeó entre gemidos ahogados.

—Eso… no fue… hacer el amor…

—Entonces fue coger.

—Lo que quieras… —graznó con intensidad, sintiendo como jugaba perversamente con su clítoris, haciendo círculos en las puertas de su paraíso empapado.

—Entonces dilo; dime lo que quieres —ordenó suavemente, sondeando su mirada oscurecida.

La mirada de Rachel se entrecerró y capituló por fin.

—Cógeme ahora… ya —siseó entre dientes.

Bastó ese silbido enajenado para que su novia terminara de hundir dos dedos profundamente en ella, logrando que se retuerza de delirio.

Era lo más bello que había visto en su vida; el placer se estremecía en sus facciones elevadas al cielo, y el cuello se tensaba tratando de que la respiración no quemara al ser despedida.

Rachel mordió el aire, llena, rebosante de un placer que no se hacía esperar. Nada más le importó salvo ese desborde en los brazos de su mujer.

La frente de Quinn comenzó a sudar mientras llevaba toda la fuerza a su mano, tomando posesión completa del sexo de la mujer que amaba, moviéndose con el pulso memorizado, que ella adoraba y con el cual explotaba en decenas de pedazos.

Rachel se desarmó contra la pared y clavó las uñas a través de la ropa de la mujer que la mantenía en vilo, cuando la presión de sus yemas llegó a un punto rugoso, que disparaba sus latidos y dejaba sin control absoluto su cuerpo. Allí Quinn sesgó su mano, rompió barreras y comenzó a penetrar de un modo desvergonzante.

Elevando sus gemidos y tomándolos a su vez con su propia boca, Quinn supo exactamente el momento en que Rachel se volvería un puñado de nervios temblorosos, por esa razón disfrutó al máximo todas las expresiones de placer que le estaba regalando ese precioso rostro, hasta que un primer temblor acompañado de un resonante gemido fue el principio del fin.

El orgasmo llegó escandalosamente, y Quinn lo tomó todo, posesiva como siempre. Sus temblores, sus quejidos amorosos, sus besos de boca abierta y agotada.

Todo, todo era de ella. El último espasmo de goce fue contra su cadera, que por unos instantes se olvidó de lo que allí también pedía por la atención de su mujer.

En realidad mucho no importaba; darle placer a ella se llevaba toda la victoria.

Rachel comenzó a tranquilizarse y buscar sus labios, como hacía siempre. Esos besos después de semejante demostración eran parte del perfecto ritual amatorio de Quinn; al igual que seguir dentro de su cuerpo.

Rachel adoraba tenerla dentro en esos momentos posteriores, en completa laxitud, con suaves caricias desperdigadas por doquier. Generalmente estaban en posición horizontal y con bastantes menos ropas… pero aquello era sumamente excitante. Vaya, quién podría decir lo contrario.

Recorrió con sus palmas abiertas la espalda hirviente de su chica rubia debajo de la ropa, bebiendo sus ojos líquidos y su rostro profundamente ruborizado.

—¿No piensas salir? —preguntó con un suave mohín sonriente, llevando un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.

—Pídeme que me quede toda la tarde —murmuró ella, acariciando la pierna que todavía se enredaba a su cintura.

—No lo haré porque serías capaz de hacerlo —suspiró Rachel, lanzando un leve quejido cuando después de unos segundos resignados, esos dedos se escurrieron lentamente de su interior.

La pierna también volvió a su lugar con la misma lentitud, y la boca de la pequeña morena volvió a reclamar sus labios con ternura.

Ese cuerpo cernido contra ella era todo lo que necesitaba; aún con las piernas temblorosas y el placer entrecerrando su mirada, se aferró a su silueta.

—Te avisé que usaras ese panameño —dijo divertida Quinn, levantando su mentón.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Me abochornas… ¡y nada tiene que ver ese tonto sombrero!

—Puede ser; hago responsable no solo al sombrero, sino a los vestidos, a tus piernas, a tu boca y a infinidades de estímulos de los cuales eres completamente consciente —respondió con fingido dramatismo, separándose de ella para tomar su mochila.

—Cómo voy a mirarlas a la cara ahora… —se quejó la diva, cubriendo su rostro ardiente con una mano. Realmente estaba avergonzada.

—Como siempre lo has hecho. Cuántas veces salvamos a Britt y Santana —masculló la otra con una lógica que comenzaba a alterarla.

Volvió frente a ella, agitando una toallita húmeda.

—Y ahora qué… —comenzó a pregunta sin voz.

—Hemos hecho un lío aquí, amor —susurró, perdiendo el suave y aromado paño entre sus muslos—. No puedes salir así...

El contacto frío y húmedo logró estremecerla otra vez. No lo podía creer.

—Siempre lista, tú, ¿verdad? —preguntó con ironía, queriendo evitar una sonrisa.

En verdad habían hecho un lío, uno de los mejores y más excitantes.

—Lo aprendí de ti —susurró concentrada en su tarea, levantando un poco el vestido para refrescar la piel.

—Eres una…

Un mordisco en su mentón la frenó.

—Una completa viciosa de Rachel Berry —terminó la frase Quinn con un gesto divertido.

Y Rachel Berry estaba entregada a esa locura, como no podía ser de otra manera.

—Dios… no puedo caminar…

Una vez aseada y perfumada, su novia también se encargó de llevar las bragas y el sostén a su lugar, entre susurros y arrumacos.

Un suave llamado a la puerta las hizo conscientes de dónde estaban, y que el tiempo que una de ellas había estipulado, terminó.

—¿Está todo bien allí dentro? —preguntó la voz apagada del otro lado.

Rachel abrió la boca con vergüenza, y Quinn solo atinó a taparse la suya para no estallar en carcajadas.

—Esto no puede estar pasando…

—Contéstale si no quieres que lo haga yo.

—¡To-todo perfecto; ya…ya terminé…! —exclamó aquélla rápidamente, con la mayor firmeza que pudo. Luego la observó con reproche.

Cuando escucharon que la mujer del otro lado se marchaba tras una afirmación, Rachel respiró aliviada. Dio un pequeño empellón a una Quinn demasiado divertida, y comenzó a calzarse.

—Mira lo que has hecho. Ahora no solo nuestras amigas sabrán que tuvimos sexo, sino también la gente de aquí —refunfuñó.

Quinn revoleó los ojos y tomó su mochila, guardando celosamente todas las pruebas de ese salvaje y delicioso encuentro.

—Y de qué manera terminó… —masculló para ella misma con una mueca altanera.

Con prisa alcanzó a una airosa, cómplice y bien amada Rachel en la puerta, acomodándose la ropa en el camino.

Para sorpresa de ambas la vuelta a la realidad no fue como lo esperaban. En efecto, la empleada que tocó la puerta del probador las estaba esperando en la sala donde estuvieron minutos antes. Las vio salir juntas y las vio sonrojadas hasta la frente sin emitir juicio, y como las dos eran muy buenas actrices mantuvieron las formas mientras eran guiadas hacia otro distribuidor y otra puerta cerrada.

Allí estaba Santana, apoyada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, muy enojada.

—Justo a tiempo ustedes dos… veinticinco minutos exactos —protestó con molestia.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Rachel con extrañeza, observando a la empleada que asentía con una sonrisa.

—La otra novia se está probando su vestido.

—Y Santana López no puede verlo, por supuesto —acotó Quinn con una sonrisa.

La susodicha la miró con fastidio.

—Qué graciosa, sexual Fabray. Britt insistió en que sea ahora, y por supuesto no pude decir que no…. ¡Y de pronto todas me echaron de la habitación!... Otra estúpida costumbre que no soporto. ¿Cómo es que no tengo el derecho de ver le vestido de mi propia novia?

La empleada comenzó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era evidente que anteriormente lo habían conversado y que no llegaron a ningún acuerdo. La mujer abrió la puerta para las recién llegadas, y antes de que Santana girara para espiar, Quinn la detuvo de un brazo.

—Quédate quieta, fiera.

—¡Oh, Anita; eres adorable! —exclamó Rachel, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de entrar con un sinfín de exclamaciones agudas y excitadas.

—Dónde habrás puesto esa boca, Berry...

Rachel ni la escuchó; estaba entrando con alaridos llenos de entusiasmo.

La expresión enjuta de la latina cambió considerablemente a una de suficiencia y burla insoportables, cuando se dirigió a la que quedaba afuera.

—No pierdes el toque, capitana; está radiante.

La joven elevó una ceja a la par que se adelantaba hacia la sala, pero se detuvo antes para responderle de la misma manera.

—Sabes de sobra que no eres la única perra.

La risotada de su amiga la acompañó hasta que la puerta se cerró, y allí se quedó con la boca abierta, de la misma forma en que lo estaban todas. Un silencio expectante se formó entre las mujeres allí presentes, porque lo que estaban viendo era sencillamente emocionante. Otro sueño hecho realidad, que tenía reminiscencias adolescentes, que tenía la palabra del recuerdo atesorado.

La ansiedad de Brittany parecía haber terminado con su flamante vestido puesto ante ellas, que se quedaron absortas, cada una con una expresión privada y dichosa.

—Oh, por dios; ¿esto es real? —murmuró Tina con las manos hechas un nudo contra el pecho, a pocos pasos de la joven.

Brittany resplandecía; daba vueltas y vueltas, ensanchando la falda recta que caía desde debajo del busto. El talle, delicadamente bordado, mostraba un escote bajo que se unía sutilmente a unas mangas de doble tirante, pendiendo bellamente de sus hombros bronceados.

El corte imperio del vestido que explicaba la mujer que las acompañaba quedó suspendido en el aire ante la visión de esa figura alta, de cabellos oscurecidos atados en un moño descuidado, que era ni más ni menos que la adorable Brittany, compañera excéntrica, amiga y hermana de todas ellas.

—Eres un sueño —expresó la voz ahogada Quinn, siendo la primera en acercarse a ella—. Ven aquí… niña loca…

Estiró los brazos y la estrechó, uniéndose a ellas Tina, lagrimeando. No era para menos.

Esa pareja que pasó por todas para estar juntas representaba el sueño de cada una de las reunidas allí, porque vivieron ese sueño con ellas. Crecieron juntas, pelearon, se amigaron y también se despidieron para reencontrarse.

—Me van a hacer llorar a mi —musitó la bella maniquí, recibiéndolas en sus brazos—. No me dejaron llevar ningún bordado de arcoíris en el talle, pero es hermoso igual, ¿verdad?

Esas palabras hicieron reír y sollozar un poco más.

Rachel unió las manos al pecho, y sintió como Mercedes a su lado la rodeaba por la cintura.

—Mírala… Por dios que se ve radiante…

La joven sintió, sin poder articular palabra por unos segundos.

—Sí, Mercedes… Imagínala con el ramo, caminando hacia el altar… —la chica se secó las lágrimas, apoyándose en la morena.

Cuando los primeros abrazos y risas concluyeron, Brittany las miró a ellas, buscando más apretones. Rachel prácticamente corrió hacia ella, abrumada, recibiendo los murmullos de la flamante prometida.

Aquélla liberó un brazo para entrelazar una mano a la de Mercedes, observándolas a todas con esos ojos maravillosos que tenía.

—Soy inmensamente dichosa de estar aquí, con ustedes; como en los viejos tiempos.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, Britt —asintió Quinn, acercándose para apoyar una mano en la espalda de su todavía agitada chica.

El golpeteo impaciente que Santana le destinó a la puerta, las sacó de ese denso ambiente que se había formado, apurando a Brittany a que se marchara con la silenciosa empleada para desvestirse.

Rachel se refugió en los brazos de Quinn, que la rodearon amorosos, absorbiendo todas sus emociones. Sus ojos se encontraron con ternura y más complicidad.

—No creo soportar más emociones —suspiró Tina.

La rubia le apoyó una mano en el hombro, asintiendo.

—Yo tampoco, y esto recién empieza.

En efecto, porque quedaba más día y la otra prometida, que no esperó a hacer su entrada triunfal después de que Mercedes le abriera la puerta.

Igual que ella, Brittany se quedó esperando en la entrada a que las demás conocieran el otro vestido, que era una delicia, no tan prístino como el primero, pero tan elegante que quitaba el aliento.

La piel Santana, atezada mucho más por el sol de esos días, provocaba que la blancura de la tela formara un llamativo y sensual contraste.

Ella era todo lo contrario a su futura esposa; aun con ese vestido de ceremonia, lo que menos demostraba era albor y ternura virginal.

El escote recto palabra de honor se ajustaba perfectamente a su talle, remarcando una cintura diminuta, y elevando con sutileza sus senos.

El brocado en la parte superior detallaba rosas de un tamaño pequeño y elegante, llegando hasta una cintura media, que caía después en una acampanada falda de raso brillante.

Era deliciosa, y los murmullos de admiración se escucharon en todo el salón, mientras aquella no dejaba de pavonearse. Por supuesto que también hubo lágrimas de profunda emoción y orgullo, pero con Santana todo era diferente. Así lo había sido siempre y lo sería hasta el último día.

A ella había que contemplarla de lejos, acercándose mansamente para que percibiera el olor de aquél que quería ser cálido, y así darse cuenta de que solo se deseaba un cursi y tierno abrazo.

Así que entre exclamaciones de felicidad, Rachel fue la que llegó hasta ella, seguida por Quinn.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —comenzó a decir con la garganta apretada, observando luego al resto—. Todas lo estamos, San.

La repentina expresión seria de la latina detuvo en seco la siguiente estocada sentimental que iba a lanzar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Rachel, confundida.

Santana comenzó a torcer la boca en una mueca y a bajar la cabeza.

—Acércate —pidió con la voz quebrada, todavía con la mirada baja.

Y Rachel lo hizo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

—Dios, odio esto… —masculló Santana, elevando ahora la cabeza con el brillo inconfundible de las lágrimas, y el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Comenzó a lagrimear sin previo aviso, enmudeciendo al grupo.

—Santana… —rápidamente Rachel alcanzó sus manos y enseguida la otra se aferró a ellas, mirándola intensamente.

—¡Odio ser tan sentimental, pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Lo juro! —exclamó con voz ahogada, riendo a pesar de todo.

Las amigas también rieron con ella.

—Quiero que todas escuchen lo que voy a decir —observó a cada una con una gravedad que seguía sorprendiendo—. Quiero que _todas_ estén aquí —ratificó, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra, Santana —advirtió Mercedes, frenando con alarma sus evidentes intenciones.

La susodicha asintió con determinación, y las más distraídas no se enteraron de lo que quería hacer hasta que su grito se escuchó claramente.

—¡Britt puedes entrar!

El alarido causó un frenético revuelo que llevó a todas a formar una graciosa barrera para que la novia, que seguramente entraría en segundos, no se encontrara con el vestido.

—¡Que no entre, que no entre! —exclamó Tina delante de Mercedes en un esfuerzo inútil, porque una rápida Brittany ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Quinn se accionó en ese segundo, corriendo hacia la abertura para impedirle el paso.

—¡No entres, no entres!

—¡San me llamó y tengo que entrar!

—¡Santana está loca, Britt, y no le importa que veas su vestido, saltándose todas las reglas habidas y por haber de las novias! —intervino Tina, agitada.

—¿Me dirás lo que sucede antes de que nos echen? —murmuró Rachel, ubicándose delante de ella, mientras se escuchaba el alboroto que estaban haciendo las demás.

Sonrió con expreso pedido de indulgencia a la empleada que observaba todo con una ancha sonrisa, acostumbrada a todo tipo de emociones entre esas paredes.

Santana solo asintió, observando el escándalo frente a ella.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Entraré con los ojos cerrados! —negoció la castaña con impaciencia.

—Así me gusta más cariño; no quisiera que nos quedemos sin damas de honor —exclamó la alborotadora desde su lugar.

El trato fue aceptado, y Brittany entró siendo guiada por Quinn.

Santana se aclaró la garganta con calor ante la expectativa causada y la presencia risueña y de ojos cerrados de su novia. Retorció sus manos, respirando hondo.

—Lo diré una sola vez —comenzó a hablar hacia el general, terminando en el rostro de Rachel—. Sin ti esto no hubiese sido posible —largó, dejándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—San, eso no es cierto…

—No solo nos regalaste a Britt y a mí unos días increíbles en la Florida, sino que la mitad de todo esto es posible gracias a ti.

Tina y Mercedes, que no lo sabían, se quedaron pasmadas.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó la segunda con sorpresa en su voz, mirando a Tina, también sorprendida.

Y las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Santana, observándola tan fijo que Rachel se encogió más en su lugar. Mas la otra no la dejó, y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Que si no fuera por esta mujer, ninguna de ustedes estaría intentando que Brittany no me vea.

La joven con los ojos cerrados sonrió.

—Totalmente cierto, y lo hizo sola, peleando día y noche con Quinn y las finanzas de la pareja.

Esta vez las risas fueron ligeras, porque estaban mezcladas con el profundo sentimentalismo que Santana le imprimía a la imprevista confesión.

—Como verán salí perdiendo, como siempre —murmuró la otra parte.

—No fue tan así… Yo… solo sentí que debía hacerlo, y lo volvería a hacer —se defendió Rachel algo avergonzada sobre el hombro, a través de la barrera de mujeres que se había conformado.

—Britt no estaría aquí si no fuera porque eres una entrometida, porque no escuchas a nadie y siempre te quieres salir con la tuya —continuó Santana, secándose algunas lágrimas—. No pude odiarte por haberme pasado por encima, enana; no pude pelearme con el mundo como hubiese hecho en cualquier otro momento de mi vida; no pude odiarte a ti… —se dirigió a su capitana, quien le sonrió de lado—, que también fuiste arrastrada a aquella locura de mensajes y conversaciones a cualquier hora de la madrugada… a pesar de saber que tal vez no volvería a hablarte.

—No tienes que decir nada más, de verdad… todo esto es por ustedes; las amamos —volvió a insistir la actriz, con la respiración ahogada.

—Lo sé… lo sé —suspiró la latina—. Por eso también quiero decir algo en voz alta, algo que no olvidé y que tiene que ver con cada uno de nosotros —se detuvo y soltó el aire, tragando saliva—. Desearía con todo el corazón que Finn estuviese aquí, festejando con su sonrisa…

Tras esas palabras, el silencio pudo acariciarse en un fugaz instante. Cada una de ellas asintió, y en sus corazones, aunque no lo mencionaran en voz alta, el deseo se convertía en uno solo, así como el recuerdo.

Y fue aquel deseo el que finalmente hizo que Rachel se estrechara a Santana fuertemente, con más lágrimas.

Pese a todas las advertencias de la latina y su férrea actitud, un abrazo grupal las estrechó más.

De pronto Quinn a sus espaldas le susurró que todo estaba bien, y ese todo se calmó para Rachel, volviendo al principio.

Las voces de Mercedes y Tina comenzaron a bromear lentamente con Brittany, devolviendo al ambiente su color, mientras el objetivo de cubrir a la novia se cumplía a duras penas por la pareja, que en silencio, seguía abrazada a ella.

—Yo no sé ustedes… podré estar con los ojos cerrados, aunque mentí un poco, pero aquí huele a sexo…

—¡Brittany!

No se supo qué se escuchó primero, si las carcajadas estridentes o el grito en perfecta sincronía de las dos acusadas, ruborizadas hasta los huesos.

Ninguna se percató de que aquellas dos prometidas, después de todo, lograron encontrar sus miradas a través de ellas y sus risas, con un amor de esos épicos, con los que se suele soñar.


	12. Complicado itinerario completo

Gracias por contarme sus emociones, queridas cortesanas; espero poder darles todas las que esperan y superarlas.

Algún día me casaré, supongo; tengo que pasar por esa experiencia alguna vez. ¡No me quiero quedar con nada guardado! Pero por ahora quisiera broncearme… mi palidez me deprime un poco…  
Ahora, si no nos casamos en los próximos dos años… casate conmigo Juana. Vamos por la herencia…

* * *

—¡Quiero una jodida fogata y la voy a tener, judía sexy! —exclamó Puck, codeando bruscamente a Sam, sentado a su lado y rasgueando suavemente su guitarra.

Buscaba un apoyo que tardaba en llegar…

—Me parece una idea genial —dijo éste, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Puedes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza? ¡Nos van a llevar presos, judío tonto! —advirtió por quinta vez Rachel, deteniendo el masaje que le estaba prodigando al cuero cabelludo de Quinn.

—Y ya podrías dejar de decirle judía sexy a mi novia —refunfuñó ésta, incorporando unos segundos su cabeza de la comodidad de las piernas desnudas de su chica.

—Qué paranoica eres Quinn. Tu novia es una judía sexy por más que te enoje —provocó Sam con una mueca divertida.

—Tú, niño, dedícate mejor a la guitarra y a no usar parejas de chicos para conquistar mujeres… ¡par de inmaduros!

La reprimenda volvió a salir de los labios de Quinn que, por cerrar los ojos ante el placer de sentir una vez más las caricias de Rachel entre sus cabellos, no vio como los acusados le dedicaban varias muecas guasonas.

—Apelo a nuestro tribunal femenino de máxima defensa; jamás volveremos a salir con ustedes —se quejó Blaine, echado bajo una sombrilla donde se estaba protegiendo del sol junto a Kurt. El otro asintió en completo acuerdo.

Eran los únicos que protegían su delicada piel de los rayos solares. El resto prefirió disfrutar de las horas que quedaban de luz hasta que cayera la tarde en la playa.

—¿Alguien compró los malvaviscos? —preguntó Tina, hurgando en su bolso—. Yo solo compré unas galletas… y ya tengo hambre…

—Yo hubiese comprado algunos dulces, pero dos supermachos me obligaron a permanecer sentado en una mesa como anzuelos para señoritas.

La aguda y molesta voz de Kurt no esperó a contribuir con el regaño que comenzó Quinn hacía instantes, pero que era una seguidilla del que empezó ni bien lograron juntarse y comentar todo lo que había sucedido durante esas horas.

—Ya deja de quejarte, Hummel, que en tu vida has bebido más tragos gratis que en el día de hoy. ¿Blaine no te saca a pasear? —bromeó Puck, prendiendo la mecha una vez más.

—Aquí viene de vuelta… —masculló Rachel en un susurro apenas audible, únicamente para su novia; agachó un poco más su cabeza para plantarle un cálido beso en la frente.

La rueda de comentarios maliciosos de Noah volvía a generar discordia, y Rachel los disfrutaba en paz. Se encontraba en paz y con demasiadas ganas de sentir; así se lo quería demostrar a Quinn.

Después del profundo y emotivo momento vivido en la boutique, el grupo de mujeres salió de allí con energías renovadas, sumido en una vorágine de emociones. Los vestidos, los recuerdos y el amor… Eran mujeres, y entre ellas todo se triplicaba a cotas inimaginables.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrarse con los varones y volver al hotel rápidamente. Los trajes de baño y una merecida tarde de playa los esperaba; sería el último punto del itinerario consensuado esa mañana, y la verdad era que el día estaba llegando a su fin de una forma desbordante.

En aquel lapso de tiempo volvió a surgir ese "otro" tema importante, que había quedado aplazado y pendiente, y que solo debían discutir entre ellos; así que prácticamente obligaron a las futuras esponsales a traer bebidas alcohólicas para poder quedarse a solas y resolverlo… pero lo que menos hacían era justamente eso.

Mercedes, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio, los observó a todos con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Podríamos dejar de hablar tonterías e ir a "nuestro" tema? Por algo echamos a San y Britt, y no van a tardar horas en volver…

—Mercedes tiene razón —se apresuró a secundar Quinn, ya definitivamente incorporada.

—Bien… —dijo la morena, enderezándose en su tumbona para captar mejor la atención—; todavía no se sabe nada del llamado que recibió Santana. Tenemos que idear alguna manera de conseguir el número y hablar directamente con su madre. Esto ya me preocupa.

—¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que hostigue e interrogue hasta sacarnos la verdad? —intervino Sam.

—Podríamos robarle el teléfono… —propuso Puck.

Esa idea no fue muy bien recibida, así que la descartaron.

—Britt podría darme el teléfono sin problemas; soy su muñeco preferido —bromeó Blaine, ahora más atento a la conferencia que a su esposo.

—No, socio; estaríamos en la misma y sería pasar sin filtro hacia Santana —masculló Quinn, que estaba tomado la posta al lado de Mercedes y frente al grupo.

Reconocía su nula intervención para poder acceder a más datos, como le había prometido a Kurt, pero es que todo se había dado con tanta vorágine durante esas horas…

—Tal vez deberíamos emborracharlas; es lo más sencillo.

Rachel levantó una mano, riendo, con una mueca de inocencia que desaprobó su novia, pero que sí provocó la aceptación general.

Quinn la señaló con su dedo índice, negando con la cabeza, para luego señalarse a sí misma y asentir, mientras recorría su figura cubierta por el bikini rojo.

Al verlas, Mercedes revoleó los ojos con un fuerte resoplido.

—Ya par de traseros blancos; dejen la mímica sensual para después. Nada de emborrachar a nadie hasta mañana por la noche, la última noche de nuestras muchachas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tina.

Puck, que captó el comentario en el aire, se levantó de un salto, salpicando hacia todos lados arena mojada.

—Pequeña Tina, nuestra Jones está anunciando el mayor y último placer de los pobres diablos antes de que se aten para siempre a los calcetines malolientes del amor por una simple firma; la única oportunidad en que puedes engañar con legalidad… ¡y está bien visto!… ¡porque en las otras, te conviertes en un asno! —vociferó, alzando los brazos, haciendo que su discurso parezca un mal anuncio de las virtudes de la soltería.

Tina comenzó a reír y Sam a aplaudir; en cambio las parejas bien conformadas movieron la cabeza con molestia.

—¡Estoy hablando solamente de la despedida de soltera, Puck! —intervino la gran Jones, tomándose el estómago sin parar de reír.

—¡Te parece poco! ¡Es el súmmum! Y tú eres mi ídola —exclamó el chico, arrodillándose a su lado para diversión del resto—. ¡Cómo no me enamoré de ti!

—¡Ni se te ocurra intentar seducirme, que en Los Ángeles me espera un hombre con todas las letras, y no un asno como tú! —respondía ella, todavía riendo.

—¡Entonces volvamos a dejar al padre de Santana en suspenso y comencemos ahora mismo con la despedida de soltera! —planteó Rachel, excitada.

Y fue proponerlo para que los demás comenzaran a trazar nuevos planes… cuando ni sabían cómo concretar otros…

Sam y Puck eran los que arrojaban más ideas y de las más desopilantes, rayando entre bromas pesadas hasta una visita grupal a un prostíbulo.

—Queridos amigos; creo que querrán escuchar _mis_ ideas más que la de estos dos cavernícolas —murmuró Kurt, frotándose las manos con una expresión llena de suspenso—. Con Blaine hemos encontrado un lugar delicioso en nuestro paseo vespertino…

—¡Oh sí, por favor, tiene que ser ese! ¡Tiene que ser ese! —exclamó el otro chico con emoción.

—Creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo —afirmó Kurt, entusiasta.

—Comienza a hablar de una vez, chico misterioso —dijo Quinn, volviendo a las piernas de Rachel.

—Bien… Como vastos conocedores de la verdadera diversión de nuestra comunidad, para las consortes no habrá mujeres nudistas bailando groseramente alrededor de un poste resbaladizo.

—¡Qué aburrido eres, Kurt! —se quejó Sam

El mencionado le dedicó una fea mueca.

—Esos son placeres para ti, que tienes tendencia al exhibicionismo, mi amigo rubio ceniza tinte numero ciento once…

El otro revoleó los ojos con pesar, decidido a volver la atención a su guitarra. Maldito karma adolescente.

—¡Ya Kurt, por favor, habla!

Prácticamente todos irrumpieron con ese grito, llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban en los mismos y relajados planes que ellos. Palabras más, palabras menos estaban impacientes por saber qué tenían para decir aquellos dos.

—Está bien; está bien. Escuchen con atención, porque esto será… verdaderamente inolvidable…

Y podría serlo, sin dudas podría serlo; por lo menos así se anunciaba la descripción de aquel particular club nocturno que ya causaba toda la expectativa, sumado al planeamiento estratégico que estaba trazando en el aire el gran Kurt Hummel, dios de la organización y el buen gusto, para llegar a esa noche sin perder las tradiciones que tanto querían mantener, y una de las novias odiaba.

Después de un completo acuerdo en la organización tuvieron unos instantes más para hacer de las suyas antes de que la pareja llegara con una buena cantidad de cervezas, algunos bocadillos y ron para paladares más exigentes.

Para sorpresa de todos entre esos paladares estuvo el de Tina, que no había tardado en degustar esa bebida junto a Puck, Santana y Brittany.

Rachel también había tomado algunos tragos, por eso estaba tonteando con la pareja de chicos alrededor de una de las tantas palmeras que embellecía el paisaje, a poca distancia.

La guitarra de Sam sonaba muy bien entre el grupo que quería continuar sentado y bebiendo, cansados de mar y largo día.

De pronto hacer una pequeña fogata no era tan mala idea, a pesar de que pudiera traerles problemas, y el anuncio de que el sol pronto comenzaría a ocultarse fue el impulso necesario para que la misma Rachel, junto a Puck y Tina, se aventuraran a buscar lo necesario.

Asimismo fue la excusa perfecta para que el joven matrimonio disfrutara del mar sin el castigo del sol.

—Con un poco de alcohol puedes sacarle a la diva lo que quieras. Puck la está llevando por mal camino —rió Mercedes, observándolos alejarse hacia el paseo.

Quinn sonrió, levantando su botella de cerveza en un brindis silencioso.

—No es casualidad; son los que más malcrían a Beth.

—Sus tías son las que más malcrían a la niña, ¿verdad, amor? —corrigió Brittany, pasándole la botella de ron a Santana, que estaba recostada entre sus piernas abiertas, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

La joven madre le guiñó un ojo.

—Es muy malcriada, es cierto. Noah cuando puede lo hace bien… a su manera; es un buen padre.

—Tienes una hija hermosa, Q… —Sam le sonrió con calidez—. Cuando llega de verla y pasa por Lima, no hace más que buscarme, tomamos unas cervezas y me cuenta cada detalle de Beth.

Quinn lo observó con una sonrisa, también brindando con él en silencio.

Pocas personas la conectaban con su viejo lugar en el mundo, los padres de Rachel, su madre, Puck y Sam… Pero de alguna forma certera, aquellos dos poseían esa reminiscencia del pasado como no la tenía nadie. Seguramente era porque conformaban su propio pasado sanguíneo, y de alguna manera quedaron arraigados con él… con Finn, en aquel lugar.

—Gracias, Sam… —masculló en voz baja.

—¡Ah no; eso sí que no! —exclamó Santana, prácticamente golpeando al chico con la botella—. Pon el pico en tu gran boca y traga, y tú, Quinn, podrías contarnos cómo fue tu sesión de sexo hoy. ¡Me dará un coma de sentimentalismo si continúan, _joder_! ¡Yo quiero fiesta hasta mi luna de miel!

El muchacho sonrió, tomando la botella bastante vacía y ahora sí brindó con la rubia. Los brindis se prolongaron y ninguna confesión salió de la boca de Quinn, que se hizo la desentendida en todo momento, hasta que escucharon el grito de guerra del viejo _mohawk_ llegando hacia ellos, seguidos de las fuertes exclamaciones de Rachel y Tina.

—¡¿Estaban buscando fiesta?! ¡Hay fiesta si está Puckerman, y aquí está!

El chico llegó y arrojó a un lado las ramas, hojas de palmeras y algunos leños que venía cargando.

—¡Ahora sí que llegó fiesta! —lo recibió Santana con sorna.

—Pensamos que se habían perdido —comentó Mercedes con una sonrisa.

—¡No nos perdimos! —exclamó Rachel riendo y cayendo al lado de su novia con pesadez—. Tina está un poco borracha y quiso entrar a una marroquinería para pedir algo de leña. Por suerte estaba yo para salvar la situación, pero no sabían quién era. ¡No saben quién soy! ¿Puedes creerlo? —volvió a carcajear, mirando a la aludida—. Luego nos contó algo muy gracioso. ¡Anda, cuéntalo, Tina!

—¡Olvídalo, Rach! —se negó ésta, sentándose al lado de Sam para quitarle la botella y llevársela a la boca—. ¡Y no estoy borracha!

Quinn observó a su novia con ojos entrecerrados. Su exultación no era la común al igual que su equilibrio; estaba un poco torpe e insistía en aunar fuerzas para que Tina confesara algo que definitivamente no quería. Con un murmullo se le acercó más y olfateó su aliento.

—¿No eres tú eres la que lo está?

—¡No! —ella hizo un mohín caprichoso, llevando sus labios al mentón de su chica—. Te ves hermosa con ese cabello todo mojado —susurró sugerente, subiendo una mano a los mechones enredados de agua y sol—. Y ese bikini... la última vez que te lo vi puesto no se veía tan pequeño…

Quinn rió y se puso en pie, tomándola de la mano. Se alejaron unos pocos metros del bullicioso grupo, que comandado por Puck, ya estaba comenzando a hacer la bendita fogata.

—¿Estás ebria? —volvió a preguntar en un murmullo, levantándole el mentón.

La estrella negó lentamente con la cabeza, sosteniéndose de su hombro.

—Solo estoy feliz —se estiró un poco para besar la punta de su nariz.

—Entonces deja en paz a esa mujer.

—Es que tenías razón; todavía le siguen pasando cosas con Mike… ¡y debe olvidarlo!

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo triunfante la rubia—. Entonces habrá sexo; en una boda siempre hay sexo —concluyó divertida, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. De todas formas vas a dejarla en paz.

Rachel arrugó la frente, observando ese gesto a la vez que se pegaba más a su cuerpo semidesnudo, desviando la mirada a la parte visible de su floreado traje de baño.

—Si no acaba la tarde rápido, me temo que las que tendremos sexo detrás de una palmera seremos nosotras —murmuró la diva, acariciando la espalda curvilínea hasta el principio de sus nalgas, justo sobre sus shorts—. Lo que me has hecho hoy no se olvida, y merece una revancha…

Quinn rió contra la boca que pretendía darle un duro y ruidoso beso con gusto a ron.

—Creo que nadie lo olvidó, cariño, pero por lo menos estamos a salvo de comentarios.

Rachel solo sonrió sin demasiada vergüenza, intensificando su sesión necesaria de besos que fue más que bien recibida.

En verdad había tomado un poco; estaba un poco mareada y excitada de solo ver moverse a Quinn de un lado al otro, reír y hablar. Sí… eso solo bastaba para encenderla como las malditas llamas que quería Noah.

Llamas que después de todo consiguió entre gritos, coronando una tarde inolvidable. A un lado, Rachel y Quinn se miraron, cómplices. La más pequeña se aferró a la cintura de su mujer y la más alta se apoyó en sus hombros.

—¡Vengan aquí a bailar; la danza del fuego está por empezar! —llamó Brittany con euforia.

Con risas se separaron para observar el insipiente baile alrededor de la fogata. La pareja que había quedado en el mar se les unió corriendo; no se lo iban a perder.

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron y aferró la mano de su novia; recargó el aire con una risotada y la arrastró hacia ellos.

El cielo finalmente presentó sus fuegos eternos a los jóvenes paganos que disfrutaban, alrededor de uno más terrenal y que tardaría un buen rato en extinguirse.

La playa de pronto era de ellos solos, y nadie quería volver a sus habitaciones, pero el día ya les estaba pasando factura de una forma u otra, a unos más, a otros menos, pero a todos por igual.

Así que esos instantes finales de la voz de Mercedes y la guitarra de Sam, fueron interrumpidos por un tonillo un poco arrastrado.

—¡Un último chapuzón antes de marcharnos! —propuso Rachel de pronto, poniéndose de pie y tirando del brazo de Quinn que, acomodada en la tumbona que dejó Mercedes, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¡Me apunto! ¡Una última mojada! —gritó Tina, imitando a su amiga.

Se tambaleó un poco al erguirse, y Puck se convirtió en su caballero andante, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

—Venga sexy oriental, Puck te llevará al mar.

Entre algunos que se negaban, otros comenzaron a levantarse, provocando murmullos caprichosos en Rachel que aún insistía con su novia.

—No, amor. Está bastante oscuro, has tomado y yo también; es peligroso —volvió a negarse la rubia, sin moverse un ápice de su cómoda posición.

—¡Eres una aburrida, Quinn! —se quejó la diva, llevando una mano a la cintura en completo berrinche.

Santana rió, visiblemente colorada, pero al observar como Britt se levantaba de un salto, su expresión se volvió completamente seria.

—Tú también has tomado, así que no irás.

—Lo siento, San —canturreó aquélla con una sonrisa llena de picardía, encontrando la mirada ilusionada de Rachel—. ¡Quiero nadar como pez!

De un manotazo llegó a la diva, la tomó de la mano y se alejaron a grandes pasos.

Ese otro grito de guerra bastó para que Puck, con un movimiento rápido y certero, obligara a Tina a treparse a su espalda.

—¡Vamos tortugas! ¡Carrera!

Tomada por sorpresa, la chica se aferró a sus fuertes hombros con un chillido y se vio envuelta en una vertiginosa corrida.

Si perder tiempo, Britt hizo lo mismo con su dama de honor, pero sin tomarla por sorpresa, ya que su metro y medio se colgó con mucho gusto a su espalda.

—¡Oigan, espérennos! —exclamó Blaine, aferrando el brazo de Kurt para seguir a las dos parejas.

Santana y Quinn movieron las cabezas, mientras el pacífico Sam y la observadora Mercedes reían.

—Dios, cómo extrañaba esto —dijo la morena con satisfacción.

—¡Me las vas a pagar y estás enterada cómo, Fabray! ¡Estás enterada! —llegó la advertencia a todo pulmón, antes de que las risas y las voces se alejaran por aquella competencia bastante desigual.

—Ah no… eso sí que no…. —masculló Quinn, siguiendo con la mirada como se internaban en el mar, saltando como niños—. Ni se te ocurra dejarme sin sexo, Berry.

La joven se levantó, envalentonada, observándolos con ojos entornados.

—No lo creo de ti, capitana; ¿vas a correr detrás de una falda amenazadora? —se mofó Santana.

La rubia la miró con una mueca, y luego volvió a su lejano objetivo, agrandando los ojos con sorpresa. De forma rápida comenzó a sacase los shorts, y luego zigzagueó entre personas, toallas y botellas desparramadas.

—¡Yo que tú lo haría también; tu futura esposa está intentando morrearse con mi novia! —vociferó sobre el hombro, corriendo por la arena.

Santana casi se atragantó con la galleta que estaba masticando, y se irguió de un salto.

—¡Me lleva el diablo enana, te amordazaré! —amenazó, lanzándose a la carrera—. ¡¿No me preocupo por el labio quilométrico y me tengo que encargar de ti?!

El aludido sonrió más, divirtiéndose desde su lugar con ese escandaloso chapuzón. Luego se dirigió hacia la que quedó, con una mirada seductora.

—¿No quieres una zambullida conmigo?… por los viejos tiempos…

La invitación vino con una sonrisa de lado, de esa forma que él tenía y ella recordaba tan bien. Y Mercedes se sonrojó, negando con la cabeza.

—Tal vez mañana, bromista seductor. Por ahora solo una canción más, anda… desde el principio…

Horas más tranquilas terminaron con ese día, dejando atrás las aventuras adolescentes para dar paso a aires más adultos. La temperatura de esa noche era perfecta dentro de la pequeña sala, donde se escuchaban suspiros apagados contra la piel humedecida por la alta temperatura.

Las luces de las calles otorgaban ese seductor ambiente entre sombras y destellos que solo aumentaban las ansias de ver más allá de todo lo que se intentaba mostrar con bastante desesperación.

Una de las playeras, que por respeto a los demás integrantes se vestía, rápidamente salió volando por la cabeza, despeinando cabellos rubios, perfumados con la mezcla de fragancias de un indeterminado shampoo y enjuague de hotel.

El capullo de sábanas volvió a cubrir a las mujeres hasta la coronilla, una arriba de la otra, resbalando las manos sobre la fina capa de transpiración que desprendían los cuerpos.

Un beso en el cuello con una lamida sofocada determinó la siguiente velocidad del pulso, que solo crecería a partir de esos segundos, como si estuviera jugando una carrera interminable. Pero allí no había movimientos bruscos de lugar ni cambios rápidos de velocidad; lo que sucedía allí era que una avanzaba y la otra se retorcía contra unos labios que se afanaban en saborear su cuello, ahora con los dientes.

—No creo… que… sea buena… idea… ¡oh, por favor!... —gimió una boca que terminó mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior, cuando sus senos desnudos fueron tomados con fuerza por esas manos, que no solo envió un calor insoportable a la blandura de su carne, sino también más abajo, donde su sexo formaba un bochornoso rio de lava y miel, ya dispuesto.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó en un susurró la otra, juntando los dos pezones con un movimiento enfebrecido, para enterrarlos entre sus labios con avidez—. Entonces… es una pena, mi amor… porque no vas a escapar. No lo soporto más…

Esa amada voz se enronquecía en su glotonería, queriendo engullir más de lo que se podía.

—Es… ¡complicado…!

—Pero muero de hambre, Quinn…

Un beso, un beso áspero que recibió de pronto y que la dejó con ganas de más fue lo que selló la sentencia de la amante, que bajó de un solo movimiento hasta la boca del estómago una vez más con los dientes.

Quinn gimió, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

—Te prometo que será rápido —gruñó Rachel en su viaje hacia el ombligo, aferrando sus caderas que se elevaron contra su pecho cubierto por el piyama.

Y Quinn se imaginó reír por ese ofrecimiento, pero solo pudo atragantarse por un jadeo incontenible.

—Rachel…

—Calla… —rogó aquélla.

Quinn estaba plenamente consciente de que era una locura, una locura sin nombre… o con nombre específico, que si alguno de sus amigos se levantaba y las encontraba embrolladas, tardaría años en superar.

Por lo menos en la boutique estuvieron resguardadas por completo, en cambio allí estaban en medio de todo.

Abrió los ojos con alarmante sorpresa cuando ese pequeño cuerpo comenzó a reptar aún más abajo, llenando de saliva su piel ardiente.

Otra maniobra la desconcertó por completo, y no fue consciente de nada más.

Rachel se sentía en la gloria, embriagada hasta los huesos por su aroma; podía paladear el sabor al que intentaba llegar sin parsimonia alguna. De forma contundente la tomó con firmeza de la cintura, volviéndola de costado; cubrió la visión que Quinn tenía de ella con las sábanas, para acercarse más al abismo. Dejó solamente que sintiera.

Y la rubia lo hizo… el hormigueo en su columna vertebral arqueó su cuerpo junto con esas manos que la sujetaban bajo las sábanas; ellas deslizaron de un tirón las bragas empapadas, volviéndola incoherente.

Quinn ya se abría a la boca que apenas estaba recargándola con su aliento, y como podía sentir el impulsivo serpenteo del grito invadiendo su garganta alcanzo a enterrar su rostro en un almohadón, tratando de acallar la alta vibración de su pecho.

Otro beso de fuego…

Otra fuerte mordida a la improvisada mordaza…

Un jadeo y un primer espasmo cuando la lengua se atropelló contra su sexo…

Y un ruido estridente de una puerta abrirse, dando paso a un gemido lastimero y luego a otros dos azote de otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse con la misma fuerza.

Rachel se detuvo en seco con un jadeo, Quinn balbuceó susurros incomprensibles y tembló por unos segundos hasta que ese cuerpo salió a la superficie, arrojando el cojín al suelo.

La dos se miraron por primera vez, consternadas y espantadas.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —preguntó Rachel, agitada y toda sonrojada.

Quinn cerró los ojos con un improperio y los volvió a abrir, encontrándose con su mirada oscura.

—Por supuesto; imposible no hacerlo —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Quien será? —volvió a preguntar la más pequeña, haciéndose un bollo contra su pecho.

—No lo sé… pero lo odio y te odio.

—¡Quinn!

—No me vengas con esas, Rachel —masculló, colocando con enojo un brazo bajo su cabeza—. Dime ahora qué hago… ¡qué diablos hago!

—Continuamos cuando salga del baño…

—Ni lo sueñes —refunfuñó agria, moviéndose inquieta contra las manos que volvían a buscarla debajo de las sábanas—. Y quítate de ahí porque me voy a dormir a la cocina.

Rachel sonrió a medias, dando pequeños besos en su mentón y mejillas rojas y calientes.

—Deja de gruñir… ¿Crees que para mí es fácil? —suspiró con un largo lamento, cubriéndolas más con la sábana—. Dios… no lo puedo creer. A punto… a punto de devorar a mi chica perfecta…

Los susurros fueron interrumpidos por el evidente sonido del ocupante del baño, que al parecer estaba descompuesto. Las arcadas que se escuchaban hasta allí preocuparon a las ocupantes del duro futton.

—Es una de las chicas —dedujo Rachel.

—Sí…

Escuchando atentas, a los pocos minutos volvió a abrirse la puerta, esta vez con más lentitud y un sollozo contenido.

Aquellos pasos se arrastraron hacia la cocina. Una luz que se encendía, una silla se arrastraba y otro sollozo más sonoro fue definitivamente revelador.

Lo único que pudo hacer Rachel fue mirarla con expresión lastimera, y Quinn gorjeó otro suspiro con el gesto transformado.

—Ve… yo iré en unos minutos; cuando pueda con mi espíritu —volvió a refunfuñar.

—Lo siento, cariño… —murmuró realmente apenada la otra novia, incorporándose, arreglando un poco su cabello y su piyama.

Y Quinn solo asintió, completamente dura en su lugar. Segundos después una de las ocupantes interrumpidas se estaba levantando, y después de un último y sentido beso caminó hacia el alma en pena que se encontraba sollozando en la pequeña cocina.

La rubia se desplomó en el colchón con los brazos abiertos, excitada, frustrada y jurando entre violentos susurros.

—¡Malditos ebrios! ¡Todos! —siseó, tapándose hasta la frente con la sábana.

Rachel se asomó con sigilo hasta que finalmente llenó el marco de la puerta, y allí estaba Tina, sentada, recargando su cabeza en un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa, y con el otro secándose las lágrimas.

—Ey, Tina, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó suavemente Rachel, sentándose a su lado.

—Lo siento, Rach… Las desperté, ¿verdad? —suspiraba, sonándose la nariz—. Mírame cómo estoy, soy un espanto… tomé demasiado…

La diva solo sonrió a medias, incómoda, pero no dejó de acariciarle el hombro.

—Sí, eso se vio. ¿Es por Mike? —el nombre le salió de la forma más prudente que pudo; era un tema un tanto complicado.

—Sí…

Y el llanto suave volvió a la joven, que se lo enjuagaba una y otra vez. Rachel negó con la cabeza, apenada.

—Te comprendo; será toda una revolución volver a ver a Mike.

—No sé si estoy lista…

—¡Claro que lo estás, Tina! Debes pensar que es solo un hombre; después de todo, él te dejó —interrumpió la suavidad del momento la voz enérgica de Quinn, que se adentraba a la cocina sin pedir permiso.

La aludida le sonrió con tristeza, y la recién sumada le palmeó el hombro, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de "deja tu ironía para otro momento" de Rachel.

Así, entre mirada y mirada, Quinn se aventuró a abrir la lacena y tomar tres vasos. Luego se dirigió a la heladera y tomó una botella de agua.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —peguntó cálidamente Rachel, observando la palidez mezclada con el sonrojo intenso del llanto.

—Tal vez, no lo sé —susurró Tina.

—Vamos a tomar un poco de agua a falta de café —propuso Quinn, repartiendo los vasos.

Luego se sentó del otro lado de la mesa redonda con una expresión algo divertida, algo frustrada y resignada.

—Vamos chica, descárgate. Tenemos toda la noche para hablar pestes de ese idiota.

Tina volvió a sonreír a pesar de todo, agradecida. Tomó un gran soro de agua y respiró hondo.

Rachel miró con el entrecejo fruncido a su novia, y ésta le respondió con una levantada de ceja.

—¿Ustedes se quedan conmigo? No vale la pena, yo…

—Ni una palabra más, Tina —la interrumpió Rachel, volviendo a acariciarle el hombro—. Claro que nos quedaremos…


	13. Ella solo dijo eso

Pastel, bosque, duendes y conejos rosados; un arroyo y polvos mágicos. Lo demás llega solo.

Estuve escuchando_ If I die Young_, bellísima versión de Naya Rivera mientras escribía; tal vez también les guste.

Mis fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

_"¿Debo terminar escuchando a Tina y su suave ronquido femenino?"_, se preguntó Quinn, remoloneando sobre su toalla, con su cuerpo completamente extendido bajo el sol.

Con languidez, se apoyó en un brazo flexionado para alcanzar con el otro, en un mínimo de movimientos, una lata de refresco ya un poco caliente que se encontraba al lado de la cesta. Esa señora cesta había abastecido el apetito atroz que despertaba en ellos la vida de playa, así que para esas horas su contenido estaba casi aniquilado.

La mañana comenzó tarde para todos, por eso decidieron comprar sándwiches y bebidas, sin alcohol, para pasarlo nuevamente junto al mar, hasta una nueva caída del sol. Esa noche sería la esperada despedida a la soltería, y deberían estar lo más juiciosos posible.

Después de saciar su sed, con una mueca maliciosa también tomó algunas migajas que habían quedado de un plato descartable y volvió a su primera posición, con una Tina como objetivo puntual para su desquite.

Una por una se las fue arrojando a la muchacha, que dormía plácidamente en una tumbona bajo la sombrilla. No despertó ni despertaría, pero tenía merecido ser molestada.

¡Cuatro horas! Cuatro malditas horas contadas por el reloj de la pequeña cocina hablando de Mike Chang y su desilusión. ¡Cómo no estar exhausta y cómo no dejar exhaustas a sus oyentes!... especialmente más malhumorada a una que a otra.

Se durmieron a las cinco de la mañana; lo último que sintió Quinn fue el pecho de Rachel contra su mejilla, y lo último que pronunció fue una grosera maldición para luego dormirse instantáneamente.

—Te mereces mi venganza, Tina Cohen-Chang, por emborracharte y llorar por idiotas babosos, y principalmente por pisotear mi noche especial… —susurró apenas, lanzándole más misiles esponjosos.

Esa vez lo único que provocó fue que se removiera con un murmullo, sin dejar su cadente respiración, acompañada de esos suaves y femeninos ronquidos.

Con un pesado suspiro volvió a caer sobre la toalla.

A poca distancia se escuchaban los gritos de la tropa jugando un encarnizado partido de volleyball playero. Esa idea había sido impulsada por la bien ponderada culpa femenina; las mujeres querían un poco más de movimiento aeróbico. Tanto libertinaje y sedentarismo tendría consecuencias irreparables una vez que esa burbuja idílica se pinchara al regreso, por esa razón alquilaron una red, un poco de profesionalismo y allí estaban, compitiendo a muerte.

Ella había sido la primera en abandonar a su equipo, ya que no le importaba tanto las calorías consumidas, y sí tomar un bronceado uniforme durante los pocos días que quedaban.

Santana y Brittany tampoco estaban en la competencia encarnizada; volvieron a Dania Beach para recoger todos los vestidos y a supervisar un poco cómo iban los preparativos.

Faltaba tan poco para el gran acontecimiento… Más familia también llegaría en breve, y esa anarquía en la que el grupo estaba sumido se transformaría en un ordenado caos, uno increíble que todos estaban esperando ansiosamente.

La fiesta no iba a ser ostentosa; la esencia de toda la ceremonia y el festejo posterior no alteraba los deseos de las novias de que todo sea regido por la sencillez. Los invitados se contaban entre treinta y cuarenta personas entre compañeros de oficio, amigos y familiares.

Quinn sonrió soñadora, cara al sol, imaginando cada detalle que Brittany contó con ansiedad de la celebración frente al mar. Nada de ecos entre solemnes muros eclesiásticos, tal vez después de siete vidas eso podría llegar a ocurrir; nada de paredes blancas de ayuntamientos con escritorios de estilo minimalista; el cielo daría la bendición a las jóvenes mujeres que se elegirían para toda la vida, y la arena caliente sería el único camino hacia esa promesa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando su mirada irradiada de luz solar fue directamente a Rachel, que en ese momento daba un salto temerario para golpear la pelota en el aire y clavarla limpiamente en la arena contraría; festejó con gritos, burlas y palmas con Kurt y Sam, mientras Puck, Mercedes y Blaine se lamentaban por el tanto.

La veía moverse, hacer poses e impartir órdenes sin sentido que solo causaban rebelión… y aquella misma sensación que la embargó cuando le estaban midiendo el vestido regresó, adueñándose de su imaginación, dándole el esbozo de un alocado deseo que refrenó al instante. Tal vez estaba delirando por el sol… sí, seguramente en unos segundos comenzaría a exudar vapor y se derretirla...

¿Era una locura en realidad? ¿Era una locura desearlo como lo deseaba en ese momento, observando ese pequeño cuerpo moverse enérgico por la arena, sobrepasando con su risa crispante la de su grupo y la de otros dispersos por allí?

No, no lo era porque la amaba, y eso la avalaba a pensar y sentir cualquier locura que le permitiera permanecer a su lado para siempre.

¿Acaso no era válido?... ¡Un momento!... no era válido si se creía que se necesitaría un compromiso de ese tamaño para permanecer al lado de la persona que se amaba… Entonces no sería amor… Pero… ¡un momento! Claro que seguía siendo amor, reflexionó, sentándose de pronto para volver a tomar un largo y asqueroso trago caliente de refresco.

Y si bien ellas se amaban, la idea ilusoria de _perder_ una supuesta _libertad_ aterraba de alguna manera; subir un peldaño más de paraíso-compromiso hacía temblar la tierra bajo los pies… sí, estúpidamente se creía que se acabaría una suerte de autonomía enlazándose de aquella manera tan socialmente aceptada y reconocida, que había subsistido bajo tantos preceptos... y bla bla…

Sin embargo, y bajo un pensamiento mucho más profundo, antes de que el sol achicharrara las últimas neuronas cuerdas que le quedaban, en definitiva era el amor el que daba más libertad que cualquier viejo ritual de enlace.

Cuánto más amor se sentía, más libre se tendría que ser y más libertad se tendría que otorgar. En la entrega del amor, del amor puro, no existían cadenas, por el simple hecho de que él volvería siempre al mismo lugar, donde deseaba quedarse. No era una fuerza de voluntad; era el único hecho involuntario del que podía jactarse el ser humano. Un don sin ningún tipo de estructuras…

—Ya cállate… —masculló, llevándose una mano temblorosa a la frente para limpiar el sudor que bajaba por su nariz y mejillas.

Aunque… sonaba muy bien… _Mi esposa; tu esposa_… sonaba condenadamente bien…

—Estás completamente loca, Fabray —susurró, dejándose caer en la toalla otra vez, antes de salir corriendo como una loca y tropezarse en la arena para llegar hasta Rachel.

A medida que pasaban los minutos el sol comenzó a castigar sus sentidos, sumiéndola en un intenso sopor…

—Si no vas un poco al mar, tu trasero parecerá una barbacoa.

La voz de Mercedes penetró en su cerebro, sobresaltándola un poco. Quinn abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Sin hacer caso a los abucheos que recibió por abandonar el juego, la mujer tomó una botella de agua y se sentó en una tumbona, un poco agitada.

—Una hora más… quiero que se noten mis breves vacaciones en la Florida —bromeó la rubia, aceptando luego la invitación que le hacía en silencio la otra para que ocupase la tumbona a su lado.

—Vamos, conversemos un poco.

Quinn tomó sus gafas de sol y terminó de acomodarse. Después de compartir la botella, con un gesto significativo la recién llegada dirigió su mirada hacia Tina, inconsciente bajo la amplia sombrilla. Las dos la observaron.

—Tuvo una noche agitada de resaca y melancolía.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró Mercedes—. La escuché… y como también escuché que ya tenía ayuda volví a la cama.

—Vaya que te salvaste —murmuró Quinn con una mueca burlona.

Mercedes rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No te creas… Está así desde que se enteró que Mike finalmente asistiría a la boda.

—Lo siento; entiendo que debe ser difícil para ella, créeme —se lamentó en verdad, volviendo la mirada hacia su amiga—. Esa es la desventaja de casarte con los amigos de la adolescencia; siempre te encontrarás con un viejo amor sin poder escapar por la ventana.

La cantante asintió en silencio sonriendo de lado, a la par que miraba a sus amigos lanzar la pelota por los aires.

—Ni que lo digas… —murmuró.

Y Quinn esperó; esperó algún atisbo de confesión de la mujer, ya que era evidente a quién había encontrado ella en ese viaje, sin embargo la morena no habló. No quiso confesar lo que se sabía, así que Quinn la respetó.

Después de todo, la manera en que se terminó de saber ese fugaz y vejo amorío no fue la más honorable. Años de secretos para que Sam, en una típica confesión borrachera, terminara diciéndoselo a Puck, y él a ella, y de esa manera la cadena de mensajes fue imposible de detener.

—Antiguos amores, o ver en lo cotidiano a una de las parejas que jamás creíste que podrían existir…

La miró con una mueca sonriente, elevando las cejas, provocando un asentimiento en Quinn. Ésta se acomodó más contra el respaldo.

—Si no hubiera sido por una terquedad compartida, tal vez se hubiesen sorprendido desde los dieciséis —caviló, esta vez observando a su alrededor.

Niños jugando en la arena, parejas de la mano, familias disfrutando de las aguas cálidas… se sentía repleta; estaba feliz y hablando del amor que sentía por Rachel, mucho más.

Mercedes murmuró, colocando una mano en su pecho, profundamente curiosa como no podía ser de otra manera.

—Tú y Rachel han dejado sin palabras… Después de tanto tiempo me sigo preguntando cómo hicieron; cómo hicieron para enamorarse después de compartir tanto hombre y furia —bromeó, provocando una suave carcajada en la otra.

—Eso me preguntaba yo con dieciséis años —murmuró—; pero simplemente sucedió, incluso negándolo. Imagínate si me echaron de mi casa por estar embarazada, Russel me hubiese mandado a otro país si le decía que se me mojaban las bragas por una compañera… ¡y por una judía y mucho menos popular que yo!

Esa broma grosera finalmente hizo que Mercedes lanzara una risotada, haciendo gestos con las manos. En realidad Quinn quería que se entendiera de esa forma simple, sin tener que adentrarse a contar los encuentros furtivos que marcaron las vidas de Rachel y de ella. Ese duro e intrincado comienzo era algo que le pertenecía a las dos… sin contar a los que ya lo sabían.

La cantante se palmeó la pierna que había acomodado para girarse hacia ella más cómodamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—De todos los romances más inauditos siempre creí algo; todos teníamos qué perder y qué ganar. Britt con Kurt, Santana con Karofsky… ¿pero tú? ¿Cuándo miraba a Rachel la fría capitana de Las Ánimas?

Su compañera de relato quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que se escuchó su primera confesión.

—Te aseguro que sí la miraba, y cómo… —suspiró—. Incluso de esa forma… quería que se terminara —reveló con un murmullo suave—. Quererla siempre me abrió a la mitad, me llenó de rabia, me preocupó… pero nunca me ocupé de mis sentimientos; aquellos primeros años fueron los peores. No pude ser auténtica, y las pocas veces que lo fui no alcanzó. Cuanto más la quería Finn más la deseaba yo, y cuanto ella más quería a Finn, más la odiaba.

La brisa de mar logró llevarse esas palabras suspendidas entre las dos, con una Mercedes completamente atenta y una Quinn abierta al pasado.

A pesar de los pocos encuentros que tuvieron durante los últimos cuatro años, no volvieron a coincidir nunca más con esa soledad y tranquilidad que remembraba a la vivida, cuando esa mujer le abrió a ella y a su hija las puertas de su hogar.

De qué otra manera podría agradecerle el haberle salvado la vida prácticamente, más que con la sinceridad que creía válida en esos instantes.

—He crecido, Quinn, y he amado un poco más que en aquella época —se sonrió levemente aquélla, desviando la mirada nuevamente—, y aún no entiendo los engañosos caminos que trae el amor.

Un profundo suspiro salió de ese pecho que de alguna forma se abría al pasado de igual manera, y Quinn no necesitó ver hacia quién se dirigía su mirada entornada. Al parecer, aquella boda estaba causando más estragos de los que hubiese imaginado.

—¿Recuerdas el baile del penúltimo año? —preguntó la rubia después de un breve silencio.

—Por supuesto; es imposible olvidar a Kurt con su pollera escocesa saliendo "reina" del baile… —recordó Mercedes con sarcasmo.

—Así es; una horrible jugada que me quitó el puesto —bromeó—. Esa noche sucedió mucho más que eso.

La expresión taciturna de su compañera cambió a otra extremadamente curiosa.

—Dime ya lo que pasó, nena.

—Esa noche le pegué una cachetada a Rachel, como jamás lo hice con nadie en mi vida.

—¡Oh, por dios! Eso no lo sabía... ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… no hace falta recordar que hizo su gran aparición el insoportable de Jesse St. James otra vez en escena —la sola mención de ese mequetrefe le ponía los vellos de punta, mientras la otra asentía enérgicamente—. Para mí fue fatal… No sé cómo soporté que Sylvester se haya llevado a Finn por su ataque de celos. Te aseguro que yo le hubiese seguido pegando a ese idiota.

Ambas rieron con nostalgia ante el recuerdo.

—¡Ya quisiera haber visto eso!

—Luego fue la corona —continuó—. Cuando anunciaron a Kurt, yo… simplemente me volví loca; corrí al baño y Rachel me siguió…

La morena tenía los ojos como platos, realmente sorprendida.

—La culpé, descargué mi frustración con ella… y mi mano voló hacia su rostro —Quinn tragó saliva, frunciendo el ceño—. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese pasado hace horas… yo… estaba llorando y no tenía pañuelos… —cerró los ojos lentamente, con esa imagen en la retina—. Después de recibir la cachetada, lo único que me dijo fue que a la mayoría les molestaría una cachetada, pero que ella _valoraba el elemento dramático_...

Mercedes abrió la boca, elevando las cejas en una expresión más azorada aún.

—¿Ella solo dijo eso? ¡No lo creo! ¿Alguien puede amar más el drama que Rachel Berry?

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Mi última gran humillación y ni siquiera lo usó para borrarme el maquillaje. Solo se miró al espejo unos segundos, y luego me habló como si nada hubiese pasado, como siempre hacía. Me alentó a creer en mí, a valorarme… Me enumeró prácticamente las razones por las cuales no debería darle importancia a una estúpida corona y seguir adelante.

Después de esas palabras, otro silencio cómodo se formó entre ambas, cada una envuelta en sus propios pensamientos.

Quinn todavía podía sentir a flor de piel la cantidad de sentimientos que la embargaron en aquel momento; todo su tremendo miedo al futuro, al amor y qué sucedería una vez terminado el capullo del bachillerato.

De forma natural también le vino a la mente el ramillete que usó para esa ocasión, aquél con una gardenia, que conservaba como otro de sus tesoros; _con una cinta verde claro para que combine con sus ojos…_ Aquellas palabras fueron las exactas que salieron de la boca de Rachel, cuando entre cajas desordenadas, bolsas y pertenencias suyas ella lo encontró, ese inolvidable primer día de mudanza.

Fue apenas un susurro que Quinn escuchó muy bien, y con un extraño e incrédulo presentimiento no le fue difícil ahondar en preguntas. Después de ruegos, algo de berrinches y luego forzándola un poco más, Rachel descubrió para ella, con suavidad, que ese objeto tuvo una dueña original.

En ese preciso instante, en medio de una sala vacía, entre ajetreo de mudanza y sueños que recién empezaban, aquella declaración se convirtió en otro bien preciado, con un sabor único a adolescencia que quedaría por siempre.

—Todavía puedo verme arreglándome en el tocador de mi cuarto, y a mi madre avisándome que el gallardo mariscal estaba en la planta baja, esperándome.

Mercedes esbozó una sonrisa con aires de tristeza.

—Yo recuerdo como tu chica nos inventó una cita económica de tres, junto a Sam. Qué mujer... —suspiró—. De algún modo siempre se las arregló para estar en todos y cada uno de nosotros.

—Siempre… —susurró Quinn en respuesta—. Por eso amarla es tan fácil. Ve donde no se puede ver, y descubre cosas asombrosas donde los demás ya se cansaron de buscar. A veces da un poco de miedo…

—¿Quinn Fabray tiene miedo?

—Por supuesto… amarla me desafía a enamorarla todos los días… y a no terminar desquiciada por sus caprichos. Pero entonces recuerdo que no puede vivir sin flores, por lo menos dos veces por semana, ni ese extraño té chai con leche de soja… entonces me tranquilizo.

Mercedes rió ante las "extravagancias" de la diva.

—Me hago una idea; la flamante protagonista de Yentl, obsesión de Logan Moore, no puede vivir sin esos pequeños caprichos que tú te encargas de cumplir... y exagerar. Lo tienes muy sencillo, Quinn.

La rubia levantó una ceja.

—Te estoy contando la parte fácil de la relación, Mercedes; y no me quites mérito, que tampoco puede vivir sin mis besos.

No podía faltar la vanidosa entrada de la ex capitana; su amiga elevó una mano para chocarla con la de la otra.

—Ahora querré escuchar la versión de Rachel.

Quinn iba a responderle, mas la llegada estrepitosa de Blaine la detuvo en seco.

—¡Jamás he sudado tanto en mi vida! —exclamó el joven, arrebatándole la botella de agua a la morena.

—¿Quieres que hable y te deje mal parado ante la mejor cantante de soul y pop que tenemos aquí? —ironizó la rubia.

Blaine la señaló con una morisqueta.

—No sé de qué hablas, socia. Soy todo un caballero…

—No puedes tener esa seriedad llevando un traje de baño que podría verse hasta Miami, amigo.

El chico se miró las bermudas de un color naranja flúor eléctrico, y se encogió de hombros.

—No reniego de la moda, solo la uso y me queda perfecta.

Y estaba en lo cierto. A nadie más que a él podría quedarle mejor ese traje de baño, como toda su excéntrica vestimenta.

—Vamos rey de la moda y el estilo; descansa un poco —se mofó su socia, levantándose para darle su lugar.

Blaine no respondió a su sarcasmo y se lanzó a esa comodidad con un exagerado ademán.

—¿De qué hablan? —se interesó con una expresión entrometida.

—De lo guapo que se veía Kurt con su falda escocesa aquél año —contestó Mercedes rápidamente, guiñándole un ojo a su cómplice femenina.

—¿Están hablando del penúltimo? —Blaine las miró a ambas, no dejando pasar el comentario burlón de la cantante de soul y pop—. Dinos qué se siente que te haya quitado la corona un chico, Q.

Quinn abrió la boca por unos segundos, para volverla a cerrar a la vez que ahora era ella la arrebatadora de botellas, y volcaba sin más el contenido en el pecho del muchacho.

—¡Sorpresa, humedad y mal humor!... Luego te acostumbras.

Con un gesto malicioso se encargó de vaciar todo el contenido en la piel pálida y sudada de Blaine, que tomado por sorpresa, lanzó un sonoro jadeo y luego una riente exclamación.

—¡Arpía de reina destronada! ¡Qué resentida eres!

—Podría discutírtelo, pero no ahora… Hazme el favor de tomar un poco de color, que te quiero atractivo para nuestros patrocinadores.

—¡Oye; dame eso! —se irritó cuando la otra también lo despojó de su visera.

—Los dejo sin mi adorable presencia. Escucho a la liga mayor aclamar por mi —canturreó, entregándole a Mercedes sus gafas, un guiño, y luego salió corriendo. En efecto, la estaban llamando a los gritos para que se les uniera.

Algo en esa rápida partida llamó la atención de Mercedes y la sorprendió; siguió con sus ojos más atentamente la espalda de la rubia hasta que no pudo más. Vaya con las marcas del pasado… ese famoso tatuaje del que había hecho gala de rebeldía hacía tantos años seguía dibujado en su piel, hoy de otra manera, y al parecer con algunas levísimas modificaciones…

Quinn se sumó a la improvisada cancha vitoreada por los jugadores, principalmente por Puck; era una bochornosa desventaja ese juego, porque el chico fue literalmente abandonado por su equipo.

—¡Súmate a la flota de Puck, rubia sensual! ¡Vamos a aniquilarlos!

La chica elevó los brazos con gracia hacia él, pero la que se llevó el premio fue Rachel, que la estaba esperando con una amplia sonrisa bajo otra colorida visera.

Quinn fue directamente hacia sus labios para entregarle un sonoro beso en la boca y palmearle el trasero. Entre más groserías de Puck y abucheos del otro equipo por ligar con la contraria, comenzaba a ocupar su lugar.

—¡Prepárense para mi brazo, holgazanes! —desafió, descansando un puño en su cadera.

Rachel observó con ojos entornados todo ese cuerpo que se ocultaba poco ante la mirada de cualquiera, esta vez cubierto con un bikini negro; no había shorts, no había pareos ni sudaderas... Con sorna le lanzó un beso burlón en el aire.

—Eso lo veremos, cariño. Procura que nada se te escape de ese traperío que llevas hoy, si no quieres que ciegue a alguien.

La picada se acercó a la red, devorando su figura mientras los demás se burlaban de la sexy contienda.

Le hizo una seña con un dedo para que se acercara, y Rachel lo hizo sin dudarlo. Quinn no se encontraba en un estado muy diferente al de ella, en definitiva era la más perjudicada de la historia. Esos shorts deportivos y minúsculos que llevaba su contraria eran un mal presagio para su concentración.

Rachel llegó hasta ella y se agarró de la red.

—Frustración sexual… ¿Te dice algo, preciosa? —susurró Quinn, pasándose la lengua por los labios; ese día se había levantado muy vengativa—. Tendríamos que estar juntando sudor detrás de una puerta atrancada, y no en un juego de volleyball playero. Así que prepárate para perder, Berry.

Estocada perfecta, rematada con una ida contoneando las caderas de forma enloquecedora.

Rachel la miró con una inconfundible mirada de deseo, apretando los puños a sus costados. Con toda la razón que tenía, se atrevió a desafiarla. ¡De las dos maneras! Era inescrupulosa. ¿Se pensaba que era la única frustrada?

—¡A jugar! —vociferó, tomando posición; desde allí señaló a Noah con su índice—. Si le miras el culo, no respondo por lo que pueda pasarte.

También se dio tiempo a amenazar a su contendiente que le respondió con un gesto sarcástico, muy típico de él.

Kurt revoleó lo ojos, pasando la pelota con fuerza, y Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser una muy buena estrategia, Rach. ¡Adelante Puck; mírale el trasero! —resolvió el joven, recibiendo un lanzamiento perfecto de una visera contra su brazo.

—¡Samuel Evans, cállate la boca o cumpliré todas mis amenazas!

En una merecida y confortable paz, Blaine y Mercedes observaban el intercambio con satisfacción.

—Tú sabes cómo termina esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico, pasándose protector solar en los brazos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Qué ellas serán…

Mercedes chasqueó la lengua y lo miró incrédula.

—Chico, no sé a qué te refieres.

—Lo que escuchas, diva. Ellas serán…

La otra lo miró de pronto, como si hubiese tenido una revelación asombrosa.

—Tú hablas de…Oh… no puede ser… —se detuvo en su balbuceo con una mirada pensativa—; tú crees… ¡Oh, Señor!

Blaine asintió con lentitud, buscando algo qué comer. No podía quedarse quieto bajo los hirientes rayos solares…

—Quinn no aguantará, la conozco.

—¡La famosa intuición gay! Si pudiera tenerla no sería tan cotilla.

Blaine rió a las carcajadas, adorando a la inigualable Mercedes Jones.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de repente la voz adormilada de Tina, levantando la cabeza de la tumbona por primera vez en horas, aumentando las risas dentro de esa pequeña burbuja de paraíso.


	14. A la cuenta de tres, un vals

Como único rey (con vagina) de este lugar improcedente y nada secular, designo que el amor es una anarquía de corpúsculos y torrente sanguíneo, que luego se convierte en un caos.

* * *

—Lo haremos nosotras a la cuenta de tres… y se acabó… —susurró Tina, resoplando y disimulando detrás de una de las columnas de mármol que presumía el concurrido hall del hotel.

—Por el amor de dios, chica; ¿me estás hablando enserio? —refunfuñó Mercedes, al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco más para ver lo que estaba espiando la otra—. ¿A la cuenta de tres? ¿No quieres que juguemos a las escondidillas? ¡Tenemos que esperar la señal!

Tina la observó sobre su hombro con una mueca, llevándose su índice hacia la boca para indicarle que guardara silencio, y luego volvió a su posición.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No se van a despegar ni para ir al baño, y por mi parte estoy harta…

—Bueno, somos dos… Te aviso que si seguimos así llamaremos más la atención.

—Deja de ser pesimista, hazme el favor. Estoy creyendo que esto no va a funcionar y nos van a denunciar por fisgonas o ladronas…

Mercedes resopló, mostrándole su teléfono.

—Olvídalo; estamos aquí y llegaremos hasta el final. No me pasé cuarenta y cinco minutos deambulando por este hall atestado de gente para que todo se vaya al diablo, sin agregar que nos trasladamos de los sillones y revistas a detrás de esta columna. Podrías ser una espía menos evidente, ¿no?

—Y tú podrías dejar de toquetear esa planta; como jardinera dejas bastante qué desear —le retrucó Tina, sin mirarla.

Mercedes revoleó los ojos.

—Ya, ya… Mejor calla y cuéntame todo lo que sucede…

—Hago lo que puedo, ¿está bien? —murmuró molesta la otra.

Los ánimos estaban bastante revueltos por esas horas. La despedida de soltera sorpresa estaba comenzando en ese preciso momento, cuando Santana y Brittany por fin llegaban al hotel, cargadas con dos cajas enormes y rosadas cada una... Contenían todos los vestidos.

Las encargadas de vigilar el arribo de las novias fueron Tina y Mercedes, porque la otra parte del plan le correspondía a Kurt y Blaine.

De esa manera una primera llamada de Rachel esa tarde confirmó que estarían de regreso a cierta hora, cosa que jamás sucedió; ellas se retrasaron, dejando a las chicas esperando casi una hora.

Otra llamada de Mercedes hizo la segunda confirmación de que la primera señal debía ser enviada con urgencia porque ya habían aparecido, cosa que tampoco sucedió… la llamada distractora no llegaba, y no sabían por qué…

Eran dos inconvenientes con los que no contaban, y eso estaba recayendo en la ansiedad del equipo de espionaje femenino.

Cada uno de ellos tenía una función súperespecífica que debían llevar a cabo al pie de la letra para que aquello salga a la perfección. Era más simple de lo que parecía… ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios estaba saliendo mal?!

—Vamos… vamos muchachos… —siseó la espía número uno, observando como la pareja no se movía de la recepción. Es más, se había sumado animadamente otra mujer del personal hotelero al pequeño grupo, señalando las cajas con una ancha sonrisa.

Mercedes apretó el teléfono en su mano, sintiéndose observada por las personas que iban y venían, y las que descansaban en los sillones; a pesar de ello con estoicismo continuó escrutando esa estúpida planta como si fuera una experta paisajista.

—Si Kurt no llama a Santana en cinco segundos comenzaré a gritar —amenazó Jones.

—¡Está tomando su bolso! ¡Está tomando su bolso! —chilló Tina de pronto, haciendo un gesto con la mano— y…. ¡Eureka! ¡Sí! Está hablando y frunciendo el ceño. ¡Es buena señal!

—¡Gracias Señor! —alabó la espía número dos, que sin perder un segundo más envió un último mensaje que previsoramente tenía escrito, y con el que concluiría esa etapa del plan.

"_Deja que Santana se vaya sola; no subas. Reunión fuera del hotel. Urgente"._

—¡Bien! Ahora Britt está leyendo el mensaje —informó Tina con emoción—. Esperemos que nos haga caso…

Después de cortar la comunicación, Santana volvió a fruncir el ceño. El cebo al parecer fue contundente, porque su semblante se llenó de preocupación.

Con una disculpa hacia sus anteriores interlocutores, la latina se acercó a su novia en modo privado.

—Cariño, Kurt quiere hablar conmigo a solas; así que estaremos en nuestra habitación unos momentos. ¿Está bien?

Brittany asintió, conteniendo el aliento. Guardó rápidamente su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans, evitando una sonrisa. No pensó que podría escapar tan fácil…

Después de apilar las cuatro cajas en los brazos de su chica, la besó con ligereza.

—Ve tranquila, yo daré una vuelta.

Asintiendo, Santana se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ascensor bajo la atenta mirada de Brittany; una vez que el camino estuvo despejado la joven observó hacia todos lados, como si estuviese buscando a alguien, luego volvió sus pasos y salió a la calle.

Con sendas sonrisas y murmullos divertidos y aliviados, las secuaces salieron de su escondite, chocando sus manos.

En la acera rápidamente se encontraron con la novia más sonriente que se les acercaba.

—¡Hola! ¿Dónde estaban? —Brittany las recibió eufórica.

—Hablando con una planta… —murmuró Mercedes con ironía.

La única que rió fue Brittany, porque Tina la ignoró.

—Estábamos escondidas en el hall —informó ésta, más fehaciente.

—¿Estaban jugando a las escondidillas y no me invitaron? ¡Qué malas amigas! —bromeó la castaña.

—Poco nos faltó para eso, te lo aseguro —respondió Tina—. En realidad estábamos allí para algo mucho más importante que un juego.

—¡Qué misterio! ¡Quiero saber ahora mismo qué están tramando!

En la chica se estaba viendo la ansiedad que esas palabras estaban causando, porque sus mejillas se colorearon más, y sus manos se entrelazaron contra su pecho. Mercedes fue la primera que se apiadó de ella, también con los nervios de punta.

—Dulzura, te estamos proponiendo una sorpresa para Santana ¿Qué dices? —mintió ella a medias.

El rostro de la protagonista de esa noche se iluminó instantáneamente, utilizando todo su rostro para sonreír.

—¡Una sorpresa para San! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Te digo que sí, por supuesto! —exclamó, rodeando el cuello de las dos—. ¿Qué tienen pensado? ¿Dónde iremos? ¿Qué compraremos?

—Primero lo primero —dijo divertida la morena, frenando su excitado cuestionario—. Salgamos de aquí.

—Genial; podremos hablar mientras tomamos un helado. Invita Britt-Britt.

—Excelente idea… Es un hecho que ya dejaré de pensar en la talla del vestido. Moriré fajada, pero moriré dama de honor.

Tina se lamentaba con un verdadero sentimiento de culpa, y las otras reían a las carcajadas en medio de la acera. Se estaban dando cuenta dentro de un apabullante efecto dominó, de las graves consecuencias de juntar unas minivacaciones con una boda.

—Mira qué fácil es contigo —masculló de pronto Mercedes sin dejar de reír—. Compadezco a los demás en este momento.

—¿A quiénes? —preguntó Brittany, comenzando a caminar con ellas.

—No me hagas caso. Sabes que eres mi novia preferida, ¿verdad?

Britt inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Era de esperarse. Soy la más simpática de las dos.

—¡Amén, nena!

Y Mercedes no se equivocaba… Dentro del departamento donde se alojaba la otra mitad de los ex alumnos, Rachel salía de la ducha a los tropezones, medio desnuda y entre maldiciones. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y debía contestarlo, sí o sí.

Después de un señor resbalón, que por poco no le hizo dar de lleno su frente contra la pared, tomó el aparato del piso y lo pegó a su oreja.

—Escucho… —respondió jadeante.

—_Fase dos de la operación, completa. "Diablos y ángeles" en posición_.

Rachel revoleó los ojos con una sonrisa ante el susurro de Kurt, en aquel perfecto tono Sherlock Holmes.

—Bien hecho; en unos minutos voy para allá.

—_¿Minutos? No, muñeca, segundos... Satán está de muy mal humor esta noche y no quiere más sorpresas. Está agotada. Mi esposo está intentando convencerla, y yo estoy en el pasillo hablando contigo. ¡Ven urgente!_

—¡Aguanta por favor; estoy en ropa interior _Holmes-Hummel_!

Después de una desconforme despedida, Rachel voló hacia el pequeño armario de su sala-habitación para buscar algo de ropa y vestirse a toda prisa.

—No podía tocarme Britt, ¿no? ¡Yo también quiero un helado! —murmuró con fastidio, mientras se subía su falda lápiz negra. Luego buscó desesperadamente algo para combinar…

Les habían mentido descaradamente; les habían mentido con diversión y una triquiñuela casi logística desde que dejaron la playa y el torneo amateur de volleyball, que como era de esperarse, no encontró ganadores leales.

Separarían a la inseparable pareja en el hall del hotel una vez regresaran de Dania Beach. Quinn, Tina y Mercedes se encargarían de Britt; Blaine, Kurt y ella lo harían de Santana... y que dios los ayudase.

A base de mentiras piadosas lograrían que cada una intente prepararle, en pocos minutos, una "sorpresa" a la otra, jamás imaginándose que las sorprendidas serían ellas mismas.

Para evitar pérdidas de tiempo el equipo de Britt, los _ángeles_, contaba con el apoyo logístico de Quinn, que hacía más de una hora estaba instalada en la habitación de los varones, esperando a su grupo allí, teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse.

En cambio el equipo de Santana, los _demonios_, no lo tenía muy fácil, por varias razones; la primera y principal era porque justamente se trataba de Santana, y la segunda porque se trataba de ella misma y su crispante manía de controlarlo todo. De tal manera fue, que estuvo reunida con Sam y Puck hasta último momento, obligándolos a escuchar las recomendaciones para que vayan lo más preparados posibles al club nocturno en cuestión.

Ellos eran la "fase uno".

Serían los primeros en ir al club, averiguarían sobre el _varieté_ que se presentaría esa noche y harían las reservas necesarias si es que era posible.

No había un plan B, así que no se podía fallar de ninguna manera. Por esa razón una vez que llegó la llamada que confirmaba satisfactoriamente la primera fase completa, se llenaron de alivio… y si no terminaban ellos ebrios antes de la llegada de las novias, mucho mejor. Eso ya era incontrolable; haría falta dos Rachel… y sería genial… e imposible.

Estaba nerviosa, expectante, insoportable.

En esos días no dejaban de repetirse las viejas aventuras y locuras que dejaron atrás en la añorada época escolar, y aunque faltaban integrantes fundamentales, aquellos momentos se abrazaban con una profunda dicha por los que estaban presentes.

Todas las historias se enredaban, todas volvían a encenderse con esa chispa justa de vida, como si una vara maestra generara la agraciada sinfonía de los tiempos. Porque si bien muchas de esas historias terminaron, otras seguían su curso, e incluso con un principio a cuestas, se regeneraban de alguna manera para volver a empezar.

De una forma u otra, siempre se volvía a empezar.

El ejemplo más egocéntrico del destino se dio la noche anterior, con Tina y su derrotero desamorado de unas cuatro horas, dilapidando a un ex novio que volvería a ver, después de años, en tan solo dos días.

Hasta su propia historia con Quinn se estaba poniendo en juego; Rachel lo sentía desde que pisó el aeropuerto de Fort Lauderdale. Desde que la vio, recibiéndola llena de emoción, sin ningún atisbo duradero de malestar y reproches por los traspiés en los que se vieron envueltas, lo sentía.

Algo cambió en Rachel; ya no sentía lo mismo. La engullía la necesidad de algo diferente, algo fundamental y al parecer bastante simple al mismo tiempo. Aquella tarde lo entendió y lo sintió grabado a fuego mientras la veía reír, conversando sobre planes interminables para una noche que se deseaba interminable.

Si bien verla reír tenía el poder de sanar todos sus malos humores, en ese instante su risa la conmovió, más que conmoverla, le voló la cabeza. La sonrisa de Quinn tenía poderes maravillosos.

Todo ese viaje estaba siendo una revelación de las más importantes que tuvo en los últimos años. Quinn estaba en lo cierto, esa boda estaba moviendo todas las piezas de lugar; esa boda tan querida ya estaba moviendo sustancias de lugar.

No era una revelación, por supuesto, que Rachel deseara pasar el resto de su vida con Quinn. Aquello iba más allá de desear verla caminar a su lado, despertar a su lado, verla abrazar a Beth, ir de compras y pelear por algunas ofertas; iba más allá de que elija la mejor verdura, de los necesarios reproches, accesibilidades y consensos, de que le cocine, que le hable sin poder evitarlo cuando estudiaba un guión, que la ubique en la vereda correcta, que toque el piano en la casa de sus padres, que cante en la ducha… que la ame… No… no era una revelación que Rachel no deseara perderse un ápice de todo eso, y la verdad era que firmando un papel no aseguraría la falta o constancia de toda esa verdadera chispa de la vida.

Tal vez esas piezas se encontraban dentro de una concepción más simple, y básicamente se tratara de romanticismo y compromiso… porque el agua y la sangre que constituían a Rachel Berry estaban hechas de esos elementos indispensables.

—Deja de temblar, Rachel… —susurró a su reflejo, sosteniéndose del borde del lavabo con fuerza.

Con mano trémula recuperó el lápiz que se le había caído en el interior, y terminó de delinear sus ojos. Estaba lista.

Dando una última mirada al lugar tomó las llaves, su bolso y salió del departamento.

Una vez dentro del hotel saludó al conserje, indicándole con un movimiento rápido de manos su destino, directo al primer piso.

Él hombre detrás del mostrador asintió; todo el grupo era más que conocido por los pasillos…

Una vez que localizó la habitación de las chicas golpeó suavemente la puerta; la estaban esperando, porque al instante apareció Blaine del otro lado. Sin una palabra suspendió ante ella algunas prendas dobladas y unas sandalias que atinó a tomar con sorpresa.

—Estás hermosa. Santana acaba de entrar a la ducha; la amenacé con que yo le enjabonaría la espalda si no se apresuraba. Aquí está la ropa de Britt, llévasela; la elegí yo. _Au revoir, amour_…

Rachel pestañeó ante el mensaje siseado en forma de telegrama, sin pronunciar palabra. En dos segundos volvió a verse frente a una puerta cerrada.

Con una sonrisa cruzó el pasillo hacia la puerta de enfrente. Esta vez no golpeó; en su interior había una sola persona y no existían trincheras, así que tomó el pomo para abrir suavemente.

Preparó una amplia y temblorosa sonrisa para su novia, pero ella no estaba a la vista. Recorriendo la tenue habitación la encontró en el balcón, perdiendo la mirada en la oscuridad que comenzaba en Fort Lauderdale.

La sonrisa se le borró y la sustituyó una falta prematura de respiración.

Dejó las prendas y su bolso sobre una cómoda cercana, y cerró la puerta. El chasquido provocó que aquélla se volviera, y fuese Rachel quien recibiera una sonrisa que la hizo recargarse más contra la dura madera.

Estaba simplemente hermosa.

—Ey, hola… —murmuró Quinn, adentrándose a la habitación—; pensé que eran las chicas.

—No… Vine a traer ropa para Britt —masculló Rachel, recorriéndola con la mirada. Había visto brevemente los tonos de la vestimenta que eligió para esa noche, y pensó que era una idea provocativa igualar los básicos; por eso mientras la morena llevaba una ajustada falda negra a mitad del muslo, la rubia vestía unos ajustadísimos pantalones negros, terminando en unas sandalias negras, con un cómodo medio taco para sobrevivir toda la noche.

Mientras la morena llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas, algo holgada y transparente con alguna pizca de dorado en el cuello, dentro de la falda, la rubia vestía una camisa sin mangas, también blanca y transparente, acomodada dentro del pantalón.

El bronceado que había logrado en esos pocos días dio sus frutos a la luz de las lámparas.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos ante ese escrutinio silencioso, observándola de la misma manera.

Quiso acercarse, pero Rachel se lo impidió con un suave gesto de su mano.

—¿No quieres que me acerque? —preguntó con un ligero mohín.

—No es eso… Es que… quiero mirarte un poco más… —murmuró, tragando saliva—. Estás hermosa…

Recorrió con avidez su rostro suavemente maquillado, enmarcado por sus cabellos hasta la mitad de la espalda, ondeado sutilmente, dándole aquel toque distintivo y de antaño, con su flequillo peinado hacia atrás.

La mirada oscura y cálida de su novia la recorrió por completo, dándole la distancia que había pedido, y aprovechando ese espacio para repasarla una y otra vez.

—Tú también lo estás —murmuró, llevándose el premio de toda la longitud de sus piernas al descubierto, de sus ondas cortas peinadas hacia atrás, con volumen y algunos mechones descuidados cayendo sobre su frente—. Tanto que me quitas el aliento…

Rachel sonrió débilmente, sintiendo el peso de su corazón contra las costillas. Comenzó a sentir un calor insoportable que le quemaba el pecho y se extendía hacia sus brazos.

Con su mirada brillante, Quinn le estaba comunicando que se acercaría, y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—B-bien… San está tomando una ducha; todo controlado.

—Muy bien; por aquí igual, con helado incluido.

Otro paso más. Otra sonrisa trémula de Rachel.

—Vamos, ven aquí —pidió Quinn con suavidad.

La morena se negó, volviendo a evitar que se acercara más.

—¿No puedo querer mirarte? —masculló, reticente.

Quinn asintió y decidió comenzar un juego un tanto peligroso para persuadirla. Con los ojos encendidos y el rostro arrebolado giró su cuerpo muy lentamente en el lugar, quedando de espaldas.

Rachel pestañeó, apretando los labios para evitar un gemido. Su trasero quedó enmarcado perfectamente por ese endemoniado pantalón.

Con sensualidad, Quinn solo necesitó dos movimientos de cadera para que a Rachel no le quedara un milímetro de cuerpo sin su desequilibrado cosquilleo.

Terminó sentándose en el borde de la cama... con las piernas completamente abiertas y las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Mira pequeña… tenemos una cama —sonrió coqueta—. Hace bastante que no vemos una… anda, ven.

El ruego murmurado logró que la mirada de Rachel se oscureciera mucho más, el corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió las piernas como si fuesen de papel.

Caótico.

La veía y no encontraba solo ese deseo irrefrenable, rojo y furioso que sentía por ella. También estaba inmersa en un sueño blanco de vestidos de gasa y susurros de verano, bailando un vals, bachata, tango… lo que sea. Estaba en un sueño de princesa moderna y romántica... Y su interior era un verdadero caos.

Quinn borró su expresión divertida y seductora para fruncir el entrecejo al ver aquel rostro comenzar a agitarse y palidecer.

Se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Rachel.

"_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"_

"_Crucemos Estados Unidos y casémonos en Las Vegas, ya"._

"_¿Qué me dices si prometo amarte para siempre, con pulseras, anillos, playeras viejas y todo lo que haga falta?"_

Rachel desorbitó los ojos ante la visión de la mujer que se acercaba.

Oh, no... Lo estaba pensando, y cuando pensaba de esa manera se volvía irrefrenable… ¿Así debía hacerlo, a horas del casamiento de sus mejores amigas?

Sintió vértigo de pronto; por un momento se vio desfalleciendo y entrecerró los ojos, apoyándose más contra la puerta para mantener el equilibrio… pero unos brazos fuertes y suaves ya la estaban apretando contra una silueta llena de calor y aromas memorizados, y cayó contra ella, utilizando su mentón como sostén absoluto para su frente húmeda.

—Dime qué te sucede. ¿Estás enferma? —le urgió Quinn, preocupada—. ¡Rachel, por dios! —soltó con fuerza ante el silencio como respuesta.

Quiso verle el rostro, frustrándose luego porque la otra insistía en hacerse un pequeño bollo contra ella.

—Nada, cielo; de verdad, nada… —susurró Rachel, respirando lentamente.

Necesitaba esos segundos para componerse, y luego por fin la miró.

—Entonces estás pensando en algo, y quiero saber qué es —insistió, mordiéndose los labios a la par que recorría su boca de carmín.

No quería arruinar su maquillaje, pero…

Rachel suspiró cuando los labios de su novia fueron a parar justo debajo de la línea de la mandíbula, donde sabía a la perfección que bastaba un mínimo roce de su boca para que la columna vertebral se le doblara instantáneamente.

—Baila conmigo… —masculló con un gemido repentino, dispuesta a distraerla y alejar sus ideas. No quería perder el control, mas lo estaba haciendo precipitadamente.

Con la respiración agitada sus manos descansaron en la cadera de Quinn, que lejos estaban de buscar una posición de baile, más bien tenía que ver con otra cosa.

—Únicamente Rachel Berry pide un baile sin música… —susurró Quinn, concentrada en su delicioso quehacer.

—Tú sabes que no la necesitamos.

—Podríamos bailar sobre esa cama y olvidar la despedida. ¿Me dejas?

—¡De ninguna manera! —rió la otra con el cuello arqueado por sus besos—. Un vals…

Quinn dejó en suspenso una mano que se estaba deslizando por su muslo, debajo de la ajustada pollera, y niveló sus miradas. Elevó su ceja en completo silencio.

La miró sonriendo con extrema dulzura, con esas sonrisas que suelen encontrarse las mañanas de los domingos junto al remoloneo obligado, mientras se conversaba de "lo por venir".

Su brazo derecho serpenteó hasta su espalda, marcándola a fuego, y el izquierdo se aferró a su mano, en una precisa posición de la clásica danza.

—Un vals sin orquesta para mi enamorada… —susurró, muy cerca de su rostro.

Rachel se sentía tan débil que no pudo lidiar con los temblores que comenzaron a descontrolar sus miembros. No pudo moverse más allá de eso, no pudo sonreírle ni responderle, porque lo único que quería era atropellarse de palabras para decirle lo que estaba oprimiendo su corazón, lo que le estaba secando la garganta.

Se llevó toda la mirada de Quinn cernida sobre ella, enorme y verde.

—Dímelo… —susurró ésta, como si estuviese leyendo perfectamente sus alocados pensamientos.

Rachel parpadeó varias veces, mojándose los labios secos, tragando una saliva que le raspó en su garganta sedienta. Podría pedir perdón después, ¿verdad?

Estaba respirando el aliento pesado que de pronto su novia comenzó a exhalar… y un teléfono comenzó a llamar ensordecedor, desencajándolas a las dos.

—¡Las chicas! —gimió Quinn, deshaciendo con resistencia el abrazo. Se había olvidado de ellas.

Rachel logró dar unos pasos hacia atrás, observándola atender y asentir rápidamente; luego terminó la llamada y le sonrió trémula.

—Están por subir… —informó con un fuerte rubor en todo el rostro.

Rachel se refregó las manos con ansiedad y bajó un poco la mirada.

—Sí, sí… yo también tengo que regresar.

—Bien… —acertó a decir la rubia, llevándose la mano a la cabeza algo nerviosa, algo cohibida, sin saber por qué.

Lo que menos hizo Rachel fue dirigirse hacia la puerta, en cambio acortó la distancia que las separaba, y ya sus brazos la estaban esperando.

Buscó esos labios con un beso ansioso y egoísta, contagiando el ardor en la otra. No hubo movimientos vehemente de labios ni lenguas, la caricia fuerte bastaba; unos labios contra los otros, llenándose de ternura y fuerza.

—Te comí todo el lápiz labial... —suspiró Quinn cuando se separó para recuperar el aliento, recorriendo con el pulgar sus labios desprovistos de color.

La más pequeña sonrió y se acercó una vez más para robar otro intenso beso.

—Y yo el tuyo, adorable, adorable amor —musitó Rachel contra sus labios.

Pocos segundos más, ojos cerrados, una boca proyectada queriendo retener un beso, y una puerta que se abrió y se cerró con suavidad.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Quinn caminó hacia la cama y cayó de espaldas, tocándose los labios.

—Rachel… —susurró al aire en un largo suspiro.

Suspiro que pareció quedar atragantado en el pecho de la estrella, mientras recorría los pasos que la separaban de la otra habitación.

Esos suspiros se convirtieron velozmente en jadeos insoportables y lágrimas incomprensibles de emoción.

Se detuvo jadeante ante la puerta, limpiándose cuidadosamente la humedad de sus mejillas. Luego, un poco más repuesta pudo entrar.

La pareja estaba desperdigada por la habitación, atenta a cualquier movimiento, por ejemplo, al de la entrada. El primero que la vio fue Blaine, que se le acercó palmeando suavemente.

—¡Oh, mi pequeña ramera! ¡Mírate! —señaló su cuello manchado con rouge y su boca enrojecida—. ¡Divirtiéndote mientras los demás trabajamos!

Su sonrisa era pícara, pero al ver la palidez que demostraba aquélla se transformó al instante.

—Blaine… —susurró Rachel como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

—Dime que está todo bien, que no se cayeron las paredes de mi habitación —comenzó a decir el joven exageradamente.

Rachel negó con una mueca.

—¿Entonces? Estás espantada, Rach…

La joven tragó saliva, sintiendo ahora que la palidez era reemplazada por un ardiente calor, una vez más.

—Estuve a punto de… pedirle a Quinn que se case conmigo…


	15. Un juego dilvertido

¿Habrá doble boda?  
¿Habrá boda?  
¿Alguna vez tendré mi propio Monopoly?  
¿Alguna vez veré la maldita quinta temporada de Maria-sama ga Miteru?

Muchos interrogantes…

* * *

—Blaine… —susurró Rachel como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

—Dime que está todo bien, que no se cayeron las paredes de mi habitación —comenzó a decir el joven exageradamente.

Rachel negó con una mueca.

—¿Entonces? Estás espantada, Rach…

La joven tragó saliva, sintiendo ahora que la palidez era reemplazada por un ardiente calor, una vez más.

—Estuve a punto de… pedirle a Quinn que se case conmigo…

—¡Qué! ¡¿Tú… dijiste lo que acabas de decir?! —chilló Kurt, acercándose mientras se desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa de hilo que había abotonado hasta el cuello.

—Lo puedes… creer… —susurró ella con un agudo jadeo, observando el bolso que se le había caído de las manos sin darse cuenta—; estuve a un segundo de… pedirle que…

—¡Se case contigo! —terminó de decir por ella el amigo más pasmado.

Rachel levantó su mirada oscura y se concentró en el rostro de aquél, frunciendo un poco el ceño. La conversación se estaba manteniendo entre rápidos y ansiosos susurros.

—S-sí… está bien… ¡Pero no lo hice! ¿Por qué me miras así? No cometí un crimen, Kurt…

—¡Yo no dije eso! —espetó él rápidamente, acercándose más—. ¡Desde cuándo! Es… tan repentino... ¡y audaz…!

Su expresión realmente era de un asombro palpable; tanto o más que el de ella misma.

—Rachel… —murmuró Blaine por fin con una sonrisa instantánea, rodeándola ligeramente con sus brazos—; muñeca… es maravilloso, por dios, pero no puedes hacer eso ahora...

—¿Y tan calmado me lo dices? ¿Cuándo te lo comenté, Blaine? ¿Te lo dije yo? —tiró la cascada de preguntas temblorosa y bastante confundida—. Me acaban de escuchar, ¿verdad? —siseó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

A cada segundo transcurrido era más consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Por supuesto que no me lo dijiste… ¡Y por supuesto que te escuchamos, y es encantador, Rach! —se emocionó Blaine, que llamativamente parecía ser el más estable de los tres.

Kurt, por su parte se encontraba bastante indignado, con los puños fuertemente encajados en la cintura.

—Tú sabías algo, Blaine Anderson y no me dijiste nada —reprochó aquél, señalándolo con un dedo sumamente acusador.

Blaine revoleó los ojos y lo miró sin comprender.

—Qué iba a saber yo si ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Es evidente que nuestra diva está en shock…

—No me mientas Blaine, porque estarás faltando a uno de nuestros votos maritales. Eres el que está más calmado de los tres; eso quiere decir que algo intuías o escuchaste y no me lo dijiste —volvió a insistir Kurt, mirándolo con recelo.

El marido acusado resopló; mucho no se equivocaba. Algo intuía y no vino justamente de la mano de la que esperaba, pero ése no era momento para discutirlo.

—Yo no intuí ni escuché absolutamente nada, y deja tu orgullo herido a un lado porque no lo supiste antes, ni planeó una gran pedida de mano contigo…

El otro esposo dibujó una mueca de disgusto, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi orgullo no está herido… ¡Pero se iba a guardar el gran suceso para ella sola!

—Yo sigo aquí, ¿está bien? ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviese presente? —murmuró Rachel con molestia.

Se abrazó a sí misma y observó el suelo, completamente conmocionada. No tenía la entereza mental como para soportar uno de sus "duelos rosados", como los llamaba su chica.

Quinn…

—Sí mi cielo, perdónalo; es un bruto —defendió Blaine, haciéndole una morisqueta exasperada al otro.

—Qué bien, ahora resulta que yo soy el ogro…

—¿Podrían prestarme atención? ¡Yo soy la que está totalmente inestable! —terminó mascullando la chica, plantada en su lugar.

Los dos asintieron con culpa, brindándole ahora su conjunta atención.

—¿Por qué no estoy saltando como loca o corriendo por la habitación?… Es que tendría que estar haciéndolo, y sin embargo… estoy aquí, temblando… y ustedes me miran como si en verdad estuviese loca, en vez de felicitarme…

—Espera, espera, diva; estamos felices aunque no lo parezca, pero también atónitos —la tranquilizó Blaine, acariciando su mejilla—. Y tú no corres ni saltas porque estás en shock.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—Te absuelvo por no contarme cómo te sentías, y es… simplemente increíble, pero demencial pedirle a Quinn que se case contigo a pasos de una despedida de soltera, a dos días de la boda… y mucho más sin anillos.

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! —comenzó a susurrar Rachel con las mejillas profundamente rojas, retorciéndose las manos—. Los anillos… No puedo proponer casamiento sin anillos. ¡En qué estoy pensando!

Se cubrió la boca con las manos observándolos horrorizada, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de una gran revelación.

—¿No crees que se merecen algo más que una habitación de hotel? —preguntó Blaine con suavidad—. Algo planeado con más cuidado… tal vez con tus amigos…

Los dos esposos se miraron con sonrisas cómplices que pretendían descomprimir el momento; y Rachel hacía todo lo posible por no desesperarse como lo estaba haciendo, pero le era realmente imposible. ¡Se quería casar! ¿Cómo no iba a sentir que la tierra se le movía bajo los pies?

Los escuchaba y trataba de asentir, pero la respiración de los últimos segundos no se tranquilizaba. El corazón bombeaba sangre, alterando su presión y respiración.

Al verla, Kurt también le apoyó una mano en el hombro, sumamente preocupado.

—Tranquila, Rachel. No hiperventiles; respira, respira —masculló, ocupando el lugar de su marido—. Mírame —le ordenó a ella, doblando un brazo mientras movía los dedos con impaciencia, sin dejar de observarla—. Pañuelo…

Al instante tenía un tissue en las manos provisto por Blaine. Con él secó cuidadosamente los ojos un poco manchados por el delineador corrido.

Y Rachel se dejaba hacer, tratando de seguir sus consejos; parecía una muñeca desarticulada.

—Qué maquillaje usan, diva… —se quejó el chico, señalándole el destrozo que también tenía en el rostro y el cuello.

—Tratamos de usar maquillaje sin plomo ni nitratos —rezongó ella con una mueca.

El amigo suspiró, y su mano volvió al movimiento de dedos.

—Delineador…

Blaine entornó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta adrede.

—Dejé el neceser de maquillaje en nuestra habitación, cariño —respondió con ironía.

Kurt se giró para mirarlo con una mueca igual de irónica, ya que no tenían ningún neceser… Tal vez un par de cosméticos, nada más…

Con un bufido hastiado, Rachel le quitó el pañuelo.

—Basta, reinas del glamour; me terminaré de arreglar sola, gracias —suspiró, quedando en silencio algunos segundos—. Estoy muy confundida. No es descabellado, ¿verdad? Me muero de amor por esa mujer desde que tengo quince años; el solo hecho de imaginarla con un vestido blanco…

La chica salió un poco de la muralla que habían formado sus dos amigos a su alrededor y dio unos pasos lejos de ellos, observándolos con honda emoción. Era una pregunta verdadera, con toda la carga emotiva y ambigua que por lógica debía poseer.

Blaine negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de ternura. Volvió a acercarse a ella y le besó una mejilla, acariciando su brazo.

—Es descabelladamente genial, pero en medio de todo este trajín y con Santana a punto de salir del baño… podría complicarse.

La joven asintió.

—Es cierto, yo... no puedo ser tan egoísta.

—No eres egoísta; estás enamorada —musitó Kurt, mirando a su pareja con el más absoluto amor—. ¡Por favor, esto es tan romántico!

Rachel se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento más desnudo; pero ellos estaban en lo cierto. No correspondía, no así. Bueno… tampoco es que tenía en mente una idea novelesca para pedirle a la mujer de su vida que se casara con ella, pero sí merecía algo más logrado y no a las apuradas, a punto de salir a emborracharse por el último festejo de solteras de sus mejores amigas.

Realmente fue todo tan rápido…

—Romántico o no, se los ruego, discreción.

Ambos asintieron, solemnes.

—Tranquila, queda entre nosotros —aseguró Blaine, mirando a Kurt que también levantó su mano derecha en silencioso juramento.

—Ahora reponte ya, que en cualquier momento seremos cuatro y tenemos que…

No llegó a decirlo que la puerta del baño ya se estaba abriendo, y la suave voz cantarina de la latina llenó la habitación, avanzando por ella.

Estaba despampanante con su vestido corto azul eléctrico, ceñido a sus curvas.

Sonrió al verla.

—Apareciste enana, y qué sexy estás —la admiró de arriba abajo—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

La respuesta quedó en el aire cuando vieron como de pronto la recién salida del baño recibía con sorpresa un cuerpo pequeño, que chocaba contra el suyo con fuerza.

—Rachel, qué pasa…

—San, lo siento —murmuraba la diva contra su hombro.

Santana intentó separarla apoyando las manos en su cintura, pero Rachel se negó a mirarla.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa aquí? —preguntó con una mueca extrañada.

—Está emocionada, Santana —la excusó Kurt, buscando apoyo en Blaine que asintió rápidamente, acercándose a las dos.

—Todos estamos un poco sentimentales esta noche.

Al instante una sonrisa malévola y entre dientes salió de la boca de Santana, que intentaba observar a Rachel, lográndolo por fin.

—¿Estás sensible, Berry? Yo me siento tan jodidamente bien que no sé dónde estoy parada.

—Qué impacto escuchar que posees sentimientos. Déjame anotar la fecha y la hora en mi agenda —se burló Kurt, observando atentamente sus movimientos.

—Por supuesto que los tengo —se defendió la aludida—. ¿No pretenderás que sea romántica contigo para verificarlo, Hummel? Para eso ya está tu marido.

—Por supuesto, y soy el mejor San Valentín —se adelantó aquél con una encantadora sonrisa, posicionándose del otro lado para regalarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Mi cuota de sentimentalismo…

Santana lo miró con más sorpresa; arrugaba el ceño pero sonreía al mismo tiempo. Lentamente estaban rodeando a la protagonista de esa noche, y aquélla no se daba cuenta.

—¿Y tú, no me demostrarás lo sensiblero que estás? —Santana se dirigió a Kurt, que con un mohín burlón se acercó a besarle la otra mejilla—. Bueno, ya está de besos. ¿Me dejan espacio para poder tomar mi bolso? Estoy sintiendo claustrofobia…

Rachel carraspeó y le apretó un poco más la cintura.

—Dime, ¿ya estás lista?

—Estoy perfecta —arengó vanidosa, tocándose la cascada de cabello suelto y arreglado—. Solo me falta un poco más de labial.

—¿No quieres orinar? —preguntó seriamente Kurt.

Santana carcajeó divertida.

—Te dije que acabo de salir del baño, mi lady.

—Eso espero, porque ya no podrás hacerlo —acertó a decir él nuevamente.

Santana dejó una media sonrisa en suspenso al escucharlo, y un pequeño músculo en la comisura de sus labios comenzó a latir.

—¿Me harán patear cabezas hoy? Tengo buenos tacones para eso… Vamos chicos, que estoy agotada; mañana llegarán las dos familias, sin mi padre, y estoy a punto de caer en un escandaloso estado de nervios alterados. No deseo más sorpresas que la cena para mi Britt, ¿puede ser?

—La noche recién comienza, Santana. Yo creo que te espera un poco más que eso.

El que habló fue Blaine y al parecer no fue tan explicativo.

—Como sea, empecémosla entonces y vámonos —exclamó la otra con un chillido agudo, demostrando su endeble estado anímico.

Rachel, ya metida en su papel completamente, negó con la cabeza y la retuvo un poco más. Santana puso los ojos en blanco, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

—Yo también te quiero Rach, pero puedes soltarme. Te prometo que no escaparé.

—En realidad no puedo soltarte.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No, no bromea —confirmó Blaine, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y posteriormente bloqueándola con su cuerpo—. Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta nuevas instrucciones.

La mujer quedó con la boca abierta, siguiendo los parsimoniosos movimientos de su amigo en la puerta de su propia habitación.

—Ok, esto no me gusta nada; nada de nada… —la latina frunció las cejas sombríamente y miró a Rachel con una mueca—. De verdad ya podrías soltarme; me estás apretando las costillas y hace calor…

La más pequeña no le prestó atención, fijándose no muy disimuladamente en Kurt, que se alejaba con sigilo para situase justo detrás de la presa.

—Creo que voy a llamar a la poli… —comenzó a decir Santana en tono elevado, hasta que una maniobra extraña del que estaba detrás la silenció abruptamente.

Le aferraron una muñeca con firmeza.

—¡Qué diablos haces! —vociferó, intentando volverse, pero Rachel la tenía muy bien agarrada.

—Tranquila, Satán; será un juego divertido.

—¡Maldita seas, porcelana; quién podría imaginar que tus manos de trapo serían tan fuertes! —gruñó alterada cuando la otra muñeca fue apresada de la misma manera.

—Nada de insulto fácil, latina caliente —advirtió Blaine con una carcajada incipiente, acercándose.

Con un ágil movimiento de manos desató el pañuelo rojo que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

Santana lo miró horrorizada y luego a Rachel, que sonreía con toda la cara.

—No se te ocurrirá escupirme, ¿cierto, San? No, no es lo que piensas; ésta no es mi pequeña venganza por tu broma de zorra sin corazón.

La muchacha resopló, intentando zafarse.

—¡Esto es el colmo; suéltenme todos o de verdad llamaré a la policía!

—Tranquilízate; estás con nosotros. ¿Qué podría pasarte? —preguntó risueño Kurt desde atrás.

—¡Justamente por eso! —respondió airadamente, echando fuego por los ojos directamente hacia Blaine—. Y tú, mariposa, mantén ese pañuelo donde lo pueda ver, o cuando me libere te lo meteré ya sabes dónde…

Blaine desapareció de su vista lanzándole un beso, y comenzó a atarla.

—¡No, no, no!

Una vez anudadas las dos muñecas juntas fue liberada.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Rachel aplaudió con entusiasmo, mirando orgullosa a los varones—. ¡Estupendo, chicos!

—No lo hubiésemos logrado sin ti, muñeca.

Kurt se acercó y le rodeó la cintura. Blaine hizo otro tanto con su pareja y festejó con un beso. Los tres se encontraban como Santana se desencontraba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Los miraba en una creciente metamorfosis de humana a bestia.

—¡¿Me pueden decir qué mierda está pasando?!

Los tres amigos se miraron, exactamente así como estaban, entrelazados, como si estuvieran esperando que se levantara el telón para saludar al público, y no para dar explicaciones coherentes a una iracunda y única espectadora.

Finalmente corearon juntos y en una perfecta sincronía.

—Oficialmente… ¡Tu despedida de soltera acaba de empezar!...

—¿Qué está empezando?

—Algo muy especial para esta noche, Britt… —balbuceó Tina, observando como la joven se secaba el cabello con lentitud, gesticulando a su vez hacia Mercedes.

—Por eso diría que te apresures; temo que se incendie el hotel… —suspiró Quinn, después de leer el último mensaje de texto de Blaine. Santana trinaba de rabia.

—¿No iba a ser una noche tranquila y de regalos para San? Mañana llegarán nuestros padres... y la verdad es que habíamos pensado en algo más tranquilo…

—Digamos que _sí_ hay regalos —intervino Quinn—, _uno_ especialmente… significativo… colorido y… agitado también…

La rubia detuvo su explicación antes de enredarse con las palabras.

—Por la descripción que haces… no será un dildo o algo así, ¿no?... Porque San y yo ya tenemos, y a nosotras nos gusta que tengan un…

Las estrepitosas carcajadas que rebotaron contra las paredes interrumpió la seriedad con que estaba tocando el tema la novia, deteniendo ahora el cepillado que estaba haciendo de su larga melena castaña.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¡Dildo! ¡Dildo! ¡Oh, Señor, de solo pensarlo me da un ataque de risa! ¡Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes! —murmuró Mercedes sentándose en la cama, justamente en su ataque sorpresivo de risa.

Quinn no se quedó atrás, se cubrió el rostro completamente rojo con las manos, también sentándose a su lado.

—Estamos… hablando de… regalar… penes, ¿verdad? —la rubia no dejaba de reír, palmeando el hombro de su amiga.

—Quiero creer que es eso. ¿No es aquello que no ves hace años, Fabray? —respondía entre carcajadas la morena.

Brittany meneó la cabeza, tomando una polvera que había por ahí.

—Me extraña de ti, Quinn. Te ríes como si desconocieras lo que estoy diciendo… y lo peor, como si no lo utilizaras… —recriminó la otra, logrando que las risas se detuvieran un poco entre fuertes suspiros.

—No voy hacerme responsable de tus dichos, Britt-Britt; no conozco nada de arneses… —se quejó la rubia, de pronto queriendo parecer convincentemente seria delante del grupo.

Ahora le tocó el turno a la bailarina de reír, calzándose las sandalias en el transcurso.

—Yo no hablé de strap-on, capitana; eso lo has dicho tú —tarareó Brittany, comenzando a hacer morisquetas sensuales y movimientos obscenos para ellas, que por lo menos un par del trío se desternillaba otra vez en carcajadas ahogadas.

La otra que faltaba del trío también reía, pero tenía algunas dudas que debía salvar.

—Alguien podría explicarme qué tienen que ver los penes, qué es un dildo y qué diantres es un _strap-on_…

Su pregunta no hizo más que continuar el repertorio de tentación que comenzó hacía unos minutos y no se había detenido, la única que se lo tomó enserio fue la protagonista de esa noche.

—¿No sabes qué es un strap-on, Tina Cohen? —preguntó con una mano en la cadera y su mirada más truhanesca—. ¿Eres la dama de honor de dos lesbianas y no sabes nuestro arte en el amor peniano?

—Bueno… ¿qué tiene de malo? Hace tiempo que no veo uno y eso _sí_ me parece mucho más indignante…

La castaña asintió con orgullo y elevó el mentón, ignorando a aquellas otras que no habían hecho más que aumentar sus burlas.

—Estás en lo cierto; en eso no puedo ayudarte, pero en lo otro con mucho gusto. ¡Chica asiática, _yo_ te mostraré lo que es un strap-on! Déjame ir hasta mi habitación...

Ante la mirada azorada de las demás, Britt se dirigió hacia la puerta, y Quinn, dentro de su nube de risotadas intentó llegar hasta ella lo más dignamente posible, pero tropezó, tomándose el estomago dolorido por los espasmos.

—¡Qué alguien ate a esa mujer antes de que salga al pasillo! —bramó sin parar con sus carcajadas, finalmente desde el suelo.

Esa exclamación logró detener a la castaña que las miró con resignación. A esas alturas todas habían perdido el hilo de la buena conversación.

—¿También quieren que les explique el bondage? Mujeres… ¿es que no tienen vida sexual? ¡Me voy a casar en dos días!...

—¡Dos días, dos malditos días para casarme y me hacen esto! ¡Los odio! ¡Y todos me las van a pagar! ¡Mentirosos! ¡Farsantes! —aulló Santana, cuando en plena acera lo último que vio fue el rostro sonriente y sarcástico de Blaine.

—Deja de echar fuego por la boca, hazme el favor —reprendió Kurt, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

—¡¿No pudieron haberlo hecho sin cegarme?! ¡Tenían que hacer toda la parafernalia completa! ¡Jodidas tradiciones!

—Lo siento, mi lady; camina con cuidado que en unos metros se encuentra la alfombra roja dispuesta solo para ti —respondió Blaine, reprimiendo la risa.

¿Cómo no aprovecharse del estado de Santana? Era impagable.

—¡Eres un idiota, lady Humerson!

Los tres centinelas de la víctima lanzaron sus carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

—Te perdonamos todo Santana; después de que amanezcas ebria y feliz no te alcanzarán las palabras para agradecernos —espetó Kurt, buscando con la mirada un taxi entre los autos particulares que inundaban la calle Seville. Al parecer era una noche ajetreada en todo sentido.

—¿No podríamos hacer este tramo con tranquilidad? —preguntó Rachel, riendo nerviosa ante los transeúntes que pasaban y miraban la escena con risas y curiosidad —¡No se preocupen; es una despedida de soltera!

—¿Por qué me hacen esto? —gimió Santana con pesar al escuchar aquel grito—. ¡Ustedes no entienden que me va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento! ¡Me retracto, ya no quiero más diversión ni alcohol en mi cuerpo! ¡Soy feliz así!

Kurt iba a replicar, pero un gesto de Rachel lo detuvo. Con un suspiro se dirigió hacia su amiga; temperamental, vendada y atada en el medio de la acera… Gracias que pudieron salir del hotel sin causar mucho escándalo.

La rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a caminar con ella.

—En una hora te olvidarás de esto, lo prometo —murmuró con una sonrisa, sacándole una mueca a la otra, por lo menos no tan fruncida como las anteriores; luego se dirigió sobre el hombro hacia los varones—. Será mejor que vayamos al boulevard para encontrar un taxi...

—¡¿Anunciarán a los cuatro vientos que me casaré?! ¡Esto es asombroso!

—Sí chica, toda la ciudad lo sabrá; esta es tu noche. ¡La última gran noche de soltera de Brittany Pierce! —vociferó Mercedes, mientras Tina daba los últimos toques a la rápida obra de arte que estaba realizando en el rostro de la agasajada.

Con un labial púrpura que habían encontrado revolviendo los cosméticos de Quinn y un delineador, la chica ágilmente comenzó a trazar algunas líneas, puntos y algo más alrededor de sus ojos y frente.

La bailarina estaba entregada a sus amigas y a la verdad que descubrieron después del festín de risotadas de los minutos anteriores.

—¿Entonces la sorpresa para San era una mentira?

—Una media verdad; la entera es contigo —contestó Tina, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para medir con atención su trabajo; luego volvía a acercarse y dar otros toques sobre su piel.

—¡Una excelente media verdad! —rió la castaña—. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Dónde iremos? ¿Me hiciste una gran estrella en la frente?...

La artista sonrió ante la excitación que mostraba la novia.

—Ten un poco de paciencia… y no, no te hice una estrella exactamente… —respondió, quedando finalmente satisfecha con su obra—. ¡Listo!

—¿Me hiciste algo de princesa?

—Una mezcla de todo dulzura; estás perfecta —intervino Mercedes.

—¡Permítanme verme, por favor! —pidió ella con ansiedad.

No podía verse, por supuesto, así que aquellas dos fueron las encargadas de lidiar con esta niña grande y caprichosa para que guardara un poco el entusiasmo.

Mercedes estaba en lo cierto, Brittany estaba hermosa. ¿Pero cuándo no lo estaba? Con unas blancas y ajustadas bermudas cubriendo sus piernas bronceadas, junto a su camisa color camel con volados en la pechera y ese rostro pintado, indiscutidamente generaba suspiros.

Sin embargo lo más impactante en ella era la felicidad que inundaba sus facciones.

Quinn sonrió ampliamente, escuchándolas mientras observaba su teléfono. Dudaba entre preguntarle a su novia cómo seguía después de aquel extraño intercambio que tuvieron en esa misma habitación, y averiguar una incógnita que en ese momento le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.

De pronto la llegada de un esperado mensaje la sobresaltó. Era de Blaine.

_**Smartguy: **__Mitad de fase dos, completa. Demonio dentro del taxi. Tu turno._

La rubia contuvo el aliento, excitada.

—¡Chicas… nos largamos!

Fue anunciar esa breve instrucción para que un revuelo de mujeres con sus mejores medias galas, se precipitara para salir del hotel.

Como era de esperarse, también les fue más sencillo conseguir un taxi.

Se apretaron entre risas en los asientos y alguien gritó.

—¡Rumbo a Copacabana, por favor!


	16. Baconprincess & Pinkdoll & Adela

_Copacabana_ fue el destino que no tuvieron que repetir dos veces, porque Brittany se encargó de hacerlo una y otra vez desde el asiento del copiloto, con una retahíla de preguntas excitadas. Y no era la única, ya que el club nocturno era una incógnita para esas cuatro mujeres bastante alteradas y por demás rientes.

La noche ya había comenzado y de la mejor manera, y con esa tranquilidad de que las cosas estaban siguiendo el curso premeditado, Quinn finalmente decidió salirse un poco del cotilleo que subía de tono dentro del coche, para tomar su teléfono y terminar con las incógnitas que rondaban por su cabeza.

Muy concentrada comenzó a teclear rápidamente…

Dentro del otro taxi, la carcajada de Rachel por las bromas de Blaine fue interrumpida por el tono de mensaje que le llegó desde el interior de su bolso.

—Ese es tu teléfono, Rachel; más te vale que lo que sea lo leas en voz alta. Si secuestraron a Brittany quiero saberlo todo. ¿Cómo está? ¿Está tan desesperada como yo?

—¡Tú no estás desesperada, Santana! Y no sabrás nada hasta que lleguemos a la isla encantada.

Riendo buscó su aparato y abrió el mensaje de _w__hatsapp_. El nombre que apareció allí provocó que mordiera su labio inferior, sin dejar de sonreír.

_**Baconprincess:**__ Tesoro, ¿estás más tranquila?_

No era sobre Britt; era su chica. Una expresión dulce atravesó su rostro, y comenzó a escribir una respuesta.

El _w__hatsapp_ llegó instantáneo, y Quinn no tardó en leerlo.

_**Pinkdoll:**__ Estoy bien, cariño. Santana hace berrinches, pero lo está superando. ¿Allí?_

Sonriendo, observando el interior del taxi y el clima de festejo, la rubia también se apresuró a contestar.

_**Baconprincess:**__ Todo en perfecto orden. Sabes que Britt es una dulzura y ni se mosqueó con todo lo que le hicimos..._

Rachel suspiró satisfecha y empezó a responderle, cuando otro mensaje llegó al segundo.

_**Baconprincess:**__ Tengo que preguntarte algo urgente..._

_**Pinkdoll:**__ Dímelo ya…_

Quinn frunció levemente el entrecejo, sintiendo un calor intenso correr por sus mejillas hasta abrasarle el cuello. Se mordió una uña… y luego enterró los dedos en la pantalla.

_**Baconprincess:**__ ¿Le has comentado a Britt sobre… "Adela"?_

Al leer ese nombre, Rachel abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Adela? —murmuró para sí, al parecer demasiado fuerte, porque Kurt, a su lado, se inclinó sobre el teléfono con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es Adela?

—Nadie que te importe, fisgón —masculló la otra, escondiendo su aparato entre las manos.

Mientras el chico reía, aquélla volvió la atención a la pantalla iluminada, tragando saliva.

_**Pinkdoll: **__¿De qué Adela estamos hablando?_

_**Baconprincess:**__ ¡De la nuestra! ¡De nuestra Adela!_

Quinn se mordió el labio, rascándose la frente, esperando por la respuesta de su novia.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Quinn? —preguntó Tina desde la otra ventanilla.

El inmutable taxista observaba el revuelo con una visible mueca. El comportamiento del grupo estaba dejando bastante qué desear; la chica de la cara pintada eufórica, las otras que le seguían la corriente y ella… se estaba comiendo los dedos…

—A punto de resolver un enigma —respondió en un murmullo.

_**Pinkdoll:**__ ¡Estás demente! Tendría que estar borracha para hablarle de nuestra Adela. ¿Quieres que Santana me lo recuerde de por vida?_

_**Baconprincess:**__ No sería descabellado. ¡Todo el mundo tiene uno!_

_**Pinkdoll:**__ ¿Todo el mundo? ¿Con quién has hablado? ¿Has visto demasiadas películas porno, cariño?... ¡Y cuándo que no fue conmigo!_

_**Baconprincess:**__ ¡Por dios, no! Y me hablas como si te gustaran… ¡A ti no te gustan las porno! ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Rachel Berry?_

_**Pinkdoll:**__ ¡No me gustan! Pero sabes que si tú quieres podría soportar una media hora…_

_**Baconprincess:**__ No me hagas reír, diva. La última vez que vimos una fue un desastre. Te reíste durante quince minutos seguidos de la línea de cavado de una de las actrices._

_**Pinkdoll:**__ Esto se está yendo al demonio, capitana; dime ya qué estuvieron hablando con Brittany… ¡y esa línea de cavado no existía directamente!_

_**Baconprincess:**__ Estuvimos hablando sobre penes…_

—¡¿Penes?! —exclamó a viva voz Rachel, en un impulso incontrolable, logrando que sus amigos callaran de golpe.

—¿Penes?

Las tres voces se unieron para lanzar la misma pregunta.

Rachel levantó la vista completamente roja… Y la risa estalló en ellos, también al mismo tiempo.

La situación empeoró cuando la mirada del hombre al volante dio directamente en ella por el espejo retrovisor…

De pronto hubo una frenada por un semáforo en rojo, y las bromas se intensificaron, aumentando más una vergüenza que la había paralizado.

—¡Rachel está teniendo una charla caliente con su chica vía _w__hatsapp_! ¡Desátenme que quiero ver eso!

—Mira Santana, será mejor que… —comenzó a defenderse ante la cascada de burlas, y aquellos alaridos se incrementaron de la nada en un segundo.

Descolocada y ahogada, Rachel se volvió para poder sacar el rostro literalmente por la ventanilla abierta, y se encontró con la causa de ese redoble de griterío.

No era por su inapropiada exclamación. El taxi que llevaba al equipo de los _ángeles_ frenó a solo dos metros del que llevaba a los _demonios_.

La mirada de Rachel se abrió de pronto al encontrar la de Quinn a esa poca distancia, colgada de la ventanilla.

Las dos se miraban con los ojos entornados.

—¿Me vas a explicar esto, Quinn Fabray? —exclamó Rachel, zarandeando su teléfono en el aire.

—¿Hay algo interesante por allí chicas? —gritó Blaine, riendo y sacando parte de su torso por la abertura de su lado.

—¡Algo más que interesante, porque el teléfono de Quinn no dejó de tronar! —respondió entre carcajadas Mercedes, pegada a Quinn.

—Tú me vas a explicar también otras cosas, cariño —contraatacó la rubia, elevando una ceja a la par que le señalaba el suyo.

—Lo que quieras a solas, amor —desafió Rachel, sin querer esbozar la sonrisa que la pilló de improviso.

—Por qué no me explican a mí dónde está mi mujer, que no veo un _coño_, y tienes tu charla caliente con Quinn en otro lado —soltó Santana, provocando más comentarios subidos de tono.

—¡Aquí estoy, cariño! —se escuchó el grito desde el otro coche, que terminó perdiéndose entre la calle, los otros autos y la luz verde.

Luz verde, completa luz verde para esa noche…

Moviendo la cabeza, Rachel se dispuso a apagar su aparato, ya estaban llegando, pero un mensaje de último segundo la detuvo.

_**Baconprincess:**__ ¿Quieres ser mi Pornstar?_

Antes de largar una carcajada que la delatara más todavía, la diva se deshizo de su teléfono y ladeó la cabeza, permitiendo que la velocidad refrescara su rostro.

Después de varios años esa broma sobre apodos seguía intacta.

Cada uno de ellos tenía una identificación particular en la agenda del otro; por seguridad, si extraviaban el teléfono o sufrían algún tipo de inconveniente, todas las identidades quedarían resguardadas.

Hasta con sus padres y su madre tenía esos códigos.

En su caso con Quinn no solo se trataba de protección; con el tiempo se había convertido en un juego con chanzas que podían durar días enteros, o noches interminables…

Mientras sobrevolaba esos pensamientos el taxi se detuvo. Los dos autos llegaron al lugar prácticamente al mismo tiempo, y seguramente con el mismo alivio.

Los pasajeros llenaron la acera rápidamente y las secuestradas fueron liberadas allí mismo, entre un verdadero mundo de gente e infinitas luces de neón iluminando esa concurrida avenida.

El paisaje en poco menos de veinte minutos cambió drásticamente.

Autos descapotables, brillo, ganas de diversión e iluminados clubes nocturnos, uno al lado del otro, fue el espectáculo con que se encontraron los perpetradores de esa deliciosa fantasía nocturna.

Se encontraron como si no se hubieran visto en varios días, halagándose los vestuarios y la inteligente logística y planificación.

Entre las maldiciones de una Santana no tan romántica, Brittany tuvo el privilegio de quitarle la venda, alzándola en brazos después con hermosas carcajadas.

El gran beso de bienvenida de ambas fue aplaudido con entusiasmo.

—¡No tuve tiempo de extrañarte, San; me divertí mucho con las chicas!

—Yo tampoco, cielo. Me la pasé ganándome un poco más el infierno. ¿Y a ti qué te hicieron? —preguntó divertida, tomándole el mentón para que le diera sus perfiles.

—Algo entre princesa y estrellas; todavía no pude verme. Pero mírate tú; nuestros chicos gays te ataron las manos, muy mal hecho —reprochó con una falsa reprimenda, observándolos.

Ellos solo se encogieron de hombros.

—No me lo olvidaré en la vida… —se mofó Kurt.

—Britt, tienes un bosque galáctico pintado ahí. ¡Te ves genial! —exclamó Rachel.

No solo fue interceptada por aquellos ojos claros e ilusionados, sino también por otros profundamente verdes y un cuerpo que se le acercaba con sensualidad.

—Todo muy galáctico, pero alguien tendría la amabilidad de desatarme…

El último quejido de Santana quedó fuera de circulación cuando entre el grupo se armó un pequeña revuelo por dejarla como estaba.

Ese cruce fue aprovechado por las dos que decidieron correrse un poco de la línea de fuego entre risas, e ir al encuentro de la otra.

Quinn la estrechó por la cintura, y Rachel llegó a ella rodeándole las mejillas con ambas manos.

Una mirada significativa se acentuó, otra desafiante se adelantó y un rostro se inclinó rápidamente para posesionarse también de unos labios congelados en una mueca seductora.

Mas antes de que el contacto se produjera, unas manos lo suspendieron a escasos centímetros.

—Así que hablando de penes… —musitó Rachel, provocativa.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Un poco de todo. Brittany se encargó de darle a Tina una clase magistral de juguetes sexuales en diez minutos —siseó Quinn, acercándose rápidamente para robarle un húmedo beso.

Rachel rió contra sus labios.

—Imagino que habrás resguardado a la _señora Adela_ de todo rumor… —bromeó ésta en un ronroneo.

Su novia sonrió con picardía, apretándola más contra su cuerpo, esta vez siendo un poco más cuidadosa con su maquillaje retocado.

—Juro que está a salvo…

—¡Bienvenidos a Copacabana, _latinas caliente…_!

Ese otro grito de bienvenida entre la muchedumbre con aquel feo remate en español las sobresaltó, como a los demás. Sam se estaba acercando con los brazos abiertos y una gran, gran sonrisa. Una camisa hawaiana e impolutos pantalones blancos completaban sus aires de anfitrión.

—¡Chico tropical; estás muy guapo esta noche! —saludó Blaine.

—Me parece que está muy _latino caliente_ —se mofó Santana, recibiendo un beso, al igual que Brittany.

—¡Todo está muy caliente! ¡Esto es sencillamente perfecto, y hay una sorpresa que ni se imaginan! —exclamó exultante el recién llegado.

—¿Por lo menos tenemos pases gratis? —bromeó Quinn.

El chico rubio asintió con un guiño.

—Arreglado. Con mi talento y con la identificación de Puck conseguimos el mejor lugar…

Aquello se alejaba un poco… o bastante de la realidad, de todas formas quedaba bien y heroico. La realidad fue que costó mucho convencer al encargado para que les dieran una ubicación sin reserva previa. El lugar era prácticamente uno de los mejores y más famosos de todo el pequeño estado.

Pasaron desde mostrar con soberbia la credencial militar de Puck, hasta rogar por la joven pareja que se iba a casar… Y en eso estaban cuando una voz, como caída del cielo, los llamó, reconociéndolos, cambiándolo todo de un sopetón.

Sam empezó a creer en dios; Sam alabaría a dios después de esa noche…

—¡Perfecto! Jugar en los aires para Estados Unidos sirvió de algo. ¡Bien hecho, bohemio hawaiano! —festejó Santana con una amplia sonrisa.

Todo estaba dicho, todo estaba hecho… ya querían entrar.

—Esa era la idea; y ahora síganme que entraremos al paraíso, y hay que presentarlas en sociedad —dijo el chico rubio, dirigiéndose a las novias; luego con galantería dobló los brazos, acercándose a Mercedes y Tina—. Yo me llevaré a estas dos hermosas damas.

—Encantada, caballero… —anunció la primera, tomando el brazo ofrecido con un leve sonrojo.

—Y yo… —se sumó Tina—. Me podrías invitar un margarita también…

Aquellos tres caminaron lentamente, seguidos por los varones y luego por San y Britt.

Las últimas dos quedaron una frente a otra; Rachel terminó por ofrecerle el brazo a su novia, y ésta lo entrelazó.

—Yo llevaré a mi princesa.

—Es lo que corresponde.

La rubia le guiñó un ojo, empezando a caminar.

Al instante observó pensativa la fachada del lugar; el nombre en lo alto, la entrada profusamente iluminada, la cola de pobres diablos que esperaban para entrar… Algo allí le resultaba familiar; no se le escapaba a su ojo naturalmente observador, pero no podía recordar qué…

Una vez adentro y entre el bullicio, las imágenes calaron perfectamente.

¿Qué era Copacabana? Sencillamente el mejor club nocturno al que habían entrado alguna vez.

No era inmenso ni oscuro como solían ser los antros en boga. Éste se encontraba en el medio, y era un asombroso y efervescente remake de la _Jaula de las locas_, aquella icónica película que volvió loca a la sociedad de finales de los setenta, explotada luego en los noventa. ¡Por supuesto!

Todo absolutamente era un tributo a las dos épocas de una forma armoniosa y a la vez recargada; desde la decoración, hasta permitirse algunas licencias con los atléticos y desnudos meseros, vestidos únicamente con shorts de jeans y coloridas pajaritas.

Era una delicia, y los amigos comenzaron a volverse un poco locos con eso. Todo los abrumaba; las luces cálidas mezcladas con el neón de la barra, las lámparas de las mesas redondas cercanas al escenario, aquel centro neurálgico pequeño y oscuro con escalones al frente, que en ese momento estaba mostrando a sus actores travestidos cantando sobre una pista de Sister Sledge…

—¡Podía ser de otra manera! —gritó histérica Rachel, rodando los ojos por todos los rincones.

Quinn rió, tomando de la cintura a Santana, que alucinada se abría paso junto a ellas.

—¡Podía ser de otra manera! —le repitió la pregunta.

—¡No, jodidas lesbianas, no podía ser de otra manera! —respondió la otra a las risotadas.

Kurt y Blaine se escabulleron un poco más y se prendieron a conversar con un par de travestis que se encontraban en la barra, y los demás seguían avanzando y apretujándose entre drags queens y demás público diverso que disfrutaba del lugar.

Siguiendo a Sam, se detuvieron a un costado del escenario donde los esperaba Puck con otra amplia sonrisa y su llamativa camisa hawaiana, idéntica a la del amigo.

Brittany se le colgó del cuello con una sonrisa.

—¡Eres un hada pintada, belleza! —la recibió el joven con un abrazo.

—Y tú te pareces a Don Johnson salido de _Miami Vice_, salvo por esto… —bromeó con inocencia, tocándole su mohawk rapado.

—¿Creen que conseguirán chicas a pares con ese nuevo estilo, dentro de esta increíble jaula gay?

Santana dio su estocada, provocando la risa general. Los dos amigos se observaron y cada uno dio una vuelta, mostrando el modelo.

—Las conseguimos para la ocasión a diez dólares cada una —se defendió Sam.

—Y no todo lo que brilla es oro, latina —dijo el chico con una mueca—. Ahora vengan conmigo, que ustedes son parte del pase; debo presentarlas al encargado.

Con sonrisas intrigadas las novias se tomaron de las manos y lo siguieron.

Sam se apresuró a indicarles que aquella mesa con sillones de pared era para ellos. El escenario estaba a tres pasos, y el panorama del lugar completo se disfrutaba muy bien desde allí.

Por si quedaban dudas, de las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros con los afiches publicitarios originales de las películas, todos autografiados.

—¿Ya andas con ideas en esa cabecita? —preguntó Rachel, rodeándola desde atrás, mientras la otra admiraba el muro artístico.

Quinn murmuró una risa, acariciando sus manos.

—No mi amor; las estoy bloqueando a todas. Hoy no quiero pensar en nada más que todo esto… es increíble. Los chicos hicieron su parte con creces.

Rachel asintió, estrechándola más.

Puck, Santana y Brittany regresaron poco después con una botella de champagne, y ya todos pudieron ubicarse. Un camarero fortachón se acercó a ofrecerles varios platos típicos del lugar, muy latinos, pero lo que menos querían era cenar, así que eligieron una sustanciosa variedad de arepas y otra botella más de champagne.

La comida y bebida volaron de la mesa en apenas una hora, rodeados de una mezcla de ambiente latino y clásico que los estaba llevando a un lento trance.

El escenario una y otra vez era ocupado por las performances de las estrellas del lugar, los transformistas.

La noche recién empezaba y los números estelares tardarían en presentarse, así que no tardaron en levantarse de sus lugares y poblar la pista, un poco más allá de las mesas.

Para hacerlo con más comodidad, el guardarropa tuvo que ser una visita de rigor para las mujeres, de esa manera juntaron sus pertenencias, se equiparon con otras imprescindibles y regresaron.

Rachel no contó con que Quinn la separaría del grupo y la arrastraría de la mano directo a la barra, haciendo morisquetas y cantando lo que estaban pasando en ese momento.

Su novia reía a las carcajadas, la acompañaba en algunas estrofas también, hasta que pudieron hacerse lugar entre la muchedumbre.

—¿Dónde me quieres llevar? —preguntó Rachel con una exclamación alegre; el champagne estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, aun sin haber tomado demasiado.

—A San Francisco —respondió Quinn sonriente.

—San Francisco… ¿Cómo no hemos ido nunca? Es mucho más fácil que ir a Paris…

—Podríamos hacerlo y quedarnos unos días en la casa de Jones. No creo que nos diga que no —planteó, corriendo unos mechones de cabello de su frente.

—¡Qué excelente idea! Yo quiero invadir la casa de Mercedes e ir en un cadillac a San Francisco y vivir por dentro toda la marcha del orgullo… sabes que adoro los clichés.

—Una estrella de Broadway cruzando todo el país conmigo para ir a la marcha del orgullo gay… Soy demasiado afortunada —suspiró la rubia, enredándose un poco más en los cabellos de la nuca.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos; le bastó un segundo para perderse en el rostro de su mujer y en unas palabras que ella misma había formulado y refrenado en su cabeza hacía pocas horas.

Bajando un poco la mirada acertó a tomar su otra mano libre y entrelazarla con la suya.

—Una importante y joven directora del teatro vanguardista, pujante y en vías de posicionarse más alto que el Empire State, quiere cruzar el país conmigo, rumbo a San Francisco… creo que soy yo la demasiado afortunada…

Con un movimiento sorpresivo, Quinn presionó su nuca y acercó su rostro, descansando la frente en la de Rachel.

—Yo quiero todo contigo, Rach.

La que habló tembló y a la que escuchó le dio un vuelco el corazón. El calor pareció barrer los dos rostros por igual; ninguna se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, como si hubiese un gran secreto que aún no quería ser develado, pero que empujaba por serlo.

—Cielo… —fue lo único que pudo decir la más pequeña, tragando saliva.

—Vamos a brindar —suspiró con fuerza Quinn, en el momento justo en que se sintió desfallecer, separándose con torpeza de ella; con un movimiento de manos llamó la atención del chico de la barra—. Un brindis dulce, solo de nosotras…

Rachel comenzó a balbucear, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo; tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque frente a sus ojos apareció un jelly shots azul intenso. Quinn ya tenía el suyo en la mano.

—¿Por qué bridamos? —preguntó, sosteniendo el suyo justo frente a esos ojos verdes algo esquivos.

—Por una tregua de pensamiento.

—¿Y en qué concluye?

Rachel cada vez entendía menos…

—En no pensar en nada, por esta noche. En nada más que esto.

La otra hizo una mueca pensativa; la idea no era mala. Se estaba torturando desde hacía horas… así que asintió sin preámbulos.

—Por no pensar en nada.

Los pequeños vasos se levantaron, chocaron y se devoraron entre risas.

—Esto concluye de una única manera… —masculló Rachel, tomándola del cuello de la camisa.

Con el dulzor y el vodka emborrachando el interior de su boca, retorció sus labios con los de Quinn en un ardoroso beso, que terminó descolocándolas a ambas.

Las llamas crecieron rápidamente; Rachel lo vio en el rostro de su rubia tentación y Quinn lo vio en la lengua de fuego que salió de la boca más ancha, cuando se lamió los labios.

Señal equívoca, porque Quinn terminó por rodear las muñecas que seguían aferrando su camisa, presionándola para que volviera a acercarse con más fuerza… pero dos fortachones con camisas hawaianas de diez dólares las interrumpieron.

—¡Momento equivocado, hijas de Lesbos!—exclamó Sam, rodeando la cintura de Rachel para llevársela.

Puck hizo otro tanto con Quinn, que protestando siguió a su captor, solo porque se estaban llevando a su princesa.

—¡_Pumpin Blood_ no puede esperar! —gritó el chico sobre la canción que estaba sonando.

—¡Tú y tus ideas de simio! —exclamó la rubia con una mueca entre divertida y molesta.

Ya estaban en medio de todos, bailando, y por fin Rachel volvió a sus brazos con un ritmo que contagió el de ella.

Adoraba esa canción.

—¡Benditos sean los nuevos clásicos!

En ese momento comenzó la tregua, y automáticamente dejaron de pensar. Eran dichosas viendo a sus amigos bailar y divertirse, a las novias adueñarse de varias miradas, especialmente por Brittany y su histriónico don.

—Ahora sí bailaremos con música —aseguró Quinn, provocativa, subiendo las manos por la pequeña espalda.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, mordiendo su mentón levemente a la par que no cesaba en su cadencia.

—Espero el baile más sensual —susurró la otra.

—No me hago cargo de lo que suceda…

—No me importa…

¿Y por qué no? Eso era todo lo que se deseaba.

Lo hicieron, descargando todo en ese pequeño paraíso, bailando, riendo, de brazos en brazos, pero siempre que volvían a la otra aquello denso resurgía y embriagaba mucho más que el alcohol que corría entre ellos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron divirtiéndose en la pista; la música se detuvo de pronto, anunciando la otra parte de la noche.

Los espectáculos centrales iban a comenzar.

Redoblantes, luces que se apagaban, reflectores que se encendían, iluminando dos sillas dispuestas en el escenario, una al lado de la otra… y luego una figura hizo su aparición entre vítores, aplausos y gritos desaforados.

Un transformista extremadamente amanerado, con una enorme peluca rubia y un vestuario sumamente exagerado causó un revuelo en el público y en ellos.

—_Starina…_

Una sensual voz en off presentó a la artista con ese único nombre, y desde ese momento fue toda una vorágine. Starina hablaba rápido y afectada, dando encantadoramente la bienvenida a todos los que estaban allí.

Después de un brevísimo monólogo y un par de bromas para romper el hielo, se sentó en una de las sillas y cruzó sus largas piernas, señalando al público con un brazo lánguido.

—_Hoy tenemos una noche especial, pajarillos; me enteré de que nos visita una pareja de muchachas que se casará en dos días, y yo estoy muy feliz._

Demás está decir que la mirada del grupo de amigos recayó en ellas con sorpresa, que se encontraban estupefactas. Solo Puck y Sam se miraron con complicidad.

Mientras se escuchaban los aplausos y las exclamaciones Santana solo pudo agarrarse de la mano de Brittany con fuerza, observándola espantada. La otra le sonreía a más no poder.

—_Todos sabemos cómo nos gusta en Copacabana hacer las despedidas de solteras y solteros. ¿Verdad?_

Su público vitoreó enardecido, y Starina con un solo gesto de la mano dio la señal para que otro de los reflectores fuera directamente hacia la pareja en cuestión.

—_¡Vamos a pedir por ellas entonces! ¡Brittany y Santana suban al escenario que queremos conocerlas!_

Santana palideció en un microsegundo, Brittany enrojeció en ese mismo tiempo y se produjo más griterío, esta vez entre los amigos, que empujaron a las estáticas novias hacia el escenario. La gente abarrotada se abrió paso al dueto liderado por la más alta, entre aplausos y risas.

—Santana está a punto de desmayarse… —murmuró Quinn desde atrás, algunos minutos más tarde.

Rachel asintió algo preocupada, observando el intercambio que estaban haciendo con la artista desde las sillas que fueron preparadas para ellas.

—Sí… iré a comprar agua...

Quinn le aferró la cadera, deteniéndola.

—Tú te quedas aquí... —masculló muy cerca de su oído, apretándose a su espalda, específicamente a su trasero, con una mano rozándole sutilmente el vientre.

Rachel jadeó, moviendo un poco su cuerpo para acoplarse mejor a ella.

Muy bien, no se iría a ningún lado, lo juraba por su vida y por el trago verdoso que acababa de ofrecerle Kurt.

Y también lo juraba por las sonrisas bobas de aquellas dos en el escenario, embobadas por el par de bailarinas con muy poca ropa que fueron anunciadas con más redoblantes, y que ya estaban haciendo presencia rodeando a las novias.

Una pelirroja despampanante y otra morena de igual porte comenzaron a hacer poses graciosas de ballet, preludiando un segundo acto. Y Starina dio la orden.

—_¡Nuestras bellezas nudistas bailarán Carmen para ellas!_

Cuando el pasaje más conocido de la ópera empezó a escucharse, todos rieron ante la sátira, enloqueciendo de igual modo por esos cuerpos aceitados y elásticos que se movían para todos lados, especialmente hacia los rostros al rojo vivo de las agasajadas.

El espectáculo sexual estaba provocando aullidos por doquier, en hombres y mujeres.

El único gruñido silencioso fue el de Rachel, y únicamente lo estaba provocando su novia, que se apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Se excitaron rápidamente, o mejor dicho fueron presas una vez más de esa larga mala racha que había empezado en New York.

La más pequeña tomó un tercer trago a su bebida y alcanzó de un manotazo el muslo de Quinn, para apretarlo con advertencia cuando la mano en su vientre quiso bajar peligrosamente.

La música se detuvo con un fuerte chirrido, desviando no solo la atención de la fogosa amante, sino la de todos allí, expectantes con la mirada hacia el escenario.

Las bailarinas fingieron apatía, disculpándose con su selecto público femenino, que a simple vista y por sus expresiones, ninguna de las dos sabían dónde se encontraban...

—¡No nos hagas esto, queremos ver más! —se quejó Puck, codeado por Tina y Blaine antes de que terminara la última palabra.

Bueno… ella tampoco quería que se detuviesen, la estaba pasando realmente bien...

Starina volvió a hacer su aparición, negando con la cabeza.

—_Aquí algo anda mal, muy mal… Esto no es un club nudista ni una escuela de ballet.._.

Todos negaron en conjunto, satisfaciendo a la show woman.

—_Gracias bellas Xena y Gabrielle… ¿pero por favor, podrían aparecer nuestras bailarinas no nudistas y un poco más ridículas?_

Y aquéllas lo hicieron en el momento en que desaparecieron las otras, entre un vendaval de aplausos y silbidos.

Tres transformistas caracterizados hasta la exageración coparon el escenario, trayendo la vorágine anterior. Aquellos tres terminaron de completar las delicias para las novias arriba del escenario, con música latina y más bailes a su alrededor.

Fue una fiesta que se continuó y disfrutó abajo del escenario con más risas, abrazos y alcohol.

Verdaderamente no se era consciente del tiempo; Tina se abrazaba a Puck, Mercedes intentaba ser seducida sin mucho disimulo por Sam, Brittany intentaba despeinar a Blaine y los demás intentaban hacer algo digno bailando, sin caer de bruces por los brindis ingeridos.

Santana, que estaba bailando con Rachel, en un momento la tomó de la cintura y se aventaron contra la pareja que estaba detrás.

—¡Qué rubia tienes, amigo! —se burló sobre el hombro de su compañera.

—¡Tu morena tiene unas piernas que infartan, latina suertuda! —se escuchó la voz chillona de Kurt, que también lanzaba a su compañera contra la otra.

Quinn rió tontamente, agarrándose del hombro de su amigo, llegando con su otra mano al cuerpo de su novia.

Y Rachel, que estaba encendida, no pudo hacer más que carcajear estridente, mareada y desbordada de excitación. Esos roces traspasaron sus propios límites.

No había habido más que risas, fricciones, dildos, miradas que hablaban en silencio y más caricias que se perdían donde pudiesen hacerlo, sin delatar demasiado.

De pronto un brazo la volvió y la estrechó contra una silueta; la deseada, que se movía enloquecedora al ritmo de la música, observando sus labios con hambre.

Rachel dejó que una pierna se instalara entre las suyas, empujando sin medida para ganarse ese lugar. La más pequeña solo pudo jadear y rozar una mejilla, cuando pretendió llegar al oído de Quinn.

—Baño… —fue lo único que pudo mascullar.

Alcanzó su piel con la comisura de su boca, a la vez que Quinn se inclinaba hacia su cuello. La mirada vidriosa de Rachel se perdió en el techo lejano y estrellado… había estrellas allí…

Un grito que provino de algún lado la despertó de ese sopor exclusivo de los ebrios excitados, y la hizo reaccionar. Aferró la mano de su novia para lanzarse a una carrera que tenía su meta en los servicios.

Abrió la puerta entre risas, soportó miradas de otras y buscó un cubículo para entrar sin preámbulos. Consiguiéndolo precipitó a una maleable Quinn contra la pared, trabando al mismo tiempo el pestillo.

—Maldición, otro baño… —musitó la rubia, rebotando contra los azulejos y ese pequeño cuerpo incendiado.

Rachel se colgó de sus labios con violencia, metiendo las manos dentro de la cintura del pantalón para estrujar la piel que anhelaba.

—Eres… una atrevida… —murmuró gutural, volviendo a recorrer la cintura, esta vez por fuera para llegar al botón y la cremallera.

Lo único que hacía Quinn era mantenerla con firmeza de la nuca, quejándose por las fuertes mordidas en sus labios.

—¡Nunca te quejaste…! Aparte estamos tomadas… —gimió, moviéndose con frenesí hacia sus manos, todavía en la labor de llegar a su sexo.

La necesitaba demasiado como para pensar en detenerla, o para hacer otra cosa más que sostenerse de ella.

—Tomadas o no, hoy… ¡maldita cremallera!

Quinn rió con ganas, sin importarle nada; tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y, después de verse reflejada en su mirada oscura, hundió profundamente la lengua entre sus dientes, llevándose toda la mezcla de sabores nocturnos, pero más llevándose la otra lengua hacia su boca.

Rachel gimió afiebrada, por fin desligándose del pantalón, metiendo ahora las manos dentro de sus bragas, recorriéndola sin detenerse.

—Hazlo… hazlo… —gimió Quinn.

—Abre un poco más las piernas —pidió Rachel, buscando aliento, con la cordura perdida definitivamente al llegar a la buscada vulva empapada…

Un golpe tremendo en la puerta detuvo solo un segundo el magreo que estaba haciendo delirar a Quinn.

—¡Abran la maldita puerta! ¡Las secuaces de _Marie Claire_ acaban de entrar, y ya se enteraron de que estás aquí, Rachel Berry!


	17. La jaula de las locas

La verdad es que… yo le haría el favor, sin problemas…

* * *

Rachel gimió afiebrada, por fin desligándose del pantalón, metiendo ahora las manos dentro de sus bragas, recorriéndola sin detenerse.

—Hazlo… hazlo… —gimió Quinn.

—Abre un poco más las piernas —pidió Rachel, buscando aliento, con la cordura perdida definitivamente al llegar a la buscada vulva empapada…

Un golpe tremendo en la puerta detuvo solo un segundo el magreo que estaba haciendo delirar a Quinn.

—_¡Abran la maldita puerta! ¡Las secuaces de Marie Claire acaban de entrar, y ya se enteraron de que estás aquí, Rachel Berry!_

La nombrada a grito vivo no se movió de su lugar; de hecho, no movió las manos más que para seguir con la esmerada labor de mantener a Quinn en un estado total de enajenación.

—_¡Sé que están ahí, rameras de los servicios! ¡Se los digo enserio; será mejor que salgan!_

—Dime que esto no es real… —masculló la rubia, perdiendo los estribos por esa voz que rompía todo su pequeñísimo mundo privado entre azulejos.

¡Privado! ¡Privado!

Rachel pestañeó, queriendo centrar su mirada borrosa sobre ella, jadeando con muecas de enfado.

—¡Y a mí qué, maldita latina! ¡Pueden venir de parte de _Vogue, _de_ Carolina Herrera_ o del mismísimo presidente que de aquí no salgo! —respondió escandalosamente, besando con creciente angustia los labios, ahora reacios de su novia—. No le hagas caso, no le hagas caso… —rogó, intentando volver a inflar la burbuja que Santana explotó sin compasión.

—Me lleva el diablo, Rachel, me lleva… —se lamentó Quinn con un susurro horrible, tratando de detener las manos que querían seguir perdiéndose entre la ropa y su carne, pero no pudiendo hacer mucho con su beso.

Los labios más gruesos llegaron solícitos a los de ella, entre susurros, y no logró contenerse a pesar de tener a su público ciego detrás de la puerta.

—_¡No sé cómo carajos se enteraron! ¡Ceno con ellas una vez al mes, las conozco; no se van a detener! ¡Son aves de rapiña!_

—¡Entonces les cortas las alas que para eso eres experta! —berreó Rachel, volviendo al cuello de Quinn, que recibió una mordida por demás brusca, provocándole un respingo.

—¡Ya, Rachel; esto es insostenible! —se quejó, deteniéndola por los hombros.

—_Lo siento, capitana; no estaríamos aquí de no ser indispensable._

—¿Brittany? —preguntó desde adentro la rubia, descansado la cabeza en los azulejos cuando reconoció esa voz llena de disculpa y risa a la vez.

Rachel solo dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar el equilibrio entre el escusado y la puerta, golpeándola con un puño.

—_Sí, aquí estamos, esperando a que salgan; es muy importante..._

Las miradas de Rachel y Quinn se encontraron con horror. La primera negó con la cabeza, furiosa, la segunda lo hizo con incredulidad y algo más que hizo que su novia volviera a acercarse a su cuerpo.

—Podemos seguir, mi amor —masculló, padeciendo cada expresión de la otra, que no salía de una hosquedad absoluta.

Así se sentía; enojada, seria, y con unas ganas terribles de pegar cachetazos. No sintió nada cuando las manos de Rachel descansaron en sus mejillas, volviéndola a la realidad con besos tiernos y murmullos.

—Nena… vamos, solo un poco…

Un golpe más, dos, tres… al cuarto, Rachel bramó histérica y manoteó la cerradura para abrir, enfrentándose a las dos mujeres con una bola de fuego a punto de ser expulsada de su boca.

Santana retrocedió un poco y Brittany se volvió, ocultando una mueca riente.

—¡Son unas asquerosas ingratas, amigas horribles, y me importa nada que se casen mañana! —gritó, elevando su dedo y voz a un ápice del rostro de la latina.

—Pasado mañana, Rach —corrigió Brittany, que se miraba al espejo tan tranquila que le destrozó los nervios mucho más.

—Deja de blasfemar que la infernal aquí soy yo —masculló Santana, que iba a tomarla del brazo, pero se detuvo en el aire—. Lávate las manos, ¿no?

—Váyanse al diablo las dos… y Marie Claire también —blasfemó una vez más en un murmullo rabioso, retrocediendo para volver a entrar junto a una ceñuda Quinn, que ya se estaba acomodando los pantalones mientras lanzaba sus miradas terribles.

Al primer paso hacia atrás de aquélla, Santana recuperó los reflejos y la atrapó a tiempo.

—Vamos, no van a creer quién está...

La que estaba del otro lado de la línea de combate tiró de ella, mas la contraria resistió con digna terquedad.

—¡No voy…!

—¡Sí vienes! —insistió Santana.

—No… ¡voy! ¡Suéltame!

La más pequeña retrocedió con fuerza, Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, acomodándose más contra la pared, dolorida y frustrada. Sí, frustrada. Era la frustrada del año; mañana llevaría la palabra escrita en la frente para que todo el mundo la viera.

Aunque la latina poseyera más fuerza en un estado de sobriedad puro, en ese momento Rachel corría con doble desventaja; el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo la hacía prácticamente inconsistente, de tal manera que la oportuna _Capellio _la separó de los brazos de su Romeo, logrando arrastrarla fuera del cubículo.

—¡Brittany, encárgate del Romeo frustrado!

Por fin pudo salir de allí con la fierecilla indomable, sorteando a las mujeres que se estaban acumulando para presenciar aquel espectáculo.

Con un gesto, la novia que quedó se dirigió con los brazos extendidos y una mueca conciliadora hacia la otra.

Pero Quinn no quería a nadie cerca.

—Tú no te me acerques —murmuró, deteniéndola con una mano.

—Quinnie soy yo…

—_Tú_ me destrozaste mi oportunidad de sexo… ¡Otra que me la arruina!

Quinn vociferaba sobre sexo y oportunidades sin importarle la situación que se veía desde afuera, donde una mujer bastante desaliñada sentada en la tapa de un escusado, le gritaba a otra con el rostro, a esas alturas de la noche, manchado de varios colores.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros; voy a ocupar _mis cinco minutos_… y luego voy a orinar. Y no quiero una sola palabra más.

Contundente.

Quinn dispuso, reaccionó y accionó, cerrando la puerta en las narices de la bailarina.

Brittany rió a las carcajadas como respuesta, dispuesta a esperar a su amiga a que terminase con sus menesteres.

—Te detesto, Santana...

Rachel masculló por tercera vez, zafándose por fin de su agarre. La otra revoleó los ojos con los brazos en la cintura.

—Y será peor cuando sepas que no hay ninguna Marie Claire… ¡pero todo lo demás es cierto! Algunas son verdaderas arpías, las conozco a todas. De hecho, haré mi tesis basándome en las editoras malditas y traga alitas de pollo que se encierran a ver las repeticiones del _Show de Ellen DeGeneres_, _Pretty Little Liars_ y _The L Word_...

Rachel abrió la boca sin poder creerlo. Hacía dos minutos estaba entre las piernas de su novia y ahora estaba escuchando una parva incomprensible de mensajes de Santana. No estaba tan ebria; qué sucedía entonces…

El lugar bullía y su cabeza estallaba; otro cabio de música estaba asegurando que en ese momento el segundo número estelar de la noche daría comienzo.

Sin darle mucha importancia, Rachel elevó las manos a los hombros de Santana, y también elevó la voz para hacerse escuchar sobre los otros ruidos.

—¿Tesis, alitas de pollo? ¡Santana, me acabas de joder la mitad de la noche! Ten en cuenta que me vas a pagar una por una todas las que me haces. Cuando vuelvas a New York pincharé una foto tuya todos los días y…

Su voz y su fuego se perdieron, no solamente por la expresión burlona de la otra que negaba con la cabeza, mofándose de ella, sino también por una voz chillona y única que hacía su aparición desde el escenario.

De cara a las tablas, Rachel pudo ver de quién se trataba, y una lenta sonrisa fue reemplazando su mueca de disgusto.

Un solo nombre apareció en una mímica directamente hacia una Santana que sonreía con suficiencia.

Un "te dije que no lo podrías creer" se estampaba en su rostro, mientras la poderosa _Unique_ hacía su estelar aparición. Era la misma que todos conocían; el mismo Wade Adams, compañero de colegio y club coral estaba allí, realizando su monólogo directamente hacia sus viejos compañeros, pegados al escenario.

Al parecer Unique era una sensación, se podía sentir y ver, con su peluca oscura estilo bob, su vestuario lleno de lentejuelas y esa voz única que recorría el escenario con soltura.

Seguramente era una sensación mucho más intensa para los compañeros que la vitoreaban desde el suelo.

Sin dudas estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, y era la mejor; evidentemente se trataba de la sorpresa que tanto se había mencionado.

—¡Esto es increíble; no puedo creer que ella esté aquí! —exclamó Rachel con una enorme sonrisa.

—Te-lo-di-je —recalcó Santana con complacencia—. Me acabo de enterar.

Riendo e instantáneamente olvidadas de todo lo anterior, las dos se abrieron paso hacia sus amigos, sumándose a la excitación de verla allí.

Cuando se acoplaron entre exclamaciones, el chico las divisó rápidamente y les guiñó un ojo sin dejar de hablar.

Luego de un ágil y divertido monólogo siguió la explosión de su magnífica voz, alardeando como solo Unique podía hacer.

—¡Gracias a ella estamos aquí sin usar la fuerza bruta, diva; puedes gritar más fuerte por nuestra amiga! —soltó Puck, eufórico.

No era el único que lo estaba. Esa casualidad había sido un excelente regalo.

Una espectacular representación que hablaba de los diamantes como mejores amigos de las mujeres, recordado repertorio del transformista por sus compañeros, estaba llegando a su fin, y definitivamente se llevó los estruendosos aplausos de esa noche.

—¡Magnifico, magnifico! —aplaudía Kurt, llevándose los besos en el aire con que finalizó la artista.

—_¡Vaya, qué noche especial, y cuántos amigos que han venido a la fiesta de Unique!_

Sam y Blaine estiraban los brazos hacia ella, captando su sonriente atención.

—_Entiendo que soy irresistible, pero no van a subir al escenario ni me van a tocar; a no ser que después nos vayamos juntos…_

La broma causó la risa general, especialmente en aquellos dos. Luego volvió la atención a su público cautivo.

—_Cuando una se encuentra con viejos amigos, cosas increíbles suceden, como por ejemplo arrepentirte por no haberte quedado más tiempo en el vestuario del colegio para verlos cambiarse; te das cuenta de que están mejor que nunca, y que en tu vida tendrías oportunidad con ellos; te enteras de hermosas bodas… y bajan estrellas del cielo para quedarse unas horas en el infierno de Copacabana..._

Rachel se reía a más no poder, frotándose las manos. Buscaba a Quinn con la mirada, sin encontrar rastros ni de ella ni de Brittany.

—_Y como hay que aprovechar cuando las estrellas nos visitan, por favor, pido que suban a este escenario para homenajearnos a todos._

Rachel asentía, expectante, y de pronto la mirada de la anfitriona en lo alto fue directamente hacia ella.

—_¡Tú eres una, Rachel Berry! No te hagas la desentendida... ¡Ven aquí!_

Unique la estaba invitando, prácticamente obligando entre aplausos y más aplausos a que subiera. ¿Qué ella la quería en el escenario? ¡Estaba irrevocablemente loca!

Tenía más cantidad de alcohol en sangre que oxígeno, y estaba a punto de desfallecer por una no concreción de sexo rápido en un baño con su mujer.

Esas no eran condiciones óptimas para…

—¡… subir! ¡Tienes que subir…!

Gritó alguien a su lado; era Tina que arengaba, y de pronto todos sus amigos lo estaban haciendo. Maldición… ¿Quién la metía en esos aprietos todo el tiempo?

No hubo vuelta atrás; tomó la mano de alguien y a los segundos estaba subiendo por los escalones hacia las tablas.

Completamente roja y embebida en su salsa recibió el abrazo cálido de Unique con una ancha sonrisa y más cumplidos del público, principalmente de aquel especial a los pies del escenario, que ya recibía la presencia azorada de las rubias que faltaban. Estaban todos.

—¿Quieres que cante en este estado? —preguntó la diva con una mueca sonrojada, causando más murmullos de risas.

—Cantas como estés, chica Broadway ¡No vamos a perdernos de tu pequeño envase venenoso de talento! —gritó la artista haciendo sus ademanes rimbombantes, mientras le entregaba un micrófono.

Respirando hondo, Rachel se aclaró la garganta varias veces y sonrió como siempre lo hacía frente a cualquier público, sin dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo nervioso y conocido en su vientre que la mantenía hirviendo el su lugar. ¡Vamos, que era cantar y ella había aprendido a cantar antes que a respirar!

Tenía unos buenos meses sin actividad en las tablas, y aunque había hecho varias presentaciones en televisión, ése era su mundillo predilecto. Aquel modesto escenario pulsaba cada uno de sus interruptores naturales para explotar como sabía y siempre necesitaba hacerlo.

Quinn no lo podía creer, la visión de Wade y Rachel allí arriba le parecía surrealista, pero magnífica. Ahora comprendía perfectamente a las dos secuaces.

Situándose al lado de Santana, que abrazaba a su novia del otro lado, no perdió oportunidad de codearle el brazo; la otra solo se sonrió, observando el ágil intercambio que se daba entre las dos artistas.

—Aunque sea por esto sigues siendo una perra insufrible, Santana López —rió la rubia, sin dejar de mirar con orgullo a su Rachel.

—Lo sé —fue su única respuesta.

También se murmuraba a su alrededor y se comentaba, de esa forma llegó hasta ella una pregunta que sobrevoló su costado.

—Por todos los cielos… ¿se mantendrá en pie?

Quinn giró la cabeza al instante, dispuesta a matar con la mirada al zopenco amanerado que se había atrevido a dudar de las dotes artísticas de su novia. ¡No estaba borracha, imbécil!

Antes de que pudiera responderle algo menos violento que sus pensamientos, la voz dura de Santana pasó delante de ella hacia aquél, como una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Por que no miras y lo compruebas? Tu culo va a tocar el piso, te lo aseguro.

La mirada del otro también pasó delante de ella, inclinándose hacia Santana.

—¿Quién te preguntó algo?

La latina entornó los ojos; no era una buena señal.

—Nadie, pero yo respondo con conocimiento de causa. Tú no sabes quién es esa mujer, ¿verdad? Eres un ignorante...

Quinn carraspeó y tomándola de la cintura, con Brittany se abrieron paso para estar más cerca de escenario.

—Disfrutemos esto, cariño. Hoy no te vas a pelear con nadie más —la tranquilizó Brittany.

—Es que esa marica rota no sabe lo que está diciendo…

Una vez sola ante el público, más desinhibida, Rachel volvió a hablar, ahora con la presencia de Quinn más cercana y gloriosamente feliz.

—Bueno, se preguntaran qué hago aquí y quién soy…

—_¡Eres Rachel Berry, y te adoramos!_

El grito de un pequeño grupo perpetrado en la barra la interrumpió. Con una suave carcajada, la mujer sobre el escenario los señaló de forma divertida, y les dedicó una breve reverencia.

—¡Por allá saben quién soy; me siento mucho mejor! La verdad es que estoy feliz de estar aquí en esta noche única, aunque les confieso que fue un poco obligada, ya que me sacaron a los empujones del baño donde me estaba divirtiendo con mi novia…

El comentario causó las carcajadas en todos, escuchándose más fuertes en el grupo donde estaba la mujer en cuestión, con una buena gama de rojos y morados en su rostro.

Rachel no la apuntó en ningún momento, solo siguió desfachatadamente con sus bromas.

—Es broma es broma; no hay que tener sexo en baños públicos. Realmente es muy incómodo…

—¡Hay que tener sexo en todos lados! —exclamó Puck, sumándose al descargo subido de tono de su amiga.

Brittany y Santana se desternillaban de risa a su lado, como todos, y lo único que podía hacer Quinn era observaba con la boca abierta. Rogaba que no se le ocurriera decir nada más…

—Vamos a ponernos un poco serios ahora… Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y adoro cantar. Gracias a nuestra amiga Unique intentaré hacer aquello que me apasiona; mis amigas van a casarse y… ¡caramba, tal vez recuerde algunas estrofas de algo!

La multitud se encontraba eufórica; a esas alturas de la noche también estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar por el más mínimo estímulo, y Rachel lo hacía demasiado bien; encantaba y los llevaba de las narices, como bien estaba acostumbrada.

—Pediré que guarden sus teléfonos, ya que deseo conservar mi trabajo, y pediré también que alguien me acompañe, porque no quiero hacerlo sin otra diva... ¡Miss Mercedes Jones, mueve tu trasero en este mismo momento y sube aquí conmigo!

La diva sobre el escenario la señalaba y la otra, desde abajo, se negaba rotundamente; pero de todas formas el reconocimiento de la cantante fue contundente; aquellos desconocidos y sus propios amigos volvieron a insistir en que alguien más ocupase ese pequeño escenario.

Rachel estaba radiante, aplaudiendo la entrada de Mercedes con entusiasmo. Unique se apresuró a salir de uno de los bastidores y le alcanzó otro micrófono, volviendo a desaparecer.

Mercedes le agradeció con un asentimiento, y descansó una mano en su cintura, fingiendo desafío.

—¿Tú quieres que cante contigo, Miss Berry?

—Sin dudas; qué te parece algo de _Rent_… ¿Recuerdas o te refresco la memoria?

El reto de la más pequeña estaba plantado, y la carcajada de la morena resonó fuertemente, cazando al vuelo las palabras de Rachel.

—Por supuesto, chica. Será un _Tómame o déjame_. Si conseguimos la pista volveré a vencerte, como en los viejos tiempos…

Rachel carcajeó, apoyándole una mano en el hombro, mientras con su mirada dirigía una pregunta muda a la anfitriona; ella se volvió inmediatamente a un asistente de musicalización.

—¡Dueto de divas entonces! ¡A los mejores amigos y al mejor amor! —exclamó con el micrófono pegado a su boca, observándolos a ellos, que no paraban de vitorear por ese encuentro que se había hecho esperar años.

Sin embargo había una mirada que necesitaba más que ninguna, y ésa era la de Quinn. No había en aquel antro glamoroso otra expresión que asemejara el amor y orgullo que ella le regalaba.

Las dos artistas comenzaron a compenetrarse en su inmediata actuación, y luego de una mirada sumamente cómplice, la pista comenzó a escucharse.

La voz de Mercedes fue la primera en salir, la de Rachel la segunda… y algunas cosas no cambiaban, y eso era maravilloso.

El tiempo no retrocedió; se arriesgó el doble y las dos antiguas rivales redoblaron la apuesta en una ida y vuelta tan potente, que hizo delirar al lugar entero. Los ademanes eran los mismos pero las voces mucho más entrenadas, y se enaltecieron como en la adolescencia.

Recorridas de tablas, movimientos, pasos sensuales y desafiantes, altos, bajos, y un acople de tonos que hizo cimbrar las paredes.

No hacía falta demostrar de qué estaban hechas, esa época ya había pasado, pero estos nuevos oyentes no sabían lo que significaba aquello; era más que una demostración de talentos y privilegios.

Ellos estaban presenciando el reencuentro de dos amigas que estaban disfrutando de forma escandalosa, entregando sus pulmones y sus cuerdas vocales en un estallido de potencia vocal, con el mismo afán y medida como si esa actuación hubiese estado estudiada, y no fuera aquel regalo improvisado, salido de una galera hecha de lentejuelas.

Como era de esperarse, la canción concluyó con el abrazo debido y la admiración sin límites que se profesaban las dos mujeres.

El público y sus amigos seguían en la locura de verlas y escucharlas juntas; no las dejaron bajar hasta que no cantaron un tema más. Era el pedido del público, y al público no se le podía decir que no.

Cuando pudo bajar del escenario, con la adrenalina corriéndole a flor de piel, una Rachel sedienta fue directa a los brazos de su novia.

—Si he de morir caprichosamente sin poder hacerte el amor, por lo menos te vi arriba del escenario… —susurró con la boca pegada a su oído, estremeciendo a la artista que de excitación ya estaba hasta la coronilla.

No pudo responderle; otra vorágine comenzaba. La mesa que habían utilizado toda la noche ahora estaba ocupada por más champagne para festejar.

"Atención de la casa", según dijo la pelirroja nudista que se acercó a ellos y a la mesa repleta. No sabían si agradecerle a Xena o a Gabrielle, pero la recibieron con entusiasmo.

Unique se les unió una vez terminó de realizar sus actuaciones; aquél fue un reencuentro lleno de buenos recuerdos, pero más de nuevas noticias.

Y mientras en un extremo de la mesa la pareja de varones y la pareja de mujeres, junto a Mercedes y a Rachel rodeaban a Wade, en el otro, Quinn volvía a levantar su copa de burbujeante líquido hacia Tina.

—¡Otro brindis, amiga Tina! ¡Por el desamor! —vociferó riéndose con la boca abierta—. Tú y yo sufrimos por amor y vamos a brindar por él…

—¡Cállate Fabray, yo merezco una botella entera para ese brindis…! —respondió Tina con algo de dificultad.

Rachel intentaba prestar atención a Wade, pero el comportamiento de aquellas dos le llamaba por demás la atención. ¿Desde cuándo comenzaron a tomar? ¿Se podía tomar más? ¿En qué momento Quinn perdió el eje, que ella no se dio cuenta?

Su ceño se ensombreció más cuando la misma pelirroja que incentivó a que todos volvieran a beber, se acercó de pronto a ellas con una sonrisa y ese minúsculo vestuario, observando especialmente a su novia. Con maestría estudiada hizo caso omiso a Sam y Puck, que aparecieron de la nada, sitiándola como moscas.

Tomando un trago más a su botella de agua desvió la mirada con un resoplido… Justo en ese momento el grupo de fanáticos que había reconocido a las divas, se les acercaron también… y la noche verdaderamente comenzó a parecer interminable…

—¡Vamos a bailar!

—Estoy cansada…

—Anda Rach, vamos ya. ¿Estarás lo que queda de noche echando fuego hacia el otro lado de la mesa?

—¿Y si lo hago qué? —respondió caprichosa—. ¿Por qué tiene que sonreírle de esa manera? ¡Se le está tirando encima!... y esa Xena o Gabrielle está en la gloria… claro, como no… ¡Mírala!

Con gruñidos bastante poco disimulados, Rachel gesticulaba y golpeaba la mesa con la botella de agua vacía. Blaine la estaba animando, observando de la misma manera aquel grupillo que conversaba desde hacía unos veinte minutos.

—Gabrielle, es Gabrielle…

—¡Como se llame!

—La miro, sí, y lo que veo es a alguien riendo ebria, como lo estamos todos, rodeada por sus amigos; y quien quiere tirársele encima es Puck. No está pasando nada raro, esa chica es conocida de Wade, Rach. No hay caída de ojos, ni _manitas ansiosas_. ¿Vas a acercarte y hacer un pequeño escándalo?

Rachel lo miró con altanería y negó con dignidad, acomodando su cabello.

—Por supuesto que no; deberá quedar en su consciencia de novia fiel.

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó, tomando su mano en el camino.

Fueron a la pista con un poco más de esfuerzo esta vez; la noche estaba llegando a su fin y la disfrutaron al máximo. Sin embargo, aquel extracto de último momento estaba echando en picada el humor que el chico tanto quería salvaguardar; no deseaba que sus celos arruinaran lo que quedaba de noche, pero esa _guerrera_ y el "desamor" que estaba viviendo Quinn se lo estaban haciendo difícil.

Se fue a la pista con su amigo sin mirar atrás, e intentó llenarse de música y el calor de los cuerpos que seguían queriendo diversión. Tan concentrada estaba en no mirar hacia esa mesa, que vio venir directamente a una mujer contra su cuerpo, chocándolo suavemente; no contenta con ello ni con ver que estaba bailando con alguien, se situó sinuosa frente a ella.

—Hola… Lo siento, no te vi…

Rachel sonrió automáticamente a la alta mulata.

—No te preocupes; soy pequeña —bromeó al pasar, volviendo la atención a un eléctrico compañero de baile.

—_Pequeña y rica._

Rachel se inclinó a la sensual mulata que le habló en español.

—Lo siento, no te entendí...

Los ojos café de la mujer la recorrieron de arriba abajo.

—Que eres pequeña y hermosa.

Blaine elevó una ceja, atento ya a la desconocida, y rodeó la cintura de Rachel mostrando posesión.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De Cuba —respondió la otra, sin prestarle mucha atención al chico.

—La Cuba de Fidel Castro… —respondió tontamente Rachel.

La morena rió encantada, acercándose un poco más.

—Prefiero la Cuba de los mojitos. ¿Quieres uno? —insistió.

Rachel negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no… en realidad…

—¿Y tú quién eres?

La pregunta y el tono llegaron rotundos desde un lugar que Rachel no pudo ver, hasta que la imagen seria, desafiante y un poco endeble salió desde detrás de la prodigiosa cubana.

—Quinn, qué…

—No, no, no, no… Acá hay algo que es mío, y tú no tienes permiso para mirarlo, _señorita_.

El dedo índice de la rubia estaba extendido hacia la desconocida con celo y tozudez, sorprendiendo a los tres.

La mulata no se quedó atrás, y la enfrentó con las manos en la cintura.

—_¿Y a ti que te pasa, chica?_

—Mira, no te entiendo nada —espetó Quinn, arrastrando las palabras—. Sencillamente, _ella es mío, entiende…_

Rachel la miró incomprensible ante ese ataque gratuito, Blaine tampoco hacía mucho por aplacar, ya que comenzó a reír en plena cara de las tres mujeres.

—Ahora tienes el tupé de ponerte celosa, Fabray…

—¡Gracias Blaine, no me ayudes más!

Rachel se desprendió de sus brazos con fastidio, enfrentándose a la chica con una expresión de disculpa.

—Lo siento; es mi novia y está algo tomada…

Moviendo la cabeza y murmurando en español, la cubana se giró sobre sus talones y se perdió entre la gente.

Blaine no cesaba en su diversión, y con ese escenario se giró a una Quinn de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos… y algo más...

—¿Estás loca?

—¡Gracias por aclararle que soy tu novia, Berry! —exclamó con ironía—. No me importa nada; tú eres mía… que te quede claro...

Rachel la miró con descontento y profundo enfado, sin importarle demasiado en el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Menos mal que hiciste un esfuerzo por recordarlo; un poco más de charla con aquella princesa guerrera y tal vez lo olvidabas.

Y luego de ese juicio sucedió algo que ni Blaine ni la propia Rachel imaginaron.

Las facciones de Quinn se arrugaron en un sorpresivo segundo, y los ojos comenzaron a ponérsele vidriosos.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque… es… lo que vi…

La voz se le iba perdiendo al ver como de pronto dos grandes lágrimas caían de sus párpados entrecerrados.

—Oh, mírala Rachel… Tiene la borrachera llorona…

—¡Cállate, Blaine! —silenció la susodicha, acercándose a la conmovida joven.

—Por qué lloras…

—Porque me… dices que estaba coqueteando con… la princesa Xena… cuando lo único que estaba haciendo… era hablarle… de Bruce y Beth… y que hace rato que… tú quieres… tener un perro… en casa… y…

Rachel tragó saliva, apremiada por esas las palabras. Arrepentida por sus celos, sintiéndose culpable por esas enormes lágrimas, se acercó y besó sus labios con ímpetu. Podía emborracharse con solo besarla; evidentemente brindó varias veces…

—Ey… no llores, por favor —susurró, secando sus mejillas y luego besándolas tiernamente.

—Es Puck quien se la quiere follar; yo te amo a ti…

Quinn apretó los labios con más lágrimas y Rachel se desesperó, rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos; nunca la había visto así. Si bien era una delicia de sensualidad y diversión cuando tomaba un poco demás, no llegaba a esos estados de sensibilidad.

La más sobria escondió aquel rostro lloroso en su cuello y llenó de besos su mejilla húmeda, llegando al oído con murmullos tranquilizadores.

—Y yo te amo a ti, preciosa… soy una tonta; deja de llorar por favor…

Sin una palabra, Quinn se desprendió de su agarre y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la mesa, dejando a Blaine atrás.

Del concurrido y vivo rincón de hacía unos instantes, solo quedó el espectáculo de uno un tanto decadente, donde mostraba los que permanecían reunidos, los ausentes y los dormidos en los sillones.

Sin soltarle la mano, Quinn atinó a tomar una botella que estaba vacía sin darse cuenta, y la levantó.

—Quiero hacer… un brindis por este… día… Mis mejores amigas se… van a casar… y soy muy feliz… de estar con ustedes… intentando ser… lo que… alguna vez soñamos… recordando…

—Quinn, amor, no hace falta —susurró su novia cuando su dificultosa voz llenó el silencio de los otros.

Observaba con impaciencia como Tina y Sam dormían profundamente, una apoyada en el otro; Britt y Santana elevaban las copas en silencio, acompañando a su capitana, Kurt estaba recostado en el hombro de Mercedes y Blaine ayudaba a sostener a la rubia, conteniendo el aliento.

—No… lo voy a decir en voz alta…

—Cariño…

—Sin el apoyo de ustedes nada hubiese salido… como me salió… en mi jodida vida… es así de simple… ni mi madre hizo por mí lo que ustedes hicieron… Yo… los amo… Y amo a Rachel…

La joven a su lado sonrió por primera vez, bajando la mirada con calor.

—Estos años juntas fueron mi dicha más grande, por lo que luché… Sigues siendo frustrante y chillona...

Ahora Rachel levantó el rostro, azorada.

—… y lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, junto con mi hija, Beth…

La voz temblorosa se le quebró, y Rachel pestañeó, con emociones encontradas, con palabras qué decir… mas solo le salió doblarle el rostro para agradecerle con un beso lleno de ternura.

—Para mí también, cielo…

Había dejado a todos atónitos y emocionados. Más o menos en estados similares brindaron y murmuraron algunas palabras, centrando un poco los pensamientos.

La más efusiva fue Santana, que de un saltó se situó frente a Quinn y la abrazó, tratando de entablar un diálogo coherente que no podía.

Tal vez por esa falta de coherencia inofensiva, nadie creyó que sería la que coronaría esa noche con un broche de oro.

—Yo también tengo algo qué decirles… ya que estamos de confesiones… —comenzó con voz arrastrada—. Ya que todos nos queremos tanto, yo quisiera saber… ¡por qué diablos Sam y Mercedes nunca nos contaron que estuvieron juntos!

¡Eso sí que fue impensado!

La borrachera de Santana no solo era llorona, sino de lengua larga y comentarios inapropiados.

Definitivamente lo era.

Conteniendo el aliento, Rachel miró hacia todos lados, esperando ansiosa a que alguna editora come alitas de pollo interrumpiera ese extraño simposio de ebrios…


	18. El unicornio y el mar

Está bien, está bien… ¡llevo las palomitas de maíz!

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

Entre alitas de pollo imaginarias, preguntas capciosas que tal vez en otro momento hubieran provocado las más variadas e inmaduras peleas, la noche empezó a tocar su fin con un variopinto de humores bastante buenos.

El simposio de ebrios terminó perdiendo no solo la punta del ovillo, sino el ovillo entero, en el momento en que Mercedes quedó en silencio con una mueca suspendida y su rostro rojo ante el malicioso comentario de Santana. Pero ella redobló la apuesta y se encogió de hombros, provocadora.

Brittany, no conforme con ese silencio, cayó al lado del otro protagonista dormido y lo zarandeó, despertándolo con el mismo desparpajo y la misma pregunta que lanzó su futura esposa.

Atontado, el chico la miró sin comprender, luego buscó a la morena y se encogió de hombros también. ¡Aquello parecía una conspiración!…

Con complot o sin él, la pregunta no causó tanto revuelo como la repuesta… que terminó siendo ninguna… ¡Después de tantos años qué importaba!

Tras una larga despedida de todos los miembros del club que les desearon los mejores augurios, la pareja protagonista de esa noche se llevó la promesa de que Unique posiblemente no podría asistir a la boda, sí Wade, y con mucho gusto.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer y ellos seguirían hasta bien entrada la mañana, pero para el grupo fue suficiente, especialmente para Quinn. Desde que salieron, la rubia caminaba apoyándose pesadamente en Rachel, riendo como chiquilla.

El silencioso letargo que los acompañaba después de tanto jaleo era interrumpido por esas risas, y por una bulliciosa conversación que mantenían un par de parejas varios metros adelante, tonteando y toqueteándose entre ellos.

—¡Maricas y travestis! ¡Se los dije! —gritaba uno de los hombres, refregando groseramente el trasero de la mujer que iba a su lado—. ¿Ven como solo sirven para divertir?

El rostro de Puck, que sonreía por los murmullos incoherentes de Quinn, se transformó al segundo, empujándose a dar pasos más ligeros.

—Ey, ¿dónde vas? —preguntó Sam, siguiéndolo.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —dijo aquél, sin prestarle atención.

Se acercó más a las dos parejas con una expresión llena de molestia.

—Sí, pero déjalos. Son los cuatro de diez, y no valen la pena…

Noah apretó los puños.

—¡Yo les hubiese puesto plumas en el trasero para que comiencen a cacarear como gallinas!

Otra horrible burla se volvió a escuchar junto con las risas que la acompañaban, y eso fue suficiente para Puck, que infló el pecho. Sam puso los ojos en blanco, apoyándole una mano pesada en su hombro.

—Olvídalo, amigo…

—Creo que no… —masculló él con una ira que estaba creciendo rápidamente desde sus pies, hasta situarse directamente delante de sus ojos—. Me parece que haré que sean dos de diez…

—¡Espera! —exclamó Sam, pero aquél ya estaba interceptando al pequeño grupo y le cerró el paso directamente al gastador de bromas, tan alto como él.

Los cuatro se detuvieron con desconcierto.

—Oye, tarado; mira qué casualidad… es la segunda vez que te veo en la noche y es la segunda vez que insultas a "los maricas". ¿Para qué mierda vienes a un lugar así? ¿Tienes miedo que tu trasero sea el que se llene de plumas?

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Sorprendido por ese exabrupto, el desconocido frunció el ceño, retirando el brazo de los hombros de la chica.

—Exactamente lo que escuchaste.

—Es un pobre tipo, Puck, solo vámonos —intervino Sam, extendiendo los brazos hacia uno y otro.

Puck no quería irse, por lo que se plantó más en el suelo.

—Prefiero quedarme a oír lo que tiene que decir este idiota —siseó entre dientes, observando como las dos mujeres que iban con él retrocedían, y el otro se adelantaba un poco con una mueca resignada.

Ya también se estaban acercando sus amigos, visiblemente alarmados...

El bromista lo señaló con un dedo muy cerca de su rostro, amenazante.

—Te estás pasando, viejo. ¿Por qué mejor no te largas y me dejas a mí decir lo que se me dé la gana?

—Porque lo que dices insulta a mis amigos, y a la mitad de la gente del lugar donde te embriagaste y divertiste como un cerdo. ¿No es suficiente para ti?

Puck preparó sus puños con la respiración pesada, dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento sobre aquel monigote rubio.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —la primera que habló fue Rachel, y con reproche.

A ella le siguieron los demás, inquietos por lo que estaba comenzando entre los dos, y que no se veía nada bien.

—Tranquilos, chicos —se apresuró a decir Sam, enfrentándose al otro que lentamente encendía un cigarrillo—. Tenemos que ajustar algunas… ideas…

—¡Nada de ajustar ideas! ¡Ya vámonos! —expresó Santana con pesadez.

El bromista la miró de arriba abajo con una mueca lasciva.

—Yo creo que tiene razón la morena desperdiciada; por qué no te vas _He-man_ y terminamos todos en paz.

Si todos contuvieron el aliento por las palabras de aquel ordinario, al escuchar la risa sarcástica de Puck y ver como daba un paso definitorio hacia él, la respiración se les detuvo.

—Me caes tan mal idiota. Primero "maricas" y ahora esto… ¿Sabes? Esos maricas, como les llamas, son mis amigos —con una mano tensa señaló a Blaine y Kurt—; esas otras maricas son mis amigas y se casarán aquí… —continuó, señalando a Santana y Brittany, para terminar en Quinn y Rachel—; y estas otras maricas también son mis amigas; una es la madre de mi hija y la otra es su hermana mayor… ¡Así que pídeles disculpas, ahora!

—¡Qué carajos me importa lo que sean! —berreó el otro, lanzando el primer manotazo que fue un empujón contra su pecho.

Ese ademán impulsó a los hombres a moverse rápidamente; Sam alcanzó el pecho del atacante y Blaine intervino con Puck, también sosteniéndolo, mientras las mujeres chillaban y se lamentaban.

—Noah, no lo hagas; de verdad no nos importa… —murmuró Blaine, sintiendo que la fuerza del hombre lo excedía.

—¡Si a ti no te importa, a mí sí!

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de hacerlo a un lado y lanzarse hacia el otro. Su puño se estrelló en un rostro que no alcanzó a cubrirse… y la riña se hizo más violenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… como los gritos de alrededor.

—¡Y tú no vas a hacer nada! —fue el chillido de las otras jóvenes, casi histéricas al ver la maraña de brazos, puños y palabrotas a pocos pasos.

El otro las miró con desgano por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros, volviendo luego a la pelea. Calaba su cigarrillo con absoluta tranquilidad.

—Es un idiota y se lo merece… y por cierto, yo también soy marica… pero él lo fue antes que yo; solo que insiste en negarlo… —murmuró con cansancio—. Lo siento nenas; se acabó la fiesta.

Las dos mujeres dejaron caer las mandíbulas y desorbitaron los ojos, observándose por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Hubieras terminado la noche conmigo! —insistió una de ellas, con el orgullo herido de ver como el hombre con el que se había pavoneado toda la noche, en realidad no existía.

—A mi no me hubieses bajado el pantalón, preciosa, te lo aseguro…

Con algunos murmullos incomprensibles las dos terminaron de mirarse, dramáticamente indignadas.

—¡Imbéciles! ¡Poco hombres!

Apretando los bolsos contra sus cuerpos se alejaron velozmente, escabulléndose entre el pequeño tumulto de espectadores que lograron aquellos dos hombres de las cavernas.

Con esfuerzo, Sam y Kurt lograron separar juntos al contrario, y Blaine intentó detener a Puck con las chicas.

Rachel dejó a Quinn a cargo de Mercedes y Tina, que se mantenían alejadas y escépticas ante lo que sucedía, y no tardó en unirse a Brittany, Santana y Blaine. Aquéllas trataban de hacer entrar en razón al valiente caballero con exclamaciones, señalando al otro bravo contrincante con la boca llena de sangre.

—¡Dejen que vuelva a comerse mis puños! ¡Maldición! ¡Dejen que le rompa la cara! —vociferaba Puck, visiblemente menos magullado que el otro.

—¡Si no te detienes gorila, olvídate de todo! —gritó Santana, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

El que se había quedado a un costado decidió acercarse en ese momento, con una mano meciéndose la nuca.

—Está bien muchachos; lo lamento —dijo éste de pronto, tratando de separar su amigo de Sam.

—¡Y ahora apareces, idiota! —le reprochó el otro, dándole un furioso empellón.

—¡Será mejor que te calmes, Clark! —advirtió con rudeza, situándose entre él y el grupo que los miraban con desprecio—. Lo siento; de veras lo siento mucho. Nos iremos, ¿está bien?

Sin más vueltas se giró hacia aquél y lo empujó entre insultos, alejándose del tumulto. —¡Qué carajos…! —comenzó a decir Puck, observando como se alejaban.

—También nosotros nos vamos… —le advirtió Santana, dándole otro empellón al guardián.

Tenía más ganas de seguir dando lecciones que de renunciar a la reyerta, pero ya habían hecho demasiado escándalo; el fragor de esa noche le dejó un buen puño en sus costillas.

Los varones se encargaron de héroe de la noche, caminando adelante y aplacando su bravura. Lentamente y en silencio se alejaron de allí.

—¡Hace tiempo no tenía una buena pelea! —expresó Puck de repente, con un atisbo de sonrisa—. ¡Ya me estaba oxidando!

El comentario descomprimió y finamente hizo que cada uno y a su manera, dibujara una sonrisa, dejando atrás el altercado.

Sam secundó el comentario, golpeándole el hombro.

—Por lo que veo no te basta el ejército, Puckerman...

Aquél se encogió de hombros con una mueca y se masajeó la mandíbula.

—A veces no…

Todo estaba volviendo a la calma y al buen clima. La noche no dejaba de sorprenderlos, pero por lo menos estaban camino al hotel y a un descanso merecido.

Así lo creían las dos parejas de chicas que iban unos pasos detrás. Britt tomaba fuertemente de los hombros a Santana, y Rachel volvía a encargarse concienzudamente del cuerpo sin rumbo de su novia.

—¿Alguien podría… repetirme… por qué peleaban?

El murmullo apagado que se escuchó provino de ella.

—Puck peleaba por el orgullo gay, rubia —respondió Brittany.

La risa de Rachel se escabulló entre las cuatro.

—Yo diría que defendió a sus amigos —corrigió suavemente, observando al hombre con orgullo.

—Siempre tan romántica, tú —suspiró Santana, recargando la mejilla en el hombro de su novia.

La diva asintió con ganas, observando ese adorable rostro cansado y adormilado tan cercano al suyo.

—Por supuesto; el final perfecto para la mejor despedida de soltera de la historia…

—¡La mejor despedida de todas! —exclamó Brittany con un grito alegre, besando fuertemente la boca de Santana. Luego corrió directamente hacia la espalda del héroe para colgársele de sus hombros.

Ese impulso terminó con cualquier rezago de malestar que quedaba, haciendo de ese último trayecto un intercambio divertido entre amigos, entre mejores amigos.

Regresaron a Fort Lauderdale como se fueron de allí, y la decisión de llenarse con un suculento desayuno fue la opción requerida por la mayoría.

Una mayoría que no integraba Quinn, porque no estaba en posición de decidir nada. Su rubia necesitaba con urgencia una cama.

Entre forcejeos y risas poco compuestas, Rachel logró entrar con su preciosa carga al departamento.

—Si me ayudaras un poco… —jadeó la más pequeña, tratando de ubicarla entre ella y la puerta para comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa.

—Siéntame en la cama… Todo me da vueltas —susurró la otra, para luego estallar en carcajadas, sujetando sus manos en esa dificultosa labor.

—Si lo hago no te levantarás más; te conozco...

—¡Ah… tú quieres aprovecharte de mí! —musitó, bajando la cabeza para depositar varios besos donde su boca cayese; la mayoría los dio en el aire.

La risa de Rachel le voló varios mechones que le caían sobre el rostro.

—Ya quisiera dulzura; ya quisiera… —reconoció, arrojando por fin la ropa y el sujetador al suelo—. Ahora sí iremos a la cama, anda; camina conmigo Quinn, por favor.

La tarea no fue tan dura; Quinn seguía mascullando con risillas, sin embargo arrastraba los pies con bastante dignidad. Cayó sobre el futton con un suspiro.

Rachel tardó algunos segundos en buscar una camiseta y colocársela sin moverla demasiado.

—No me muevas… tanto… te veo triple… —siseó con los ojos cerrados—. _Tres_ Rachel… ¡No llegaría a los treinta!

Aquélla gruñó, pellizcándole el muslo que estaba desnudando.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Fabray. Todo podría pasar.

Aquel remate le causó más diversión, y la otra se tomó unos instantes para llenarse de ternura con toda esa visión desaliñada y medio desnuda. De todas las formas posibles Quinn era un espectáculo único en su clase.

Una vez liberada de la última prenda que le quedaba, Rachel pudo suspirar con satisfacción.

—Ahora dentro de las sábanas, bella durmiente —pidió con firmeza.

Y Quinn, con evidente dificultad, le hizo caso.

—La pasamos increíble —susurró, tapándose hasta el cuello con las sábanas.

—Una noche inolvidable —respondió, sentándose por fin a su lado después de cubrirla con un fino edredón.

La rubia elevó una mano que cayó pesadamente en su cuello; quiso llegar a la mejilla sin lograrlo.

—¿Me traes waffles?

—Te traigo lo que quieras —murmuró Rachel, tomando esa mano para besarle cálidamente la palma, y luego posarla donde quiso ir primero.

—¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma?

Su voz se iba perdiendo, y esos ojos maravillosos se entrecerraban con cada respiración pausada.

—Siempre…

Quinn sonrió, a punto de perderse en el sueño que la estaba venciendo.

—¿Tú quieres… tú quieres… quedarte a mi lado para siempre?

Ese último balbuceo finalizó con sus párpados cerrándose; casualmente el amanecer rondaba el horizonte y entraba por la ventana que tanto se había acostumbrado a ver en ese poco tiempo, dándole de lleno en su rostro.

Sonrió con una emoción indescriptible, imaginando palabras, deseos, y así respondió, después de besar suavemente la cara interna de la muñeca que yacía laxa entre sus manos.

—Sí, mi amor, sí…

Con un hondo suspiro reposó la mano de Quinn a un costado, y se levantó sin dejar de mirarla. Corrió las cortinas, juntó toda la ropa y la acomodó en su lugar del futton.

Observándola por última vez, absorbiendo toda su paz y belleza dormidas, se marchó, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

En el grupo de la mayoría que había decidido desayunar, tampoco se encontraban ellas, la pareja de ex animadoras que quisieron seguir un camino diferente.

Brittany en realidad fue quien arrastró a su chica lejos de los pocos bares abiertos.

—Necesitamos dormir, amor. En unas horas tendremos que recibir a nuestras familias y mi cuerpo no podrá resistirlo… —se quejaba Santana, siguiendo con pasos pesados los de su novia.

—Vamos mujer; deja de ser niña y ven conmigo —insistió la otra, que al parecer no tenía un ápice de cansancio en su cuerpo.

—Entonces déjame quitarme los zapatos; me están matando.

Con un murmullo, Santana se desligó de su calzado y accedió a ese pedido con un placer único. Sus pies parecieron carcajear cuando continuaron caminando por el solitario paseo, hasta la bajada a la playa.

—Estamos llegando a tiempo… —le comunicó la castaña con una amplia sonrisa.

Sonrisa que también se instaló en el rostro de la otra. Entendía; quería ver el amanecer.

A pesar del cansancio, Santana respiró profundamente.

Un nuevo amanecer para las dos, uno que la llevaba a la cuenta regresiva más importante de su vida; uno que signaba el final de una etapa para empezar a contar otra.

Brittany no soltó su mano hasta que las dos estuvieron bien adentradas en la arena; después la soltó para desabrocharse sus sandalias y correr hacia el mar.

Santana tardó breves segundos en imitarla; solo quería unos momentos para admirar su belleza. Amaba cuando su libertad se escribía más allá de su cuerpo, y lograba su propia magia.

Entonces pasaban esas cosas; aquello que perdía su aliento y le hacía temblar el corazón. Brittany se detuvo cuando el agua le rozó los pies desnudos, y toda la estatura se giró para vigilar el horizonte sobre esa playa deshabitada, que ahora era de las dos.

Sus cabellos castaños se desparramaban a la par de la brisa marina, y Santana se vio atraída de forma automática hacia ella, dejando su calzado olvidado junto al otro par.

En su pausado andar, su mujer la miró con otra sonrisa increíble, extendiéndole la mano. La otra la tomó con fuerza, permitiendo que la guíe un poco más en el agua; la destemplada temperatura de esas horas la estremeció otro poco.

Brittany se situó de frente, observando entre los dedos entrelazados las sencillas alianzas de plata que se dieron en el compromiso.

—¿Quieres bañarte a esta hora? —sonrió la latina con picardía.

Su novia negó con la cabeza, buscando sus ojos con un suspiro.

—No necesariamente… Quiero decirte algo.

—¿Más promesas de las que se dijeron? ¿De las que se dirán?

—No; esto no se trata de promesas, sino de deseos. Uno de los más importantes de mi vida.

Con sorpresa, Santana se vio presionada junto a ella hasta arrodillarse; el oleaje les empapó por completo las piernas y un poco la ropa, mas las manos seguían unidas fuertemente.

Una y otra vez aquellos ojos celestes miraban hacia el cielo, cada vez más claro entre algunas nubes.

—Tendré que ser rápida…

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Britt… ¿Qué sucede?

—Le entregue las alianzas a Quinn —confesó rápidamente.

Santana entrecerró su mirada, dibujando un breve mohín.

—Lo imaginaba... De pronto un día desaparecieron de su lugar. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque no me lo ibas a permitir si te decía que quería hacer un ritual de anillos en el mar, y luego entregárselas a ella.

—¿Y por qué no probaste? —rezongó—. A ti te creo todo, amor; y lo acepto todo.

—Entonces quieres decir que no lo haces por convicción, sino porque me sigues la corriente...

Santana suspiró y negó seriamente.

—Eso quiere decir que tú me enseñas un significado diferente de todo, y yo creo en él y lo acepto.

Ante esas palabras, Britt sonrió apenas, agachando un poco su mirada.

—Te aseguro que no las miré, solo las sostuve en las manos y las mojé, aquí…

—Vaya… un ritual de anillos… —musitó Santana, levantando su rostro con una mano debajo del mentón.

—Sí… Se las entregué antes sin tu consentimiento; ¿no crees que esté bien?

—Ya no tengo opción —murmuró ella con fingido descontento—. Dime cómo las encontraste. Era mi secreto…

Brittany rió con ganas, acercándose para darle un beso suave.

—Te vi sacarlas un par de veces, creyéndome dormida.

La otra apretó los labios para no sonreír, muy sonrojada.

—Me atrapaste.

El amanecer se encontró con la mirada insistente de la bailarina. En ese momento apretó más las manos de su novia entre las suyas, y tomó aire profundamente.

—San… yo siempre fui tuya, aun cuando lo veía imposible —comenzó a hablar gravemente, sorprendiendo y conmoviendo.

—Britt…

—Recuerdo la primera vez que me cantaste; me contabas que los pájaros cantaban como si supieran una partitura…

Santana asintió, muda, recordando perfectamente ese fragmento de la canción que le dedicó una vez, en silencio y a solas, llena de miedo.

Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de humedad.

—Nunca dejaron de cantar para mí; ni en los momentos de mayor distancia, ni soledad.

—Oh, Britt…

Santana intentó respirar hondo, pero lo hizo entrecortado cuando las primeras lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—No llores, por favor...

—No puedo parar de llorar; no he dejado de llorar en todos estos días… —masculló con las manos en un estado de imparable temblor.

Brittany le sonrió con amor, y sus ojos transparentes se vieron más desnudos mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

—Mírame —rogó agitada.

Santana lo hizo, aferrándose a las muñecas que sostenían su rostro.

—No puedo hacer más promesas de las que voy a hacer en algunas horas, ni más de las que ya te dije; pero sí quiero darte mis deseos. Quiero hacerlo en este amanecer, porque no volverá a ser igual nunca más. No tendremos otro día como hoy, con nuestros amigos, con esta brisa que te provoca la piel de gallina… Tendremos otros, pero no como éste… —remarcó, pestañeando con rapidez para que sus propias lágrimas no saliesen todavía—. Y quiero hacerlo antes de casarme contigo; quiero que sepas que esto va más allá de nuestros votos.

—Dímelo… dímelo, por favor —pidió Santana, sintiendo que su corazón se escaparía en cualquier momento de su pecho.

Brittany asintió, volviendo a su respiración honda.

—Desde que te vi por primera vez, jamás volví a sentirme sola, San. Ni siquiera después de ti, en aquellos años.

—Yo tampoco contigo… yo… a pesar de mí, siempre supe y quise que estés ahí…

Brittany volvió a asentir, acercando su frente a la de ella mientras desperdigaba caricias por su cuello y mejillas.

Las lágrimas después de todo consiguieron salir, ante la mirada enorme e iluminada de sol de aquel bello amor.

—Pero tú y yo juntas, sí estamos solas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que estamos solas; que tenemos un mundo para regalar… Yo te regalo el tuyo, tú me regalas el mío… ¿Y el mundo de las dos a quién se lo regalamos?

Santana desorbitó sus pupilas, apretando más fuerte sus muñecas.

—Qué… estás diciendo… —apenas pudo susurrar.

—Que quiero un hijo tuyo; que quiero regalarle nuestro mundo a un hijo tuyo y mío —masculló por fin Brittany, entre un sollozo delicado mezclado con la sonrisa y el más puro de los sentimientos en sus facciones.

—Por… dios… —se atragantó Santana, sintiendo que su pecho era atravesado por esas palabras.

De pronto sentía que solo esas manos en su cuello la sostenían para que no cayese de bruces al agua. De pronto sentía que el corazón se le partía en infinidad de pedazos para volverse a armar, una y otra vez.

—Cuando podamos decidirlo, cuando te levantes una mañana y me digas que es también lo que deseas, yo te responderé que lo que yo deseo es ver crecer a nuestro primer niño en mi vientre. Un niño con tus ojos y tus hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonríes, Santana López… ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

La suavidad de la voz de Brittany se conjugó en su propia garganta y no lo soportó más; largó un sollozo, luego otro… y lloró, como hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba, años enteros.

Era un llanto que significaba muchas cosas, uno que evocó en potentes imágenes el mensaje de aquella maravillosa mujer que lagrimeaba a la par.

Brittany, dando pasos de danza frente a una ventana soleada, o frente a una ventana que dejaba ver copos de nieve en las largas noches de invierno, con un vientre abultado y lleno de vida, riendo como solo ella sabía reír…

Sí… podía imaginarlo de una forma tan nítida que el amanecer frente a esos ojos claros quedaba pequeño dentro de toda esa inmensidad. Quedaba roto, y la volvía a romper a ella, dejando sus partes más oscuras perdidas entre las olas, enalteciendo las más iluminadas entre su mujer y ella.

Desfallecía; se estaba mareando de amor entre un llanto que solo hablaba de entrega. Brittany la tomó entre sus brazos, mojándole las mejillas y la frente con agua salada.

El tiempo dejó de medirse allí; solo los sonidos naturales que las rodeaban aplacaron la fuerza de los sollozos, terminando en suspiros y más caricias.

Por fin las manos de Santana pudieron hacer lo suyo con el rostro de su mujer, elevándolo hacia el amanecer que las bendecía en lo alto.

—Cuando podamos decidirlo, cuando te levantes una mañana y me preguntes si te daría todos los antojos que se te ocurran… yo te diría que sí; que acepto darte todos los antojos que quieras, porque un hijo nuestro en tu vientre… es un pedazo de paraíso.

La sonrisa de Brittany fue enorme y abrumadora, volviéndola a estrechar febril, sin necesidad de más palabras.

Santana se escondió en su cuello, con el arrullo de las olas acompañando el arrebatado latir de los dos corazones, unidos en ese abrazo sin fin.

—Santana…

—Eres mi unicornio, Brittany… mi unicornio para siempre —susurró aquélla, como si continuara siendo esa adolescente que una vez se lo dijo en los pasillos del colegio.


	19. De waffles y bólidos narnianos

Adorables cortesanas, justamente la trama desopilante de esta aventura se trata de que nuestras Faberry intenten con todas las fuerzas buscar un lugar para ellas… Y lo van a conseguir, por supuesto.  
¿Brittana? ¡Cómo no! Para siempre.  
Ahora, basta de charla y rezongo; tomen sus mochilas, un par de mudas de ropa y vámonos ya. Daremos un paseo por la playa, bajo el sol.

* * *

No solo hubo waffles al despertar, sino una propuesta más que tentadora de comerlos en la playa después de un paseo.

Quinn se había despertado con una resaca terrible, pero con un hambre aún más aterrador. Así que sumando esas atrocidades, la cabeza más fresca de Rachel propuso para ambas una escapada más que deseada. A solas.

Tal vez era el escaso momento número dos que estaban por disfrutar a solas desde que comenzaron esa aventura en la Florida; y lo necesitaban, no era para menos.

Todos despertaron pasando el mediodía, y mientras aquéllos lo hacían las novias se encargaron de ir a buscar a las dos familias al aeropuerto.

Esa esperadísima llegada hacía todavía más tangible que el momento cúlmine de esos días estaba llegando; hacía tal vez más real la razón fundamental de que todos estuviesen allí.

El ambiente de felicidad se palpaba, apabullaba y los sobrepasaba. Las bienvenidas no se hicieron esperar para la madre, el hermano y la abuela de Santana, así como para los padres y tíos de Brittany.

Entre lágrimas, Santana buscó una vez más explicaciones del porqué su padre no estaba allí, al igual que lo hizo durante todo el trayecto desde el aeropuerto al hotel. Maribel, abrazando a una hija completamente llorosa, repitió la mismas razones que se creyeron una vez más. Un importantísimo compromiso impostergable que retrasaría unas horas su llegada.

"_¡Qué compromiso puede ser más importante que el casamiento de su hija!"_

Su pregunta salida de lo más profundo del pecho llevaba mucho de razón, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. La contención familiar era lo más importante, y la hija alterada solo se entregaba a ellos.

En el estado en el que se encontraba podría creer que los extraterrestres se llevarían todas las palmeras de la playa al siguiente amanecer si así se lo decían; ella estaba realmente en una bruma de emociones difíciles de contener.

En cambio Brittany lo llevaba de otra manera, eufórica. Besaba y hablaba sin parar con los recién llegados, poniéndolos al día sobre todas las aventuras diurnas y nocturnas que pasaron.

Y no solo ellos recibían todo ese entusiasmo, sino también el viejo gato fumador. ¡Sí, el gordo y perezoso Lord Tubbington era el invitado sorpresa de la bailarina! No podía faltar.

Dejándoles esos momentos de reencuentro a las novias con sus familias, los demás aprovecharon a desaparecer. Cada quien disparó para donde mejor le convenía, después de un breve programa para una cena en comunidad.

Sam eligió su guitarra y algún rincón apartado de la pequeña y soleada ciudad… junto a Mercedes; Puck alardeó con su conquista nocturna; la pareja de chicos se esfumó hacia las tiendas junto a Tina, y ellas, aún más lejos de todos, se decidieron por ser un poco más turistas.

Simplemente fue perfecto; un respiro para las dos.

Tras hacerles algunas preguntas a los encargados y con la mochila colgando de los hombros de Rachel, cargando la cámara fotográfica, una manta, waffles y otras delicias de turno, se dirigieron a la tienda de alquiler de bicicletas.

Antes de entrar, Quinn tiró de su mano entrelazada para detener el paso ansioso de su novia.

—Espero ver resistencia en esas piernas, Berry —se mofó la rubia, calzando mejor sus gafas oscuras, mientras la recorría de arriba abajo.

Rachel sonrió y se le acercó un paso.

—Yo no desafiaría tanto después de semejante borrachera, Fabray. La elíptica hace maravillas… —respondió con sarcasmo, palmeando sus propias nalgas con una breve sacudida de su mano.

—¿Y a mí me lo dices?

Manoteó ella misma esas tentaciones, mordiéndose los labios. _Piernas Berry_ era simplemente algo irresistible.

La risa divertida de Rachel las acompañó hasta el interior del lugar atestado, por supuesto, de bicicletas y más. Bicicletas clásicas, pequeños rodados con cajas eléctricas que no habían visto nunca, también había algunos bastante extraños, muy bajos, con dos ruedas detrás, una a cada costado de una butaca para todo el cuerpo, y el manillar unido a una rueda delantera con pedales.

—Buenos días señoritas, en qué puedo ayudarlas —saludó con simpatía el joven empleado detrás del mostrador de cristal.

—Buenos días… estábamos interesadas en alquilar un par de bicicletas de paseo…

Rachel sonrió al chico, volviendo después a su mujer, que se quitaba las gafas para estudiar con más interés todo lo que la rodeaba.

—Vinieron al lugar indicado. Acompáñenme por aquí, por favor.

El chico salió de su lugar y comenzó a zigzaguear entre ruedas para mostrarles lo que ellas habían requerido. Hablaba desenvuelto y sin parar, preguntando de dónde eran, si estaban disfrutando de la ciudad, y al mismo tiempo les vendía las innumerables opciones de sus vehículos de paseo… hasta que las miradas de ambas se vieron atraídas por el rojo furioso de un enorme mamotreto solitario "estacionado" en una esquina.

Sus ojos se encontraron en silenciosa y cómplice comunicación, asintiendo con una sonrisa una y después la otra.

—¿Aquélla también se alquila? —preguntó Rachel de pronto, deteniendo el monólogo.

Aquél siguió la dirección de su mano.

—¿El viejo _bólido cruiser_? Ya nadie lo usa; lo estamos usando como parte de la decoración —informó—. Si no están conformes con estas que les mostré puedo ofrecerles otras y de última generación que seguramente se adecuarán a sus necesidades. Tenemos bicicletas eléctricas —mostró aquellos pequeños rodados con la caja de batería en el cuadro—; aquí están las famosas _balanzbikes_, que es lo que más se llevan los amantes de la conducción y la velocidad al ras del suelo…

Vaya… era todo un experto en el arte de la persuasión cuando le tocó el turno de describir aquel triciclo con respaldo. Pero no convenció a ninguna de las dos; ellas ya habían elegido.

Quinn se adelantó unos pasos.

—¿Pero está en funcionamiento? —insistió.

—Sí, por supuesto. Todas nuestras bicicletas están en perfecto estado.

—Entonces se alquila, ¿no es así?

Su sonrisa y persistencia provocó a Rachel, que también se sumó a la exigencia, observando al chico fijamente.

—Esa _sí_ sería una excelente opción para nosotras. Es justo lo que estábamos buscando.

Elevando las cejas, el empleado caminó hacia el mostrador y se ubicó nuevamente detrás.

—Sí… se podría… De todas formas no es lo más recomendable; tiene un pedaleo duro, es de los setenta, ¿saben?

Aquél explicaba más categórico que dubitativo, sin saber que ese equipo sumando fuerzas y tras un mismo objetivo era prácticamente invencible. Rachel y Quinn no dudarían en hacer uso y abuso de la expresión "el cliente tiene la razón".

—Eso no es problema. Aquí, la señorita Fabray es una avezada en objetos vintage—replicó Rachel, tan mortalmente seria que solapaba la burla con verdadera maestría.

El muchacho la miró con extrañeza.

—Bueno… en realidad… si están dispuestas a firmar que queda bajo su responsabilidad podría ser. El tándem no forma parte de nuestra póliza de seguro...

La risa en conjunto de las dos incomodó al joven, que se sonrojó violentamente.

—Hemos pasado la mayoría de edad, no te preocupes. La señorita Berry es experta en elípticas y cintas, así que estamos capacitadas —repuso Quinn con un poco de impaciencia. Era solo una maldita bicicleta.

—Bien… —suspiró vencido, girando la mirada hacia el ordenador que tenía a un costado—. El tándem vale doble…

Rachel también resopló suavemente.

—Soy una judía moderna; puedo pagar un buen precio por un buen paseo en la Florida.

Aquél le sonrió forzado, sonrojándose más, y Quinn apretó los labios para evitar una carcajada. Algo de compasión tenía...

Tal vez, solo tal vez, el pobre chico se encontró con dos de las clientas más antojadizas y testarudas, buscando hacer un paseo de lo más original; simplemente no se irían de allí sin aquel tándem _bólido cruiser _clásico.

Después de cumplir con todas las exigencias la pareja fue escoltada hacia la acera, donde rápidamente se le explicó el sencillo uso de los cambios, agregados innecesariamente por algún caprichoso dueño anterior, y quedaron solas con la nave madre.

Cruzaron hacia el paseo con excitación, y ya teniendo un primer contacto con el bólido, Quinn se dio cuenta de su peso. Un punto a favor para el joven vendedor; tenía sus buenos quilos.

Con una sonrisa burlona observó como Rachel comenzaba su ritual de estiramiento entre la multitud que iba y venía ese mediodía.

—Amor, es solo un paseo...

—No importa; tenemos que calentar los músculos. Vamos, estira conmigo —dijo desde abajo, con las cabeza metida entre sus piernas bien estiradas.

Los shorts de jeans que llevaba se pintaron literalmente a su trasero, provocando suspiros que no escuchó en su novia. Quinn desvió el rostro hacia la atestada playa, ajustándose la coleta y las gafas con un gruñido.

—Me hace sentir ridícula; hay mucha gente… mejor te veo a ti que es más divertido —se quejó, realizando justamente esa acción cruzada de brazos.

—Eres una holgazana.

—Y tú una exagerada.

Ahora estiraba los brazos y el cuello.

—Lo que pasa es que tienes resaca, diva de la noche. ¿Por qué no me dices eso en vez de mentirme?

Con una mueca y un murmullo, Quinn subió la pata que sostenía a la bicicleta y con un ademán la invitó a sentarse en el primer sillín. No iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

—¿Por qué la diva de los escenarios no monta?

—Porque harás tú los honores, capitana.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué gané para tener ese puesto?

—Decisión azarosa… ¿Ser ex animadora y tu noche de borrachera?

La rubia revoleó los ojos detrás de las gafas, resoplando pesadamente.

—Imagino que no tengo opción. Todo sea por mis waffles…

—No tienes opción, cielo —le respondió Rachel con una enorme sonrisa, pellizcándole el trasero mientras avanzaba hacia su sillín.

Con más murmullos molestos, Quinn accedió a regañadientes, montando de una vez.

—Está bien; haré el trabajo sucio, _cielo_.

Y lo hizo con valor; después de unos minutos de reconocimiento mutuo salieron del paseo costero, y comenzaron a andar por el Atlantic Boulevard.

Luego de otro no tan largo trayecto arriba de ese trasto entendieron las advertencias previas. Ese tándem debía manejarse con una total sincronización, situación que no sucedía en esos momentos.

Rachel maldijo, haciendo equilibrio tras una maniobra extraña de la piloto.

—¿Podrías aumentar la velocidad? ¡Estoy fatigando mis músculos!

—¡Lo siento estrella, no estamos jugando una carrera! —ironizó vivamente la que iba adelante, realizando un visible esfuerzo.

—¡¿Esto no tenía cambios?!

—¡Tiene cincuenta años de edad, tiene solo tres y no va más…!

—Entonces eres tú; no estás en forma… —picó la copiloto, sonriendo para ella.

Y justamente como Quinn no vio su burla, aceptó el desafío con una inclinación de su cuerpo para imitar algún tipo de aerodinámica ciclista, y el manillar se le volvió a doblar, provocando un movimiento brusco que desestabilizó al bólido.

Rachel chilló fuertemente, haciendo fuerza para mantener el equilibrio… y todo sucedió muy rápido en los segundos siguientes...

Un coche pasó a gran velocidad por su lado, tocando bocina, y aquello terminó por alterar el resacoso e insolado humor de Quinn.

—¡Idiota, ni siquiera jodo tu carril! ¡Ah, este maldito calor y esta estúpida nave del siglo pasado! ¡Hubiésemos alquilado las bicicletas eléctricas!

—¡Frena, frena ya! —exclamó Rachel con voz extraña.

Quinn lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, estacionando detrás de un auto, jadeante y nerviosa.

Giró su cuerpo y allí vio la risa contagiosa de su chica, que levantó sus gafas a modo de vincha y se secó el sudor del rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—¡Eres horrible! ¡No te soportaré un cuarto de kilómetro más! —jadeó sin dejar de reír. Abrió la mochila y tomó una botella de agua, dando luego un largo trago. Se la pasó después a una Quinn profundamente colorada.

—Te lo advertí Rachel, pero tú no me hiciste caso —se defendió ella, volviendo su boca al pico mientras era recorrida de arriba abajo por esos ojos oscuros y rientes.

Como ella, se había decidido por unos shorts de jeans, pero Quinn llevaba una camisa a cuadros bastante holgada, atada con un nudo a la cintura, donde dejaba ver un poco de la piel bronceada de la cintura. Estaba más cómoda que Rachel al parecer, porque su pequeño demonio no dejaba de despegar la ajustada playera musculosa negra de su cuerpo.

No había hecho una buena elección para ese día.

—Yo no escuché ninguna advertencia, es más, querías este tándem tanto como yo… lo que pasa es que te acobardaste.

—¡Yo no me acobardé, Rachel! Simplemente no… —_"lo puedo manejar"_ era la correcta expresión, mas no lo admitiría; el orgullo ante todo—… lo odio…

Quinn se encogió de hombros, molesta, provocando que la más pequeña elevara su rostro al sol y lanzara su mejor carcajada.

—¡No se diga más! En verdad lo sentiré por mis ojos que no podrán ver toda tu hermosa parte trasera, pero cambiamos de lugar.

La rubia rió con un mohín, tomando desde su incómoda posición el cuello de su playera para acercarla a su rostro.

—Qué gran idea; procura entonces encontrar alguna sombra para comer mi desayuno derretido, o me desmayaré por inanición.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos, rozando apenas esos labios sin llegar al contacto que las dos querían.

—Y no podemos permitir eso; no antes de que desfallezcas bajo mi cuerpo, acalorada capitana —provocó aquélla, acercándose por fin para plantarle un ardoroso beso, húmedo y caliente de sol y otras sensaciones.

Quinn dobló el cuello e intensificó la presión con un gemido, atreviéndose a jugar un poco dentro de aquella boca. Finalmente fue la que terminó por separarse con un otro descolocado gimoteo.

—Vámonos ya —susurró ronca, bajando rápidamente del tándem.

Rachel ya había perdido todas las ganas de burlarse de su novia. Un ramalazo de deseo la estremeció fuertemente, teniendo el fugaz pensamiento de que hubiese sido mejor pasar por alto ese paseo e ir a uno que las llevara directamente a un motel…

Se atragantó con su último y sediento sorbo de agua ante la desagradable idea, bajando de un salto de la bicicleta.

Quinn ya estaba instalada en su lugar, escondiendo el fuego que había sorprendido su mirada detrás de las gafas oscuras, y Rachel bien dispuesta en el control de ese viejo trasto.

—Ahora me tocará ver a mí tu hermosa parte trasera.

—¡No me distraigas! —balbuceó la diva, tomando fuertemente el manillar.

Entre resoplidos se lanzaron a rodar por segunda vez. Un poco más entrenadas y advertidas, se mezclaron lentamente con el tráfico.

El paseo costero era bellísimo; el trayecto sobre el Atlantic Boulevard se convirtió, entre risas y exclamaciones de embeleso, en el Ocean Boulevard, ubicado en Pompano Beach, otra pequeña ciudad de ensueño a dieciocho kilómetros de Fort Lauderdale.

Recorrieron un poco el interior de la ciudad, sus calles, los espacios verdes, las plazas, pero prefirieron una vez más la playa. Ni siquiera el faro que caracterizaba aquella localidad pudo más que la arena, una manta y devorar toda la comida que habían llevado.

El bólido descansaba contra una palmera, los tenis sobre la hierba que se mezclaba con la arena y ellas dos holgazaneaban bajo la sombra de aquella palma.

La playa de Pompano no era tan habitada, y las corrientes marinas hacían que sus aguas presenten un poco más de oleaje, por esa razón a la distancia se veían algunos niños con sus tablas, intentando sortear esas pequeñas olas con valentía.

A la vera de ese pequeño ensueño estaban ellas; habían elegido el lugar más apartado para disfrutarse.

Rachel perdió su mirada en ese perfecto mar a pocos metros, para después recorrer toda la silueta lánguida y de ojos cerrados de la mujer a su lado; la camisa continuaba atada, pero por el calor desprendió un par de botones más, profundizando el escote hasta mostrar parte de uno de sus senos… desnudos… La muy condenada no llevaba sostén…

Aquella anhelada imagen la llevó a recordar el encuentro furtivo y desbordante que tuvieron en el probador, y luego los constantes intentos de sexo, porque terminaba siendo eso; ni pensar en una maldita noche completa para hacer el amor.

Suprimiendo un gemido lastimero se volvió de costado un poco más, flexionando un brazo y descansando la cabeza en su palma abierta. Estiró la otra mano para recorrer con un dedo esa barbilla relajada, provocando una suave sonrisa.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas lo que sucedió? Estamos solas; dime la verdad. ¿No recuerdas a Wade, lo que hizo Puck a la salida? ¿Santana y su _sincericidio_?

Quinn sonrió más sin abrir los ojos.

—¿No recuerdas tu declaración de amor? —continuó picando Rachel, a lo que Quinn se sobresaltó, girándose hacia ella.

—¡Qué! ¡Que hice qué!

Rachel se rió burlona, bajando con su lenta caricia y expresión hacia el cuello de la camisa.

—Tu declaración…

—Espera… ¿Qué dije? No dije nada raro, ¿verdad? —preguntó alterada.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. ¿Qué diantres había dicho? ¿Se le había declarado borracha y nadie se lo decía porque le estaban jugando la peor broma de su vida?

Rachel elevó una ceja, ya no con tanta burla y sí más sorpresa.

—Que recuerde, no… ¿Tendrías?

Soltando el aliento, la rubia se desplomó en la manta con una mueca de alivio. Tardó unos segundos en mirarla.

—Por supuesto que recuerdo a Wade; a ti y a Mercedes, increíbles, como en los viejos tiempos… Tengo un recuerdo vago del arranque de defensa a la comunidad gay de Puck, pero no recuerdo a Santana cometiendo esa tontería.

—Entonces tampoco recuerdas que casi te enamoras de un transformista…

Rachel sonrió satisfecha, llevando ahora las caricias a sus labios.

—Eso sí que no te lo creo —masculló Quinn, capturando un dedo entre sus dientes—. Tal vez de esa nudista pelirroja que andaba por allí...

La expresión de Rachel se transformó, quitando de golpe los dedos de su boca.

—¡Qué bien, Fabray! ¡De _ella_ sí te acuerdas, pero no de tu declaración de amor! Eres una… —ladró la otra, logrando las risotadas en la rubia, que optó por estirar los brazos y atraparla en un ademán rápido y enérgico, colocándola sobre su cuerpo.

Entre chillidos de sorpresa y risas, Rachel recibió decenas de besos en la mejilla como recompensa, estrechándola con más fuerza.

—Ven aquí… descansemos un poco más —murmuró perezosa contra su cuello, sin dejar de recorrerlo—. Volvamos a Narnia...

Rachel se separó un poco, jugando con sus cabellos despeinados.

—¿De verdad me lo estás proponiendo? Lucy Quinn Fabray, durante años fuimos vitalicias de Narnia, ¿y ahora quieres volver? ¿Quieres otro encuentro en los baños del colegio?

Quinn dibujó una mueca sensual y pensativa, acariciando sus brazos.

—No estaría nada mal, aunque podríamos probar bajo las gradas. Britt y San la pasaron muy bien allí... o los vestuarios… ¡Dios, los vestuarios! ¿Cómo me perdí los vestuarios contigo, _criatura salvaje_?

Rachel rió ante aquel lamento, apoyando el mentón en su pecho cada vez más descubierto.

—Si elegimos… yo quiero la oficina de dirección. Quiero la silla donde estuvieron Figgins y Sylvester.

—Eso sería… genial —masculló Quinn, cada vez más compenetrada en la fantasía—. Terminaste siendo una pequeña desvergonzada, Rachel Barbra Berry; mi zorra hermosa… —murmuró esta vez, llevando sus manos a las piernas que se mantenían a cada lado de su cuerpo, marcándolas con caricias.

La temperatura y suavidad de esa piel estaba subiendo la suya propia.

Casi refunfuñando, Rachel se desprendió de esas manos provocativas, y se sentó a horcajadas pesadamente sobre su pubis.

Quinn gimió fuertemente.

—¿Acabo de escuchar que mi novia me dijo zorra? —musitó la más aventajada, y sus manos que querían jugar se enterraron en esas costillas, obteniendo la risa que estaba buscando.

—Mi zorra hermosa, Rachel, mía… —aclaró la otra entre risas.

—Muy bien, entonces podemos volver al closet y… ¡colgar esto…!

Con la mirada más sensual comenzó a desatar rápidamente el nudo de la camisa para poder desabrocharla.

—¡No lo hagas, no tengo sostén! —advirtió Quinn, deteniendo sus manos.

—Justamente por eso lo hago, para que te avergüence tu manía bastante zorra de no llevar ropa interior, _Quinnie_.

—¿Y vas a mostrar a otros lo que tú ves? —desafió ella, entornando sus ojos.

Rachel se irguió más sobre ese pubis, acomodando parsimoniosamente su ropa instantes después.

—Definitivamente, no —fue rotunda, pero aprovechó su posición para empezar un movimiento de caderas que dejó a la otra sin aliento.

—Me parecía… —murmuró Quinn, acercándola y así acompañar sus nada pudorosos contoneos; pero en un parpadeo la más pequeña se levantó con presteza, y dio un saltito hacia atrás, alejándose un par de pasos.

Quinn se quedó tiesa.

—¡Te exijo que vuelvas encima de mí, Rachel Berry!

La aludida extendió una mano y agitó su dedo índice de un lado al otro.

—No estás en posición de exigir nada, así como estás, echada como morsa y sin sostén. Quién sabe si llevas bragas… Eres impresentable.

Quinn se apoyó en los codos, observándola con indignación.

—¡Sí llevo bragas!

—¡Grítalo más fuerte así se enteran dentro del castillo de Disney! ¡Quinn Fabray hoy se dignó a traer bragas!

La rubia revoleó los ojos.

—¡¿Por fin estamos solas y me dejas así?!

La otra la miró con una mueca, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—¿Para ver uno de nuestros últimos atardeceres en la Florida? Sí, te abandono…

Y lo hizo sin mirar atrás; riendo caminó hacia la orilla del mar, plantándola.

Pero Quinn, lejos de amedrentarse, se puso de pie, la alcanzó, la volvió de la cintura y la levantó en el aire, causando la sonrisa de un solitario corredor que se ejercitaba en ese atardecer de lujo.

Rachel llenó el espacio de sus pequeños grititos, aferrándose a su cuello primero y a sus caderas con las piernas después.

—Entonces hagámoslo épico —masculló su novia con malicia, agarrándola firmemente de su trasero.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —susurró Rachel, apoyando su frente contra la de ella mientras rozaba sus labios una y otra vez.

—A un último chapuzón...

—¿Sin traje de baño?

—Y sin sostén...

Tristemente tal vez era el último, y felizmente estaban juntas para gozarlo, andando con lentitud hacia las aguas cálidas que pronto mojaron sus pies, luego sus rodillas, sus caderas… y el cuerpo entero de Rachel, cuando su novia la lanzó a las aguas azules.

Cuando emergió entre exclamaciones, se apresuró ella a arrojarle agua con fuerza.

—¡No era solo _mi_ chapuzón, Quinn!

Con una carcajada la rubia se zambulló y nadó hasta ella, que no tardó en abrazarse a su cuerpo de la forma anterior.

Se miraron plenas; el agua les cubría hasta el pecho y hacía calor, y era increíble la sensación de estar solas en medio de un mar que embriagaba de belleza.

Quinn peinó sus cabellos cortos hacia atrás, admirándola. El cielo volvía a dar sus fuegos eternos y todos caían sobre ellas.

Mirándola fijamente, Rachel de pronto dejó de sonreír.

—Te perderás el atardecer —susurró Quinn, con la luz anaranjada poblando su rostro entero.

—Lo tengo aquí, todo aquí —murmuró ella temblorosa, acariciando sus mejillas—. El sol en tus ojos, como siempre… Jamás tendré suficiente… ¿Te lo he dicho?

—No lo recuerdo… —la chica se hizo la tonta, mientras atrapaba algunas gotas de agua de sus gruesas pestañas.

—Sí lo recuerdas.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, acariciando su frente ahora.

—Te vi aquel día en el estacionamiento del colegio, con tu uniforme y tu coleta; era verano y atardecía… y mirabas hacia el sol… como ahora, y yo… simplemente me enamoré de esa animadora inalcanzable.

Ante la cadencia de su voz el corazón de Quinn dio un vuelco, bebiendo de su belleza. Acarició su mentón con los nudillos.

—Ves que no lo sabía —dijo con suavidad.

La otra inclinó la cabeza.

—Claro que lo sabías.

—Bueno, pero siempre quiero escucharlo.

Rachel se silenció, haciendo lo que más deseaba en ese momento, besarla; apretar más intensamente sus manos contra la nuca para que los labios se permitieran unirse con redoblada pasión, con lenguas que se afanaban en paladear, como si no lo hubiesen hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Cómo te amo, Quinn… —susurró Rachel, interrumpiendo el contacto; sintió como un puño aferraba su garganta y la boca del estómago. Esa sensación volvía a atraparla sin medida…

Iba a esconder el rostro en aquel cuello pero no la dejaron, en cambio aferraron sus mejillas con firmeza.

—Dime qué pasa contigo; desde ayer estás así.

La suavidad de esa voz la estremeció.

—Extraño tu cabello corto.

—Mientes.

—No, lo echo mucho de menos… y quiero hacerte el amor.

El tono entre labios, dubitativo y aniñado, provocó la sonrisa llena de ternura de Quinn.

—¿Por qué no te creo?

—¿Cómo no vas a creer que quiero hacerte el amor?

Quinn murmuró algo y le dio un beso fuerte y sonoro.

—No desconfío de eso; es que siento que no es lo que quieres decirme.

Tenía razón; no era lo que quería decirle. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? Ese momento mágico estaba derribando escandalosamente todas las barreras conscientes que levantó para contenerse.

—¿Cuánto nos falta para irnos?

La rubia intentó leer en sus ojos, pero aquélla la evadía muy bien; no solo con su mirada que no dejaba de detenerse en su hombro desnudo, sino también con las palabras.

—Un día y medio.

—¿Y cuánto tardaremos en volver al mar?

—Puede que haya una sorpresa en verano. Tenemos un fin de semana de chicas y playa con Beth.

—Suena muy bien —hizo una mueca pensativa—. ¿Y… qué piensas de las pruebas de amor?

Quinn terminó sonriendo de lado, intrigada por esa desconectada pregunta.

—Que me encantan, y soy muy buena para ellas.

—Y qué dices de… mí.

—¿Tú quieres darme una prueba de amor? ¿En el mar? —preguntó la rubia con la garganta de repente seca.

Rachel asintió.

—No… no sé si en-en el mar… pero… me gustaría que la estuvieses esperando —dijo rápidamente, nerviosa.

Quinn se sonrojó, estrechándola por completo. Su palma acarició una y otra vez la piel de la espalda bajo la playera mojada.

A su vez, Rachel se enredó a ella con un suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—No me hagas esperar demasiado, pequeña… —pidió la que poseía el sol en sus ojos, en un susurro muy cercano a su oído.

Rachel no la haría esperar…

Y Quinn sí esperaría… claro que esperaría cada una de sus promesas, porque siempre significaron certezas y valores que solo se entendían con el tiempo. Y si se trataba de una prueba de amor, con toda la intriga que eso le causaba, mucho más.

Los últimos momentos juntas se estaban consumiendo con la caída del sol, así que se separaron a regañadientes.

—¿Nos vamos? Tenemos una cena familiar a la que asistir —dijo Quinn, tomándola de la mano para caminar juntas a la orilla.

—Ve primero, yo te sigo en un momento —pidió Rachel de pronto.

Su novia la miró confusa.

—Ve… yo te sigo —insistió en un murmullo, cuando la otra no se movió de su lugar—. Yo también quiero mi ritual con el mar.

—Está bien; no tardes que quiero sacar algunas imágenes con luz.

Rachel la observó alejarse hacia la arena, perdiendo la mirada en el agua, el cielo y todo lo que la rodeaba.

Cuando llegó, no hizo más que volverse, sobresaltándola con un poderoso grito.

—¡¿Tú quieres mi prueba de amor?!

Riendo, Rachel hizo una reverencia, y su chica, su loca chica infló más el pecho y ahuecó las manos alrededor de su boca al mismo tiempo.

—¡Te amo con locura y sin bragas, Rachel Berry!

La potencia de su voz cimbró las paredes invisibles, resonando fuera y dentro de su cuerpo. Conmovida, la que aún quedaba dentro del mar se llevó las manos al corazón y se lo entregó, en un silencioso y juguetón vuelo.

Después de verla revolviendo entre sus cosas para recoger seguramente su cámara elevó el rostro al cielo multicolor para comenzar con su ritual.

Quería hacerlo; por dios que quería hacerlo en ese lugar.

Apretando los puños asintió una sola vez. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; lo tenía tan claro como que ese día era uno de los mejores de su vida.


	20. Una última noche

Gracias por la nobleza, pero mucho más porque hasta mí llega todo lo que sienten y me llena de calor.

Fuegos otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

Alma López parecía de a ratos comandar la reunión desde una de las lejanas puntas de esa larga mesa, y Quinn reía, siguiendo atenta la respuesta que aquella mujer le estaba dando a su hija.

Luego se metió Santana, que golpeó el hombro de su hermano sin razón aparente, y éste protesto, buscando la protección de su cuñada.

Karen y Smith, los tíos de Brittany, estaban fascinados con Mercedes, le preguntaban de todo y para todos, insistiendo constantemente en que muestre algo de su repertorio. La morena observaba a Puck, que estaba de frente, para que se sume a la negativa con la que trataba de contrarrestar esa insistencia. Simplemente y por una vez en ese viaje quería que dejaran de ser los más bulliciosos de cualquier lugar al que fueran.

Susan y Brandon Pierce se habían enfrascado en una plática al parecer bastante seria con Blaine, donde, por algunas señas anteriores de Sam y Tina, estaba averiguando la verdadera razón de la ausencia del señor López.

Y Rachel… ¿qué pasaba con ella? Bueno… en ese momento estaba siendo invadida por otro intenso sofoco, como le venía sucediendo de forma intermitente los últimos cuarenta o tal vez sesenta minutos, mientras trataba de participar del variopinto de conversaciones a su alrededor, o de responder algunas preguntas que llegaban hasta ese otro extremo de la mesa.

La pareja fue relegada al único lugar libre que quedaba, ya que llegaron últimas.

Se le complicaba muchísimo en verdad, porque al mismo tiempo intentaba mantener una conversación a base de una extraña y agotadora mímica con Kurt, sentado frente a ella.

Ya que iban a llegar tarde le había pedido al chico, por mensaje, que se sentara lo más cerca posible de ella; tenían que hablar. ¿El motivo?... estaba por aclararse.

Era casi lógico que iban a retrasarse; el regreso, entregar el tándem y ducharse les tomó más tiempo de lo esperado. Las razones eran las obvias y las que todos se encargaron de echarles en cara cuando entraron al lugar atestado, y se enfrentaron a la mesa de máximos jueces bebedores de vino.

Las piernas de Quinn y el férreo control de Rachel, la espalda de Rachel y el férreo control de Quinn. Una caricia audaz y una mano que la detuvo, esta vez fue la de Quinn; luego otro manotazo obstinado en la visible y apetecible intimidad de una rubia pronta a malhumorarse… y finalmente la rápida conclusión, la retirada entre maldiciones de ella, corriendo cortina, pateando ropa, calzado y alfombra, mojando el piso y saliendo del baño desnuda.

Rachel había apoyado la frente en los azulejos con algo de desesperación y falta de aire.

"_¡Eran solo unos besos, Fabray!"_, le había gritado ella. _"¡Si no llegaremos al final, no habrá nada, Berry!", _le llegó su viva respuesta desde la sala-habitación.

Lógico, entendible y para considerar.

Esperó a que su chica se cambiara para hacerlo ella luego. Como iba a ser una noche tranquila en apariencia vistieron bermudas, camisolas y vestidos holgados. El clima era invitador y los ánimos estaban elevados.

Todos pensaban que tendrían que arreglárselas para separar a las novias en sus últimos momentos de soltería... pero algo más iba a pasar, algo que Rachel elucubró durante el tramo de aquel final de tarde romántico y divertido, y que estaba intentando llevar a cabo desde hacía una maldita hora.

Probó una vez más un intenso mohín que torció su nariz y boca, tratando de indicarle a Kurt que se levantara y se dirigiera hacia la barra, pero éste la miraba con una impaciente expresión, comunicándole por vigésima vez que no le entendía nada.

No se dio cuenta de que la palma que descansaba en su pierna se tensaba, y terminó apretando su muslo.

—¿Qué te pasa, amor? —murmuró Quinn con el ceño fruncido—. No dejas de hacer mímicas como una loca…

—¿Yo? No… ¿te parece? —Rachel se pasó una mano por los cabellos, despeinándolos—. No me di cuenta; tal vez sean tics.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Kurt también los tiene?

Al escuchar su nombre el chico desvió la mirada rápidamente. No entraría en esa vorágine extraña e irritante que era la comunicación silenciosa de Berry.

—No lo creo…

Una risa ahogada del rostro que tenía enfrente interrumpió su endeble defensa.

—Mira tu rostro… estás colorada —masculló su novia, muy atenta a ella, levantando una servilleta hacia su frente y mejillas algo húmedas—. Hace calor aquí.

—Un poco —susurró Rachel, respirando agitada.

Se giró hacia su amigo que seguía indiferente.

—Kurt; hablemos un momento… —pidió finalmente con un bufido, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato.

—Hasta que lo dijiste… —replicó éste imperceptiblemente, levantándose con impaciencia.

Rachel lo siguió, recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de su novia.

A los pocos segundos aquellos dos estaban instalados en las banquetas de la barra.

—¡¿Por dios, qué te pasa?! Hace una hora estás haciéndome morisquetas… —se detuvo de pronto, desorbitando los ojos—. Oh no…, no me digas que…

—¿Qué?

—¡Le vas a pedir… matrimonio! —aseguró en un apretado siseo, tomándola de los hombros.

—¡No! ¡¿Estás loco?! No ahora, por lo menos...

Kurt dibujó una dramática expresión, provocándole vértigo a ella. De pronto sentía vértigo, más calor, más embotamiento.

—El alma me vuelve al cuerpo… Una limonada, por favor —pidió su amigo al camarero que se acercaba a atenderlos.

Rachel suspiró hondamente.

—¿Nos está mirando?

—Como era de esperarse.

—Bien, sonríe.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

—Qué está pasando; dímelo ahora o soy capaz de armar un escándalo delante de la mismísima matriarca de Lima Heights Adjacet y los padres de Peter Pan.

La diva se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad.

—Esta noche… hare el amor con Quinn.

Él le sonrió con su mejor mueca impávida y torció el cuello.

—Bueno…te felicito… ahora, ¿por qué debo saberlo?

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, manoteando el vaso con limonada.

—Eres un tonto; no te lo comunico para que me felicites, te estoy involucrando en mi plan.

—Me parecía —dijo el chico con un quejido—. ¿Tienes un plan para _esta_ noche? ¿Justamente _esta_ difícil noche, muñeca?

La mirada que Rachel le dedicó fue por demás intimidante.

—Será esta noche, sí o sí. Me debes una grande, Kurt, no me olvido.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos, algo enfadado.

—No te vengues de mi, Rachel Berry; sabes que no tuve nada que ver con esa golfa.

—Como sea; tú me ayudarás… porque usaré la habitación de las chicas.

—¡Qué! ¡Estás demente!

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? —siseó ella, mirando alrededor; más alerta cuando detrás de su amigo se acercó una enorme señora con su acompañante, y pedían animadamente algunos tragos al camarero—. Y no estoy demente; me las estoy cobrando a todas juntas.

Su amigo sacudió las manos con exasperación.

—A ver, a ver… ¿No han tenido nada todavía? ¿Cómo puede ser?

—¿Dónde? ¡Dime dónde, maldita sea! —masculló ella—. ¿Es una broma?

—En la boutique…

—Eso… eso no te incumbe, niño de Tribeca. Eres un descarado.

—¡Hay tantos lugares, Rach! En un motel…

—Ni se te ocurra proponer eso. Estoy en Florida; no iré a ningún hotel de mala muerte.

—¡Exactamente porque estás en la Florida; aquí no hay hoteles de mala muerte!

—No pagaré por tener sexo con mi mujer.

Rachel fue terminante.

—Y quieres tenerlo en la habitación de Satán, con lo que eso significa. Tú sabes que tendremos que volver a atarla para que esta noche no duerma con Brittany. ¡Está toda su familia!

—No me importa nada, Hummel. La amordazas otra vez, la cuelgas de la luminaria de la calle, te la llevas al boulevard o al canal, no me importa. ¡Esa habitación hoy es mía!

Esa versión de Rachel era insoportablemente tenaz y crudamente inquebrantable.

—Usa la mía —propuso con una sonrisa sugestiva.

—No me vas a convencer.

El joven suspiró, rascándose la barbilla lampiña.

—Será una lucha sin cuartel; lo sabes.

Rachel sonrió triunfante, asintiendo.

—Claro, pero como mis días libres están llegando a su fin, no me…

—… importa nada, lo sé… —concluyó por ella con un resoplido.

La siguiente sonrisa de Rachel fue de oreja a oreja, frotándose las manos. Ya no hubo más nada qué decir; era una decisión tomada.

—Necesitamos la ayuda de Britt. ¿Traes tu teléfono encima?

El chico asintió con un murmullo, que fue muy parecido a una maldición entre dientes.

—Qué dios me ayude… Sí, lo traigo encima.

—Perfecto; llámala y dile que la espero en el baño.

Kurt revoleó los ojos. Maldita seas, Rachel.

Refunfuñaba, pero Kurt era otro de los que no podían decirle que no, así que tomó el teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones capri color coral, y conectó rápidamente.

La conversación fue tan breve y monosilábica que la puso un poco nerviosa, mas concluyó tan afirmativamente que quedó satisfecha. Sin perder tiempo caminó hacia los servicios, evitando mirar para cualquier lado. A pesar de tener un par de miradas especialmente confusas sobre ella, no perdió su concentración.

Una vez dentro de los servicios abrió el grifo y se mojó las manos con nerviosismo; se humedeció el rostro y los cabellos observándose en el espejo.

La frescura del agua no bajaría el sonrojo ni los calores que la estaban ahogando, mucho menos la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios.

¡Se sentía una chiquilla a punto de tener el juguete que tanto había esperado!... Cuando en realidad era una mujer que estaba a punto de idear todo para tener una noche con juegos de adultos.

La puerta vaivén se abrió y la alta figura de Brittany cruzó el vano.

—¡Hola primor! —la saludó sonriente, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Britt, al fin llegas —jadeó con exageración la otra, colgándose de sus hombros.

—Hice lo más rápido que pude; tío Smith me desafió a que terminara mi bebida en cinco segundos, y lo hice en cuatro.

Rachel rió y movió la cabeza.

—Bien hecho, chica. Eres la mejor.

Brittany asintió, contenta.

—Dime para qué me llamó lady Hummel. ¿Estás bien?

La más pequeña se separó un poco y comenzó enredar sus manos con ansiedad. Brittany estaba radiante, feliz… y lo que menos quería era causar una mueca de malestar en ese bello rostro.

—Tú sabes que hoy no dormirás con Santana, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, pero ella no lo sabe todavía. Le advertí desde un principio que seguiría con todas las tradiciones.

Rachel iba a continuar, pero la puerta se abrió, esta vez para dar paso a la enorme señora que había estado en la barra. ¿Aquella era una espía de Quinn?

Fantasiosa, con el corazón latiendo desaforadamente en su pecho, Rachel arrastró a su amiga hacia una esquina, mientras la recién llegada entraba a uno de los cubículos.

—Que no nos escuche la espía enviada por Quinn —susurró.

—¿Espía de Q? ¿De qué hablas, Rach?

—No me hagas caso; estoy delirando. ¿Qué me decías?

—Que tengo claro que esta noche no dormiré con mi novia.

La otra asintió con energía.

—Sí… y qué me dirías si yo te pidiera que me ayudes a tener _mi_ _noche especial_ con la mía.

La expresión de la otra cambió considerablemente a una mucho más excitada, tanto que algunos aplausos se escucharon entre esas cuatro paredes.

—¡Que es una de las mejores ideas! ¡Y que al fin! Porque la tienen difícil; la verdad es que si yo estuviera en su lugar…

Con otro chillido contenido, Rachel se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Ya, ya… se entendió… y lo sé. ¡Te quiero Brittany Pierce, y me casaría contigo mañana si no estuvieras prometida!

Las risas y susurros cómplices llenaron aquel servicio público durante los siguientes minutos; poco después las dos implicadas salieron rientes y tomadas del brazo, directo hacia el tercer implicado de esa noche.

Todos los comensales se encontraban envueltos en aquella nube de festejo, y no veían nada más allá de ese momento, en cambio Quinn, que no había dejado de seguirlos de cerca, observó el intercambio que sucedía junto a la barra.

Cuando dieron por terminada esa pequeña reunión, cada uno volvió a su lugar con enormes sonrisas, aumentando la curiosidad de la rubia.

—¿Están conspirando con la propia novia?

Rachel, mordiéndose los labios, pellizcó su barbilla y le plantó un corto beso en la boca.

—No; en unos momentos acompañaré a Britt al hotel para buscar su cámara.

Con una sonrisa ahogada, Quinn entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué sucederá con ella y Santana? Hoy no dormirán juntas, como que me llamo Quinn…

Rachel la interrumpió con un beso más intenso.

—No te preocupes por eso; está todo arreglado. Tú mantente cerca de Kurt; daremos el golpe apenas terminemos de cenar.

—¿Así de sencillo? —jadeó la rubia, a la que esos dos últimos besos le hicieron cosquillear el vientre—; las familias quieren recorrer un poco más la ciudad, así que irán a tomar unos tragos y luego regresarán al hotel.

Rachel la miró a los ojos, y al parecer sus propias pupilas parecieron arder con pequeñas llamas, porque su chica comenzó a parpadear rápidamente.

—Todos estamos muy pendientes de mañana; finalmente el día llegó y… parece tan irreal —reflexionó con suavidad.

La mano de Quinn recorrió con un dedo el escote de su camisola.

—Así es… ¿No te quieres escapar conmigo una última vez? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿Antes de que Brittany ocupe con nosotras el futton?

La rubia retrocedió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Brittany _no_ va a compartir nuestro futton, que duerma con Mercedes y Tina.

—Qué mala eres; ni siquiera la última noche...

—Ni la última noche, ni ésta, ni ninguna.

Rachel acarició su mohín con algo más que dulzura, conteniéndose; en realidad quería saltar sobre ella y su cándido vestido de sutil estampado vegetal.

Con la respiración comenzando a pesarle, se acercó un poco más a la mejilla para poder susurrarle.

—Lleva una botella de agua contigo.

Quinn sonrió a medias por esa sugerencia.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú solo llévala —insistió Rachel.

La rubia quiso insistir en su interrogatorio, pero Brittany la interrumpió con su llegada. —¿Vamos, Rach? La noche pide algunas imágenes.

La pequeña diva asintió y se puso de pie rápidamente, controlando sus temblores. Brittany se quedó mirando a la que quedó sentada con una lenta sonrisa.

—Te ves preciosa, capitana. Tendrás una muy buena noche.

Quinn la miró extrañada y aceptó el guiño regalado, observándolas marcharse.

Suprimiendo una sonrisa, Kurt le llamó la atención, envolviéndola en una ligera y distractora conversación. Nunca podría imaginar lo que le depararía esa noche.

No muy lejos de allí, una de los tres implicados en esa trama otra vez se movía de lugar para pasar desapercibida entre las personas que ocupaban el amplio hall del hotel, mientras Brittany pedía la llave de su habitación al conserje.

Caminando, pegada a un matrimonio con tres niños que correteaban alrededor de sus padres, Rachel se dirigió disimuladamente hacia las escaleras y subió los peldaños de dos en dos, con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

Momentos después ya se estaba acercando Brittany con una carcajada, y abría la puerta.

—No tarden mucho; ¿está bien? —pidió ansiosa Rachel cuando entraron.

Brittany comenzó a encender algunas lámparas.

—Nunca te he visto tan ardiente, diva liliputiense; me gusta de ti. Harás que Quinnie se desquite de todas.

Aquélla se rascó la frente y sonrió, algo avergonzada. Nunca había tenido que hacer todo aquel movimiento para hacer el amor con su novia.

—Esa es la idea… o tal vez no… vamos, que es solo... eso —titubeó, provocando más carcajadas en la castaña, que sostenía entre sus manos la "pantalla" que necesitaban para seguir con aquello.

—Perfecto; aguarda un poco más y tendrás tu noche de ensueño.

—Oye, hablando de eso… no lamento que no duermas con Santana; lo comprendes, ¿no? —bromeó.

—Ella lo sabía; quienes me dan pena son los chicos que tendrán que soportarla. Yo la pasaré jugando a las cartas con Lord Tubbington.

—También les tengo compasión —aceptó Rachel, entre risas.

—Ten en cuenta que estará cruzando el pasillo. Le dejaré la llave a Blaine.

La otra asintió con un mohín. No todo podía ser perfecto.

—Está bien, solo espero que no la dejen derribar la puerta.

Con una última y fuerte carcajada, Britt besó su mejilla y abrió la puerta.

—Dulces sueños sexuales, primor.

—Dulces sueños divertidos con gatos, primor.

Cuando la chica finalmente salió, Rachel se apoyó contra la puerta con un largo y tembloroso suspiro.

Ahora le tocaba esperar solo un poco…

La cena concluyó; a la vez que los demás especulaban cómo seguirían y reunían el dinero para pagar, Quinn aprovechó a comprar lo que su novia le había pedido.

Tal vez las encontraría cuando regresara a la mesa, pero no, no estaban allí; golpeteó la pequeña botella contra su muslo, arrugando la frente. Con seriedad siguió los movimientos de partida a su alrededor. Entre aquel clima de buen humor, no pudo evitar sentir que algo extraño estaba pasando.

Detuvo a Kurt, que junto a Mercedes estaban en un murmurado y concentrado cotilleo.

—Ni Rachel ni Brittany aparecen; dime que tiene que ver con el plan de dejar a la pareja separada esta noche. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

Los otros dos se lanzaron disimuladas miradas, haciendo crecer el incipiente enfado de la rubia. La gran Jones la tomó de un brazo y Kurt del otro para comenzar a caminar hacia la acera.

—Ten calma, princesa, el plan corre solo —se apresuró a tranquilizarla el chico.

—Genial; ¿dónde están ellas entonces? —preguntó impaciente, observando la muchedumbre que eran ellos como grupo, y que se recargaba con la gente que paseaba a esas horas. Al parecer la noche los estaba invitando a todos a recorrerla.

—Allí viene Britt —dijo Mercedes.

La nombrada se estaba acercando con una sonrisa, mostrando su cámara en alto, sin embargo faltaba alguien, y el gesto se le ensombreció más a Quinn.

—¿Dónde está Rachel?

—Está buscando no sé qué cosa en el departamento —informó ella, muy concentrada en encender su aparato—. ¡Sonrisa para una foto! —exclamó divertida, enfocando, y Quinn, que no quería sonreír, no solo salió con una fea expresión, sino que fue mucho peor porque el flash le quemó los ojos.

—Muéstrame chica, quiero ver esa foto —pidió Mercedes, secundada por Kurt que le quitaron la cámara.

—La única que salió fea fue Q —dijo ésta, acercándose—. ¿Puedes cambiar esa cara?

—Por supuesto, en breve —espetó con seriedad, comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario a ellos.

—¡Ey, ey! ¿Dónde crees que vas? —la detuvo la más alta de un brazo.

—Voy a buscar a Rachel.

Con una sonrisa, Kurt se acercó, tomándola del otro brazo.

—Llevemos a la dama a dar un paseo, Britt —propuso con una sonrisa ladina.

—Estaba pensando en eso exactamente.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, resistiéndose.

—Ni hablar…

—Mercedes, ya sabes qué hacer —determinó Kurt, acción que la otra acató sin chistar.

—En marcha —dijo ésta, con una mirada significativa hacia la rubia que no entendió, y que le gustó menos.

Brittany y Kurt comenzaron a llevarla en la dirección que quería tomar primeramente.

—Este jueguito lo tendrían que estar haciendo con Santana y no conmigo —volvió a refunfuñar la rubia, siendo ignorada por sus centinelas.

—Estamos paseando contigo bajo una luna floridana que no olvidarás en tu vida; no puedes tratarnos así.

Quinn gruñó más.

—Estoy a punto de pegarte con esta botella en la cabeza, Kurt. Quisiera disfrutarla con mi novia si no les molesta, así que podrían soltarme así podré ir a buscarla.

—Eres muy desagradecida Q… voy a desterrarte de la trinidad —bromeó Brittany, chocando delante de sus narices una mano que Kurt elevó, a la par de sus carcajadas.

—Qué par de graciosos y estúpidos —rezongó la otra, con su humor destruido por completo—. ¡Tengo la sensación de que estoy haciendo el ridículo y a ustedes les encanta!

—Olvídalo Fabray, hoy eres más reina que yo, no tengas dudas —acertó a decir la castaña, riendo.

Con un redoble de insultos por lo bajo, siendo presa de aquellos dos, pasaron de largo su propio hotel y se dirigieron al de ellos.

Cuando Brittany se desvió una vez más hacia los conserjes, el chico la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a su costado.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué diablos pasaba, le llegó el susurro de aquél.

—Pégate a mí y no mires para ningún lado.

Completamente muda y extrañada hizo lo que le pidió; éste los escabulló detrás de una enorme maceta que había por allí, haciendo luego un camino veloz directo a los ascensores. Presionó el botón, y esperando a que descendiera un grupo de tres jóvenes se les unió, cargando varias latas de cerveza.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron su amigo no tardó en interponerse entre ella y esos tres hombretones rubios, aún teniéndola abrazada.

—Estás en mi fantasía rubia, festéjalo —murmuró él, guiñándole un ojo.

A pesar de su enfado, Quinn carcajeó con suavidad.

—Eres un idiota… y me vas a explicar qué carajos sucede aquí o te delataré con tu marido.

—Jamás perderás tu toque, demonio Fabray —rió el muchacho, tomándola de la mano cuando finalmente llegaron al primer piso.

Los cinco ocupantes salieron, y con sorpresa escucharon un fuerte jaleo en otro idioma que comenzaron aquellos tres, al ver a Brittany apoyada contra la puerta de su habitación.

Kurt apareció en acción instantáneamente, irguiéndose delante de las dos, amenazante… o por lo menos en un férreo intento de parecerlo. Mas el pequeño grupo de alemanes no tenía intención de nada, solo rieron y se marcharon con sus cervezas hacia el fondo del pasillo.

—¡Ahora sé por qué adoraba tus besos, mi lady Hummel! —exclamó Brittany, chocando contra el chico para darle un escueto beso en los labios—. No solo son suaves; son los de todo un caballero protector.

—¡Esto es genial! —carcajeó Quinn ante la expresión de impavidez de Kurt—. ¿Cómo eran tus fantasías, Hummel?

—¡Definitivamente con hombres! —soltó el chico a los segundos, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial; con un brazo rodeó la cintura de una riente Brittany—. De todas formas tú fuiste la única y seguirás siéndolo.

Los tres rieron, mas Quinn, que no olvidaba, fue la que se compuso primero.

—No quiero ser testigo de un nuevo y clandestino romance, así que bajaré por donde subí…

—Tú de aquí no te vas —advirtió el chico, ya serio y arrinconándola.

La rubia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, sin retroceder.

—Tu versión de "aquí está el macho" me excede, Hummel.

Intentó dar otro paso, y se encontró con el bloqueo de Brittany esta vez.

La más alta suspendió las llaves justo frente a sus ojos.

—Entraremos a mi habitación unos momentos.

—¡Yo no voy a entrar a ningún lado, par de desquiciados…!

Fue en vano, su cuerpo estaba siendo empujando hacia la puerta que ya se abría, y la oscuridad de esa habitación pareció tragarla a Brittany. Quinn iba por el mismo camino…

—¡No…!

No, no lo hicieron; no le tuvieron compasión. Los brazos de Kurt se aferraron a sus hombros, y las sombras los tragaron a los dos también hasta casi la mitad del cuarto.

Cuando pudo desprenderse se giró para lanzarles un repertorio memorable de insultos, pero una cabellera castaña se perdía en el exterior.

—¡De nada, Fabray!

Las dos voces exclamaron al unísono y rieron a coro… y ya no pudo ver más porque fue encerrada.

Con ira, Quinn se precipitó contra esa barrera traicionera que habían impuesto esos dos traidores, y la empuñó con ganas.

—¡Ábreme! ¡Que alguien abra esta maldita puerta! ¡Me las van a pagar!

Descargó la botella de plástico contra la puerta. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, enfureciéndose hasta cotas insospechadas por esa broma… y de pronto un aroma fuerte perforó sus fosas nasales, callándola, luego fue una voz enronquecida y salida de esas mismas sombras, la que la dejó tiesa en su lugar.

—¿Seguirás haciendo escándalo? Nadie tiene que saber que estamos aquí…

—¿Rachel? ¿Dónde está esa enana y su medio zapato?

La pregunta inocente llegó cuando Santana vio a su novia aparecer por la acera, pavoneándose junto a Kurt. A esas alturas todos los que tenían que saber estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía y sucedería; Santana tendría que ser la última en caer, por supuesto.

La castaña rodeó su cintura.

—Entre algodones de azúcar, como tú. No te enteras de nada, San.

Santana le respondió con otra sonrisa, apretándola contra su pecho.

—Tu suegra, mis suegros y tus tíos quieren beber algo "rico y diferente", mi abuela está hecha toda una harpía inconformista, mi hermano quiere largarse con nuestros dos sementales a cualquier sitio… y yo solo quiero dormir contigo y tal vez con ese feo gato que tienes en medio —susurró—. Tal vez hacerme pequeña en algún lugar de nuestra cama sea otra buena opción…

Amorosa, Brittany escondió la cabeza de oscuros cabellos en su cuello y la meció con ternura.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti… —suspiró Santana, enderezándose un poco—. Ahora, enserio, dónde están aquellas dos, no nos podemos ir sin ellas.

Ante el silencio de su novia, Santana observó a Tina que se hizo la tonta y se ubicó entre los padres de las novias. Mercedes hizo lo mismo y terminó elevando una ceja.

Al no encontrar respuesta se acercó a Kurt en un murmullo.

—¿Ellas están donde lloraron por estar desde que llegaron?

—Así es. Se hizo justicia.

La carcajada de la latina resonó en toda la calle; sería una larga, larga noche…

Se escuchó el sonido sordo de una botella caer y rodar. La alfombra amortiguó el sonido, al igual que había amortiguado los pasos descalzos de la mujer que ahora caminaba hacia ella, con solo las luces del exterior como única y resumida guía para encontrarla.

—Rachel… —murmuró Quinn sin aliento, recargándose contra la puerta.

Sus ojos se podían ver poco, pero increíblemente parecían destellar entre las sombras.

—Bienvenida, preciosa… —masculló ésta, recorriendo con hambre la silueta que tenía enfrente.

Esa mirada cazadora solo hizo que a Quinn le temblaran las piernas.

—Así que ésta era la… broma… —jadeó cuando su mujer se detuvo a muy pocos centímetros.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, estirando las manos para abarcarle las mejillas. El calor de ese cuerpo empezaba a incendiar velozmente el de Quinn.

—Éste era nuestro deseo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una boca abierta llegó a otra un poco más cerrada, en un ramalazo sediento.

La respiración de Rachel se perdió por completo dentro de la boca de Quinn con un gemido, mas no iba a durar mucho ese primer contacto, porque una estampida contra la puerta las detuvo.

Sorprendida, Rachel se alejó un poco y Quinn murmuró groserías.

—¡Y ahora qué quieren!

Desde afuera llegaron las mismas exclamaciones incomprensibles y risotadas que escuchó instantes atrás.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó Rachel.

—¡Alemanes borrachos e imbéciles! ¡Pero déjame que yo arreglaré esto de una jodida vez!

Y Quinn se volvió, dispuesta a salir blandiendo la claymore. Atravesaría a varios con ella…


	21. Gardenias por dos

Redoblo la apuesta.

* * *

La respiración de Rachel se perdió por completo dentro de la boca de Quinn con un gemido, mas no iba a durar mucho ese primer contacto, porque una estampida contra la puerta las detuvo.

Sorprendida, Rachel se alejó un poco y Quinn murmuró groserías.

—¡Y ahora qué quieren!

Desde afuera llegaron las mismas exclamaciones incomprensibles y risotadas que escuchó instantes atrás.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó Rachel.

—¡Alemanes borrachos e imbéciles! ¡Pero déjame que yo arreglaré esto de una jodida vez!

Y Quinn se volvió, dispuesta a salir blandiendo la claymore. Atravesaría a varios con ella…

No dudó en tomar el pomo de la puerta con coraje, deteniéndose al instante. ¿Qué puerta iba a abrir? ¡Estaba encerrada! _Estaban _encerradas, y la presencia arrebatadora de Rachel hizo que pasara por alto ese detalle.

Una risa ronca y triunfal a sus espaldas le avisó que a su novia le estaba divirtiendo su pequeño olvido.

Para alivio de las dos, esas risas y groserías comenzaron a perderse otra vez en el pasillo, alejándose de la puerta.

De pronto todo quedó en silencio, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

Incrédula, Quinn se dispuso a volverse para comprobar realmente si aquello era real, sin embargo la otra se encargó antes de demostrárselo. Su mano rodeó la de ella sobre el pomo de la puerta, apretándose contra toda su longitud.

La rubia no pudo evitar un gemido al sentirla adherida a su cuerpo; sus curvas le quemaban el vestido y la piel que cubría.

—Puede crecer una montaña en medio del mar ahora mismo, que no vas salir de aquí —murmuró con sus labios pegados al lóbulo de su oreja.

—Rachel…

Su nombre fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Quinn. Intentó volverse una vez más, sin conseguirlo.

—¿Lo ves? Ya volvimos a estar solas, _solas_ mi amor.

La presa apretó los dientes, tratando de no perder el control con tanta velocidad. Rachel no colaboraba, ya que su pretensión era volverla sumisa, aferrando su otra muñeca con fuerza.

—Solas y… encerradas… —jadeó, un poco esquiva.

—No importa; estamos en un primer piso. Si se incendia el hotel podremos saltar.

La risa gutural le hizo dar un respingo a Quinn, pero mucho más la intensa seducción a la que la sumía.

Rachel refregó sin condición su nuca con los labios, buscando la piel detrás del cabello. Sutilmente le entregaba besos húmedos y medianamente sonoros, que no hacían más que desbordarla de temblores y excitación.

Su mujer la liberó de la presión de sus manos para comenzar con ellas un recorrido enloquecedor sobre el vestido, inútil barrera para una piel que se quemaba bajo la fricción. Esas caricias abarcaron su vientre, presionándolo para que se curvara mejor contra su entrepierna.

Su rubia gimió con fuerza, recargando la frente contra la puerta; pudo llegar a esos brazos que no cesaban en sus movimientos, intentando roces que se le iban de las manos; Rachel en ese instante abría más las piernas para encajarla mejor entre ellas, meneándola con un acompasado vaivén.

La espera, su imaginación, el aroma de Quinn al alcance la elevaron tanto que le era imposible pisar tierra nuevamente; ansiaba devorarla entera, y tenía todo el tiempo para hacerlo. Nadie lo impediría, ni alemanes borrachos, ni caprichos, amigos, cataclismos, nadie. Esa noche Quinn era suya.

Guiada por su piel llegó a los bordes del vestido, jugando con ellos.

—¿Te hablé de tu trasero? —habló Rachel con sensualidad.

—Cientos de veces… —respondió ella a media voz.

—Entonces sabes cuánto lo amo vestido —la palabra fue acompañada por la caricia correcta, porque enterró profundamente sus palmas en él—… pero más desvestido…

Y como la expresión iba de la mano de la acción atenta, en un parpadeo el vestido voló por los aires ante la sorpresa de su portadora. ¿En qué momento elevó los brazos?

No importaba, el aliento de Rachel estremeció sus hombros desnudos y a merced de sus ojos que no podía ver.

—Oh, Rachel…

Desde su sexo bajaba el líquido precioso que su amor deseaba, pero sabía que todavía no iba a beber de ella; ese juego ya tenía una jugadora que impuso sus reglas de antemano.

Aquellos dedos comenzaron a enredarse en los bordes de las bragas negras, acariciando sin clemencia; la respiración entre jadeos de aquélla le agitaba los cabellos y humedecía su espalda con besos ligeros. Quinn se desbordaba y necesitaba más; sostenerse de la puerta le estaba costando un gran trabajo.

Concentrada en su trasero, Rachel no la tocaba donde requería, y eso era una tortura.

Mas ella tenía otros planes, porque se agachó y desabrochó sus sandalias con prisa. El calzado fue dejado de lado, no sin antes llenar de caricias las pantorrillas y los muslos a la par que volvía a quedar frente a ella, y Quinn no lo soportó más, terminando por girarse de una vez para buscarle los labios con salvaje necesidad. Su lengua penetró entre los dientes, encontrándose con la otra que se enredó al segundo.

Era un beso como no se recordaba en aquel viaje, desaforado, fuerte, doloroso, tal vez presagiando una conclusión definitivamente más digna que las anteriores.

Aferrándose a sus hombros, la rubia intentó llevarla hacia la cama, no pudiendo lograrlo, ya que entre besos y mordidas Rachel tuvo la conciencia de no ceder ante ella, plantándose en su lugar.

Quinn se separó, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Todavía tienes ganas de jugar? —cuestionó, tirando de su camisola.

Rachel le rodeó las mejillas con las manos, volviéndola a acercar.

—Toda la noche… —musitó, lanzándose a su barbilla para hincar los dientes allí.

La rubia chilló estrujando su trasero, y Rachel volvió a tomar posesión de su boca abierta.

Giró con ella en brazos para dejarla en la posición que deseaba; ahora sí caminaron con urgencia hacia allí, y su novia no tardó en mostrarle otra de sus reglas lúdicas, virándola nuevamente. Entre gemidos y protestas la invitó a que se recostara atravesada.

Ni bien la silueta de Quinn se acomodó, inmediatamente la otra se le sentó a horcajadas, provocándola con movimientos eróticos.

—Te aviso que… tu juego los dejó a todos otra vez al tanto de que… estamos aquí… teniendo sexo… —las últimas palabras salieron con un graznido, porque aquellos labios amantes atacaron su columna vertebral.

La risa vibró en la garganta de Rachel, confundida por tanta piel y aroma.

—Tener sexo contigo —empezó a murmurar, ronca—. Coger contigo… —y se detuvo, inclinada a un centímetro de su omóplato derecho.

—Continúa, por favor —gimió Quinn, removiéndose contra ella.

—Coger contigo es… soberbio, pero hacer el amor, hacerte el amor lentamente y durante horas es mi fetiche, Quinn Fabray. Que lo sepa el mundo entero.

Esa Quinn Fabray, echada sobre la cama más que entregada a su mujer, apretó las sábanas dentro de sus puños, gimiendo.

Con un último roce Rachel se alejó de su cuerpo, bajando al piso con piernas trémulas. Enfebrecida manoteó su camisola y se liberó de ella, arrojándola a la alfombra.

Bella era poco a la contemplación, aun en la urgencia de su cabeza rubia que la buscaba, aun por esos puños ansiosos que se contenían, accediendo a su voluntad que aparecía sobre la marcha, basada en un deseo que casi no la dejaba ver con claridad.

—Rachel… —balbuceó aquélla, que sentía la ausencia de sus manos.

La nombrada alcanzó una vez más su cintura, juntando el sudor de su espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

—Aquí estoy, mi amor...

Gardenias.

Rachel tragó saliva al seguir los contornos del dibujo justo donde la cadera y la cintura se fusionaban; el tatuaje de tamaño considerable, que hacía años había cubierto a otro, mostraba dos gardenias entrelazándose con belleza y realismo, con sus hojas verdes y con sus pétalos algo violáceos, superponiendo la fantasía a su color verdadero.

Esa tonalidad especial fue elegida por su hija, así como la madre primeramente eligió un símbolo imborrable para llevar en su piel.

Aquellas gardenias les pertenecían a Beth y a Rachel, y al mismo tiempo era un símbolo que representaba el amor de ambas, con todo lo que ello significaba.

Se inclinó para besarlas una y otra vez, bajando luego hasta el nacimiento de sus nalgas, jugando un poco más sobre sus bragas; la respiración de Quinn daba clara muestra de la poca resistencia que le quedaba, mas así debía continuar, porque Rachel tenía otros planes, como por ejemplo tomar el borde de la prenda que la cubría y bajarla lentamente, quedándose con el trofeo empapado entre sus manos. Las besó y arrojó sobre la cama.

También decidió tomar otro trofeo que le provocó a la mujer acostada un fuerte respingo, y un sonido extraño en su garganta.

La lengua de Rachel se hundió entre sus nalgas, separándolas con ansiedad para degustar más toda la esencia que allí se acumulaba.

Paladeaba con sonidos guturales y llenos de satisfacción, acabando definitivamente con la cordura cuando usurpó su anatomía con la lengua, quedándose en ese otro orificio sin llegar más abajo.

Los puños de Quinn golpearon contra el colchón para incorporarse contra ese rostro que la hostigaba sin compasión; exhaló un profundo chillido, removiéndose con fuertes impulsos mientras una correntada de placer la doblaba en dos.

—¡Oh, por dios!

Las manos de la más pequeña aferraron sus caderas, gozando con ella de forma escandalosa. Deseaba pagar sus deudas con creces; la deseaba más que a nada y sabía que Quinn la necesitaba de igual manera.

Se contuvo fervientemente para no llegar a esos otros labios impolutos de vellos que veía desde esa posición privilegiada, mojados y palpitantes, terminando su reguero sediento con un jadeo que buscó aire a bocanadas.

Quinn de pronto se vio una vez más sin su boca, con su carne pidiendo a gritos por ella; en cambio la vio aparecer por el costado, plantándosele delante.

¿Podría perder más el aliento y la compostura? Rachel se arrodilló frente a ella, con su rostro encendido dentro de las sombras, labios irritados, cabellos despeinados y una mirada que la separaba de la tierra.

Se había quitado la camisola, y su piel morena contrastaba con aquel sujetador blanco. Agitada, Quinn se aferró a su cuello y bebió de su boca hasta quitarle todo rastro suyo.

—Me estás volviendo… vapor —masculló, bajando por sus senos, mordiéndolos y chupándolos con hambre.

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando pesadamente. _Todavía no_… _todavía no_, se repetía, enredando las manos en sus mechones para poder mirarla a los ojos. Unos ojos inmensos, convertidos en fuego verde oscuro en ese momento.

—No lo hagas todavía —murmuró, mimándole el mentón con su nariz.

Otra vibrante risa se escuchó desde la garganta de Quinn, que se detuvo en el mismo instante en que sus manos fueron aferradas una vez más para dejarlas en la misma posición anterior, firmemente ancladas sobre el colchón.

—Quédate quieta…

Mueca sugestiva, mirada sorprendida, último beso y una espalda recostándose al revés de ella, en medio de sus dos brazos extendidos.

Quinn pestañeó incrédula, mordiéndose el labio inferior con energía.

—Qué… qué haces…

—Nada que no haya hecho antes —respondió Rachel, muy concentrada en su contemplación desde esa perspectiva.

—Pe-pero… —masculló la otra, interrumpiéndose, porque su cuello estaba siendo lamido en toda su longitud—… no así...

—Es cierto, suelo estar desnuda —acertó a decir la pequeña morena contra su piel.

Sus manos la bajaron un poco más para llegar al broche del sujetador negro.

—Cielo, por favor… —lloriqueó Quinn inútilmente; la última prenda que la cubría fue desechada.

Rachel continuó con su fetiche, magreando nada sutil los senos que caían en su rostro; engullía sus pezones, juntándolos con las manos dolorosamente. Las mordidas se volvieron una constante y el lloriqueo de la rubia iba a la par.

Ante el placer sus brazos finalmente se doblaron, golpeando con la barbilla el pubis de Rachel.

Con suma dificultad, sosteniéndose lo mejor que podía sobre el cuerpo que serpenteaba directo a su sexo, Quinn llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de aquellos shorts, pero le llegó la advertencia desde algún lugar recóndito debajo de su cuerpo.

—Si me tocas me detengo.

—Qué… perversa —susurró con un graznido.

Y tal vez lo era; cómo no serlo si lo único que quería era la densa y aromada oscuridad a la que por fin había llegado. Sus labios rozaron el vello púbico, besaron y jalaron la suavidad del interior de los muslos, aceptando de una vez la invitación caliente de su vulva… Con una trémula y triunfal sonrisa abrió la boca para absorber profundamente el clítoris hinchado.

La sacudida de Quinn la llevó a hundirse más en su sexo, golpeando en el intento sus mejillas y mentón.

Quinn gritó al sentir como hacía círculos con su lengua, sin pausa. El placer llenó de sudor el cuerpo que se estampaba con delirante necesidad contra Rachel.

Un brazo le rodeó fuertemente las caderas, conteniendo su fuerza, y otra mano abrió sus pliegues con exquisita tortura, para penetrar finalmente su apretado canal con la lengua.

—¡Rachel!

Otro grito le atravesó la garganta y sus ojos se perdieron en el espacio que había entre el cielo raso y la alfombra, arqueando la columna con ese otro latido errático que venía antes del orgasmo. No lo deseaba todavía; quería orbitar en ese sopor todo el tiempo que le fuera posible…

Rachel bebía a Quinn, llevándosela a la garganta para volver a moverse dentro de su sexo, una y otra vez.

Los gemidos que llegaban hasta ella desde arriba aumentaron en velocidad y profundidad. Protestaba con los labios apretados cuando los movimientos se hacían lentos adrede y luego se detenían, solo para martirizarla un poco más antes del éxtasis.

Y éste no se hizo esperar.

Después de fuertes y consecutivas succiones al clítoris, el pecho de Quinn desbordó de resonantes quejidos junto a espasmos que apretaron su precioso centro, rebozado de placer. El orgasmo llegó a todas sus extremidades.

Ahogada cayó sobre Rachel, entre sus piernas sin dejar de temblar, con la primera sonrisa casi divina cruzando su rostro.

Debajo, la diva soltó el aliento a la par que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el colchón. Con susurros perezosos besó suavemente el muslo que tenía más cerca, acariciando aquí y allá.

—Al fin… cantaré victoria —murmuró, riendo tontamente después de unos segundos en silencio.

Desde su lado Quinn acompañó la risa, se movió muy lentamente para levantarse del cuerpo más pequeño, y así recostarse de espaldas con otro fuerte suspiro.

Alargó un brazo hacia ella.

—Y yo cantaré todos los himnos a la victoria contigo...

Con una exclamación divertida, Rachel se incorporó con agilidad y gateó para subir a su cuerpo y quedar a horcajadas, esta vez de frente. Entrelazó sus dos manos y comenzó a besar sus dedos con adoración.

Solo podía besar con esa adoración porque ella estaba adorable, con los cabellos revueltos, con sus ojos brillantes y su boca irritada por la magia que todavía aceleraba su cuerpo.

—¿No vas a besarme?

Rachel le sonrió sin dejar de besarla ni mirarla; entre las sombras se veía el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el placer que alivianaba todos sus gestos.

—Es mi momento de contemplación…

Quinn gruñó, tirando de ella.

—Ven aquí; contémplame más de cerca.

Sacándole la lengua con travesura, a un centímetro de su risa, los labios más gruesos rozaron los de ella en un beso que comenzó con toda la ternura que poseían, y con la que siempre coronaban esos momentos posteriores. Pero el fuego seguía crepitando, no con el deseo rápido de satisfacerse a escondidas porque no había tiempo o porque estuviesen rodeadas de gente.

Las llamas que las dos encendieron en esa habitación eran las que se transformaban todo el tiempo en amor, ese que las arrollaba y que solo provocaba más oxígeno para avivarlas.

Sin dejar de enredar la lengua de Rachel con la suya, Quinn subió las manos hacia el broche del sostén y liberó sus senos, los envolvió a la perfección dentro de sus palmas calientes.

Rachel gimió contra su boca, y empezó un movimiento de cadera sobre su pubis desnudo.

—Mi amor —la llamó ésta sobre sus labios.

—Mmm… —fue la única respuesta de Quinn, que continuaba su ataque por la mandíbula.

—Cielo… —insistió a media voz.

—Dime, pequeña.

Ante ese amoroso apelativo se estremeció, más cuando la lengua de Quinn atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No juegues sucio… —musitó Rachel, inclinándose hacia esa caricia.

—No sabía que aquí, en esta cama robada, la única que podía jugar eras tú.

El murmullo directo a su tímpano la hizo exhalar con intensidad, separándose un poco. Su novia la miró con reproche.

—No es eso… es que… quiero…

Quinn le sonrió.

—Yo también quiero… darte mucho… mucho…

Sugestiva, la rubia volvió a intentar con el botón y cremallera de ese pantalón, todavía bien aferrado a sus caderas, mas Rachel se lo impidió una vez más.

—Ahora quiero verte, entera… —exigió resuelta, perdiendo una mano rápida y sorpresivamente entre sus cuerpos.

La expresión lasciva de sus ojos no la detuvo tanto como sus dedos, tomando posesión del clítoris para masajearlo lentamente.

Instintivas, las caderas se le elevaron contra esos embates sin poder creerlo. Su cuerpo respondía con velocidad después de haberse desintegrado.

—Déjame… descansar… esto… —no pudo terminar de decirlo, se detuvo antes de poder hacerlo, desorbitando los ojos cuando aquellos dedos se apresuraron un poco más.

Ella ya estaba preparando la entrada que en realidad no necesitaba tanta preparación, su chica perfecta se encontraba lista para ella, otra vez.

—Mira cómo estás —susurró la combativa estrella, satisfecha, enloqueciendo sus caderas que no hacían más que retorcerse contra ella—; y siempre quieres dos seguidos…

Los músculos de su sexo devoraron esos dos dedos que suavemente se perdieron allí adentro, otorgándole la respuesta que necesitaba y que la voz de su mujer no podía darle.

La respiración entrecortada, las piernas que se separaban y las uñas clavadas en su cintura guiaron lo movimientos en el interior de Quinn, presionando hacia arriba y un poco a los costados, agitando recovecos que conocía de memoria.

Fascinada por su rostro, por su garganta que se ensanchaba con resuellos, Rachel comenzó a fatigar su brazo entre ellas.

Quinn se aferró a todo lo que pudo, mas su cuerpo se iba solo, perdido en un espacio inentendible, que desaparecía de la conciencia a medida que arqueaba su cuello y todo se volvía paredes rojas, rojas y brillantes…

No muy lejos de esas cuatro paredes… en realidad bastante cerca de esas cuatro paredes… prácticamente dentro del mismo epicentro que contenía la merecida hoguera que estaban provocando las amantes, otro acontecimiento se llevaba a cabo.

Era el esperado final de la noche; la gran mayoría regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y las novias a ser separadas en breves instantes, hecho que una de ellas ignoraba, fueron acompañadas por tres guardianes con directrices a cumplir a rajatablas, tal vez a punto de concluir con la última y no por ello menos importante misión de esas horas finales.

Blaine y Kurt caminaban adelante, pendientes de las novias tomadas de las manos, y en silenciosa comunicación sobre el hombro con Sam, que canturreaba por lo bajo al final de todos.

—¿Sammy y nuestras ladies también están buscando diversión por estos pasillos? —bromeó la latina, deteniéndose entre las dos habitaciones.

La pareja de varones se miró con una sonrisa, y Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo vine a desearles buenas noches…

Santana sonrió y le pellizcó la mejilla para molestarlo.

—Qué considerado eres.

—Nosotros vinimos a dormir —informó Blaine.

—¿En la habitación de Jeremías? —preguntó ésta, observando a una callada Brittany con la cabeza gacha.

—No creo que tu hermano quiera compartir habitación con dos esposos —rió Kurt.

Santana hizo una mueca.

—No creo que Rachel y Quinn quieran compartir habitación —dedujo ella, con sarcasmo.

—San… los chicos sí van a compartir habitación, y será… contigo —intervino Brittany con una expresión verdaderamente apenada.

La sonrisa de Santana desapareció y negó con la cabeza observándolos a todos, concluyendo en su mujer.

—No es cierto; dime que no es cierto...

—Sí, cariño… perdóname —murmuró la castaña.

—Espera… Oh, no… Esto no puede estar pasándome…

Ante la frustración que se avecinaba, Blaine aprovechó a aferrar la cintura de la mujer y Kurt hizo otro tanto.

Santana revoleó los ojos con enfado, tratando de zafar de nuevo de los caprichos a los que la estaban sometiendo desde que llegaron, y justamente el más irrisorio lo comandaba su futura esposa.

—No te enfades, San —murmuró Brittany, con un mohín infantil en sus labios.

La otra se cruzó de brazos, redoblada en su enfado.

—¿_Tú_ nos dejarás sin nuestra noche juntas?

La chica asintió, bajando la mirada.

—Y ustedes son sus cómplices —murmuró con disgusto.

Los tres asintieron, ofendiéndola terriblemente, tanto que elevó la barbilla dándoles a todos el perfil resentido.

—Perfecto… no me caso.

—¡Qué!

Fueron tres las voces que se escucharon en esa exclamación, porque la cuarta solo resopló. Sin más pérdida de tiempo, Brittany se acercó a su mujer, le bajó el rostro del pedestal en el que se había subido y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

—Mañana te casas conmigo, Santana López, porque seré infeliz para siempre si no lo haces.

Y Santana López quedó muda y totalmente sonrojada, observándola luego comunicarse con Sam a través de señas bastante expresivas.

Entre risas idiotas, aquél se encogió de hombros sin comprenderla.

—¡Como te había dicho, Sam; cárgame o me quedaré con ella!

Al escucharla, Santana rechinó los dientes.

—¡Tú no vas a cargar a nadie, tonto bocón!

Los brazos de la amenazadora se estiraron para llegar a él, quedando en el intento, porque los otros dos hicieron más fuerza para retenerla.

—Ya está bien, Santana; no hagas más escándalo. Ahora nos iremos a dormir y se acabó —le advirtió Kurt, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Confundida, la alterada novia los miró a todos como si estuviesen locos, a su novia de pronto colgando como saco de patatas del hombro de Sam, y a Kurt, en el vano de la puerta.

—¿Quinn y Rachel no están aquí? —cuestionó extrañada, a la par que un Blaine bastante sonriente la arrastraba hacia el interior.

Como una luz que se enciende, así la realidad golpeó sus ojos oscuros de pronto.

—¡¿Ellas están jodiendo en _mi_ cama?!

La respuesta quedó detrás del portazo, y no se escuchó nada más, salvo el ascensor que abría sus puertas.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó Sam a su carga.

—Más o menos, pero me llevas así, ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto —aceptó el chico con una sonrisa.

—Con Lord T jugaremos poker ¿Te sumas?

Una risa divertida y baja se escuchó desde la cama, donde perezosamente se deslizaban caricias y susurros.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —musitó Rachel, que trató de no perder detalle de lo que sucedía en el exterior.

Quinn sonrió, tomando un trago de la botella de agua que rescató del piso en algún momento, luego la apoyó en la mesa de noche y regresó a las caricias en los cabellos de su novia. Ella descansaba la cabeza sobre su vientre, mezclando una de sus piernas entre las de suyas.

La noche seguía entrando cada vez más profunda por los ventanales abiertos; la luz de la calle daba las mismas sombras que hacía horas, sin embargo el tiempo se detuvo desde el detalle del primer goce, en esos momentos de intimidad que tanto se hicieron rogar, y que en esos instantes eran el universo entero para ellas.

Quinn se incorporó un poco sobre las almohadas, deslizándose hacia el costado. Removida de una de sus posiciones predilectas, Rachel se quejó, pero no duró demasiado ese "malestar", porque enseguida y de una forma muy provocativa, la rubia fue llevándola a ella hacia las almohadas.

—En realidad no escuché más que un llamado urgente… —masculló Quinn, deslizando sus manos, por fin, hacia los dichosos shorts que poco más y se le reían en plena cara.

—¿Un llamado? ¿De quién? —cuestionó balbuceante, dejándose desvestir.

La seguía con la mirada; se había excitado una y otra vez, se había calmado una y otra vez durante la noche, mas ahora Quinn firmó la sentencia acomodándose entre sus piernas. El contacto las sacudió, más a Rachel, porque su cuello fue devorado.

—Un llamado de aquí… —murmuró contra el pequeño hueco en la base de su garganta—. Y de por aquí… —ahora fue el turno del espacio perfumado entre sus senos, por allí siguió el reguero de besos, llegando a la boca del estómago.

Rachel se sacudió con un gemido, y ahuecó su vientre debajo de labios que mordieron y lamieron. Estuvo tan dedicada a darle placer a su mujer que negó fieramente su propia necesidad. Por esa espera, el deseo se arremolinó instantáneamente en sus entrañas, entre las piernas que se abrieron a una mínima presión de esas manos amantes.

—Quinn…

—Espera… estoy escuchando la voz cada vez más cerca… —murmuró divertida, abarrotando de saliva su ombligo.

Rachel elevó su trasero con un suspiro; estaba tan cerca del paraíso…

—Oh… y aquí está, justo aquí, mi amor —dijo con la voz ronca, observándola desde esa posición, y esa mirada fue todo, fue todo lo que necesitaba para ofrecerle su pubis ensortijado debajo del mentón, su oscuridad por fin en su boca.

Quinn lamió de arriba abajo toda su vulva, recogiendo su humedad entera. El sabor de Rachel la volvía loca, todos sus sabores, por esa razón los necesitaba a todos; los más suaves y los más intensos, esos que solo se encontraban penetrando hasta la mismísima pulsión. Cargándose las piernas sobre sus hombros lo hizo, y Rachel desfalleció en sus brazos, con temblores y gemidos que se entregaron a la noche, y que no solo se los llevó la penumbra de esa habitación.

Agonía.

Luz.

Dolor.

Besos con ruido.

La mañana llegó con la brisa del mar colándose por todos los rincones de ese escondite, más que bien aprovechado durante larguísimas horas.

No era de extrañar que por ello uno de los despertares fuese agónico; la claridad que caía sobre ellas quemaba párpados todavía cerrados; una segunda intención corrió con la misma suerte, moverse implicó la tensión de todos los músculos exhaustos, provocando suaves quejidos.

Pero algo más había. Un_ "por qué no corriste la cortina"_ quedó sublevado a… besos con ruido. Besos con ruido por toda la espalda y cuello, lentos y con olor a dentífrico, porque sabía cuán remilgada era su novia con la halitosis matinal.

Un cuerpo que se pegaba a ella y una mano que ondulaba hacia sus senos impulsaron sus labios en una suave sonrisa… en cambio varios golpes contundentes en la puerta interrumpieron su suspiro de placer, logrando que abriera los párpados con fastidio.

—_Despierten ahora y salgan de la habitación; les daremos quince minutos.._.

El siseo amable fue de Kurt.

—Qué haces, mi amor; ya nos están molestando —masculló Rachel entre el placer de esas caricias y la molestia.

—Un último retozo… —respondió Quinn con necesidad.

Hacía media hora había despertado con el cuerpo de Rachel prácticamente encima del suyo, con calor, humedad y algo de preocupación que tenía que ver con aquel golpe en la puerta justamente.

Después de un rápido paso por el baño se dedicó a contemplar con la luz del día el cuerpo que le daba la espalda… y sencillamente despertó su deseo otra vez.

—_¿Quince minutos? ¡Ni cinco! ¡Salgan ahora de mi habitación, asquerosas!_

Esa fue la voz de Santana, y con un volumen bastante más considerable que el de Kurt.

Rachel rió, sin dar importancia a las advertencias; solo veía una mata de cabellos rubios internarse bajo su brazo para llegar a los pezones que comenzó a besar con cuidadosas caricias.

—Besos con ruido… —murmuró Rachel, dejando que ese rostro encantador, sonriente, deseoso y visible a la luz del día quedara sobre el suyo, al igual que su cuerpo.

Una pierna rápidamente se cruzó sobre otra, la cadera de Quinn se elevó y la de Rachel bajó un poco, permitiendo el encuentro de sus sexos ansiosos.

Varios gemidos cuando ambas se acoplaron como un engranaje perfecto, un beso cuando el primer movimiento envió la ola de electricidad… y la embestida precisa para que continuara la cadencia.

—_¿Puedes ser más gentil con ellas? ¿Tienen que enterarse todos de que están allí adentro? ¡Quince minutos Faberry!_

Ninguna los escuchó; Rachel hundió el rostro en el cuello de Quinn, y Quinn se movió con frenesí, guiando el cuerpo de Rachel bajo el de ella.

—Un… último… re... to… zo… —gimió la más pequeña.

Uno que duró menos de quince minutos.


	22. Leyendas de azúcar

_Swiss Medical Alexina_ tiene un plan que atiende y se especializa en afecciones y palpitaciones cardíacas… cardíacas… Es altruista, gratuito y dedicado.  
El parte médico de esta semana, un poco tardío, anuncia que tal vez de aquí en más sufran colisiones epidérmicas y alguna que otra ansiedad en rincones específicos del cuerpo. Basta con avisarme y veremos qué puedo hacer.

Ya terminamos este viaje, cortesanas; tres capítulos más tal vez y un epílogo…  
Viaje inolvidable para mí...

Fuegos todavía otoñales para ustedes.

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda que la tierra, como hoy se conoce, nació del _Caos_, espacio infinito y tenebroso; de su seno, mediante procesos difíciles y discrepantes para el entendimiento ligero, surgió la _Tierra_, de la cual se separó enseguida el abismo subterráneo, llamado _Tártaro_, y el amor que todo lo une y forma, llamado _Eros_.

Pasando por todas las líneas cronológicas y mitológicas, ésta es una de las leyendas más conocidas y demostradoras de poder que existen.

Cuenta otra leyenda, más frívola y factiblemente real, que el rito de las nupcias, antiguamente llamado _himeneo_, es el hecho certero y culminante que realizan dos personas que se aman. Probablemente no haya ninguna prueba de amor y devoción que sobrepase jamás este ritual.

Más acá en la historia, éste mismo se componía por novios principalmente, invitados, salón, regalos, nervios e histeria.

Ahora… ¿Qué tienen que ver entre sí estas dos leyendas? ¿En qué se asemejan?… Con firmeza, en que las posibilidades de que ambas sean ciertas, se miden por aquellos que se dedican a creer en ellas, porque sin ir más lejos podrían ser inverosímiles.

Podría haber otros orígenes del mundo conocido, así como también bodas insufribles.

De hecho existían bodas que no se consumaban por amor, que no tenían invitados, regalos… y hasta había bodas que no tenían novios… Aquéllas eran las más osadas, pero eso no ocurría aquí.

Otras de las semejanzas que tal vez aunaba a estos dos mitos era sin lugar a dudas el caos. No había forma de comparación entre uno y otro, por especificidades de la obvia cronología y por el movimiento que ese caos implica. El _otro_ caos que se vaya al diablo, el propio era el mayor, el más tétrico… y el que generaba más urticaria.

Ese día Santana López era la única que se iba a casar, y punto. Lo definía claramente la mancha roja en la base del cuello y el temblor de una de sus manos, que llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios para darle otra calada.

Se lo había dado Quinn después de encender el suyo.

Las dos se merecían esos momentos de desquite de nervios en el balcón de la habitación que habían usurpado con Rachel, y que se encontró liberada hacía poco menos de dos horas.

El último portazo en la habitación se dio cinco minutos atrás, con una Maribel ofuscada porque su hija no quería una plática matinal; no era una buena idea a las ocho y media de la mañana.

Quinn se sonrió, observando a la reina de la noche anterior todavía deshecha. Sus amigos cumplieron con la advertencia y entraron… encontrándose con la cama vacía.

Rachel y ella ya estaban disfrutando de una ducha que les llevó media hora más.

Si su noche había sido épica, la mañana se completó como acostumbraban a hacer en los días que no tenían compromisos.

Luego se tomaron otro tiempo más, todavía encerrados, para discutir y repartir las habitaciones que se usarían para los últimos preparativos de las novias; también las damas de honor, mujeres de las familias e invitadas que llegarían en breve tenían ya el lugar designado.

Después de aquello, Kurt y Rachel se marcharon, dejándolas solas.

Santana continuaba muda, sin dejar de observar el ajetreo de las calles a esas horas detrás unas enormes gafas de sol. En un leve gruñido le comunicó que había dormido con dos hombres y nada más que tres horas; era de esperarse...

—¿Sigues enfadada por la habitación? —preguntó la rubia para romper un poco su mutismo.

—No, pero tardaré un par de meses en perdonárselos.

Quinn elevó el rostro hacia el sol matinal sin perder su sonrisa.

—Vamos, mujer… en pocas horas honrarás la ley y te alejarás del concubinato; no guardes rencor por una causa más que noble. ¡Finalizaste un celibato de más de diez días!

—Hazme el favor de no recordármelo más, que si volteo, mi cama es el desorden sexual de la década —gimió ella, haciendo después una mueca que llamó a la compasión de su amiga—. Quinn… creo… creo que voy a vomitar…

La latina tiró el cigarrillo y se agarró a las barandas del balcón, bajando un poco la cabeza.

—Tranquila, San, tranquila… —la calmó ésta, acariciándole la espalda—. Respira profundo.

Y ella así lo hizo, tardando varios segundos en componerse; no se irguió, sino que quedó en esa posición, buscando más aire.

—Dime… ¿tendría que decir algo? ¿Inventar un gran discurso de por qué se me están revolviendo las tripas en este momento? Porque la verdad es que ahora mismo no me sale una sola sílaba…

Quinn entornó los ojos, calando hondamente su cigarrillo mientras perdía la mirada en el horizonte. Ella también tenía muchas cosas para decir, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Sabía que no era un buen momento, y aun así necesitaba hacerlo, porque si no haría una tremenda implosión, y deberían reemplazarla para entregar los anillos.

—No, no tienes que decir nada; de todas formas nunca te llevaste bien con las palabras, a no ser que sean para avasallar —murmuró un poco bromista, un poco sincera.

La otra se sonrió de lado, sin mirarla.

—Vaya, la sinceridad Fabray a la orden.

—Te lo digo porque sé que puedes cambiar.

—Yo no quiero cambiar —respondió con fastidio—.Tal vez cuando envejezca lo haga.

—Ya es hora de que Brittany no sea la única con esos privilegios, Santana.

Después de ese reproche sarcástico sí la miró, y lo hizo con una mueca.

—¿Quieres otra declaración como la que dije en la boutique?

—No; allí estuviste muy almibarada, López, pero puedes aprender a tener un término medio.

—¿Como tú y tus discursillos cursis? —dijo irónica, riendo al mismo tiempo.

Quinn se encogió de hombros, sin perder la mirada más allá de ellas.

—No me ha ido tan mal.

Y Santana, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, cayó en la cuenta de las palabras de su amiga, recordando en especial a su Brittany, brindándole una de las esperanzas más importantes de su vida, una que hablaba de maternidad, de familia… Y el pecho se le llenó de un temblor que dobló un poco sus hombros.

Santana se irguió frente a ella, sacándose las gafas con un ademán.

—San… ey… —susurró la rubia al ver sus ojos humedecidos.

—Quinn… nunca te pregunté… Qué… qué sentiste cuando fuiste madre.

—Oh, vaya… —masculló ahogada aquélla, que igualmente necesitó aferrarse a la baranda.

—Dímelo.

Quinn cerró los ojos, repasando rápidamente esas imágenes imborrables de su mente, todas y cada una de ellas hasta el presente. Tanto se adentró en su memoria, que a la hora de responder lo hizo arrastrando todas esas emociones pasadas.

—Cuando tuve a Beth en brazos esos primeros segundos me sentí invencible… capaz de enfrentarme al mundo desnuda, sin nada más que mi fuerza —se secó un poco la humedad de sus pestañas, respirando profundo—; pero luego me di cuenta de que no lo podía hacer y sentí culpa… y odio, un odio terrible porque todo se desmoronaba y nada era como se suponía que tenía que ser. Mi padre no fue lo que supuse, mi madre tampoco… ni yo misma lo fui…

Quinn se detuvo, mirándola fijo; Santana le respondía con una escrutinio tan profundo que la conmovió más de lo que ya estaba.

—Continúa, por favor.

—Cuando entendí que era madre a pesar de todo sentí… redención; tuvo que pasar tiempo para eso. Un hijo te enseña, San, te enseña otra vez cómo son las cosas; lo ves todo de otra manera, amas de otra manera…

Se detuvo con una apretada sonrisa, viendo como su amiga se secaba también las pestañas humedecidas con otra sonrisa cómplice de emociones.

—Sigues parejo con tus discursillos cursis, Fabray —bromeó Santana, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Estaba claro, y era contundente. Las palabras de Quinn chocaron contra su pecho, desvistiendo todas sus emociones. Necesitaba contárselo.

Y sin avisar, el aire entre las dos se cargó de ansiedad y confesión, provocando que las dos al mismo tiempo se arrebataran en palabras.

—Brittany desea que tengamos un hijo…

—Cuando lleguemos a New York le pediré a Rachel que se case conmigo…

—¡Qué!

—¡Qué!

Las dos volvieron a juntar sus exclamaciones, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¡Por dios!

—¡Oh, dios!

—¡Dímelo tú! —exclamó Quinn, con una mirada incrédula y maravillada. Ahora entendía la importancia que le dedicó a esa pregunta que llenó de sensaciones y recuerdos su corazón.

—¡No, dímelo tú! ¿Qué es eso de que cometerás la locura de casarte? —preguntó con una tremenda sonrisa, tomándola de los hombros.

—Si me dice que sí, me caso, y si me dice que no, la obligaré de todas formas —respondió con otra amplia sonrisa, borrándola a los pocos segundos para observarla con detenimiento—. ¿Britt quiere… un hijo? —la voz se le fue perdiendo hasta desaparecer.

Santana asintió, trémula, quitándole lo último que quedaba del cigarrillo para fumarlo ella y arrojarlo al suelo.

—No es tan fácil, Quinn… ella me entiende, me conoce, y fue tan sincera y lógica como siempre… Cuando estemos listas Q, cuando estemos listas lo haremos… porque yo también lo quiero.

Quinn largó el aliento, retorciéndose las manos. Con solo imaginarse esa escena se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Santana volvía a llevarse los dedos a la comisura de los ojos, sonriéndole al espacio con toda la cara.

—¿Tú lo imaginas? ¿Puedes imaginar una vida así? —inquirió suavemente la rubia.

—Puedo imaginar todo, Quinn, y ese todo me lleva a un rotundo sí.

Ya estaba dicho.

—Ven aquí… ¡demonios… esto es maravilloso!

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Quinn no aguantaron más tiempo, a la par que encerraba en un abrazo a esa mujer a la que el suelo se le estaba moviendo debajo.

Esas dos confesiones dejaron un hondo estado de emoción y silencio alrededor de ellas, roto por un golpe en la puerta que las separó.

—Si es mi madre otra vez dile que me tragó el retrete, ya me tiene harta y ni siquiera es media mañana…

—Es normal, Santana; su hija se va a casar.

—Justamente por eso, que tenga compasión de su hija...

Quinn asintió y dio unos pasos hacia la habitación.

—Descuida, yo lo arreglo.

—Ey, rubia… que sepas que no pagaré tu luna de miel.

La burla sonriente llegó sobre el hombro y con más matices de tranquilidad. Había que respirar, solo había que respirar.

Moviendo la cabeza Quinn caminó hacia la puerta; tal vez no era Maribel y sí otras que estaban esperando con ansiedad.

Se ventiló un poco su rostro con las manos como para quitar vanamente cualquier vestigio de humo y lágrimas, y abrió.

Del otro lado se encontró a unas sonrientes Rachel y Brittany cargadas de energía, pero al ver su rostro ablandaron el gesto.

Con una mueca la rubia les indicó que entraran.

—Rachel comenzó a llorar apenas me vio, pero no la dejé —susurró la castaña, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Esperen un poco más, por favor…

Quinn ladeó la cabeza, observándola caminar hacia una Santana que en ese momento se giraba y la miraba con asombro, para caer en sus brazos con un pequeño salto.

Las miradas de las otras dos mujeres se encontraron, sonrientes.

—Brittany parece caminar entre nubes, y yo no puedo casi respirar; no imagino cómo estará Santana.

Quinn asintió.

—Nerviosa a más no poder.

—Sí, ya veo; y cuando eso pasa hueles a tabaco…

—Ella insistió.

—Seguro… y no puedes decir que no a ese vicio que causa miles de muertes por año y más de…

Quinn la atrajo de los hombros y la calló con un profundo beso, luego se abrazó a ella con una sensación que llevaba todo su poder de decisión. Expresarlo por primera vez delante de Santana solo lo imprimió más en su piel.

En silencio festejaron el abrazo fundido y ansioso de las dos novias que se veían por primera vez después de pasar la noche separadas, mientras Britt no dejaba de parlotear. La noticia lo ameritaba. En la planta baja había gente que las estaban esperando.

—¡Mi padre no puede verme así! —se quejaba Santana, secándose el rostro.

—Todas estamos igual, relájate —le pidió Rachel con suavidad, llegando a ella para tomarle una mano.

—¿Preparadas? —preguntó la castaña con una amplia sonrisa.

—Apenas… —suspiró Quinn, sintiendo como el brazo de su chica rodeaba con más fuerza su cintura.

Las primeras en salir fueron Santana y Brittany, que dejaron la puerta abierta para que las otras las siguieran.

—Dime que todo está bien… —susurró Quinn con los labios pegados a la frente de Rachel.

—Todo está bien mi amor; todo está en su perfecto punto.

Sí… podría decirse que las cosas estaban en su punto; no se sabía si perfecto, pero había uno entre el exceso y el defecto que se podía llegar a considerar aceptable.

El hall del hotel volvió a ser el escenario que por descarte reunió a los amigos que faltaban.

Sugar fue la primera en llegar hacia las que no había visto todavía para abrazarlas, en un verdadero mar de lágrimas. Desde que se graduó no volvieron a verla; su mejor pasatiempo había sido viajar por el mundo.

A ella la siguió una tímida Marley, empujando la silla de Artie con una gran sonrisa. La joven también estaba emocionada.

Los brazos del chico hacían ademanes para que se acercaran aquellas cuatro mujeres que faltaban para que el equipo estuviese completo.

Entre comentarios varios y exaltados, los cambios de apariencia de Brittany y Rachel eran los que llevaban ventaja, especialmente entre las mujeres.

Era una realidad que el equipo estaba completo, pero algo desparramado. Sam, Puck, Blaine y el recién llegado Mike se encontraban reunidos en la acera, y mientras el grupo más escandaloso festejaba el encuentro en el medio del vestíbulo, los que faltaban estaban un poco más alejados; a esa distancia Tina, Mercedes y Kurt observaban el exterior con evidente malestar.

La única nube negra que los rodeaba permanecía en Tina y Mike, que claramente todavía no se habían reunido a menos distancia que aquélla.

—¡Estoy en el cielo y rodeado de las mujeres más bellas! ¡Se ven fantásticas! —exclamó Artie, después de recibir los últimos besos efusivos de Quinn.

—No te puedes quejar, ruedas. ¿Cómo fue el viaje? —espetó Santana, riendo cuando Brittany se sentó en su regazo y lo rodeó por los hombros.

—Ya me ves, con tu novia en el regazo —bromeó el chico, observando a su divertida carga sobre sus piernas—. Me apenó mucho no poder venir antes.

—Te extrañamos, Artie. ¡No hay quien me lleve con tu velocidad!

—Muchos compromisos impostergables, Britt… pero podemos rodar un rato ahora. ¿Qué te parece?

La oferta hizo las delicias de aquélla. El chico le envió un guiño a la novia latina y se alejó, rodando por el lugar. Era Abrams y era el único al que se lo permitía...

Con Artie tenían una comunicación más fluida, ya que en el último año estuvo haciendo preparativos exhaustivos para trasladarse a New York, y así poder concluir sus estudios de artes visuales.

Marley en cambio seguía en Ohio, indecisa todavía a explorar el mundo con su talento; continuaba siendo esa mujer angelada y tímida que todos recordaban. Ella era otra de las invitadas especiales de la bailarina; se habían acercado mucho el último tiempo que Brittany pasó en Lima.

—Esto es genial; ya quisiera casarme en la Florida —estaba diciendo la chica, observando a su alrededor con ojos ilusionados.

—Yo quisiera que permanezcamos sanos y salvos… —comentó Quinn, que no había dejado de alternar su mirada entre Tina y Mike.

—Me pregunto cuándo va a entrar… No pretenderá que salgan a saludarlo, ¿no? —intervino Rachel, cruzada de brazos.

Todas las miradas iban de un lado al otro con palpable expectación.

—Si se atreven a arruinar mi boda los voy a enterrar vivos —masculló Santana, tocándose la sien. No le había mentido a Quinn; cada segundo que pasaba se sentía peor… y demás estaba decir que ese despliegue no la olvidó de que el único que faltaba era su padre. ¿Dónde demonios lo tenían metido?

—¿Quién podría arruinarte la boda? —preguntó Marley, siguiendo todas las miradas—. Ah, entiendo…

—¡Tanto drama me estresa! —exclamó la voz rasposa y chillona de Sugar—. Podríamos dejar nuestro equipaje e ir a desayunar. ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¿Cómo pasaron estos días? Se habrán aburrido tanto con la vida de playa…

La risa irónica que comenzó Rachel se detuvo al ver como el grupo de varones finalmente caminaba hacia ellos.

Contuvieron el aliento, las miradas se recargaron, algunas sonrisas se dibujaron tensas y otras directamente no aparecieron.

—Nos estábamos preguntando si te atreverías a entrar o no, chico asiático —lo recibió Santana con ironía, pero con una sonrisa algo conciliadora.

Solo algo, porque estaba del lado de Tina.

—Santana… tus saludos siguen siendo tan particulares como siempre —expresó Mike, dándole un breve abrazo—. Me alegro mucho de verte.

—Yo también, Mike —murmuró ella, sincera, recibiendo el gesto.

Una vez que se separó, se dirigió a Quinn.

—¡Y aquí estás Quinn Fabray; te ves radiante!

Para ella la bienvenida fue un poco más escueta, ya que estaba del lado de Tina. ¡Oh sí, las rivalidades eran visibles y marcadas!… Pero tampoco pudo evitar la alegría de verlo. Siempre fue un buen chico y era un buen hombre; no funcionó en lo sentimental… no era la muerte de nadie… De todas formas los pompones eran para Tina.

—¿Britt desapareció? —preguntó el chico, mirando disimuladamente hacia el otro grupo acotado, donde una sola mirada entre todas, mezcla de indiferencia, sorpresa y tremenda seriedad le dio de lleno en el medio de la frente…

—¡Santana, hija!

Todas las miradas se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la agitada voz de Maribel López que se acercaba a ellos.

—Mamá… ¿qué sucede?

—Escúchame…

—Espera, ya que estás aquí quiero tu teléfono. Tu esposo no se digna a contestar el mío, y antes de que me emancipe como hija legítima de ese desagradecido, le voy a dar una última oportunidad —estaba diciendo la hija con enfado.

Su rostro había empalidecido notoriamente en esos últimos minutos y le costaba un poco respirar.

—No vas a poder comunicarte con él. Sobre eso quería hablarte…

Santana entrecerró los ojos, largó el aliento con un graznido y la expresión de ansiedad de su madre comenzó a verse borrosa.

Un sudor frío le bajó por la espalda rápidamente.

—No entiendo… él… tiene que llevarme del brazo…

La joven perdió la voz lentamente, y como un interruptor que se apagaba, todo se volvió sombras a su alrededor.

Mike, que estaba frente a ella, rápido en sus reflejos no permitió que cayera al suelo. Sostuvo al cuerpo desmayado de Santana entre un revuelo de gritos. El joven la alzó y se apresuró a llevarla hacia uno de los sillones, mientras su madre vociferaba que se apartaran y que le trajeran agua con urgencia.

Brittany, que había visto todo, empujó y corrió en busca de líquido para su desmayada novia… Y los demás se encargaron de la gente que se acercaba.

Artie no se prohibió de lanzarse con su silla hacia los fisgones más molestos, recibiendo insultos y miradas furiosas.

¡Aire! ¡Aire! Se escuchaba por ahí, petición sumada a otras un poco más sustanciales que exigían perfume, alcohol y… ¿paños fríos...?

Una de ellos, solo una permitió que la ira desbordase de su cuerpo, anteponiéndose a la preocupación, una que caminó aguerrida y respirando con fuerza hacia la retaguardia del chico alto que no se dignó a mirarla más de dos veces en todo ese tiempo. Lo tomó del brazo, lo giró, levantó una mano y la estrelló en la mejilla de aquél, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¡Resulta que ahora eres un héroe, estúpido asiático! —gritó Tina, silenciando en un segundo todo ese recibidor.

Había sumado otro escandalete de trastienda, quitando protagonismo a una inconsciente novia desparramada en los sillones.


	23. El anillo y la salsa bechamel

Prometo que voy a volver como prometo ampliar el abanico de cobertura en la asistencia médica. Tengo un estetoscopio, un gotero y ayer me compré un termómetro; creo que con eso voy a andar bien.  
Ey… yo quiero ser un café con leche con tostadas recién hechas; quiero integrar algún fic y ser las sábanas de la cama revuelta; también quisiera dejar de usar ropa interior en desacuerdo con mi integridad sensual (ese es un tema que me gustaría tocar algún día; me siento muy sola en mi manía)… quiero la paz mundial y que el mundial acabe…  
Ah sí, me encantaría que el mundial acabe y también me…

—_¡Psssttt!_

—**¿Perdón? Quién interrumpe mi…**

—_Perdón nada, niñata. ¿Dejarás de divagar y presentarás el capítulo?_

—**¿WTF?... ¿Santana? No puede ser; vos…**

—_¿"Vos" qué, "vos" qué? Ni se te ocurra usar esos pronombres que realmente destrozan los diálogos. A lo que te mandaron; deja la tontería para que puedan leer el capítulo._

—**¡Esto se sale de toda…!**

—_De mi paciencia se sale; yo quedo siempre con la última palabra, no lo olvides._

—**…**

* * *

—No… no llegues tan al borde…

—¿Por qué no me dejas hacer mi trabajo?

—Porque no me quedará bien de esa manera.

Rachel frunció el ceño, suspendiendo el pincel en el aire de forma amenazante.

—El otro pie quedó perfecto. Si dejaras de rezongar podría hacerlo mejor.

Quinn resopló y se removió inquieta sobre la tapa del escusado.

—Deja de hacerme cosquillas entonces, y prometo no respirar.

Rachel sonrió ante su sarcasmo, apretando más el talón que tenía en su mano izquierda, provocando otro respingo en la mujer sobre el retrete.

—Lo siento, me distraigo; eres pura tentación. Estás en bata y recién salida de la ducha… —se excusó con suavidad, llevando la mano hacia el borde de la bata blanca para levantarla un poco y ver que se encontraba desnuda —... y… oye, también desnuda…

El ronroneo sensual de su novia la estremeció, pero no dejó de manotear la bata y volverla a su lugar.

—¿Qué pretendías?

—Algo de ropa interior… De todas formas esto es mucho mejor.

Quinn estaba claramente en desventaja y lo supo todo el tiempo, desde que Rachel insistió en laquear las uñas de sus pies y ella aceptó ese favor, dando vía libre a algo tan cotidiano entre las dos. Aquélla se sentó en el suelo, cruzada de piernas, y Quinn se sentó encima de la tapa del escusado.

A simple vista era muy sencillo; con el primer pie se comportó como toda una dama, ya con el segundo se estaba tornando un poco más dificultoso.

—Como bien dijiste recién salgo de la ducha, y no acepté tu ayuda a cuatro horas de la ceremonia para que me provocaras a cada rato. ¡Deja de tocarme!

—Anoche no decías lo mismo… —murmuró la diva, dejando el pincel dentro del frasco con laca roja, para brindarle toda su atención al pie que presionaba inocentemente su entrepierna.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa lánguida ante el recuerdo de esas horas arrebatadas de pasión, pero volvió a su semblante serio en un segundo.

—Anoche teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, y hoy apremia cada minuto.

La respiración que comenzó con un suspiro en la garganta de la rubia se intensificó en un jadeo, cuando las manos de Rachel elevaron el pie cautivo y comenzó a morder sus dedos con sensualidad.

—¿Hoy qué tenemos? —preguntó, muy concentrada en su deliciosa tarea, ahora utilizando la lengua.

—¡Dedos y cosquillas! —gimió Quinn, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en toda esa pierna, intentando que la otra quedara tiesa para no arruinar su pintura—. ¡Basta, Rachel!

—¿Coquillas? —murmuró la susodicha con travesura, mirándola desde abajo—. Creo que me derivaré a otras zonas para comprobarlo mejor…

—¡No lo hagas, desvergonzada! ¡Nada te alcanza! —exclamó la rubia, jadeando con fuerza al sentir como esas manos justamente cumplían con su palabra y se desviaban hacia las pantorrillas, acariciándolas con deleite. Sumó su boca, ignorando totalmente las advertencias.

—Si se trata de ti, se me hace muy difícil —musitó Rachel contra la piel aromada de crema corporal.

Su boca llegó al sensitivo hueco detrás de las rodillas, y Quinn se apresuró a detenerla, tomándola de los tirantes de su playera.

—P-por qué no hablamos… un poco sobre lo que sucedió esta mañana...

—Porque lo hicimos en el desayuno, mi amor. Pobre Santana… pobre Mike… Tina es la mejor —ronroneó, sin prestarle atención a las manos que pretendían apartarla, pero que a su vez no dejaban de acariciar sus hombros desnudos.

Rachel continuó con esos besos húmedos y susurrantes en aquel rincón sensible de la mujer, gozando a su vez con los murmullos placenteros que le salían de la garganta.

—¡Y así lo dices! —rezongó la rubia, acalorada por su indiferencia y su propia claudicación; era cierto, para tal abstinencia no bastaba una sola noche—. ¡Desayunamos en… mesas separadas! ¡En vez de estar todos juntos, la mitad nos fuimos con Tina y la otra se fue con Mike!

Rachel levantó la mirada un tanto fastidiada sin detener las caricias que subían lentamente por el muslo.

—Santana exageró; Maribel solo quería decirle que su padre estaba en camino, y Mike se lo merecía por arrogante.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Lo de San fue imposible de prever! Pobre diabla, ya venía descompuesta desde esta mañana —soltó indignada.

—Sí, cariño; pero todo se solucionó. Su padre por fin está en Dania Beach… solo espero que no se delate antes de la boda… el regalo todavía corre peligro.

Habló rápidamente para volver a sus caricias y besos; no estaba resultando la distracción que su novia quería imponer.

Se acercó otro poco sin perder la posición, y ya tenía esa pierna doblada en el hueco de las suyas cruzadas, y la rodilla ante sus ojos empezó a ser mimada de la misma manera que las otras partes.

Las manos de Quinn se tensaron sobre los hombros.

—¿Y qué me dices de la cachetada? Hubiese sido mejor un buen plato de comida por la cabeza.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero el puñetazo fue lo que tuvo más a mano —acordó Rachel, jugando con el escote de su pobre vestimenta para deleitarse con su desnudez llena de marcas nocturnas—. Igualmente no hay derecha como la tuya.

—¡Rachel! ¡Lo que estás diciendo es de muy mal gusto!

Con un bufido la más pequeña se separó brevemente para dejar su posición, arrodillarse frente a ella y situarse ágilmente entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué?... Es completamente cierto. Es más, yo haría algo loable con tu gancho derecho… —alegó con inocencia, serpenteando sus propios "ganchos" dentro de ese escote que se abría cada vez más a sus toques sutiles, y así no alterar demasiado a su compañera de baño.

—¿Cómo qué?

Quinn jadeó, entrecerrando la mirada ante el placer de unos labios que no supo en qué momento llegaron a su pecho.

De alguna manera su estrella se las arregló para alcanzar sus caderas y masajearlas sobre la toalla, llevándola contra su cuerpo. Instantáneamente las piernas de Quinn cambiaron a un ángulo más cerrado y apretaron esa silueta en cuestión de segundos.

—Bueno; ahora mismo se me ocurre algo bastante interesante… —masculló Rachel, llegando a la suavidad de su seno con la boca, provocando que la otra se arqueara con un quejido.

Unas manos se elevaron a los cabellos cortos y recién lavados para intentar detener esa seducción implacable, mas no pudo evitar bajar sus labios hacia los otros entreabiertos. El beso las perdió por unos instantes hasta que Quinn se separó sin aliento.

—Tregua, amor; tregua…

—No, se terminaron las peticiones de tregua hasta New York —insistió Rachel tozuda.

Su rubia tentación jaló de sus cabellos un poco más, sonriendo.

—Tenemos que cambiarnos, maquillarnos, peinarnos… y las chicas harán lo mismo en cualquier momento.

Rachel volvió a negarse, intentando acercarse otra vez.

—Prueba otra; tus tretas están dejando mucho qué desear.

—¡Dios, Rachel!... Está bien. Te prometo min pao a montones y té verde mientras disfrutamos por tercera vez en un mes _El rey y yo_.

Rachel dibujó un mohín indignado, encontrando su mirada verde. Podría capitular con aquello; anhelaba sus min pao y su noche de películas.

—¿Qué versión?

Quinn le regaló una mueca llena de picardía.

—Las dos, por supuesto. La original conmigo y la animada con todos los genes Fabray que te vuelven loca. Imposible negarse…

—Eres la peor de las vanidosas y tramposas.

—Lo sé —espetó con arrogancia, descansando los brazos en los hombros de su novia—. Eso es lo que me hace irresistible.

Rachel entornó su mirada, pensativa.

—Entre otras cosas… Podríamos agregar algo de Almodóvar para mejorar tu español, ¿no crees?

Pillada por el recuerdo de cierta morena intentando seducir a su mujer en cierta despedida de soltera, Quinn tiró de su oreja.

—Ya sé las palabras que necesito en español, _esta enana tiene dueña_; no me hace falta más.

Ante ese español mordido las carcajadas de la diva resonaron en ese pequeño cuarto, donde se distinguía una vez más sus particularidades.

—Me estás convenciendo, y mira que me tienes que convencer para que no haga un escándalo contigo en este baño.

—Hay algo más; prepárate, Berry.

Sus facciones de pronto se volvieron un poco más serias.

—Aquí viene la artillería Fabray…

—Dame tres días después de que lleguemos a casa, y quiero una cita romántica contigo en Le Bernardin.

El rostro de la que proponía las mil y un dádivas comenzó a llenarse de rubor, llenando de ternura a Rachel.

—¿Le Bernardin? ¡Me encanta! ¿Y quieres esperar tres días?

Quinn pestañeó, desviando un poco sus ojos. Vamos que quería que quedase perfecto, y esa introducción era indispensable.

—Sí, pequeña. Tú no preguntas tanto y yo podré hacerlo bien —contestó con gravedad, pero con un brillo en la mirada que avasalló a su chica.

—Misterios y condiciones… ¿No tengo opción?

—No tienes opción.

—¿Y tendré que ir de gala o podré relajarme un poco? —bromeó ella.

—Puedes relajarte… solo un poco —Quinn sonrió, acercándose más, alargando ese momento de dulce intimidad que se estaban concediendo—; porque después daremos un paseo por el Times Square.

—Ah, caramba… una verdadera cita pensada...

La otra asintió lentamente, acariciándole la barbilla con los dedos.

—Prometo que bautizaremos otra vez esas gradas.

Mordiéndose el labio, Rachel se apretó a ella con entusiasmo, queriendo leer en su rostro alguna respuesta a las preguntas que incitaba su semblante reservado.

—¿No se me permitirá insistir? Podrías tenerme pegada a tu nuca hasta ese día. ¿Qué sucederá en esos escalones?

—No me harás claudicar ni aunque te me pegues, desnuda, a la nuca.

Con ademanes tentadores y nada dispuesta a perder, las manos de Rachel volaron hacia sus mejillas y la acercaron hasta descansar su frente contra la de ella.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga para saber todos tus secretos, Quinnie —susurró, rozándole la nariz con la suya, rozando igualmente sus labios, demostrando que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, porque tenía el poder.

Quinn suspiró con fuerza, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. Abrió la boca y la cerró al instante; el "secreto" del que hablaba era demasiado importante como para que se revelase antes de tiempo y… en un baño de hotel.

Ya lo tenía pensado de esa manera y no se echaría atrás. Times Square era uno de sus lugares en el mundo, y allí le pediría matrimonio.

Así de simple… o no. Tres días para encontrar anillos, tres días para calmar los nervios que volverían seguramente ese día, pero por lo menos estaría más entrenada.

No tenía noción de cuándo había ideado todo ese plan romántico y caballeresco, pero la noche anterior, o más bien pasada la madrugada, cuando por fin pudieron dormir después de saciar todas los deseos contenidos, Quinn tardó más en conciliar el sueño, escuchando su respiración.

Allí entendió que no podía ser tan descuidada, que hacerlo de una forma más previsora guardaría un mejor recuerdo.

Quitando dramatismo y ansiedad de su rostro se separó unos centímetros a su chica, observándola con diversión.

—Termina mi belleza de pies, Rachel Berry, y develaré todos mis misterios para ti.

La otra revoleó los ojos, y con descontento volvió a su lugar y a su tarea.

Terminó en pocos minutos y la dejó sola finalmente para que terminara de acicalarse. Tenía razón, cada minuto apremiaba… pero ella no estaba preparada todavía para comenzar a vestirse.

Observó con un comienzo de melancolía las maletas a medio hacer, la ropa un poco desordenada sobre el futton y la conocida sensación de despedida que siempre causaba tristeza.

Habría que desear buen viaje, decir hasta luego y volver en el futuro y así rememorar los momentos felices, pero antes de todo eso tendría que suceder algo que tenía que ver mucho con la magia y los viejos deseos.

Consintiendo el impulso que había tenido desde un principio, se dirigió hacia la maleta de Quinn en busca de las alianzas. No las había visto pero sabía dónde estaban.

Con un cosquilleo en el vientre las tomó del bolsillo secreto que poseía la maleta, y se sentó en la cama.

En un solo segundo las tuvo en su palma, y se maravilló ante el brillo del oro que en unas pocas horas destellaría en el dedo corazón de cada una de sus amigas.

Tragó saliva, guardando uno y quedándose con otro al azar, observándolo detenidamente. Aquél llevaba el nombre de Santana grabado en el interior.

Apretando los labios hizo el ademán de probárselo, dejándolo de pronto suspendido delante de su propio dedo corazón. No tuvo el valor; sabía que no era de mucha suerte probarse alianzas de casamiento… ¡Pero qué diablos! Quería ver cómo le quedaba.

Lo haría…

No... mejor no…

¡Sí, lo haría!

Respirando hondo y con solo dos dedos temblorosos de su mano derecha sosteniendo la sortija, apuntó el dedo hacia ella y pasó la primera falange con un sentimiento de triunfo; pasó la segunda falange y allí se detuvo. El oro brillaba contra su piel bronceada de sol...

La sensación que la recorrió fue increíble; sonrió elevando la mano, alejándola, regodeándose con esa belleza simbólica y…

—¡Se acabó! ¡El Señor me perdone pero voy a matar a una anciana! ¡Esto es una verdadera locura!

La puerta que se sacudió y la verborrea que tronó la sala-habitación levantaron el cuerpo de Rachel de un envión sobresaltado. La mujer aferró instantáneamente los preciados objetos en un puño, ocultando su acto bochornoso.

—¡Mercedes!

La morena se detuvo en medio de la habitación con los brazos en jarro, echando fuego por la boca.

—¡Basta! ¡Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia! —repitió, vociferando.

Rachel tragó saliva y cerró más su puño, sintiendo que la alianza le quemaba el dedo.

—¿Pero qué sucedió? —preguntó alarmada.

—¿Dónde diablos está Brittany? ¿Me puedes decir? Kurt está terminando de peinar a Santana, todavía falta su maquillaje y está insoportable. Blaine está peinando a Susan y a Karen, y te juro que terminarán logrando que el chico odie definitivamente al sexo femenino…

La chica tomó aire, y Rachel aprovechó ese momento para poder preguntar en un murmullo.

—¿Alma y Maribel?

—¡Esa es otra historia! Tina las está empezando a maquillar, y a esa anciana del demonio no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pedir jugo de guayaba "mientras tanto". ¡"Mientras tanto"! ¡No agua, no un simple jugo de naranja o café, pero sí guayaba! Me obligó a recorrer toda la cocina del hotel ¡No lo conseguí por supuesto!

—B-bueno; yo iré a esta cocina, tranquila. Veré… veré si puedo conseguir algo… —titubeó Rachel girando en su lugar, apabullada porque había sido sacada de su mundo maravilloso para absorber demasiada información en apenas segundos; si tan solo pudiera llegar a la maleta de Quinn y devolver su culposo antojo—; solo déjame...

—¡No, es urgente! Ahora sé a quién sale Santana; tendrán que pasar décadas enteras en el Purgatorio todas las López…

—¡Mercedes!

—No se te ocurra decirme una palabra, diva —advirtió la morena, exaltada.

Con una mueca poco amistosa y vencida, Rachel no tuvo más opción que salir a paso vivo del departamento.

Quinn, que quedó guarecida de la repentina catarata de enfado que entró desde el exterior, al escuchar silencio se asomó tímidamente por la puerta, y sonrió de lado a la recién llegada.

—Tengo… algunos calmantes si quieres…

Mercedes gruñó intensamente, mirándola con disgusto. Sin perder su sonrisa incómoda la rubia asintió, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

¡Perfecto! Esto tenía que pasar también, como correspondía; todos alterados, una novia que no aparecía, los anillos en su temerario poder y un jugo de guayaba al rescate.

Rachel cruzó bufando el patio soleado, se desvió de la recepción y el comedor, se internó en un pasillo y entró directo a la cocina.

El bullicioso ambiente chocó contra ella; un equipo de una decena de mujeres y hombres iba y venía con bandejas y platos en sus manos, otro tanto se ubicaba detrás de encimeras de acero, cortando, deshuesando y elevando llamas audaces sobre sartenes en verdadero movimiento.

—Ah… no quisiera molestar, pero… —empezó a decir con simpatía a una mujer que se acercaba, pero no a ella en realidad; siguió de largo hacia la salida.

—No puede estar aquí, señorita —dijo una voz gruesa a sus espaldas.

Rachel se volvió y se encontró con un pecho enorme, cubierto por un mandil manchado con sangre. Tragando saliva elevó más el rostro, queriendo abarcar toda la monumental estatura de aquel hombre, que no solo llevaba el fluido vital de un ser que estuvo vivo en sus ropas, sino que cargaba sobre un hombro su enorme pata cruda.

Con una sensación nauseabunda se llevó la mano a la boca, volviendo a tragar saliva con fuerza.

—Lo sé, yo estoy buscando un… —balbuceó, deteniéndose al instante en que sus labios rozaron la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo y el anillo que todavía colgaba de su segunda falange.

Con terror se llevó esa mano hacia el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, sensibilizándose cada vez más por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Inclusive sensibilizada o no sensibilizada por sus hermanos animales, las dignas intenciones que tuvo terminaron yéndose en suspiros.

La bolsita encontró lugar en su apretado bolsillo, pero de alguna manera el anillo se le escapó de los dedos. Lo sintió, Rachel lo sintió y su rostro se desfiguró a la par que escuchaba el tintineo macabro que pareció detenerle el corazón.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Señorita, le dije que este no es lugar para los clientes...

El hombretón no dejaba de hacer su trabajo, y Rachel se giró como loca, doblando su columna para seguir con desesperación el sonido que ya se había detenido.

—¡Maldita sea, que nadie se mueva! —berreó desesperada, buscando con la mirada el objeto a su alrededor.

—¿Que nadie se mueva de dónde? —preguntó aquél, observándola con extrañeza.

—¡El anillo, el anillo!

A esas alturas todos en la cocina escucharon el grito desesperado de esa pequeña intrusa que prácticamente se arrastraba por el suelo.

—¡Oh dios, oh dios! —susurraba ella con la angustia apretándole la garganta en un puño de hierro.

Dando pasos aleatorios y sin sentido, por su cabeza pasaban todas las imágenes supuestas que la mostraban a ella y a Santana, la primera queriendo escapar de las garras de la segunda, que se apretaban a su cuello mientras echaba espuma por la boca.

También los veía a todos tratando de separarlas, y luego ser el centro de mirada llenas de antipatía, desaprobación, odio y todos los sentimientos negativos que existían…

Podía escuchar los murmullos que se extendían por la cocina; nadie la ayudaba, todos seguramente la estaban mirando como si estuviese loca. ¡Y estaba a punto de cruzar esa delgada línea!

Rachel no podía hablar, repartía la mirada por el piso con desaliento y no le salía la voz para pedir ayuda.

¡Que alguien se mueva, demonios! ¡Que alguien la socorra!...

Y de repente, debajo de una mesa e iluminado por el cielo, divisó el anillo, entregado y solitario, esperando a ser atrapado.

Con un gemido lastimero se lanzó al suelo para tomarlo con las dos manos, sintiendo como el alma volvía a su cuerpo; algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos a la vez que sus vías respiratorias se despejaban, llenando sus pulmones de aire.

—No lo puedo creer; no lo puedo creer —gimoteó, acariciando la joya con las dos manos.

Directamente allí, debajo de la mesa, lo guardó en su bolsillo con manos temblorosas y se dispuso a salir, pero claro, en el estado de alteración en el que se encontraba no veía nada y no escuchaba a nadie, por esa razón cuando intentó erguirse no se dio cuenta del paso de un camarero que entraba haciendo equilibrio con una bandeja repleta de cuencos vacíos, salvo uno, el más grande, que contenía una espesa salsa blanca.

Se produjo un fuerte choque, un grito ahogado y otro no, un hombro golpeado, un cuenco que no voló mucho por el aire, pero que sí cayó sobre alguien, y la bandeja con los cacharros causando un ensordecedor estruendo al caer al piso.

Fue abrumador, todo lo fue cuando sobre ella cayeron todas las miradas de la silenciosa tropa de cocineros y empleados del hotel, pateados de su rutina literalmente por la torpeza de una de sus clientas.

El insulto del camarero de igual forma se perdió para Rachel, que observaba dónde se había derramado la salsa bechamel.

Brittany Susan Pierce estaba allí, salida de algún lugar y puesta al frente, para que sea objeto también de la poca suerte que Rachel estaba teniendo por probarse una alianza que no tendría que haber mirado siquiera.

Pero no solo ella, sino también las ballerinas… las ballerinas de raso bordadas con hilo de seda que iba a usar para la boda estaban sostenidas por una mano, alejadas de su cuerpo, repletas de salsa blanca, del talón a la punta.

Negando con la cabeza sin poder creerlo, Rachel se llevó una mano al cuello, buscando pro primera vez la mirada de su amiga, ésta era brillante de lágrimas y acusadoramente azul.

—Rachel… qué has hecho…

—Britt, oh cielos… —Rachel frunció el entrecejo con angustia—. Qué- qué haces aquí… esto no puede ser cierto —musitó casi sin voz, acercándose más a los zapatos arruinados.

La más alta la miró con una mueca mortificada sin dejar de mirar sus zapatos.

—Le vine a mostrar mis ballerinas a Benny, y mira… ahora son basura…

Rachel abrió y cerró la boca, azorada, culposa.

—Fue un accidente, cariño… ¿y quién es Benny? —preguntó desorientada, por primera vez sorteando la mirada en su público.

—Yo soy Benny.

Esa voz la conocía, le llamó la atención antes y ahora la miraba con profunda desaprobación.

El hombre de la media res se adelantó un paso y Rachel se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Benny quería ver ballerinas de ajuar de novia? Era inaudito; no comprendía nada… ¿Por qué no simplemente salía corriendo de allí?

—Lo-lo lamento… Siento todo esto, en verdad…

Se disculpó con ansiedad, empezando a hiperventilar mientras una de las novias pestañeaba grandes lágrimas de decepción causadas por ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los espectadores continuasen con sus actividades, especialmente la de limpiar ese desastre de comida.

—Perdóname, por favor… —pidió suavemente Rachel, acariciando le brazo de la otra joven, pero ésta solo miraba con tremenda pena lo que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

Un ramalazo de calor barrió el rostro de la desafortunada una vez más.

—¿Yo?... Vine por un jugo de… guayaba...


	24. ¿Te casas igual?

J. podés pasar por mi _consulhabitáculo_ para resolver las dolencias; está abierto las 26 horas del día (quiero que el día tenga entre 26 y 28 horas; también tendríamos que conversar eso, pero ya habrá tiempo), y es gratuito, recordalo.

Venga, van dos capítulos casi simultáneos; subo el otro en unas horas así completo el gran suceso.

Me maté, literalmente me _mate_ con _You Make Me Feel Brand New_; _Say You Love Me_; _You've Got It _entre otras, de Simply Red durante los repasos a estos últimos capítulos de la historia, así que fuera de toda democracia las quiero obligar a escuchar una y otra vez esos íconos hasta nuevo aviso =). Inevitablemente generación noventa…

Más arriba me refería a la "falta de tiempo" porque en lo que queda, no voy a interponer mis locos soliloquios; seguramente ésta sea la última nota larga.

La verdad es que ahora solo quiero hablar de ustedes.  
Las que se animaron no solo a comentar cada capítulo y darme el valor necesario para seguir con estas _alas de la fantasía_, sino porque puedo reconocerlas; sé sus nombres (salvo Guest que por cierto me encantaría saberlo), y casi también puedo imaginarme sus voces.

Sé qué música escuchan, sé que aman dibujar, cocinar, sé qué estaciones les encantan, me hablaron de sus narices, de sus hogares cercanos y lejanos; me contaron sus pasiones, sus fuegos, sus viajes, y me hablaron de sus lágrimas y deseos... ¿y saben qué es eso? Eso es un tesoro, que es de ustedes y yo hago mío, porque eso sí es mío.

Esos tesoros valen más que cientos de comentarios y significa mucho más que palabras.

Recorrieron a mi lado la complicada psiquis de nuestras chicas preferidas, luego viajamos en el tiempo y pasamos Acción de Gracias, tomamos vino casi francés y hablamos de sueños durante un fragmento de tiempo.

Después se animaron a más y pasamos otro fragmento lleno de sol y playa. ¡Paseamos por la playa en tándem y nos bañamos en el mar!... Hasta hoy.

No me queda más que agradecerles con todo mi apasionado corazón, y levantar mi báculo púrpura con punta de sombrero cónico de único rey con vagina, y nombrarlas formalmente las más adorables cortesanas del más destartalado reino.

Para ustedes, todos mis fuegos invernales.

* * *

—¡Provocaste una catástrofe!

Rachel no soportó más esa quinta acusación proveniente desde atrás, de regreso al departamento, así que abriendo de un empujón la puerta que llevaba al patio en común, se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, enfrentándose a su verdugo.

Le importaba poco el grupo de jóvenes que ocupaban aquella única mesa; se entretenían con cerveza, conversación y en segundos con ellas dos.

No era justo que continuara inculpándola; estallaría en un llanto impotente en cualquier momento, y ya tenía su peso en la conciencia por lo que le sucedió con esa alianza... ¡No era nada justo!

—Brittany… fue sin intención; dame un respiro, te lo ruego —siseó sobresaltada—. Solo a ti se te ocurre ir a la cocina a mostrarle tus zapatos a ese asesino de animales. ¡¿Cómo pasó?! ¿Cómo es que estabas allí? ¡Explícamelo!

La castaña se secó los restos de lágrimas con enojo y le plantó nuevamente su desastre en la cara.

—Benny no solo es chef, así como lo ves también tiene el oficio de zapatero que heredó de su padre italiano, y yo solo le quería mostrar mis zapatos de novia… que ya no existen, por cierto.

La otra suspiró con abatimiento, apretándose la estúpida botella de jugo de guayaba contra la frente.

Atrapando con desesperación un poco de la suerte que había perdido logró conseguir ese primer objetivo casi olvidado. Su hada madrina fue una sonriente camarera; esa despensa sí tenía provisiones de decenas de botellas del zumo que en un chasquido, la llevó al límite de su cordura.

—¡Si vas a seguir así me romperás el corazón! ¡Tú, la más buena del mundo, serás la responsable absoluta de mi deceso! —gritó con una última mirada compungida, para entrar luego al departamento, seguida por la otra que no paraba de protestar.

—¡Eres mi Rach, y no puedes hablarme de esa manera…!

—Qué son esos gritos, por todos los cielos —interrumpió Quinn, que se acercaba a ellas junto a Mercedes.

El pequeño escándalo inquietó a las dos integrantes de la habitación, que de pronto para Rachel se convirtió en una sola, al ver el cuerpo de su novia cubierto con el vestido que también llevarían ellas en cuestión de horas.

Se veía hermosa…

—Rachel me dejó sin ballerinas.

Brittany seguía con su juicio, y la acusada la miró de reojo con impaciencia para encontrarse con ese par de rostros que ya no la miraban, sí en cambio a los verdaderos protagonistas y con la boca abierta.

—Fue un accidente —susurró ésta.

—Esto es más que un accidente; es un desastre —corrigió Mercedes con desaliento.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —interrogó Quinn, impactada.

Rachel dejó caer los hombros, preparándose para escuchar el relato cosmogónico de Brittany, porque ella no podría decir nada, por supuesto. Su acto sacrílego no tenía excusas. Y así lo hizo la castaña, culminando con algo que definitivamente descolocó las mandíbulas de sus tres oyentes.

—No me los voy a poner de ninguna manera.

—¡Podemos limpiarlos! Sí… limpiándolos quedarán como nuevos.

La primera en hablar fue Quinn, intentando tomarlos, pero la dueña esquivó sus manos.

—No, capitana; eso sí es una verdadera mentira y tú sabes que odio las mentiras. Me casaré descalza...

—Dime que estás bromeando, chica… Está bien que será en la paya, pero no por eso perderemos la elegancia.

La segunda en reaccionar fue Mercedes, lanzándose a lo que se transformó en una conquista de aroma realmente delicioso. Tampoco ella lo logró.

—Estos zapatos eran los indicados y no están más, así que me casaré descalza. _Nos_ casaremos descalzas…

Las otras tres se miraron, negando con la cabeza.

—Es inadmisible…

La tercera en protestar fue Rachel, regalándose otra mirada llena de condena de Brittany.

—Es una decisión tomada, así que iré a decírselo a mi San.

Resuelta, la bailarina giró hacia la salida, pero Rachel fue más rápida, y la única que pudo dar con las ballerinas, sintiéndose triunfante.

—¡No irás a ningún lado, loca de remate! Si las cosas van a ser así, perfecto. ¡Yo se lo diré a Santana! —soltó enfadada. Se haría cargo de lo que le correspondía; por eso inflando el pecho levantó el par de trofeos hacia ellas. —Tú lo decidiste Brittany, y que sea lo que dios quiera.

La nombrada asintió con enojo, yéndose hasta el futton y cayendo pesadamente sobre él. Allí se quedó de brazos cruzados, mirando al piso con capricho.

Mercedes y Quinn observaron a la diva marcharse a lo que parecía ser una moderna inquisición; ella tenía razón, si alguien podría apiadarse de ellas en esos momentos, ése sería algún magnánimo celestial.

Un silencio turbador llenó la sala-habitación, roto por la risa algo histérica de Mercedes.

—Oye, rubia… ¿tienes esos calmantes que me ofreciste antes?

—Dosis doble, Mercedes, dosis doble…

Rachel, que caminaba como si el demonio estuviese siguiendo sus pasos, se plantó delante de la puerta donde otro universo se estaba desarrollando, y respiró hondo, tomando valor.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió sin más, sobresaltando a la habitación entera. Instantáneamente todos los pares de ojos se dirigieron a la que detuvo la anarquía que se desbordaba entre esas cuatro paredes, empequeñeciéndola.

Eran demasiados.

Las mayores de los dos clanes estaban sentadas y en diferentes etapas de vestuario y maquillaje, con los más jóvenes dedicados a ellas abnegadamente.

Kurt la miraba con algunas hebillas suspendidas en una mano y el fijador en la otra. Blaine quedó de la misma manera, pero con las manos metidas en los cabellos de la madre de Brittany. Tina, por su parte, dejó la brocha sobre la nariz de la tía de la novia...

La recién llegada tragó saliva y escondió un poco más los zapatos en su espalda, adelantando la pequeña botella como si fuera un escudo.

—Tú, niña, ¿traes lo que pedí? —Alma López trizó el silencio con su habitual simpatía.

—¡Madre!

—¡Abuela!

La exclamación de las dos generaciones siguientes resonó con reprimenda, impulso necesario para que Rachel se moviera y se adelantara con nerviosismo hasta llegar a la anciana.

—Sí, señora…

—Buena chica, ahora pueden hacerme lo que quieran.

La diva apretó los labios y rápidamente volvió la atención a Santana, que fruncía el ceño con molestia.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Yo… quiero llevarme a Tina y a alguno de los chicos.

—¿Podrías dejarme a éste lo que queda de tarde? Es un dios con las manos…

La que pidió al varón como si fuese un bailarín exótico fue Susan, que ciertamente disfrutaba de las dotes de Blaine, situación que no era recíproca. Su amigo la miró con espanto, moviendo su cabeza de forma imperceptible y negativa. ¡Imploraba su ayuda! Y estaba por dársela en el mismo momento en que Santana, con una seña, impidió que su peinador continuara con la otra mitad del cabello sin recoger.

—¿Qué llevas en la otra mano? ¿Qué escondes? ¿Y ese olor…?

La más pequeña se humedeció los labios resecos.

—Bueno… también vine a decirte algo.

—Habla entonces; si continuas con esas miraditas de perro perdido te juro que comenzarán a crecerme canas verdes. ¡Ya no puede pasar nada más, Rachel! ¿Entiendes?

Eso era lo que ella creía…

—Está bien, está bien… —profirió, arrugando su rostro; adelantó su mano y se preparó para lo peor.

—Ese olor es… salsa bechamel, por lo visto, sobre zapatos de… boda —acertó a decir Maribel.

El silencio volvió a rodearlos a todos, que observaban a Rachel sostener con el índice y el pulgar, muy lejos de su cuerpo por si acaso, el calzado.

Murmullos, expresiones incrédulas y Santana que se levantaba lentamente, caminando hacia ella con la misma cadencia.

La otra no retrocedió, simplemente miró la escena impávida de cómo Santana agarraba sin resistencia esa carga, y la estudiaba con congoja.

—Esto no es cierto… —susurró.

—Lo siento, San… fue un accidente.

—Esos son los zapatos de mi hija, ¿verdad? —preguntó Susan, apenada.

—¿Dónde se metió esa chiquilla? —interrogó esta vez Karen.

—Niña, tú podrías hablar algo; no te quedes parada como muerta… —infaltables palabras de Alma que aun teniendo su maldito jugo no dejaba de ser insufrible.

Pero antes de que alguien se atreviera a decir algo más, Santana, con un sonoro gruñido, la aferró del brazo y así como estaba, medio desnuda, con su negligé blanco hasta los muslos, y a medio peinar, se dirigió a la puerta, sacudiéndola con un fuerte aventón.

Rachel supo lo que sucedía cuando se encontró arrinconada contra la pared del pasillo.

—No las soporto… a ninguna, ¿comprendes? —le habló agitada y entre dientes, resoplando como un animal enjaulado; luego agitó el par delante de sus ojos—. Solo quería que esta maldición se acabe y se atraganten todos con pastel… pero no… ahora me traes esto… ¡¿Qué carajos sucedió?!

—Un accidente que te explicaré… Yo fui a la cocina en busca del jugo y… se me cayó algo al piso… lo levanté y choqué con alguien… que no era tu futura esposa, sino un camarero con una bandeja llena de… eso… y… ¡todo voló por los aires hasta Brittany, que apareció de la nada con esas ballerinas para mostrárselas a un cocinero!

Trató de ser lo más clara posible, complementando su discurso con ademanes enérgicos y sonrojándose hasta la frente, pero no podía hacer más. Ni agonizando le diría qué es lo que se le había caído, y de qué forma casi se le salió el corazón mientras lo buscaba.

Santana elevó las manos sin entender.

—¡Cómo es que ella estaba en la cocina y no alistándose!

—¿Tú crees que se lo pregunté? Simplemente sucedió Santana; fue… un mal paso...

Aquélla se llevó una mano a la frente, haciendo caso omiso a algunos inquilinos que salían y entraban de las habitaciones, desviando la atención hacia su semidesnudez.

—¿Me quieres decir que el capricho de mierda de mi abuela fue el causante de todo esto?

—No hables así… Bueno, no… digamos que se trató de una sumatoria de… sucesos —musitó Rachel, deseando que levantase la mirada para poder decirle lo siguiente que tenía para comunicarle—. Es más… por esta _sumatoria_, Britt se niega a usarlos… _No_ quiere zapatos.

Ahora sí Santana enderezó su cuello, impávida, aturdida, mirando con asco el calzado que no tenía remedio; después la miró a ella, como buscando respuestas fundamentales para comprender.

—Me caso en tres horas y lo haré sin zapatos… —murmuró.

—Sí, bueno… no… No es tan importante en realidad.

La latina le lanzó una mirada que la hizo retroceder.

—Si Britt no llevará calzado, yo tampoco lo llevaré —dijo de repente.

—¡Qué! ¡No…! Podemos hacer algún arreglo; buscaremos algo, San…

—Olvídalo —la interrumpió la otra con el entrecejo profundamente arrugado—. No hay tiempo; y si nosotras vamos sin las malditas ballerinas, nuestras damas también.

Su interlocutora se llevó una mano al pecho con un suspiro ahogado.

—¡Espero que te estés escuchando, Santana López, porque lo que dices en verdad es demencial! ¡Podemos hacerlo de otra manera; estoy segura!

—Escúchame bien tú —silbó la novia alterada—, no caminaré por la alfombra con sandalias hippies chics de Brittany; voy a hacerlo descalza, como lo hará ella. Y si no quieres que sufra otro desmayo, ustedes, mis damas, harán lo mismo; no me importa si usan zancos fosforescentes para llegar a la condenada playa, los usan y luego se los quitan. Se acabó la conversación.

La diva quedó pestañeando en completo mutismo, siguiendo los movimientos que acompañaban el acalorado monólogo. Santana terminó por respirar entrecortada y curvar los labios con angustia; los ojos se le humedecieron y gimió suavemente.

—Y ahora estoy llorando... lo que me faltaba. ¿Debo hacerlo por todo? ¡Demonios!

Iba a llevarse una mano al rostro, sin lograrlo, porque Rachel se la interceptó en el aire.

—¡No te toques! —exclamó, volviendo el brazo a su lugar con una tierna sonrisa; capitularía—. No te toques, ni llores, ni te vuelvas a desmayar. Iremos todas descalzas; se acabó la conversación.

El susurro pareció molestar solo un poco más a la latina, que hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos al sentir una reiteración de leves soplidos, directo a sus ojos húmedos.

—¿Seremos el hazmerreir? —musitó insegura Santana—. En la historia se ha visto una boda sin zapatos...

—En la historia no habrá boda más original —la tranquilizó la amiga, acariciando su hombro—. ¿Acaso no somos el mejor club coral?

Santana asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Ahora vuelve a entrar y manda a los coiffeurs cuanto antes; patea también el trasero de Susan y Karen. Cada novia debe soportar a sus mujeres.

Rachel le guiñó un ojo y la otra le respondió con otra forzada sonrisa. Necesitaba unos instantes de paz y con el menor número de mujeres de la familia en lo posible.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Sensibilizada al extremo.

Un cómodo silencio de breves segundos se formó entre las dos mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Gracias.

La aludida le hizo gestos para que entrara de una vez.

—Cálmate y deja de humedecer ese maquillaje que Tina te matará.

Santana terminó por entrar y Rachel largó todo el aliento con un solo resoplido. La bolsita de terciopelo empujaba su propio trasero; si no se la sacaba de encima algo malo pasaría. ¡Algo malo pasaría otra vez!

Regresó a su hotel casi corriendo, y en el departamento otro barullo multiplicado la esperaba. Eso sucedió porque las mujeres se multiplicaron allí adentro. Sugar, Marley, Mercedes y Quinn rodeaban a una Brittany sentada en el suelo, abrazando a su gato. Por un momento tuvo la desquiciada fantasía de ver a Benny aparecer por algún lado; no sería nada raro…

Al igual que en el otro cuarto, todas las miradas se detuvieron en ella, esperando alguna respuesta.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Brittany, apretando más al pobre animal entre sus brazos.

Rachel cerró la puerta y le sonrió con tranquilidad, deteniéndose ante el grupo.

—Entonces… tema solucionado.

—¿Cómo? —volvió a cuestionar la chica.

—Como tú deseabas… y un poco más.

El grito que lanzó la novia feliz asustó al gato que saltó a la par de ella, escabulléndose, y alteró al grupo que comenzó a parlotear sin parar.

—¡Ahora estoy lista para cambiarme! ¡Quiero que todas sean mis asistentes!

Las indicaciones de Brittany eran tantas y tan desordenadas que las demás corrieron y se atropellaron en su misión, salvo dos que entre todo el ajetreo, se dieron preciosos segundos para contemplarse, especialmente Rachel.

La imagen de Quinn era exquisita y sencilla, una visión llena de primavera y pájaros en libertad, cantando alrededor de su cuerpo y más allá. Con un seductor movimiento, solo para sus ojos, jugó con su falda volátil, posicionándose a pocos centímetros.

—¿Qué sucedió con esas ballerinas? —cuestionó suavemente, enredando con lentitud un solo brazo a su cintura para acercarla, únicamente lo que la más pequeña le permitió. No quería arruinar esa estampa.

Rachel dejó escapar un sonido gutural, ralentizando sus propias manos que subieron casi con timidez hasta los hombros desnudos, despejándolos del cabello suelto que caía sobre el escote.

—Terminantemente prohibidos _todos_ los pares —respondió.

—¿Entonces cuando dijo _nos casaremos_ era _nos casaremos todas_? ¿Novias descalzas?

Rachel asintió, no sabiendo qué mirar primero, si el escote, o los labios, o su rostro… o todo el conjunto.

—Las damas de honor también estamos incluidas.

Quinn rió divertida, negando con la cabeza con total resignación.

—Nuestros flats son una delicia. ¿Cómo llegamos a ser un cortejo nupcial sin zapatos?

La otra no le respondió, solo cedió un poco más a su deseo, acariciando sus sienes con roces juguetones.

—Tú lo eres… con flats o sin ellos… Estás bellísima.

Ese murmullo hizo entrecerrar la mirada verde de Quinn.

—No me halagues tanto que aún te debo una cena romántica.

Su novia se sonrió, rozando aquellos labios en otro impulsivo deseo.

—Tengo halagos de sobra.

—Eso lo veremos…


	25. Acepto

Por favor, no dejen de escuchar el maravilloso soundtrack de _Candilejas_, de Charles Chaplin, en una versión más moderna.

¿Nos casamos?

* * *

"_**Enséñame amada mía dónde apacientas…**_

_**Hasta que sople el día y las sombras huyan, tórnate semejante,**_

_**amada mía (…) al monte de la mirra y al collado del incienso."**_

¡Por fin Santana salió triunfante! La dejaron en paz.

Por fin pasó por alto un ritual de bodas sin que nadie le reprochara, la amordazara o la encerrara. No quiso regalos de nadie, no quiso palabras de nadie, ni otro sentimentalismo que no fuera el de su propio estadio de alquimia privada.

Solo recibió los abrazos de su padre, que después de tanta angustia lo pudo tener enfrente, los de su llorosa abuela, los de sus amigos y el de su madre; de ella fue de la única que recibió un regalo familiar que llevaría hasta el altar… una diadema. La humilde alhaja era una reliquia que había estado presente en las bodas de todas las mujeres de la familia.

La pieza no tenía gran valor material, pero contenía los pensamientos y anhelos de aquellas grandes y luchadoras mujeres.

Ese ritual sin protocolo alguno, se había realizado dentro de un pequeño cuarto del salón de recepción donde las novias, cada una por su lado, dieron los últimos suspiros para cruzar la distancia que las separaban del escenario montado en la playa.

Diferente fue para Brittany, que recibió toda su tradición con los objetos importantes que horas atrás le entregaron los hombres a los que más había querido.

En su cuello ya descansaba la vieja corbata americana que Sam usó para el baile del penúltimo año; un broche nuevo en forma de mariposa que le regaló Artie se prendía a sus cabellos castaños, recogidos en un peinado alto; en su muñeca izquierda se enlazaban algunos brazaletes de cuero que Puck le prestó para la ocasión, y sus orejas fueron adornadas con pendientes exquisitos de turmalina azul, símbolo de amistad y cariño que llegaron de la mano de Kurt.

Seguramente eran atavíos que no hacían juego entre sí, que no pertenecían a ninguna casa de joyería, pero estas novias no necesitaban eso. Cada una mostraba con orgullo, amor y profundo respeto esas ofrendas entregadas desde el corazón.

Quinn había sido testigo de los dos ritos, y en ellos tuvo la fortuna de presenciar una belleza sin igual. Emoción, nerviosismo, estómagos apretados… y ya fue el tiempo de dejarlas solas para que el cortejo cumpliera con su misión: esperar a las novias en aquel pequeño edén frente al mar, mostrando un camino de alfombra púrpura que llevaba a un sencillo gazebo blanco con su altar, rodeado de lienzos azules y aromáticas lilas, flores y colores que se repetían en la veintena de sillas blancas, a un lado y al otro de ese camino final y principio.

Apretó incontenible la mano de Rachel, igual de húmeda contra la suya, virando la vista incrédula hacia todo lo que la rodeaba.

Los lugares estaban llenos; los invitados asistieron sin faltas, entre ellos encontró al profesor Schuester con su esposa, Emma, y al pelirrojo Gregory, de unos cinco años, inquieto en el regazo de su madre. Algunos de los compañeros y amigos más cercanos de Santana y Brittany de la escuela y la universidad cuchicheaban y reían, ansiosos; por allí estaba Wade, tal y como prometió, al lado de Sugar y Marley; el tío de Brittany era el encargado de cuidar al perezoso gato, invitado infaltable, que se paseó con una colorida correa por pura formalidad, ya que la misma carecía de funcionalidad en general; el animal si no estaba en brazos, se echaba en cualquier lado, como en esos momentos lo estaba sobre su silla asignada; las madres de las novias y la abuela no se separaban por nada; Karen y Jeremías se encontraban más cerca, porque eran los únicos dos testigos...

No hubo uno que no estuviera ataviado con su mejor gala playera.

Con un suspiro, Quinn se fijo ahora en las damas vestidas iguales, peinadas semejantes a las novias, con un pequeño ramillete de lilas cada una, y que lejos de las buenas costumbres también lucían… descalzas. Nadie se lo imaginaría, eso era lo más divertido.

Ellas fueron las primeras en causar el desconcierto inicial y sus consecuentes bromas. Bien, ahora únicamente restaba lo más difícil, aguardar.

Enfrente se apostaban los chicos, guapísimos, de punta en blanco y sonrientes bajo el sol que no tardaría en esconderse una vez más. Por supuesto, más allá y tan cercana, la playa, generosa en su oleaje que entregaba una armonía propia y un embiste resonante contra un mulle natural de piedras.

Quitaba el aliento; la brisa estremecía ciegamente a los corazones más sensibles, como por ejemplo el suyo, porque los otros estaban cotilleando entre susurros delante del notario público.

—¿Tú crees que Emma esté embarazada? En el abrazo noté algo en las caderas que no tenía que ver con la grasa abdominal… y mucho menos en ella —masculló Mercedes disimuladamente.

—Es el vestido, Mercedes —respondía Rachel con el mismo tono apocado—. El corte imperio es muy engañoso… Aunque te digo que tiene una belleza que me hace pensar.

—No puedo creer que estén hablando de eso a punto de que aparezcan las chicas —regañó Tina.

—Lo siento, nena. ¿Quieres que divaguemos sobre qué otra venganza merece Mike? Porque no hemos hablado de ello…

Quinn revoleó los ojos, apretando más la mano de Rachel.

—¡Mujeres! ¿No quieren que les traiga cerveza y bocadillos? —susurró irónica y molesta.

—Particularmente si no hablo caeré desmayada aquí mismo. ¿Quién llegará primero?

—No lo sé, lo decidirían a lo último; y si no te callas te besaré y pasarás más vergüenza que con tus pies descalzos —amenazó la rubia.

—Bueno, en ese caso podría hablar hasta que aparezca la primera estrella y…

Lo que estuvo por decir quedó en su garganta al ver como todos se levantaban de sus lugares, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza. El de todos los presentes. Observó por última vez a su mujer que igualmente la miraba, y luego a las manos entrelazadas. En la otra guardaba las alianzas, a salvo y con la persona indicada. Su mirada viajó hacia el comienzo de la alfombra púrpura… y allí estaba ella, Brittany… Apareciendo de pronto del brazo de su orgulloso padre, como si hubiese estado escondida detrás de un biombo mágico, donde sus duendes amigos hubieran estado preparándola para la ocasión.

Los suspiros se escucharon a coro y las risas mascullaron a la par, en el instante en que la insurrecta novia jugó con un pie… mostrándolo desnudo debajo de la falda para gracia de todos. Estaba bellísima hasta acelerar el pulso; ese tiempo le pertenecía. Un solitario violín a pocos metros comenzó a ahogar las primeras notas de _Candilejas_ para acompañarla durante su lento recorrido.

Algunas lágrimas no se hicieron esperar; la emoción burbujeaba en hombres y mujeres, en madres y padres bajo ese cielo destellante de rojos y naranjas de un mes de marzo. El camino se hizo fugaz, y de pronto esa prometida quedó sola frente al altar y a la multitud abrumada, después de un intenso beso de su padre.

Alcanzó a mirar a sus damas y caballeros de honor con una pícara y brillante sonrisa, para rápidamente anclar los ojos donde sus pasos estuvieron hacía segundos. La intensidad en el plañido del violín anunció que _Candilejas_ escoltaría a la otra prometida, que aparecía del brazo de su padre.

El aire se disolvió, se escapó de alguna manera desembocando en el arrullo del mar; nada más existió entonces. Esas dos novias se miraron a la distancia, enlazándose de aquella manera única y elemental que regalaba ese efímero intervalo de reconocimiento. Se escuchó un sollozo; salió del pecho de Brittany, se vio otro llanto difícil de contener en la hermosa Santana, que apretaba el ramo de lilas contra su pecho.

Nadie se fijó que tampoco usaba zapatos, la intimidad erigida por las dos los embrujó. El sollozo de las dos mujeres vestidas de blanco fue acompañado por el de Quinn, y su mujer le acarició los nudillos con los dedos, intentando contenerse.

Santana caminó los mismos pasos que Brittany, recibió el mismo beso de su padre infinitamente feliz, y ya estaba a medio paso de su amor de adolescencia, su chica especial de ojos azules y sonrisa de niña.

Dentro de una mirada que se podía acariciar, a la par elevaron sus manos para enredar sus meñiques y así quedar frente al notario.

El violín silenció sus cuerdas, dejando en su lugar una voz acompasada que dio la bienvenida, haciendo hincapié en las dos protagonistas; éstas intentaban prestarle atención a él y no a ellas mismas.

El notario presentaba el discurso que solía decirse en esas ocasiones. Y frases como que _"el matrimonio es un contrato que se celebra ante la autoridad civil competente"_ o como que _"para formalizarlo y constituirlo, solo basta la manifestación de voluntades por parte de los contrayentes" _fluyeron entre segundos irreales, casi sin importancia.

Estaban ahí porque esas dos mujeres se aceptarían en matrimonio con todas las de la ley; lo corroboraron los votos de Brittany, atrapados en un papel dentro de sus flores.

Se aclaró la garganta y lo sostuvo delante, sin perder la mirada inmensa de Santana.

—Estoy aquí porque te amo… Porque sigo creyendo que hay un arcoíris en cada lluvia aunque no lo veamos, y que los pájaros van a su encuentro, como alguna vez iremos nosotras. Sigo creyendo en esos hermosos sueños de juventud porque tú creíste en mí, siempre lo hiciste sin importar lo que pasara...  
Pero yo también creí en ti, aun cuando jugábamos a no ser… Hoy, ante todas las personas que nos aman, solo te pido dos cosas; no me dejes de amar, y si lo haces alguna vez, déjame disfrutar por lo menos de sesenta años a tu lado… y no dejes al mundo sin tu voz. No dejes de cantar, porque cuando lo haces, todo despierta y vuelve a nacer…

Santana bajó la mirada, estrujando el ramo contra su boca para no soltar el llanto.

Brittany había vuelto a usar sus poderes y así maravillar con las palabras, mas había que seguir, así que con un suave murmullo, Rachel indicó a su novia que entregara la alianza que correspondía.

Con la mirada borrosa de lágrimas aquélla así lo hizo, permitiendo nuevamente la palabra del hombre, esta vez prosiguiendo con la primera pregunta de rigor.

No terminó de hacerla que Santana respondió contundente la pregunta si aceptaba a Brittany Susan Pierce como su legítima esposa.

—La acepto.

El anillo de oro en el dedo anular izquierdo selló la promesa.

La latina se aferró a esa mano; ella no tenía ningún papel, e incluso así sus votos estaban escritos.

—Qué más podría decirte que no te dije, si aun estando lejos lo fuiste todo para mí, desde siempre; mi cómplice, mi cuerpo cálido, mi criatura mítica... La que me enseñó a amar, por la cual me desafié a mí misma y al mundo entero. Ésa fuiste tú, Brittany, la mujer que amo.  
¿Qué más podría pedir?... Tener el increíble tiempo para estar a tu lado sería lo único que le robaría a la vida… y a ti. Sin embargo quisiera algo más; quisiera verte bailar para siempre, no importa el escenario, no importa la forma, ni la música, porque… con solo verte aparece mi verdadero matiz. El verdadero color de todos mis días, desde que te conocí.

Otro golpe a la emoción, otro anillo en el anular izquierdo y otra pregunta, respondida con la misma contundencia.

—La acepto.

Santana López fue aceptada como legítima esposa, y posteriormente fueron declaradas unidas en matrimonio.

Un beso rodeado de aplausos y vítores plasmó esa tarde en la que Brittany y Santana se unieron ante la puesta del sol. Faltaba las firmas, pero eso vendría después de ese beso que duró una eternidad, casi una eternidad.

¡Era verdad, se habían casado!… y aquello no pertenecía a ningún fotograma ni ninguna secuencia desopilante de una conversación de madrugada.

Eran esposas ante la ley, y todo lo que sucedió después habló de ello. Desde los apretados abrazos con lágrimas, pasando por las cientos de fotografías que atesorarían ese momento con el cálido mar de fondo, hasta el agasajo que sobrevino luego.

La bendición de los astros llegaba lentamente, regalándoles los últimos aires de ese lugar que nadie olvidaría jamás.

El salón de recepción del Hilton Garden Inn recibió a los descalzos, a los desprolijos por elevar a las novias al cielo, y a los más correctos y no tan impulsivos, donde comenzaron un banquete que tendría un fin muy lejano.

La comida con los brindis, el vals de las novias, del que participaron mujeres y hombres sin orden estricto, los rostros que tenían más historia y los que la forjaban en un tiempo más cercano, todo se mezcló, se reencontró y encontró.

Algunos desaparecieron, como Mike y Tina, que tal vez estarían salvando diferencias elementales, y otros abrazaban las buenas noticias que no cesaban de aparecer en las conversaciones que iban y venían, como el alcohol.

Emma sí estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo; lucía con felicidad una pequeña barriga de tres meses.

Las actuaciones de los artistas consagrados y no consagrados sobrevinieron sin que pudiesen esperar más, engalanando la noche ante una orden concisa de Brittany dentro de la cabina del _disc jockey_; la íntima premisa de esa fiesta fue que la comida y la música que solían darse eventualmente quedaran en segundo plano, dejando en primer instancia las bebidas y las pistas, decenas de pistas para un karaoke que demostrara el talento que allí brillaba. ¿Alguien podía dudarlo?

Rachel y Kurt fueron los primeros que deleitaron a las novias y a la cuarentena de invitados con su versión dorada de _Happy days_, tomándose de las manos, trayendo el recuerdo de casi la mitad de una vida de amistad.

Artie, Sam, Blaine y Puck hicieron bailar a todos con una mezcla de estilo pop a la vieja usanza; por pedido expreso de los tíos de Britt, que no olvidaron la promesa de Mercedes, la morena impactó con algunos temas de su propio repertorio, con los cuales recorría su propio sendero.

Wade, Sugar, Marley y hasta el propio Will Schuester interpretaron en el medio del salón, decorado con fantasía y colores en cada rincón.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, la euforia estalló a la hora de la luna llena, y no se debió a los bailes o coreografías que trataban de seguir la mayoría a divertido destiempo, como no fue por las piernas de las recién casadas que zarandeaban alzando las fadas de los vestidos, moviéndose descalzas por todos lados, tampoco sucedió por los besos robados con los que las parejas festejaban el romance en cualquier ocasión, como la de Quinn y Rachel.

Todo se desenfrenó verdaderamente cuando la trinidad más impía y bella de todas los tomó por sorpresa; Santana, Brittany y Quinn se adueñaron de los micrófonos y se posicionaron en medio de la fiesta para empezar con su sacrilegio.

El compañero de baile que acompañó a Rachel para disfrutar esa actuación fue el pequeño y muy despierto Gregory Schuester; disfrutó y rió como nunca al verlas hacer de las suyas como si fuesen adolescentes.

Ver actuar y cantar a su mujer era una satisfacción que le regaló pocas veces durante esos años, por esa razón las aprovechaba al máximo, y se consideraba la enamorada más feliz del mundo.

Se veían increíbles, acoplando sus voces, moviéndose y seduciendo como antaño… pasarían los años, pasaría la juventud y ellas serían igual de únicas.

La diva estallaba de risa, dando volteretas con el niño entre sus brazos, que también disfrutaba a lo grande y recibía sus palabras, entregándole al a su vez su inocente conversación.

Ella le hablaba de lo orgullosa que se sentía de las tres mujeres que estaban allí, cantando y embobando a su público, y cuánto amaba a la única rubia del grupo, que era su novia y que sería su futura esposa.

Convirtió a otro más en cómplice de su secreto anhelo, otro que medía algo menos de un metro, histriónico como su padre, y con una abundante cabellera pelirroja igual a la de su madre.

Las fervorosas palmas con las que finalizó la performance y la posterior voz de su novia detuvieron el serio monólogo que le estaba dedicando al pequeño Schue.

Era la hora; el último gran anuncio de la noche se acercaba.

—Ser parte de algo especial te hace especial —estaba diciendo Quinn, observándola directamente a ella a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo, para después dedicarle toda su atención a las amigas—. Desde la primera vez que entramos a esa sala de coro del McKinley pertenecimos a algo especial, ¿recuerdan? —la pregunta fue directa y se respondió con asentimientos algo sorprendidos—. Y lo seguimos haciendo; no dejaremos de hacerlo nunca…

Con cada sentida palabra el silencio en el salón se hacía más hondo, y la confusión en el rostro de las otras todavía más.

Ante los vítores de los varones más escandalosos, Quinn elevó una mano para tranquilizarlos y continuó con una expresión que embrujaba.

—Britt y Santana, las adoramos, por eso queda una sorpresa más para ustedes…

No hizo falta más que esas palabras para que el padre de la latina se les acercara, llevando en una mano un dossier. De igual forma su mujer y los padres de Brittany se adelantaron.

El hombre tomó el micrófono que Quinn le entregó, posicionándose luego delante de las novias. Apoyó su mano libre sobre la de la hija y la nuera, unidas con fuerza, ladeándose un poco hacia la multitud.

—Quinn está en lo cierto, las adoramos, las amamos, por eso tenemos algo que decirles, algo que tiene que ver con la lista de regalos que no hicieron.

—Nosotras no queríamos más que esto, _papá_ —dijo Brittany, causando la risa general, dirigiéndose a su esposa que se veía pasmada.

—Lo sé, pero nosotros sí queríamos más. Tus padres, Brittany, nosotros y todos sus amigos deseábamos hacerles un regalo; por esa razón casi no llego a tiempo. Tuve algunos inconvenientes de último momento.

—Papá, qué-qué significa esto… —tartamudeó Santana.

—Que llegamos a un acuerdo, todos nosotros. Durante meses se abrió una cuenta común para juntar el dinero que se hubiese usado para los regalos en una boda habitual… Esa cantidad más una inversión de la familia Pierce y López dieron como resultado esto…

El hombre soltó las manos y les tendió el dossier que ambas tomaron con incredulidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Brittany a media voz, intentando descubrir con torpeza el contenido.

—Son los papeles que las hace dueñas del primer departamento en el que vivieron en New York. Aquí están el contrato y la escritura. Es de ustedes, hijas, para que comiencen los sueños. Ahora son más familia que antes, por eso merecen esto y mucho más.

Un aplauso, dos, una exclamación, tres más… y una ensordecedora retahíla de festejo arrasó con el lugar y con las recién casadas, que no entendían nada, aceptando el entusiasta abrazo de Daren López.

—Estás diciendo que esa… pocilga… ¿es nuestra? ¿La compraron para nosotras? —sollozó Santana, observando los papeles que no podía leer porque lloraba a mares.

Aquellas mujeres no pudieron hablar demasiado; estaban tan conmovidas que solo pudieron mirarse, y a los segundos se vieron envueltas en felicitaciones. La primera fue la de Quinn; después de un vehemente estrujón la rubia se alejó, conmocionada.

Necesitaba estar al lado de su novia… La pilló intentando acercarse aún con el hijo de Will en brazos.

La interceptó y se inclinó hacia su mejilla con un gesto cargado de ternura.

—Dios… ¡finalmente ese hombre lo hizo! —chilló Rachel, exultante—. Pensé que tendríamos que esperar al amanecer.

—Con ellas camino a Miami no era el trato, cariño.

—Estuviste estupenda… —la halagó, mirándola cautivada.

Quinn le sonrió de lado, desviando los ojos hacia el niño aferrado al cuello de la estrella.

—¿Y este caballerito no tiene sueño todavía? —preguntó juguetona, acariciando la barbilla marcada. Era su padre en miniatura.

—No tengo sueño y quiero pastel —respondió Gregory muy categóricamente, provocando la risa en las dos.

—Ya ves, no tiene, pero tendría que tener. Déjame ir a saludar a las chicas y lo llevaré con sus padres.

Quinn la detuvo de un brazo.

—Ven conmigo antes.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, un rato; necesito aire y es imposible llegar hasta ellas… —la convenció, señalando el revoltijo de personas que bullía de risas y gritos, devorando a las novias—. Volveremos enseguida.

Rachel la miró con extrañeza, capitulando.

—Está bien…

—¿Con ella es con la que te querías casar?

La voz aniñada y curiosa se escuchó con tremenda claridad, y le pertenecía al niño de grandes ojos castaños, mirando directamente a la que abrazaba… ¿Era lógico? Tal vez sí… Cómo no preguntarlo si había escuchado todo un soliloquio por parte de la adulta...

Rachel desorbitó los ojos, sintiendo un calor abrasador sacudiéndole el cuerpo; observó aterrada el rostro inocente que la miraba como si hubiese preguntado si podía jugar con uno de los globos que andaban por el suelo.

Por su parte, Quinn abrió la boca, pestañeando, mirándola entre gritos, diversión y luces que comenzaron a girar, embotando más los sentidos. La más pequeña no la miró, sin embargo lo dijo todo con el sonrojo furioso que le cubrió el rostro completo.

Embaucador.

Ese chiquillo la hechizó, la dejó bailar con él, la hizo confesar y la traicionó…

—¿Rachel? —masculló la otra mujer, sin conseguir que le devuelva la mirada.

—¡Devolveré a este duende, ahora regreso!

La exclamación logró lanzarla sobre el hombro, alejándose casi corriendo; para agregar más dramatismo su carga terminó por inquietarse.

—Qué has hecho, Gregory Schuester, qué has hecho… —jadeó Rachel, serpenteando entre invitados con absoluta ansiedad.

—Me quiero bajar… —se quejó aquél, molesto.

—Cuando te entregue a tus padres... Óyeme bien… jamás conocerás a Beth, niño… ¡jamás! —continuó con voz extraña, respirando con mayor dificultad.

—¿Quién es Beth? —cuestionó él, queriendo zafarse de su abrazo con movimientos bastante antipáticos.

—Mi hermana pequeña... y estás prohibido para ella. Podría enamorarse de ti, tal vez, y tú le romperías el corazón cientos de veces, lo puedo ver…

A esas alturas no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, y también era lógico. De todas formas lo que la ahogaba no era lo presente que farfullaba, sino lo futuro que tendría que decir.

¡¿Cómo saldría de ese aprieto?!

Con alivio divisó a Emma y entregó a su hijo, tartamudeando un intento de diálogo breve, hasta que se vio libre y volvió sus pasos.

Su chica la estaría esperando… ¡No lo podía creer! Tanto había hecho para no revelar, y tanto había revelado para que su secreto no tan secreto terminara en la personita menos indicada.

Con paso errático ubicó a Quinn, y allí estaba su visión de media noche, recargada en una pierna, con una botella en una mano y un par de copas colgando de la otra.

Su ceja estaba arqueada y su media sonrisa arrebataba… Por dios, su ceja estaba arqueada…

Tragando saliva ni siquiera se le acercó; hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia una de las arcadas que llevaba al jardín, y volvió a escapar.

¡Tendría que pensar de forma urgente… incluso con sus neuronas convertidas en gelatina!

Inflando el pecho Quinn la observó correr, siguiéndola esta vez. El aire fresco le dio de lleno en el cuerpo subido de temperatura un par de grados más los últimos cinco minutos.

El pequeño Gregory Schuester le había dado un dato que no esperaba, que la mantenía elevada entre la sorpresa dichosa y la incertidumbre.

Siguió los movimientos de Rachel, escuchándola quejarse unos metros adelante cuando decidió lanzarse al césped y no al camino de piedra, dando de lleno con las imperfecciones del terreno bajo sus plantas descalzas.

Estaban solas en ese jardín con luces que iluminaban desde el suelo, con tumbonas y palmeras alrededor de una invitadora piscina.

Rachel se alejó un poco más, deteniéndose en las escaleras de metal sin poder mirarla todavía. En cambio Quinn, más que mirarla, la absorbía desde aquel otro borde.

Una sensación de mareo la atrapó, un escalofrío apuntó cada poro de su piel de tal manera que tuvo que dejar las copas sobre una de las tumbonas para no causar accidentes, y la botella abierta con la que pretendía brindar, en la hierba.

Caminó unos pasos temblorosos, deteniéndolos en el momento en que esa mirada oscura y maravillosa se elevó hacia ella, otorgándole a su rostro sonrojado una expresión única, un deseo arrebatador que la dejó sin aire.

Había escuchado perfecto, la había visto con claridad… y todo se le fue de las manos. Las palabras que con tanto celo guardaba dentro de su pecho estallaron contra las paredes del corazón, y se olvidó de todo.

Adiós New York, adiós Le Bernardin, adiós gradas… adiós coherencia y respiración.

—¡Rachel Berry!... ¡Podríamos casarnos tú y yo! ¡Qué me dices!...


	26. Bajo el azul del cielo

_Xena_, _Alf_, _Jem and the Holograms_, otras de las series que no tendrían que haber terminado…

Yo soy una extrañadora compulsiva =)

Uys… último capítulo y pronto el epílogo... ¿Qué deseo? Que no me olviden.

Fuegos para ustedes, mis adorables cortesanas.

* * *

Había escuchado perfecto, la había visto con claridad… y todo se le fue de las manos. Las palabras que con tanto celo guardaba dentro de su pecho estallaron contra las paredes del corazón, y se olvidó de todo.

Adiós New York, adiós Le Bernardin, adiós gradas… adiós coherencia y respiración.

—¡Rachel Berry!... ¡Podríamos casarnos tú y yo! ¡Qué me dices!...

Su voz se repitió en un eco extraño, y necesitó varios segundos para tomar consciencia de lo que acababa de expresar a los gritos.

¡Qué estaba haciendo! ¿También adiós romanticismo? Así no era como lo tenía que decir… ¡Así no era, por un demonio!

Y no, la verdad que no era de esa manera, porque el rostro de la mujer que tenía a unos metros de distancia se desencajó, y Quinn fue presa de la ansiedad y su torpeza. Se retorció las manos, quedando estática en su lugar.

Rachel pestañeó, deslumbrada; el corazón le trastabilló contra el pecho mientras caminaba hacia ella como podía, sin dejar de ver su figura un poco encorvada por los nervios.

—Tú… ¿qué?... —balbuceó, golpeada por una mezcla repentina y enfebrecida de rara felicidad con incómoda desilusión por aquel grito tan despojado.

—S-sí… m-mira… podríamos hacerlo… —tartamudeó Quinn sin aire, continuando con su un tanto errónea pero sincerísima propuesta de matrimonio—; tú y yo, amor… y… ¡y un bosque!… Si quieres que sea en un bosque, lo haremos allí…

Rachel se llevó una mano a la boca. ¿Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, y "así"? ¡Su novia, su amor le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, y así!

Tragó saliva y su voz pudo salir en un silbido.

—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio como si estuvieses leyendo el diario del domingo al mismo tiempo, Quinn Fabray?

Oh, dios… se estaba indignando, se estaba indignando y no era para menos. La propuesta se le había ido al demonio… aunque también su novia podría ser un poco más contemplativa, y observar el manojo alterado en que se convertía a cada segundo.

—¡Sí!... un momento... ¡No! ¡Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, pero no como si estuviese leyendo el diario del domingo!

Rachel se plantó ante ella, inflando el pecho; fue invadida por un sin fin de sentimientos. Quería saltar a los brazos de esa mujer y besarla hasta secar su boca, y luego saltar y chillar… sin embargo se sentía caprichosamente inconformista.

—¡No lo parece!… Y pensar que yo no quería pedírtelo aquí por las razones evidentes, y tú terminas…

—Podrías ser más indulgente, ¿no? Beth llevaría los anillos… —la interrumpió algo enfadada, callando en el instante en que aquellas otras palabras se le metieron por la frente—. Que tú qué…

La voz resonante y los ademanes con las manos que la acompañaron quedaron sostenidos en el aire, porque de alguna forma Quinn, que estaba muy cerca del borde de la piscina, quiso avanzar un paso más, ajena al agua que cercaba su costado; trastabilló, perdió el equilibrio y acabó cayendo despatarrada.

—¡Quinn!

El grito de Rachel y el escandaloso chapuzón llamaron la atención del grupo de personas más cercano, y ya comenzaron a pasar la voz de que había jaleo en la piscina. Ésta estaba pegada al salón, así que la presencia de curiosos no tardó en aparecer.

Ausente a todos menos a la mujer que había caído y ahora emergía, tosiendo y escupiendo agua, Rachel se arrodilló, tendiéndole la mano.

—¡Dios mío, cielo, cómo estás!

—Aho…gada… —le informó la otra, respirando con esfuerzo y roja hasta las orejas.

La que estaba en la orilla continuó con la mano extendida, sin prestarle atención a los que ya estaban allí, murmurando, riendo y señalando la botella en el piso.

Llegaban a conclusiones erradas, bromeaban y escandalizaban más de la cuenta, pero qué más daba, no importaba mucho.

Rachel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que quería ensancharse mucho más; deseaba recibir un pellizco para entender que aquello no era un sueño, que estaba sucediendo de verdad, y de la manera menos pensada y no por ello menos increíble.

—¡Ey, ustedes dos! ¡Qué hacen aquí, divirtiéndose solas y no están abrazándonos en el salón¡ —gritó Brittany con euforia, acercándose con gran parte de su falda entre las manos y sus largas piernas bien a la vista de todos.

A esas alturas casi todos estaban rodeando la piscina con sus tragos en las manos y sus bromas hacia la caída.

Sam era uno de ellos, y a la par, Puck.

—¡Podrías haberte sacado el vestido, rubia!

—¡O nos podrías haber esperado un poco más!

—¡Cállense, simios! —advirtió Santana, con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa sin precedente—. Con que aquí estaban mis otras damas de honor. ¡Yo no recibiré abrazos de ningún cuerpo empapado por otra borrachera! Antes quiero saber cómo diantres mantuvieron guardado el mejor secreto durante meses.

Quinn no escuchaba a nadie; sentía rabia y angustia por igual. Se refregaba los ojos y pataleaba sin querer levantar la vista.

¡Se negaba a que su desacertada propuesta de matrimonio terminara de esa manera! ¡Tonta Fabray! ¡Impulsiva Fabray! Por lo menos si no hubiese caído al agua…

Esa imagen acongojada en el medio de la piscina fue lo que llevó a plasmar la definitiva sonrisa en todo el rostro de Rachel, que elevó su mirada al cielo estrellado y de un azul inolvidable, para luego observarlos a todos, especialmente a la pareja destellante de felicidad.

—Vas a recibir abrazos de dos cuerpos mojados, San, y vas a esperar unos minutos más esas explicaciones —respondió rotunda, impulsándose con un pequeño brinco que la zambulló en el agua.

La reacción del resto fue de total desconcierto. De pronto dos mujeres estaban dentro de la piscina, dos peinados deshechos y dos vestidos arruinados.

Quinn se atrevió a abrir los ojos al escuchar la voz de Rachel, y cuando sintió la bomba, solo pudo seguir con gran sorpresa su nado hasta emerger a escasos centímetros de ella.

Su estrella sonreía y la miraba con adoración, sacudiendo las gotas de sus pestañas; sus manos le rodearon las mejillas con infinita ternura, y todo dejó de existir cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Se encontraron como una primera vez.

El agua les llegaba al pecho, mas Quinn tuvo que sostenerse de sus caderas en profundo silencio y emoción.

Quería llorar y lo iba a hacer en cualquier momento.

—¿Tú querías esa cena para esta ocasión? —preguntó Rachel en un murmullo conmovido.

Quinn asintió, parpadeando.

—¿Querías pedirme matrimonio en el Time Square? —volvió a mascullar, acariciándole los pómulos con los pulgares.

Quinn sorbió la nariz y asintió otra vez, con grandes lágrimas confundiéndose ahora con el agua de su rostro.

La otra asintió a su vez, combatiendo el ardor de un sollozo justo en el medio de su garganta.

—¡Este es nuestro momento _gay Berry_ y _zorra Fabray_! ¿Podrían no ponerse cachondas delante de nuestras familias?

—¡No seas así, amor! A papá le gusta lo que está viendo… —amonestó por partida doble Brittany, provocando la risa en todos los espectadores que no se perdían un segundo de esas otras protagonistas.

El aludido fue codeado por su esposa, que al mismo tiempo codeó a la hija, defendiéndose.

Rachel dejó de mirar a su novia con resistencia, y observó a la latina que agitaba sus brazos para que salieran de allí.

Pero ni Quinn ni ella saldrían. Ah, no… ese era _su_ momento por más que les pesara.

—¡Tu amiga me está proponiendo matrimonio; yo no la voy a callar por nada del mundo, y tú menos! ¡No solamente eso, sino que también tendrás que esperar _mi _propuesta para ella, como se debe hacer!

Esa exclamación causó una avalancha de silbidos, aplausos y voces que se confundían entre sí.

Rachel y Quinn no miraron a nadie más, solo conectaron esos hilos invisibles que forjaron desde el primer momento en que se vieron, instantáneamente, aun sin saberlo.

—¡¿Aquí, en mi boda?! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Quinn! ¡Eso no me lo dijiste; qué sucia eres!

El berreo de Santana quedó acallado por una mano de su esposa que se colocó firmemente contra su boca.

—¡Adelante, capitana! ¡Pídeselo y que se escuche bien fuerte!

—Esmérate, mi amor; que por lo visto Santana lo sabía —masculló Rachel, aferrándose con temblores a su rostro—…y tu comienzo fue fatal…

Quinn soltó un jadeo riente, perdiéndose en su belleza bajo la intensidad de un cielo demasiado azul para ser real.

El jardín del hotel se abarrotó de un silencio ensordecedor, donde las respiraciones de las dos mujeres al unísono se podían escuchar.

—Beth podría llevar los anillos si te parece… —musitó Quinn, provocando la aprobación y las primeras lágrimas de su novia—. Rachel Barbra Berry, mi pequeña, mi enorme estrella… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Rachel ahogó una exhalación abrasada por esa pregunta, por ese amor que la miraba como si fuese la única mujer en el mundo, en medio de ese idilio tan particular; porque una vez más se comprobaba que nada podía ser ordinario en lo referido a ellas.

El pecho se le ensanchó, y las palabras salieron a borbotones de su garganta.

—Sí… sí me quiero casar contigo.

Quinn se mordió el labio, soltando un suave llanto.

Como sabían que aún faltaba una propuesta, los murmullos inevitables lograron acallarse, expectantes ante lo que Rachel tenía para decir.

Aquélla le secó algunas lágrimas que caían por la mejilla, sosteniendo su rostro con más ímpetu.

—Lucy Quinn Fabray, mi adorado príncipe de todos los tiempos… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El príncipe rió, colmado de júbilo, subiendo las manos hasta sus hombros para sostenerse del repentino mareo que la sorprendió.

De igual manera que la anterior, las palabras se pronunciaron sin vacilación alguna.

—Lo quiero todo… así que es un sí… me caso contigo.

Fuerte y claro, como el rugido que todos ellos soltaron después de la última palabra en la voz de Quinn.

Ambas mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso, reafirmando nuevamente para esa historia que no dejaba de escribirse, y en la que cada experiencia abrazada se convertía en el gran aliento vivificador.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —se escuchó el aullido de Blaine, que se quitó los zapatos y se lanzó al agua.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que los más excitados invadieran la piscina vestidos y lanzando carcajadas al aire. Las novias mantuvieron las formas, pero mientras aquéllas terminaban su beso entre lágrimas, ellas se abrazaron riendo, observando las enhorabuenas que recibían… en su propia boda.

Así eran las cosas; así fueron desde siempre.

Esa noche no iba a ser diferente; se comprendía más que nunca que allí se festejaba el simple amor, ese que tenía que ver con todos ellos, los que estaban y los que no, los que tenían la fortuna de verse frente a frente, y los que se recordaban con ese mismo legado.  
El amor…

Todavía en la presencia de la noche y sus coloridas sombras las recién casadas decidieron marcharse, huyendo a su luna de miel en un descapotable alquilado, rumbo a Miami.

A esas altas horas de la madrugada el festejo y el cansancio promediaban los espíritus, sin embargo las emociones se seguían repartiendo a flor de piel, como en los primeros momentos en que todo comenzó.

La ropa mojada mitigó un poco el calor, se secó considerablemente y dejó de incomodar, gatos, niños y mayores descansaban en alguna habitación reservada para esos menesteres, los que desaparecieron regresaron y casi cayeron al suelo cuando se enteraron de la nueva noticia de Rachel y Quinn, los que no se emborracharon terminaron haciéndolo y los ramos cayeron en manos de unas batalladoras Marley y Mercedes.

Con todo eso revoloteando en el aire y mucho más, las recién casadas se despidieron de sus padres, tratando de pasar desapercibidas. Quinn fue en busca del descapotable y Rachel se escabulló con ellas hacia el exterior.

Se sonrió un poco por el desaliño de la pareja; cabellos sueltos, sandalias que nada tenían que ver con los vestidos y el evidente agotamiento… ninguno estaba en mejores condiciones.

En pocos minutos Quinn apareció por una de las esquinas y tocó el claxon de forma divertida.

—¡Limusina lista!

Bajó de un salto y se colgó al cuello de Brittany.

—Vuelve a decirme que dormirán unas horas en el primer hotel de carretera; no confío en Santana.

No fue una propuesta, sino una exhortación que anteriormente tuvo un acuerdo algo obligado. Tendrían que parar para dormir unas pocas horas, no estaba en discusión, y Brittany, que no había bebido mucho, era la conductora designada.

—No te diré lo que haré en mi noche de bodas, Quinnie —respondió ésta con una pequeña carcajada, abrazándola.

—¿Tienen todo el equipaje? —preguntó Rachel, recibiendo la afirmación de ambas.

—Si no encuentro mi lencería erótica, te llamaré —bromeó Santana.

Quinn, que no se interesó mucho por ese intercambio, frunció el entrecejo. Únicamente quería que Brittany le confirmara su petición, y hasta que la otra no lo hizo no le entregó las llaves del cadillac blanco.

—Todo está controlado, mamá… —gruñó Santana, envolviéndola en sus brazos para despedirse—. Gracias… Estoy tan feliz por las dos… —susurró contra su cuello.

Antes de volver a llorar, Quinn se apartó y le guiñó un ojo.

La que faltaba despedirse era Rachel, ubicada a un paso de las tres, llenándose la visión con cada una de esas mujeres, que sin dudas pertenecían al privilegiado grupo de mujeres de su vida. Allí estaban las que más la conocían, las que más probaron su coraje y entrega.

Sin palabras se acercó a Brittany, se elevó en sus puntas de pies y sosteniéndole el rostro suavemente rozó su boca con un dulcísimo beso, separándose con una media sonrisa. No esperó a la sorpresa, se giró hacia Santana de la misma manera, que a su vez le dedicó un gesto cómplice, recibiendo otro roce dulce de sus labios.

—Lo hiciste, Berry… —murmuró luego Santana.

La otra asintió.

—¿Lo dudabas?

—Por supuesto que no.

La diva les regaló otra iluminada sonrisa, y fue directo a los brazos de su novia que no tenía más que calidez en su expresión.

Los brazos de la rubia la rodearon posesivos por la cintura, y ella se apoyó contra su pecho. Las observaron rodear ansiosamente el auto y ocupar sus asientos.

—¡Te amamos, duende de la suerte, y a ti, capitana! —gritó Brittany sobre el hombro, ya encendiendo el motor.

Santana se revolvió en el asiento, acomodando la falda del vestido para poder mirarlas profundamente.

—Es cierto, las amamos…

Un último saludo de la conductora finalizó con esa despedida, y en un segundo el auto arrancó con un chirrido.

—¡Nos vemos en New York! —exclamó Santana a las carcajadas.

—¡Siempre se vuelve a New York! —le devolvió el grito Rachel, secándose algunas lágrimas.

Quedaron en silencio hasta que el cadillac que llevaba a dos recién casadas se dejó de ver por la calle. El silencio las envolvió, como sus cuerpos, apretándose en un abrazo sin fin.

—¿Estás molesta?

Quinn sabía que se refería a los besos.

—Claro que no —susurró contra su sien.

La volvió con lentitud, permitiendo que rodeara su cuello para bajar su rostro y robarle ella el tercer beso.

Fue intenso y cargado de amor, sosteniéndose enseguida en otro prolongado abrazo. Rachel apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho, y Quinn dejó caer la suya sobre su cabeza. Se prodigaron caricias con el fondo festivo que llegaba a ellas, hasta que la voz de Rachel se escuchó, escondida en su piel.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Más bien qué deseo.

—¿Qué deseas?

—Una bendición… —murmuró la rubia, observando el cielo.

Rachel asintió, saliendo de su cuello para encontrarse con sus ojos.

—La tenemos, mi amor —aseguró, completamente convencida.

Su novia necesitó unos instantes en silencio para asentir con firmeza.

—También lo creo…

Suspiros, más caricias, más besos y miradas en medio de la acera desierta, justo delante de esa noche llena de promesas.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Quinn entrelazó las dos manos y comenzaron a caminar.

—Imagino que la propuesta viene incluida con cuatro pequeñas garras y suave pelaje… me despojaste del Times Square y de uno de los mejores restoranes de la gran manzana…

Quinn la miró de reojo sin dejar de andar.

—Admito mi responsabilidad en los hechos, pero yo no recuerdo haber negociado eso.

—¡Oh, vamos Quinn! Pequeñas patitas y suave pelaje es demasiado tierno como para negociar —se quejó la diva con un mohín.

—Pregúntale a nuestro piso de parquet de casi cien años si quiere que un perro lo pisotee y lo orine a cada rato.

Rachel la miró indignada.

—¡Eres el colmo de todos los colmos, Fabray! "Mi" perro no haría eso.

La otra revoleó los ojos.

—"Tu" perro y el de cualquiera hace sus necesidades donde mejor le parezca cuando es cachorro.

Rachel tiró de su mano con enojo, deteniéndola.

—¡Le enseñaré buenos modales!

—No lo sé, no estoy de acuerdo... ¿Tenemos que hablarlo a las tres de la mañana y tras haber visto a Thelma y Louise huir en su cadillac? ¡Y con tus besos a cuesta! Que no me moleste no quiere decir que no lo recuerde de por vida. ¿No podemos esperar a después de que seas la _señora Fabray_? —se mofó la rubia, elevando una ceja—. Te prometo que lo conversaremos después de nuestra boda.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, con su incipiente y madrugador enfado.

—Mira tú… extraña versión de _machista femenina_, _propuesta de matrimonio dentro de piscina de hotel y sin anillos_… espero por tu bien que no me estés hablando enserio, porque empezamos muy mal… ¡Empezamos muy mal tú y yo! Hablaré con mi hermana y lo arreglaremos entre las dos…

Quinn apretó los labios para no estallar en carcajadas después de aquellos vehementes apelativos, acercándose a su prometida sin anillos.

—Tú no arreglarás nada con esa mocosa embaucadora; no hagas trampa. Cada vez aprende más de ti y eso es preocupante —la atrapó en un segundo y la abrazó por las caderas, estrechándola contra sus curvas—; vives conmigo, duermes conmigo, te casarás conmigo —acercó su boca a la de ella, dejándola a pocos centímetros—… y te quedarás a mi lado para siempre, así que lo arreglarás con tu príncipe femenina.

Rachel dibujó una mueca entre divertida y sensual, cada vez más curvada hacia atrás por los brazos y el cuerpo de su mujer para otro pronto beso de película.

—Perderás, príncipe, como siempre —musitó casi sobre sus labios.

—Déjame un poco de arte de guerra…

Y el beso de película se dio; no prometió, no decretó, no venció, ni convenció… cumplió nada más que con su objetivo, allí, debajo de una real bendición.


	27. Fragmentos de primavera

Epílogo

Supongo que las mejores historias que quedan en la memoria, aquella primitiva memoria, de la que casi no se tiene registro de imágenes y voces, comienzan con un _había una vez una niña_, _había una vez un príncipe_,_ había una vez un castillo_,_ había una vez un jardín_...  
La particularidad de esos recuerdos sin imágenes se redobla en sensaciones con el transcurso del tiempo, justamente porque no se ven ni se oyen, pero sí se distinguen de alguna manera. Se aguzan otros sentidos cuando leemos o escuchamos por ahí _había una vez_… se aguzan otras partes del cuerpo, e inmediatamente transforman nuestras emociones a lo mejor que tenemos, como esa calidez inexplicable inyectada justo en el medio del pecho.

Creo que esos "no recuerdos" son tan amados porque no se recuerdan, y sí se sienten en todo su esplendor.  
Si esta "narración" comenzara con composiciones como e_l jardín Shakespeare_, _el jardín de las fragancias_¸_ la explanada de los cerezos _o _la rosaleda Cranford_, tendría que ver con algún cuento, y tal vez traiga reminiscencias de ese pasado tan lejano y envuelva en aromas desconocidos una mirada atenta.  
¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué esta historia no podría continuar así?  
No terminaría entonces, sino que empezaría…

Había una vez una niña que deseaba más que nada que aquello fuese un cuento, y así pedirle a sus abuelos que dejaran de leerle, apagar su lámpara de noche y dormir, o directamente ser ella quien cerrara el libro y ya... Pero no tenía esa suerte...  
Esa niña debía caminar un largo trecho para trasladarse de un lado al otro, y entregar así mensajes importantes; al principio lo había aceptado de buena gana, y corría con diversión, sin embargo ahora… se estaba fastidiando.

En su paso rápido por entre la gente adulta escuchó a su papá decir "quince minutos"; podía llegar a hacerse una idea de cuánto tiempo era, los adultos hablaban todo el tiempo de ese número, y para todo necesitaban "quince minutos"… para salir del baño, para terminar de hablar por teléfono, para llegar a algún lugar, cuando en realidad no era así, y se quejaban porque terminaba siendo una mentira.

Bueno… ella diría la verdad; hacía horas que la tenían yendo de un lugar al otro.

Hacía calor y los mosquitos zumbaban cerca de su oreja y delante de su nariz; lo peor de todo lo sufrió cuando se topó con varias espinas sin darse cuenta, y por poco no le arruinaron el volado de su falda blanca… No se lo mencionaría a su madre, porque estaría en problemas… no le podía decir que había querido perseguir a una mariposa en el camino.

Cruzó esa entrada con un resoplido, y se plantó delante de ella.

—Mamá…

—Mi vida...

—¿Dónde está Charlie?

—Lo dejé en el auto, cariño —balbuceó la mujer mayor, inclinándose hacia su pequeña todo lo que le permitía el ajustado vestido color turquesa.

La respuesta solo ocasionó otro resonante bufido.

—Lo quiero conmigo… lo extraño…

—No puedo traer a tu pez ahora. Tu hermana…

—¿Y Bruce? —interrumpió la niña.

—En casa de Meredith…

—¿No puede estar conmigo?

La madre frunció un poco su ceño, despejándole la frente de algunos mechones rubios con suma delicadeza.

—Beth, ya hablamos de esto, hija; sé que tu hermana…

Solo podía sonreír con ternura, entrecerrando su mirada oscura para pasearla con distraído nerviosismo por todo ese increíble jardín.

Abril.

¿Qué flor no recibía el esplendor en finales de abril?

Por lo menos en esa parte de mundo lo hacía; su pequeño gran mundo chisporroteaba de colores y aromas que aparecían y desaparecían durante décadas, cumpliendo ciclos trascendentales. No sabía si la Rosaleda Cranford era una de las más bellas del mundo, sin embargo para Rachel sí se convirtió en uno de los paisajes más bellos de toda su vida.

Desde la pérgola elevada que dominaba ese jardín, la tranquilidad de los tonos verdes, rojos, rosados, blancos y otros tantos más llegaban hasta ella sin calmar el golpeteo incesante de su corazón.

Aparte de ser una novia en sus últimos minutos de espera, era una que posaba para algunas miradas curiosas que decidieron visitar el imponente y fascinante Jardín Botánico de Brooklyn.

No se casaría en un bosque, lo haría en algo que agrupaba toda la botánica que existía; así lo decidieron una mañana de invierno, tomando chocolate caliente frente al ventanal preferido.

Con manos vaporosas rozó la organza de su vestido blanco, respirando hondo por milésima vez. No dejó de hacerlo desde que se instaló allí, junto a su séquito personal.

Cada novia se encontraba esperando en sectores diferentes.

Su cortejo personal se reducía a cuatro personas, su madre, presencia permanente, sus padres, que iban y venían y Beth, que durante esos minutos no había hecho más que trasladarse de un lugar al otro, comunicando a las caprichosas novias.

La voz de su chiquilla rompió el mutismo que quería apoderarse de su cabeza, y se volvió rápidamente.

—¡Beth! —exclamó, tomándose la falda para llegar a ella.

No le prestó atención a la mirada dura que le lanzó su madre, simplemente extendió sus brazos y alzó a la chiquilla, quien se aferró riendo a su cuello.

Al parecer mamá Shelby la tranquilizó un poco.

Era consciente de que era una locura lo que estaban haciendo con la pequeña… solo un poco más… solo un poco más y se terminaría…

—Tu vestido…

—No importa mi vestido, mi amor. Dime, ¿qué dijo? —preguntó ansiosamente.

—Que te ama.

—¿Y qué más?

La niña revoleó los ojos.

—Nada más. ¿Que más podría decirme? ¡Se están preguntando lo mismo hace un montón de tiempo!

—Oye, mocosa fea, tú sabes lo que quiero que me digas —dijo entre risas.

En venganza, Beth le tiró de las orejas con un mohín.

—¡No soy fea, Rach!

Rachel entrecerró su mirada directa hacia esos ojos azules que la cautivaban.

—A veces soy un poco mentirosa… Eres lo más hermoso que me regaló la vida… Anda, dime qué más te dijo.

La interrogada esbozó una mueca pensativa, continuando con el jugueteo en sus orejas.

—No va a aceptar el perro por nada del mundo.

—Ah... vengativa Quinn —soltó Rachel, arrugando el entrecejo—. Necesitaremos otra táctica...

—Lo que ahora necesitas es dejar de jugar, niña grande; las dos dejarán de jugar en este momento.

La voz cantante ahora fue de Shelby, que interrumpió el diálogo con una mezcla de advertencia y ternura en su rostro; aun así la hija mayor debía ser ejemplo y acatar la amonestación. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de su boda.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó ésta.

—Diez minutos.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Diez minutos?!

Lo sabía; llevaba el tiempo minuciosamente contado, y aun de esa manera no la sobresaltó tanto como aquella confirmación externa. Los nervios apretaran más el nudo de su estómago.

—¡Me tengo que ir! —exclamó Beth.

—No, espera… —Rachel la apretó más entre sus brazos.

La pobre niña estaba colmada, así que se resistió al abrazo con un quejido.

—Mamá, dile que me deje ir...

Shelby evitó sonreír, moviendo la cabeza.

—Hija, deja ir a tu hermana.

Rachel le respondió a la mujer mayor con una mirada de enojo, y volvió a mirar a Beth.

—¿Me das un beso y un abrazo?

Ella le sonrió, y entre varios murmullos accedió a su pedido. Mas la vehemente novia todavía no lo dijo todo.

—Dile que también la amo, que la espero en el altar, pero si no quiere un perro en casa, que se olvide de la luna de miel.

—Está bien, está bien, le voy a decir eso —aceptó Beth con resignación.

La mujer le sonrió con amor, acariciándole la mejilla sonrojada por el calor y las corridas.

—Esa es mi chica… ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió, y con un último beso por fin la dejó libre. Rachel se volvió con un suspiro y comenzó a caminar por el suelo de piedra.

La madre por dos aprovechó a llevar a la que quedaba hacia uno de los arcos de la pérgola.

—Muéstrame las alianzas, corazón —pidió con suavidad.

—Las tengo —se apresuró a decir gravemente la niña, abriendo el broche de su coqueto bolso bandolero, a juego con sus zapatos y vestido.

—Sé que es así, pero no puedo evitarlo… —murmuró Shelby, observando con emoción las dos alianzas en el interior—. Buen trabajo… ¿Recuerdas cuál le pertenece a Quinn?

La otra asintió con solemnidad.

—La que no tiene el lazo rosa le pertenece a Quinn.

—Muy bien.

—Mamá, si no me quedo quieta se me van a perder.

—No cariño, no se te van a perder porque eres una buena guardiana. Ve a ver a Quinn y luego quédate cerca de tu padre… Tienes una importante misión antes de que aparezcan las novias. Advierte a las damas de honor para que no hagan ninguna travesura.

Otra afirmación profundamente solemne siguió a esa petición.

—Lo haré.

—Por lo _otro_… ¿te sientes lista?

—Sí…

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche?

—Sí mamá; haré y diré lo que siento.

Shelby asintió con la emoción empañándole los ojos. Debía ser así; Beth era una niña sumamente inteligente, y si bien aquél era un tema que había hablado con Quinn los primeros años de vida de esa magnífica hija de las dos, Beth lo conversó con ella mucho más de lo que cualquiera imaginaría.

Su niña crecía a pasos agigantados, de igual modo lo hacía su conciencia y deseos, y ella los acompañaría a la par, toda la vida. Los actos de amor tenían el divino precio de la libertad.

—No olvides que te amo —masculló con un nudo en la garganta.

Beth rió y enlazó sus brazos a su cuello, regando su mejilla de besos con sabor a caramelo.

—Yo también te amo.

Shelby la besó a su vez y se irguió, dejando que se marchara. Una vez solas allí, la mujer se giró hacia su bien mayor, que la escrutaba intensamente; ya lagrimeaba.

—Ven aquí… —musitó abriendo sus brazos, y Rachel fue directo hacia ellos, apretándose contra su pecho—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

—¿Lo estás? —susurró ella, temblando.

Shelby la separó un poco, y se concentró en su rostro. Al instante Rachel se pudo ver en sus ojos avellanas, tan parecidos a los de ella.

Sintió como tomaba delicadamente la humedad de sus pestañas con sus pulgares.

—Más que orgullosa… mírame, por poco no entro en este pirotín turquesa —bromeó, provocando la risa ancha en su otra niña—. Te amo, hija; tampoco quiero que lo olvides.

—Oh, mamá… —susurró Rachel, pestañeando para no derramar más lágrimas—. Y yo a ti… yo a ti…

Unos segundos más de abrazos, de susurros y sueños convertidos en verbo, y concluía la hora y el juego.

Madre e hija se separaron, con un beso de la primera en la frente despejada de la segunda.

—Cinco minutos, mi estrella; cinco y empezaré… —señaló con suavidad—. Iré a llamar a tus padres.

Rachel asintió trémula, observando sus pasos.

Abril.

¿Qué árbol no era maravilloso en abril? ¿Qué árbol era más maravilloso que un cerezo en abril? En esa parte del mundo y en ese lugar, ninguno, porque el camino bordeado de cerezos regalaba el espectáculo más extraordinario, logrando que esa Explanada de los Cerezos en medio de Brooklyn, se vea onírica.

Lo iban a hacer, se iban a casar… Quinn se llevó una mano al pecho enloquecido de latidos, acariciándose automáticamente su pequeña cruz.

Un año y poco más después de la boda de sus amigas, Rachel y ella darían el sí en una boda levemente diferente a la anterior. Ésta se trasladó a pocos kilómetros de su hogar y se llevaría a cabo en el medio de un paradisíaco vergel dentro de otro jardín de concreto.

Los invitados también variaban en su cantidad y obsecuencia; esta vez llenaban la explanada dos compañías enteras de teatro con sus elencos variables y estables, la hija mayor de una de las novias, un par de productores y directores de renombre, y algunos paparazzis que se enteraron a último momento del acontecimiento. Éstos estaban bastante más alejados, por supuesto.

No era un secreto que dos de los nombres femeninos que más se pronunciaban en Broadway iban de la mano, pero de ahí al casamiento… bueno, era toda una sensación que no encontró demasiados problemas gracias a las autoridades del distrito.

Más allá de todas esas formalidades, tres cosas mantenían la cordura de Quinn en esos instantes finales de sopor. Caminar entre pétalos de flores de cerezos ante la mirada de Rachel, el viejo escarabajo de Kurt que las llevaría al aeropuerto y finalmente su esposa ostentando la torre Eiffel detrás…

Después de casi dos años sin más que pocos días libres de descanso, la luna de miel premiaría ese último año de intenso trabajo con Paris. Paris y su Rachel, después de desearlo durante tanta vida.

Las piernas se le doblaban aún más de solo pensarlo; no dudaba de que el futuro le daría más regalos, pero ya con lo que poseía se sentía afortunada y abrumada de agradecimiento...

Uno de los regalos más preciosos era una niña de un metro y veinte centímetros de belleza, incondicional amor y risas que aparecía en ese momento.

Quinn y su séquito, que reunía a su madre permanentemente a su lado, a su hermana los primeros cinco minutos y a Puck que iba y venía, y que sería quien la llevaría al altar, decidieron resguardarse detrás de un enorme ligustro hasta nuevo aviso.

—¡Mi cosa hermosa, qué haces aquí! Pensé que no volverías.

Quinn recogió su amplia falda y se agachó ante su hija, sonriendo.

—Traigo un último mensaje.

—¿Qué dijo Rachel?

Beth lanzó una breve carcajada, y elevó las manos, tocando la corona de flores que adornaba su coronilla.

—Que te ama, que te espera… y que no te dejará ir a la luna de miel si no permites que Bruce tenga un amigo… —enumeró con sus dedos y una mueca concentrada.

Quinn lanzó una sonora carcajada y le levantó, elevando en volteretas a su hija.

—Le encontraremos un amigo a Bruce, te lo prometo… pero Rach no va a saberlo. ¡Será nuestro secreto!

—¡Sí! —chilló la niña, besando sonoramente su mejilla.

—A ver ustedes dos… es la hora, Quinnie —expresó Judy, acercándose con una cálida mirada tras ese intercambio.

—¡Abuela, Bruce tendrá con quien cantar! —exclamó Beth, feliz, abrazando a Quinn.

—Eso me pone muy contenta, cariño —se contentó la mujer, acariciando sus mejillas rojas; luego las miró a ambas con un poco más de firmeza—. Ahora debes ir con tu padre, Beth.

La niña asintió, y Quinn la dejó libre.

—Te espero en el altar, hija.

Antes de irse, la pequeña la miró a los ojos y asintió, emprendiendo la marcha a las corridas.

Quinn intentó respirar con más calma, mas la exhalación provocó una puntada en la boca del estómago.

—¡Diablos! ¡Un brazo por un cigarrillo!

Para su sorpresa, Judy manipuló rápidamente su sobre de mano turquesa, porque esa era una boda turquesa y blanca, y tomó una cajetilla.

—Somos dos… pero tú darás solo algunas caladas —exhortó, encendiendo uno.

Quinn carcajeó a punto de recibirlo.

—Espera… ¿tienes mentas?

Judy sonrió, asintiendo.

—Y perfume francés.

La expresión de alivio de la novia fue de caricatura.

—Eres la mejor…

Nadie se enteró del pequeño permiso de madre e hija, de hecho, si de un lado y el otro se expresaban los mismos nervios y ansiedades, cuando se juntaban en el centro esas mismas impresiones se convertían en un desorden que necesitaba ser intervenido lo antes posible.

—La volverán adulta y gruñona en un solo mediodía… no es justo; pobre reina —se lamentó Brittany después de ver a Beth escabullirse entre la gente otra vez—. ¿Dónde está su madre?

—En un extremo y en el otro; por lo visto nadie piensa en su vestido —ironizó Santana—. A mi niño no lo van a tener así, no señor…

—Tu niño va a ser criado de la misma manera, porque será _nuestro_ niño —respondió Blaine, mofándose de ella.

Aquella lo miró con una mueca.

—Más vale que guardes las formas, Anderson, o…

—Deja de amenazar, San. Tendremos que ir a un banco de esperma si continúas así —reprendió la rubia dama de honor a su lado.

—Bien… ¿podríamos hablar de que estoy harta de ser dama de honor? —refunfuñó Tina, observándose el vestido turquesa… porque ésa era una boda turquesa…

—Yo quemaré todos los vestidos —acotó Mercedes en voz un poco más baja—. Pero antes podríamos preguntarle al oráculo Blaine quién será la siguiente.

El comentario causó la risa apagada de los reunidos cerca del singular arco de flores que acogería a las novias, observando y mascullando con nerviosismo la aparición de alguna de las partes.

—Yo te arrojé mi ramo, Mercedes, y viniste con Sam, y tú, Tina, por lo menos volviste a salir con el asiático, que por cierto, lo vi conversando con Marley; no pueden quejarse —espetó Santana, cruzándose de brazos—. Es más… todo esto no estaría sucediendo de no ser por nuestra boda…

Su esposa revoleó los ojos.

—Te amordazaré, Santana…

La cabeza de Mercedes se inclinó y expresó un arrasador triunfo con su media sonrisa.

—Perfecto, ahora gané la apuesta, rubia. ¡Ése sí fue un comentario satánico!

—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó Blaine.

—Britt, que todavía cree en su esposa, me apostó a que no habría ningún comentario sarcástico sobre la boda, y llegó el primero casi con Shelby encima.

La nombrada se cruzó de brazos, observando con enojo a su mujer.

—Yo creo en ti, amor, pero siempre me haces perder.

Santana removió la cabeza con desgano.

—De verdad que son de lo peor… ¡Se comportan igual en todas las bodas! —musitó Kurt, llegando hasta ellos—. ¿No podrían ser como los demás? Pueden cotillear un poco, pero… ¿tienen que escucharse hasta el museo de arte?

—Baja los humos, mi lady, o quedarás en el último lugar de la lista de donantes de esperma —advirtió Santana, entornando la mirada con fingida molestia.

Britt le sonrió contemplativa, haciéndole señas para que le reste importancia al humor latino, mientras aquél se cruzaba de brazos con enfado.

Aquélla era… una idea… una idea que tuvo muchas horas de conversación entre ambas, y que surgió de una pregunta al azar y entre juegos de familia… pero que luego, ya fuera de las bromas, comenzó a tomar una forma inusitada, franca y profunda… y bueno, allí estaba su mujer, amenazando a los que les parecía acertado, a los que lo pensarían un poco más… En fin, era Santana…

—¡Yo estoy en primer lugar! ¡yeah! ¿Verdad que sí? —acertó a decir Puck, acercándose con galantería.

—Tú ni apareces en la lista...

Una repentina y agitada presencia detuvo las siguientes palabras, esta vez de Brittany. Beth se detuvo ante ellos, chocando contra su padre.

—¡Miren quién está aquí! ¿Te dejaron en paz, hija? —exclamó Puck, tratando de comenzar un juego que ella no quería, puesto que tenía una última misión.

—Papá, no; me queda por hacer algo muy importante.

—¿Qué es más importante que recibir las cosquillas de tu apuesto padre?

Con una mirada la niña señaló a las damas de honor, que la miraban atentas.

—Oh, charla de mujeres… vámonos Kurt, Blaine…

Los varones se apartaron, y las mujeres se concentraron en la recién llegada.

—Ven con tía Britt, preciosa —pidió la rubia, y la pequeña le rodeó la cintura.

—¿La que se casará no serás tú? —la picó Santana divertida, regalándole un sonoro beso.

—No tía San. Tengo que cuidarlas para que no arruinen la ceremonia. Ya me lo dijeron.

—¿Qué te pidieron? —preguntó Mercedes y Tina entre risas.

—Que no hagan ninguna tontería —rió Beth, dejando pasmadas a las damas de honor, que luego soltaron sus divertidas risotadas.

Sin embargo el trabajo de Beth no concluía allí, porque advirtió la presencia de su madre que entraba en escena, así como la mayoría de los presentes, que de repente contuvieron el aliento.

Comenzaría, todo comenzaría en pocos segundos. En el silencio profundo, salvado por el trinar de los pájaros, invitados especiales que cercaban la explanada en ese soleado mediodía, algunas miradas se encontraron, otras lagrimearon inevitablemente y varios pasos avanzaron, uniendo sus manos.

Aquel deseo comenzaba con la cercana e imponente voz de Shelby, madre de Rachel Berry, entonando a cappella las primeras palabras de _Soñé un sueño_, canción que interpretaba parte de la vida de las dos, parte de la lucha por no darse por vencidas cuando el mundo se volvió gris.

Rachel gimió en voz alta, aferrándose a los brazos de sus padres, henchidos de emoción y orgullo. La señal estaba dada.

—¿Estás lista, hija? —preguntó Leroy en voz baja.

Rachel los miró a los dos, uno de cada lado, y asintió.

—Sí, completamente lista…

A la par la sostuvieron con fuerza; bajaron un escalón de piedra y otro más, se rodeó un rosal, se avanzó unos metros y el camino de pronto se vio regado de pétalos de flores de cerezos.

La voz de su madre le recorrió el cuerpo, y los pasos fueron solos, pasos que cada uno de los que estaban allí acompañaron.

Rachel siempre se preguntó qué se sentiría recorrer ese camino por primera vez. Jamás pensó que lo haría sobre una vereda de pétalos dentro de un vergel, y con la voz de su madre guiando sus pasos.

"_Soñé que el amor no moriría jamás"_ escuchaba de ella… A veces se sueña con eso, y Rachel quería soñar eso para siempre, como lo hizo toda su vida, con que ningún amor ni sueño moriría mientras hubiese aliento para redimirlo.

La primera lágrima cayó de sus ojos y le siguió otra, y otra más al finalizar el camino; la recibieron otras miradas llorosas y llenas de amor… pero faltaba la que vendría en segundos. Después del abrazo de sus padres, allí la esperó. Allí esperó a su amor.

Quinn se aferró a la mano de su amigo y a su ramo, crispada de nervios, observando los mismos pétalos rosados anunciando el principio, escuchando la canción eterna que se perdía en el espacio abierto y lleno de vida.

—¿Estás lista, mi loopy Quinn? —le preguntó Puck, observándola con ternura y visible emoción en sus ojos.

—Completamente… ¿Me llevas? —murmuró ella, trémula.

—Tal vez… —dijo éste con una mirada pícara.

Confundida, Quinn soltó su mano para agarrarse de su brazo y caminar, sintiendo la voz de Shelby recorrerle hasta el último poro de su cuerpo.

Todos aparecieron ante su mirada borrosa, y a la distancia la vio, con el ramo contra su pecho. Allí estaba su visión personal de cabellos castaños cortos coronados con flores, como el de ella.

Dos reinas, dos miradas que no pudieron soltarse ante la belleza de esos escasos segundos de reconocimiento. Se trataba de otra primera vez, de otro principio…

Adormecida, sintió como su compañero se desasía de su mano y abrió los ojos con alarma, girándose.

—Hoy no te llevaré yo, capitana… —masculló él, haciéndose a un lado.

Muda, Quinn abrió la boca, y de pronto, detrás del padre estaba… Beth.

El corazón se le detuvo y volvió a repicar con un chasquido de vida. El rostro de su hija la miraba desde su altura, como una réplica del suyo, arrebolado, regalándole el azul de sus ojos de una forma arrasadora.

Su pequeña y enorme sonrisa se amplió, extendiéndole la mano.

—_Mami_… vamos ahora…

A Quinn le temblaron las rodillas, y su boca se torció en una mueca de sollozo que se le escapó, incontenible, a él le siguieron enormes lágrimas que brotaron a borbotones.

Su hija… su tesoro la llamó mamá por primera vez…

Se aferró a ella con fuerza, con delirio de amor… y gratitud, una tan honda que no cabía en su cuerpo ni en todo ese espacio gigantesco y onírico.

La voz de Shelby se quebró, incluso de esa manera trazó su canto, comunicándole que estaba con ella, como en todos esos años, que avanzara, y así lo hizo Quinn.

Se inclinó y besó la frente de su hija entre suspiros y murmullos llegados de todos los rincones.

—Sí, mi amor; vamos ahora.

Y lo hicieron; la hija que había elegido a la otra madre caminó con ella de la mano entre primaveras, por primera vez.  
Tal vez siempre se vivía de primeras veces; las estaciones, los días, las palabras… nada se repetía, por más que así se creyese a simple vista.  
En definitiva, estaba segura de que esa primera vez de todas las cosas sucedían y se contemplaban mejor, cada instante en que se miraba a los ojos a los seres que se amaban.

* * *

Merci et merci.

Au revoir.


End file.
